BOLERO
by sulis kim
Summary: YunJae. GS. Ketika cinta dan benci membutakan mata dan hati. Kim Jaejoong seorang Ballerina yang rela meninggalkan dunia dan ketenaran hanya untuk menjebak seorang pria yang tidak mencintainya. Sampai pada akhirnya ia harus bercerai dengan Jung Yunho setelah pernikahan yang ia harapkan tidak seindah bayanganya. Sepuluh tahun berlalu dan Yunho menyadari ia masih mencintai Jaejoong.
1. Chapter prolog

Title : Love In The Past

Author : Sulis Kim

Main : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other

Genre : Angst, Romance, Drama.

Rate : T ~ M

 **WARNING**

GS. Dont Like Dont read.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka. Author hanya menggunakan nama mereka. Para pemain dalam ff ini milik diri mereka sendiri.

Typo bergentayangan dimana mana. Menerima masukan yang membangun dengan lebih memberi saran dan bukan kritikan.

 _Happy Reading ...!_!

" Aku akan menikah denganmu asal kau meninggalkan dunia gemerlapmu, tinggal di apartemen kecil dan menerima uang yang ku berikan untuk menghidupi pernikahan yang kau inginkan ini, tanpa harus mengemis kepada Ayahmu dan menggunakan uangmu sendiri."

"Tentu saja, aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau menikahiku. Aku berjanji Jung Yunho."

.

.

.

"Aku sudah mengatakan sebelumnya, aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu meskipun kau telah berhasil menjerat leherku dengan tali pernikahan."

"Aku akan terus berusaha membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

.

.

.

"Kau melupakan ini hari apa, Yunho."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan hari dimana kau mengalungkan tali di leherku, menyamakan aku dengan anjing peliharaan yang bisa kau seret kesana kemari sesukamu."

.

.

.

" Kau berhasil, aku menyerah. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak dapat memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu Kim Jaejoong, jika kau sendirilah yang merenggut kebahagiaan itu dariku."

.

.

.

"Dapatkah kau mencintaiku detik ini saja, Yunho."

"Mencintaimu terasa mustahil, Membencimu juga tidak lebih mudah dari itu, karena kau telah mengikat sebelah kakiku dengan kekuasaan keluargamu."

"Seandainya aku bukan putri konglomerat kaya, mungkinkah kau akan mencintaiku."

"Maaf. Kau sendiri yang telah menaburkan garam dan mencabut cintaku sampai keakar akarnya. Kau tetaplah putri tunggal manja yang selalu mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan. Tetapi tidak dengan cintaku!"

.

.

.

~TBC~

Adakah yang berminat dengan FF menyesakkan dada ini.


	2. Chapter 1

Title : Love In The Past

Author : Sulis Kim

Main : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other

Genre : Angst, Romance.

Rate : T ~ M

 **WARNING**

GS. Dont Like Dont read.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka. Author hanya menggunakan nama mereka.

Para pemain dalam ff ini milik diri mereka sendiri.

Typo bergentayangan dimana mana. Menerima masukan yang membangun dengan lebih memberi saran dan bukan kritikan.

 _Happy Reading ...!_

Cuaca siang yang panas berganti sore yang indah berubah menjadi mendung langit malam menjatuhkan hujan untuk bumi yang telah bekerja di siang yang panas, apakah para peri telah menangis untuknya, menyembunyikan bintang dan bulan berharga milik mereka untuk manusia yang hidup dalam kebahagiaan sejati, kebahagiaan yang tidak lagi dapat dirasakan oleh seseorang yang hatinya membeku.

Hujan di bulan Juli terasa dingin menusuk sampai ketulang , mengingatkan Jaejoong ketika ia berjalan di jalan yang sama di waktu yang berbeda ketika dirinya pergi dari kota kelahiranya sepuluh tahun silam. Langkah kakinya terasa berat setelah seharian ia berjalan mengelilingi kota yang membangkitkan kenangan suram yang memang tidak terlalu banyak ia miliki dimasa bersama dirinya tinggal di Seoul.

Seoul telah berubah tak terkecuali bertambah banyaknya gedung pencakar langit di beberapa tempat yang dulu berdiri rumah rumah pertokoan atau kontrakan yang kini telah hilang, dan ia benar benar merindukan masa masa itu ketika setiap harinya ia berjalan melewati mereka.

Sepuluh Tahun, selama itukah ia bersembunyi atau lebih tepatnya menjauh dari dunia glamor yang telah menerbitkan namanya dan memilih hidup dalam kesederhaan demi mencari ketenangan yang tidak mampu ia dapatkan.

Jemari lentik Jaejoong menarik mantelnya semakin merapat, langkah kaki terhenti di salah satu toko yang sudah tutup di tepi jalanan padat kota. Dari balik dinding kaca terlihat benda benda yang pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya di masa lalu yang menyenangkan.

Ballerina.

Tercetak begitu besar di pintu kaca toko tersebut dengan huruf dan ukiran yang indah. Masa lalu indah yang sudah ia anggap sebagai mimpi disaat dirinya terbangun dengan kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan. Jaejoong meninggalkan impian yang sudah melambungkan namanya sampai pada titik teratas seorang Balerina termuda Dunia. Prima Ballerina assoluta. Adalah panggilan untuk seorang penari paling berprestasi.

Ketika ia berumur lima belas Tahun dirinya sudah mendapatkan berbagai piala penghargaan yang membuat Ayahnya bangga akan prestasi yang di dapatnya. Sayangnya, tinggal di negri orang dan hidup mandiri pun tidak dapat menghilangkan sifat Kim Jaejoong yang manja, ia masih tetaplah putri tunggal Konglomerat tersukses di Korea, Kim Il gook.

Sedikitpun Jaejoong tidak menyesal meninggalkan dunia hiburan dan memutuskan menikahi pria yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak pertama kali ia jumpai, seorang pemuda bermata musang tampan yang menjadi Jenderal Manajer di perusahaan Ayahnya.

Jung Yunho adalah pria muda berusia dua puluh lima tahun dari keluarga biasa dengan prestasi membanggakan. Pria tampan bertubuh tinggi yang telah mencuri hati bersama jiwanya tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun tempat untuk orang lain di hati Jaejoong.

Hujan kembali turun semakin deras. Memutuskan meninggalkan tempat penuh kenangan itu ia kembali berjalan menyusuri pertokoan yang biasanya rame di jam kerja mereka. Jemari Jaejoong kembali menarik jubah hujanya di atas mantel semakin rapat agar dirinya tidak kedinginan di tengah hembusan angin musim penghujan, ia semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya menyusuri jalanan yang basah.

Lampu lampu mobil menerangi jalanan yang memperjelas tarian hujan yang molompat lompat begitu indah menerpa jalanan beraspal.

Baru Jaejoong sadar, dirinya telah mengabaikan keindahan itu selama sepuluh tahun hanya untuk mencoba menerima sebuah kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan.

Pernikahan tanpa dasar cinta yang ia bangun telah berakhir dengan begitu cepat yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya, seakan kebahagiaan memiliki sayap yang bisa terbang tanpa meninggalkan sehelai bulupun untuknya, pernikahan yang ia dambakan telah hancur lebur karena keegoisanya sendiri. Pernikahan yang Jaejoong paksakan kepada pria malang seperti Jung Yunho. Dirinya yang malang, dan cintanya yang malang.

Apakah Jaejoong terlalu muluk dengan mengharapkan cinta tumbuh di kemudian hari sesudah pernikahan terjadi?

Dirinya begitu yakin Yunho akan belajar mencintainya suatu saat nanti jika Jaejoong sendiri berusaha memperlakukan pria pujaan hatinya itu dengan baik.

Namun pernikahan megah yang ia impikan adalah awal penderitaan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Demi Tuhan, ia cantik kaya memiliki tubuh sexy dan kesempurnaan yang tidak mudah diberikan dari wanita wanita pada umumnya, tetapi seakan tidak berguna untuk mantan suaminya itu, satu kesalahan telah mendorong dirinya untuk membuat kesalahan lainya.

Sungguh ironis, Cinta itu tidak pernah hadir di antara mereka, ia mencoba dan terus mencoba, tetap saja usahanya untuk membuat seorang yang ia beli dengan pangkat tinggi di perusahaan untuk menjadi suaminya bahagia sia sia, karena dirinyalah orang yang merebut kebahagiaan itu langsung dari denpan wajah Yunho. Seperti yang pernah itu katakan kepadanya.

Sungguh, ia menyesali semua yang ia lakukan dimasa lalu. Seharusnya ia mencoba merebut hati Yunho bukanya merebut raga Yunho dari kebahagiaan dan Tunangan pria itu.

Tubuh Jaejoong mengigil bukan karena dinginya cuaca di malam hari ataupun hembusan angin yang menyapu wajahnya, ia mengigil mengingat kekejaman dirinya sendiri di masa lalu, mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap pria yang ia cintai dan membuat pria itu menderita selama satu tahun pernikahan mereka.

Yunho sudah memperingatkan Jaejoong jika pria itu tidak akan pernah mencintai dirinya sesudah menikah, namun ia telah menetapkan diri untuk menikah dengan Jung Yunho dan berusaha merebut hatinya nanti. Pria malang itu tidak memiliki pilihan lain setelah ia menjebak Yunho masuk kedalam apartemen pribadinya.

Tidak sulit untuk menjebak pria itu ketika dirinya selalu diawasi reporter reporter yang menanti scandal yang ia buat. Semua orang percaya terjadi sesuatu dengan sepasang muda mudi yang berada dalam satu apartemen sepanjang malam, yang sesungguhnya tidak terjadi apa apa di antara mereka.

Kenangan itu benar benar menggoreskan luka yang begitu dalam di hati Jaejoong dan juga Yunho. Dan ia sadar Yunho tidak akan pernah mencintai dirinya selamanya.

Yunho selalu menghindari dirinya untuk tidak sarapan bersama atau makan malam bersama dirumah dengan masakan yang Jaejoong siapkan sendiri. Yunho tidak pernah tahu jika Jaejoong tidak pernah masak sebelum mereka menikah, jangankan memasak menyentuh pisaupun Ayahnya tidak memberinya ijin.

Hidup dalam kemewahan dan kesuksesan di bidang yang ia tekuni membuat dirinya berpikir ia dapat membeli semuanya dengan uang, sampai ia bertemu dengan Jung Yunho dan kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa ia belikan untuk pria itu.

Jaejoong mengingat jelas percakapan di pagi hari terakhir mereka , tepat ulang tahun satu tahun pernikahan mereka juga hari terakhir mereka bertemu, ia meminta sesuatu kepada Yunho, permintaan pertama selama usia pernikahan mereka.

"Bisakah kau pulang lebih awal Yunho, makan malamlah denganku, Pleas..." dan itu adalah kata kata permohonan pertama Jaejoong.

"Maaf, pekerjaan kantor terlalu banyak, aku akan pulang larut."

Memberanikan diri Jaejoong menarik ujung belakang jas pria itu untuk mencegah Yunho keluar dengan tergesa gesa seperti hari hari biasanya, sampai Yunho menatapnya. Tatapan pertama yang pria itu berikan setelah satu tahun pernikahan mereka. Ironis, bukan.

Jaejoong menyerap moment setiap detiknya untuk ia simpan sebagai kenangan di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ketika mata musang itu menatapnya sebelum Yunho memalingkan wajah.

"Aku tidak meminta cintamu untuk selamanya, cintai aku detik ini saja, apakah itu benar benar sulit untukmu Yunho?"

Memalingkan wajahnya Yunho berkata dengan nada dingin seperti biasa."Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak memaksaku untuk mencintaimu." Cengkraman pada jas pria itu terlepas.

Bahkan Yunho jarang memanggil namanya selama satu tahun pernikahan mereka. Mereka tinggal di satu atap dengan kamar berdeda dan pria itu mengabaikan seluruh kegiatan yang Jaejoong lakukan untuk membuatnya terkesan, ternyata lebih menyakitkan dibanding Yunho menancapkan pisau tepat di jantungmu. Setidaknya kau akan mati atau kau akan dijahit dan luka itu akan sembuh beberapa waktu.

"Mencintaimu terasa mustahil, tetapi membencimu tidak lebih mudah dari itu. Karena kau hanya wanita muda cerewet yang haus cinta, dan maaf, aku tidak bisa memberikan cintaku untuk wanita egois sepertimu bahkan sedetikpun."

Sepanjang hari itu Jaejoong memikirkan ucapan Yunho yang telah menyadatkanya dari keegoisan yang dicarinya. Dirinyalah yang menggali lubang luka itu sendiri, maka seharusnya dirinya juga sudah siap dengan konsekuensinya dan demi Tuhan, dirinya tidak akan pernah siap untuk kehilangan satu satunya pria yang mencuri hatinya.

Kata yang di ucapkan pria itu bahkan lebih tajam dari pedang karena pria yang kau cintailah yang mengatakan itu di depan wajahmu.

Jaejoong menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan ketika dirinya berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. "Aku pulang." Pintu tertutup di belakang Jaejoong.

" Apa kau sudah makan malam?" Kim Il Gook menyambut Jaejoong dengan tangan terbuka untuk memeluk putri tercintanya. "Bagaimana perjalananmu dari Italia, apakah menyenangkan?" Membantu putrinya melepas mantel hujanya Pria paruh baya yang baru berusia awal lima puluh tahun itu menaruh mantel Jaejoong di samping pintu.

"Aku akan menyuruh Bibi menyiapkan makan malam untukmu,"

"Aku tidak lapar Papa, aku hanya butuh istirahat dan sudah malam, kau harus tidur,,, ." Jaejoong mencium pipi Ayahnya. " apakah sopir yang membawa koperku tidak mengatakan kepada Papa untuk tidak menungguku?"

"Aku sendiri yang ingin menunggumu."

" Baiklah, aku sudah datang, Selamat malam."

Kim Il gook memperhatikan putri semata wayangnya itu naik kelantai atas dengan mata berkaca kaca dan hati tidak rela. Putrinya telah berubah dari Jaejoong yang ceria suka bercanda dan pandai meramaikan suasana itu menjadi Jaejoong yang pendiam dan tertutup dan putrinya itu mengatakan dirinya sudah datang, bukan pulang.

Apakah setelah sepuluh tahun tidak menginjakkan kaki di Korea membuat putrinya itu tidak berniat lagi untuk tinggal dinegara kelahiranya? Juga tidak lagi menginginkan Ayahnya?

.

.

.

Merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas ranjang yang nyaman Jaejoong menghela nafas dalam dalam, kelopak matanya terasa berat dan ia kembali berusaha menghapus kenangan buruk sepuluh tahun lalu.

Belum genap tiga jam dirinya berada di korea dan semua kenangan itu kembali memenuhi kepalanya mengantri untuk muncul kepermukaan setelah di telan lamanya waktu.

Dimalam hari paling bersejarah untuk Jaejoong, ia berniat memberi kesempatan untuk Yunho dan merundingkan pernikahan mereka yang memasuki usia satu tahun, berharap pria itu mau memandangnya seperti pagi ini. Suatu kemajuan yang pesat, bukan? Setelah pria itu selalu menghindarinya sepanjang hari sampai tahun bahkan dihari libur Yunho sekalipun.

Dengan langkah bahagia Jaejoong menghampiri meja sekertaris Jaejoong yang kosong, terdengar suara dari tempat istirahat di ujung ruangan, mungkin sekertarinya itu sedang membuat kopi untuk suaminya. Ia ingin membuat kejutan untuk Yunho dengan tidak memberi tahu suaminya jika ia akan mengunjunginya di kantor.

Jaejoong membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, dan ia menyesali kunjungan mendadak ini. Segala kebahagiaannya seakan di rampas dengan kasar detik itu juga.

Suaminya itu duduk di sofa tunggal dengan seorang wanita duduk di atas pangkuannya, mereka sedang berciuman begitu panas dengan tangan suaminya itu berada di dalam kemeja untuk meremas payudara wanitanya sampai Jaejoong merasa Jantungnyalah yang Yunho remas.

Mereka terlalu terbawa suasana dan menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan sampai tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

Jaejoong merasa matanya begitu panas, dadanya begitu sesak sampai sulit bernafas melihat suaminya begitu bernafsu kepada wanita lain sedang ia istrinya diabaikan selama satu tahun tanpa Yunho sentuh sekalipun.

Menghapus air mata yang dengan lancang mengalir dari ujung matanya Jaejoong mengetuk pintu. "Maaf mengganggu acara reuni kalian."

Kedua pasangan itu memutar wajah untuk menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah terkejut yang hanya sesaat. Detik berikutnya wajah Yunho kembali datar dan berpaling untuk tidak menatap wajah Jaejoong. Sebegitu menjijikannya kah dirinya di mata Yunho?

Hantaman itu begitu telak meremuk redamkan hati Jaejoong yang tersisa ketika mengenali diapa wanita itu, mantan tunangan Suaminya.

Mata Jaejoong memperhatikan Kemeja Yunho yang telah terbuka sepenuhnya dengan dasi menggantung di leher pria itu, dan wanita itu juga sama berantakan seperti suaminya dan Jaejoong tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi seandainya dirinya tidak datang untuk mengganggu mereka. Ya, Tuhan.

Tangan Jaejoong berpegangan pada knop pintu untuk mencegah tubuhnya roboh. "Setidaknya kalian bisa mencari tempat untuk bermesraan, tidak di kantor yang siapapun bisa masuk kedalam sini kapan saja termasuk Papa."

"Apa kau mencoba untuk mengancamku dengan nama Ayahmu, atau dengan uangmu yang sudah membeliku." Yunho bangkit dari duduknya, dan dengan asal pria itu mengancingkan kancing kemeja sambil berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong." Aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu sebelumnya bahwa aku tidak mungkin menjadi milikmu meskipun kita menikah, dan kau tidak akan mencampuri masalah pribadiku."

Jaejoong menelan kepahitan itu semampu yang ia bisa yang sialnya tidak mampu ia sembunyikan. Airmata terkutuk itu berhasil lolos begitu saja dan ia menunduk, tidak berani menatap mata Yunho yang begitu tajam akan syarat kebencian pria itu terhadapnya.

"Maafkan aku, silahkan lanjutkan acara kalian yang tertunda."

Jaejoong menutup pintu dan berjalan dengan gontai menuju lift. Ia butuh pegangan atau ia akan roboh detik itu juga.

"Mrs. Jung."

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya dan menoleh mendapati sekertaris Yunho berdiri tidak jauh disana dengan secangkir kopi diatasnya. "Directure Jung baru saja menerima tamu sahabat beliau, apakah anda mengenalnya mungkin, karena wanita itu sering datang kemari."

Dan Jaejoong sadar Yunho memang tidak terjangkau olehnya, tidak peduli seberapa besar ia berusaha untuk mencuri perhatian Yunho karena mata dan hati Suaminya itu telah tertutup untuk orang lain selain mantan atau tepatnya calon istri barunya. Ya, setelah Yunho menerima surat cerai dari Jaejoong mereka bisa menikah dengan segera.

Jaejoong terbangun dengan keringat membasahi tubuhnya, dan nafas tersenggal, ia duduk di atas ranjang yang masih terlipat rapi. Sepertinya ia ketiduran dan bermimpi buruk.

Berjalan menuju kamar mandi ia berniat mencuci muka dan menemukan sisi matanya lembab, apakah ia masih menangis karema mimpi itu?

Sudah sangat lama ia tidak memimpikan Yunho bersama wanita itu. Setidaknya mimpi itu tidak selalu hadir setiap malam seperti tahun pertama ia meninggalkan Yunho dengan surat cerai di atas meja.

Ia kira dirinya tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa Pria yang dicintainya itu, namun ia berhasil melupakan kegagalan yang menyedihkan itu selama sepuluh tahun. Setidaknya semua orang percaya bahwa dirinya sudah berhasil melupakan Yunho dengan kembalinya ia ke Korea.

Sungguh ironis, disaat semua pria ingin mendapatkan perhatianmu dan tentunya akan membahagiakan dirimu dengan cinta mereka, Jaejoong malah terperangkap di dalam permainan yang ia lakukan sendiri. Ia kalah telak sampai tak mampu bangkit untuk sekedar berbenah diri untuk cinta selanjutnya, karena hatinya juga telah tertutup.

Selesai membasuh wajahnya Jaejoong berjalan kelemari pakaian untuk berganti piama. Piama panjang yang lebih nyaman dari pada lingerin sexy yang sudah sepuluh tahun lalu ia buang tak tersisa dari lemari.

Merangkak keatas tempat tidur Jaejoong menyusup di bawah selimut dan mencari kenyamanan yang ia cari untuk menyembunyikan diri dari dunia, bersembunyi dari luka yang tidak pernah mengering meski memakan sepuluh tahun waktu penyembuhan.

Semoga. Ia selalu berharap sama di setiap malam sebelum ia menutup mata. Semoga ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun dari masa lalunya.

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 2

Title : Love In The Past

Author : Sulis Kim

Main : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other

Genre : Angst, Romance.

Rate : T ~ M

 **WARNING**

GS. Dont Like Dont read.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka. Author hanya menggunakan nama mereka.

Para pemaian dalam ff ini milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan yang maha esa.

Typo bergentayangan dimana mana. Menerima masukan yang membangun dengan lebih memberi saran dan bukan kritikan pedas.

 _Happy Reading...!_

Ketukan di pintu mengalihkan perhatian Yunho dari dokumen yang baru saja di tandatangi olehnya. Menarik lepas kaca mata baca Pria itu bicara dari kursi kebesaran yang sudah seharian ini ia duduki tanpa berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat kecintaanya itu.

" Lebih baik kau bantu aku membuka pintu itu, dan berhentilah menceramahiku seperti ibuku."

"Bahkan ibumu tidak berani menegurmu, brengsek."

" Selamat sore Sajangmin." Pria itu membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Mr. Park, aku pikir Yunho sendirian."

"Sendirian, karena itulah yang pria malang itu inginkan, dan aku akan senang hati menendang diriku sendiri keluar dari ruangan ini. Saya permisi Directure Kim." Pria berjidat lebar itu pamit untuk kembali keruanganya.

" Anda bisa menelfon saya dan saya akan segera keruangan anda." Yunho mempersilahkan atasanya untuk duduk.

"Aku hanya mampir untuk melihat lihat, apakah kau masih ada di kantor di jam pulang kerja." Kim Il Gook mengambil tempat duduk di sofa hitam tunggal di tengah ruangan.

"Masih ada beberapa dokumen yang harus saya periksa sebelum Miss. Vicky menyerahkanya kepada Manager Park." Yunho duduk di sisi lain sofa dan menuangkan teh untuk mantan mertuanya itu. "Sudah agak dingin, Vicky sudah pulang dan maaf, aku akan membuat teh baru untuk anda."

"Tidak usah," Pria itu menarik nafas lelah.

"Aku kesini bukan untuk minum teh, aku datang untuk mengundangmu makam siang dirumahku besok siang, besok hari libur kalau kau lupa."

Ah, Pantas saja Yoochun berniat mengajak dirinya liburan bersama teman teman wanitanya. Dan seperti biasa Yunho akan menolak ajakan itu dengan alasan sibuk.

" Besok siang , sepertinya ada pemeriksaan produk baru kita langsung ke pabrik di Busan."

"Aku sudah menyuruh orang lain untuk mewakilimu kesana, aku memaksamu Yunho, sudah sangat lama kau tidak mengunjungiku kerumah."

Yunho membenarkan hal itu. Tepatnya sejak terakhir kali ia menyerahkan surat cerai yang sudah ia tandatangani untuk Jaejoong, tetapi gadis itu sudah pergi keluar negri.

"Anda sudah mengatakan seperti itu, akan sangat keterlaluan kalau sampai saya tidak datang."

Kim Il Gook memperhatikan mantan menantunya itu dengan teliti. " Sekertarismu wanita yang baik, dan dia sudah bekerja selama lima tahun lebih di perusahaan ini, apakah dia sudah berusia tiga puluhan atau lebih."

" Saya tidak tahu,"

"Kalian sering bersama selama lima tahun ini, apakah kau tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepadanya, wanita itu cantik pintar, Vicky akan menjadi istri yang baik jika kau mau memikirkanya."

Dan tentu saja Kim Il Gook tahu Yunho tidak pernah melirik wanita manapun sejak bercerai dengan Jaejoong kemudian Mantan tunanganya menikahi laki laki lain beberapa bulan kemudian, disaat Yunho sudah bebas untuk menikahi kekasih yang dicintainya itu.

"Maafkan aku Yunho," Il Gook merasa sangat bersalah kepada pria malang itu. Dirinya sudah menghancurkan kebahagiaan Yunho juga putrinya dengan meminta Yunho menikahi Jaejoong sebelas tahun lalu.

"Aku hanya masih ingin sendiri."

"Diusiamu yang sudah tidak muda lagi, nak. Tiga puluh lima tahun. Setidaknya keluarlah bersama teman temanmu dan mencari hiburan di luar sana, aku lihat Park Yoochun juga sering mengajakmu keluar tetapi kau memilih berkencan dengan dokumen dokumen yang hanya membuatku semakin kaya,"

Hati Yunho selalu menghangat ketika panggilan akrab itu ia dengar dari pria yang paling berjasa didalam hidupnya, Il Gook begitu baik meskipun Yunho telah membuat pria malang itu kecewa dengan percerainya dengan Jaejoong . Il Gook selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuknya, bahkan kedudukan Wakil Directure yang sesungguhnya tidak dia inginkan.

Yunho sudah puas dengan kehidupan yang dia milikinya, lebih baik dari sebelum ia bertemu dengan pria ini. Dulu ia hanyalah anak yatim bermodal tekat dan pengetahuan minim ketika pertama kali masuk ke perusahaan Kim di usianya yang terbilang muda, dua puluh tahun. Kim Il Gook memberinya kesempatan untuknya, menuntunya, menasehati dan mendidik layaknya sosok Ayah yang tidak pernah dilihat Yunho sejak ia berumur sepuluh tahun.

Yunho menghormati Kim Il Gook seperti Ayah kandungnya sendiri, dan karena itulah ia tidak bisa menolak lamaran Il Gook atas nama putri tunggalnya yang hanya pernah sekali Yunho lihat.

Gadis hebat yang sebenarnya Yunho kagumi, gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun yang berhasil meraih mimpi dan ketenaran di Italia itu sedang berlibur kembali ke Seoul untuk mengunjungi sang Ayah ketika mereka bertemu dan mengklaim Yunho sebagai calon suaminya.

Hal yang sangat mengejutkan tentunya, sedangkan Yunho sendiri telah memiliki seseorang yang sangat ia cintai dan sudah melamar wanita itu sebulan yang lalu. Hubungan mereka pun sudah terjalin selama tiga tahun dengan terpaksa kandas begitu saja.

Yunho membenci Jaejoong. Ia akui Jaejoong memang Cantik, bertubuh Sexy, tinggi semampai dengan rambut panjang berwarna pirang dengan gaya dan pakaian gadis itu yang selalu modis, pakaian bermerk dan tas tas kulit yang bahkan lebih bahal dari gaji Yunho satu bulan.

Tuhan, bagaimana dirinya akan menafkahi Jaejoong ketika mereka benar benar menikah nantinya.

"Tidak usah menghawatirkan itu, Papa tidak akan membiarkanku terabaikan. Dan aku juga memiliki penghasilan yang tinggi. Aku tidak butuh uangmu Oppa."

Dalam keadaan marah karena tersinggung Yunho berkata. " Aku tidak mencintaimu, Jaejoong."

"Cinta akan tumbuh di kemudian hari, aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan pribadimu oppa asalkan oppa mau menikah denganku." Gadis itu berkata, di suatu malam ketika ia menemui Jaejoong di apartemennya untuk berbicara kepada gadis itu dengan cara baik baik.

" Aku akan menikah denganmu jika kau berhenti menjadi Balerina, tinggal di apartemen dengan uang yang aku berikan untuk menghidupi rumah tangga kita dan kau tidak boleh menggunakan sepeser pun uang dari Directure Kim."

Siapa yang akan menyangka Jaejoong benar benar menerima tawaranya dan pernikahan itu benar benar terjadi, pernikahan suci yang Yunho impikan bukanlah seperti ini. Ia menginginkan pernikahan sederhana dan dirinya berjalan di altar dengan hati berdebar debar menuju mempelai wanita yang ia cintai.

Semua jauh dari kata sederhana. Bahkan kemeja yang Yunho kenakan bukanlah pilihanya sendiri.

"Kau bisa tidak datang di acara besok malam, kalau kau benar benar tidak menginginkanya."

Yunho mengerjap ngerjap, apakah ia kembali melamun tadi.

Sorot matanya menatap Il Gook dengan penuh rasa hormat yang tidak pernah berubah," Tentu saja aku akan datang, acara amal itu sudah kita rencanakan selama satu tahun. Dan aku sebagai wakil directure mana mungkin tidak datang."

Il Gook menatap Yunho dengan mata lebar tuanya. Sepertinya Yunho tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja ia jelaskan. " Kau tahu alasanya mengapa aku mengadakan amal besar besaran ini, bahkan aku menyumbangkan separuh dari penghasilan perusahaanku selama satu tahun penuh untuk membantu anak anak yang kurang mampu untuk mendapat pendidikan yang layak."

Yunho mengabaikan kenyataan itu. Il Gook hanyalah seorang ayah yang mencoba membujuk putrinya yang hilang untuk kembali, berbagai cara pria itu lakukan untuk membawa Jaejoong kembali yang ternyata gagal, sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Dan sudah berlalu selama sepuluh tahun lamanya.

Kim Il Gook bangkit dari duduknya. "Datanglah untuk makan siang besok, nak." Pria itu menatap Yunho dengan pandangan penuh pengertian, "Kurasa kau tahu hanya kaulah keluarga yang masih bersamaku, dan putiku sendiri hanya Tuhan yang tahu dimana dia sekarang. " Berjalan kearah pintu Pria paruh baya itu berhenti di sana, menatap Yunho melewati bahu sambil tersenyum lelah. Dan Yunho sadar Kim Il Gook benar benar terlihat lelah dan jauh lebih Tua dari usianya yang baru lima puluh dua tahun.

"Bercukurlah dan pakai pakaian santai ketika datang besok siang. Aku benci melihatmu terus menerus memakai Jas berdasi yang sebentar lagi mugkin akan mencekikmu kalau kau selalu memakai dasi itu."

Tanpa sadar tangan Yunho menyentuh wajahnya yang kasar, bakal bakal janggut itu menusuk telapak tanganya dan ia tertawa. Apakah ia sudah mengabaikan dirinya sendiri selama ini?

Dan untuk tujuan apa ia harus menjaga tubuh tetap rapi jika tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menyambutnya ketika ia pulang. Tidak ada lagi, bahkan gadis dengan senyum cerah dan ceria yang sudah diabaikanya pun telah meninggalkanya sendirian.

Kalau boleh jujur, dirinya benar benar menyesal!

.

.

.

Jam baru menunjukan pukul sebelas malam saat Yunho pulang keapartemen sederhana dengan tubuh lelah seperti biasa.

Rumah dalam keadaan gelap gulita sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu ketika Jaejoong pergi dari kehidupanya. Yunho melangkah masuk memilih membiarkan ruang tamu kecilnya tetap gelap, hanya di sinari cahaya dari jendela dengan korden terbuka.

Yunho masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian malam itu, diruangan ini dengan Jaejoong yang memohon Yunho kepadanya untuk pulang lebih awal, permohonan pertama dan terakhir Jejoong yang tidak pernah ia kabulkan.

Tubuh Yunho bersandar pada dinding dan roboh terduduk di lantai yang dingin di samping pintu apartemenya. Ya Tuhan, ia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana mata itu berkaca kaca kemudian lelehan likuit mengalir di wajah gadis itu. Ingin sekali Yunho menghapus air mata Jaejoong dengan jari jarinya alih alih ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat wanita itu tertunduk menangis. Dengan tidak berperasaan ia pergi meninggalkan wanita itu begitu saja , istrinya.

Sore itu mantan tunanganya datang berkunjung, setelah lama mereka tidak bertemu, sejak Yunho meminta maaf dan akan menikahi wanita lain, Wanita itu sering datang disaat Yunho tidak di kantor atau rapat atau begitulah yang di katakan sekertarisnya.

"Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu." Wanita itu mengatakan kepadanya akan menikahi laki laki yang dijodohkan oleh Ayahnya.

Yunho merasa sangat bersalah kepada mantan tunanganya itu, dan rasa sayang itu masih tetap ada didalam hatinya. "Aku mencintaimu Yunho, bukan laki laki itu."

Hanya butuh satu kata yang Yunho dengar sampai ia kehilangan kendali diri menarik tubuh wanita itu kepangkuanya, mencumbu wanita itu sedemikian rupa hasrat emosi dan kerinduang yang tak tersalurkan miliknya. Ketika wanita itu merespon ciuman ciuman lapar darinya jari jarinya membuka kancing kemeja wanita itu, dan demi Tuhan, ketika ia menarik diri yang ia lihat adalah wajah terluka Jaejoong yang menangis.

Yunho ingin menghiburnya, ingin menenangkan Jaejoong dan memberi kenyamanan untuk Istrinya itu. Tangan besarnya menangkup wajah tunanganya itu, jari jarinya bergetar, tidak! Ia tidak mulai mencinta Kim Jaejoong!

Yunho membawa mantan tunangan itu kedalam ciuman panjang yang membuat keduanya kehilangan kendali diri. Keputus asaan, kesedihan dan kerinduan mereka akan berakhir setelah ciuman mereka berakhir, Yunho berjanji bahkan ia membiarkan jari jari mantan Tunanganya itu membuka dasi dan kancing kancing kemejanya.

Tangan Yunho menyelinap kedalam kemeja mantan Tunanganya itu hal yang tidak pernah mereka lakukan selama tiga tahun masa pacaran mereka.

Terdengar bunyi pintu di ketuk, Yunho berterimaksih kepada siapapun yang mengetuk pintu dan membuat mereka tersadar.

Jaejoong berdiri disana, gadis itulah yang paling terakhir diharapkan Yunho untuk melihat mereka dalam posisi seperti ini. Dengan cepat ia menguasai diri dan memperlihatkan wajah yang biasanya ia perlihatkan untuk jaejoong.

"Maaf mengganggu acara reuni kalian."

Yunho dapat melihat tubuh Jaejoong menegang dan bertompa pada pintu. "Setidaknya kalian bisa mencari tempat untuk bermesraan, tidak di kantor yang siapapun bisa masuk kedalam sini kapan saja termasuk Papa."

Mendengar nama pria yang paling dihormati di dalam hidupnya disebut Yunho merasa tersudut. Tanpa memikirkan akibat ia berkata dengan tegas, "Apa kau mencoba untuk mengancamku dengan nama Ayahmu, atau dengan uangmu yang sudah membeliku." Yunho bangkit dari duduknya, dan dengan asal pria itu mengancingkan kancing kemeja miliknya sambil berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong.

" Aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu sebelumnya bahwa aku tidak mungkin menjadi milikmu meskipun kita menikah, dan kau tidak akan mencampuri masalah pribadiku."

Yunho tahu Jaejoong berusaha susah payah untuk membuat wajahnya tetap datar. "Maafkan aku, silahkan lanjutkan acara kalian yang tertunda." Dan pintu tertutup, meninggalkan Yunho dan perasaanya yang remuk redam.

Ya Tuhan, suami macam apa dirinya yang tega mengatakan hal keji itu kepada Jaejoong. Gadis itu tidak pernah sekalipun membuatnya kecewa kecuali pernikahan mereka.

Pintu kembali di ketuk dan Yunho akan meminta maaf dan berlutut di kaki Jaejoong seandainya wanita itu bersedia memaafkanya. Dengan kecepatan yang tak terduga ia menggapai kenop pintu. "Jae,,,"

Sekertarisnya tersentak kaget, Yunho menatap cangkir kopi di atas nampan itu dengan kecewa. Bagaimana mungkin ia berharap Jaejoong akan kembali setelah apa yang gadis itu lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

" Aku minta maaf sebelumnya sajangnim, apakah anda melupakan Ulang tahun pernikahan kalian sampai Mrs. Jung marah?"

"Ulang Tahun pernikahan?"

"Hari ini hari setahun pernikahan kalian, Directure Kim meminta saya untuk menyiapkan bunga dan perhiasaan untuk Mrs. Jung."

Demi Tuhan, itukah alasan Jaejoong meminta dirinya pulang lebih awal, sampai gadis itu mendatanginya ke kantor yang tidak pernah dilakukan gadis itu sebelumnya.

Rasa bersalah itu semakin mencekik leher Yunho sedemikian rupa sampai ia tidak akan hidup jika tidak meminta maaf kepada Jaejoong saat itu juga.

Tangisan Yunho pecah mengingat kenangan terakhir mereka, dinginya lantai seakan tidak terasa sampai ia membaringkan tubuhnya disana dan terlelap. Ketika ia sadar ruang tamu masih tetaplah gelap, sama seperti ketika saat itu.

Yunho bangkit dan berjalan dengan limbung menuju dapur. Dapur yang sama, tidak ada Jaejoong yang sibuk memasak untuk dirinya dan berakhir di tempat sampah karena Yunho tidak pernah menyentuh masakan Jaejoong sekalipun sampai perceraian mereka.

Kenangan itu menyayat hatinya begitu dalam, sangat dalam sampai ia tidak dapat merasakan apa apa lagi.

Bukankah Jaejoong mencintainya? Bukankah Jaejoong berjanji akan membuatnya jatuh cinta dan mengapa Istrinya itu pergi?

Istri?

Apa yang bisa di harapkan sang istri ketika Suaminya selalu mengabaikan apapun yang yang sudah dilakukan sang Istri untuk membuatnya terkesan. Di abaikan olehnya.

Yunho bersandar pada meja konter dan tubuhnya kembali roboh di lantai. Pernah beberapa kali ia kembali lewat jam dua belas malam dan Jaejoong tertidur di meja makan dengan makanan dingin yang sudah ia masak untuknya.

Yang ia lakukan hanya masuk ke kamarnya sendiri dengan membanting pintu sampai membuat Jaejoong terbangun, pagi pagi sekali ia melihat makanan itu ada di tempat sampah.

Bagaimanapun juga Yunho hanyalah seorang manusia yang memiliki perasaan, akan tetapi ia belum bisa memaafkan Jaejoong atas apa yang sudah Istrinya itu rebut dari . Hanya itulah yang membuat dirinya selalu mengabaikan Jaejoong sampai ia melihat surat cerai di atas meja kamarnya.

Jaejoong tahu Yunho tidak akan duduk diruang tamu selama Jaejoong berada di rumah, Jaejoong juga tahu Yunho tidak pernah masuk kedapur ketika ia disana sampai wanita itu menaruh surat itu di meja kerja kamarnya.

Ketika Yunho mencari jaejoong di kamar gadis itu untuk meminta penjelasan Yunho merasa jantungnya kembali di tusuk oleh belati yang kasat mata. Ia melupakan kamar yang Jaejoong tempati adalah kamar kecil yang hanya separuh lebar kamarnya, ranjang yang hanya untuk satu orang dan jendela mungil diatasnya. Tuhan, apakah dirinya sekejam itu, sampai membiarkan jaejoong menderita berasama dirinya selama satu tahun, dan gadis itu tidak mengeluh atau mengatakan apa apa persis seperti janji Jaejoong kepadanya sebelum menikah.

Dengan jantung berdebar debar Yunho membuka pintu lemari tunggal dan mendapati pakaian sederhana wanita itu yang Jaejoong beli setelah mereka menikah lenyap bersama tas dan benda benda lainya. Jaejoong pergi, benar benar pergi meninggalkan surat cerai dan dirinya.

Ketika Yunho kembali membuka mata, hari sudah siang dan ia mendapati dirinya kembali tertidur di kamar Jaejoong sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu ketika gadis itu meninggalkanya.

Membenamkan wajahnya di bantal ia mencoba menghirup aroma Jaejoong yang sudah lama menghilang.

Jaejoong tidak pernah kembali atau mengirim kabar. Bahkan gadis itu lenyap seperti di telan bumi.

*TBC*


	4. Chapter 3

Title : Love In The Past

Author : Sulis Kim

Main : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other

Genre : Angst, Romance.

Rate : T ~ M

 **WARNING**

GS. Dont Like Dont read.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka. Author hanya menggunakan nama mereka.

Para pemaian dalam ff ini milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan yang maha esa.

Typo gentayangan dimana mana. Menerima masukan yang membangun dengan lebih memberi saran dan bukan kritikan pedas.

 _Happy Reading...!_

Hujan gerimis mengguyur kota Seoul di pagi hari, membawa kedamaian tersendiri yang menenangkan hati kala kau tidak memiliki tempat lain untuk berbagi.

Kesukaan Yunho akan hujan selalu membuat perasaanya menjadi tenang, selalu dapat di andalkan untuk ia melupakan masa lalunya meskipun hanya sejenak. Aroma hujan yang menenangkan ketika ia menutup kedua mata, suara rintik hujan gerimis menyapa payung hitam yang ia genggam di tangan kananya seakan menyatukan mereka dalam gelapnya suasana mendung berselimut awan hitam pagi ini.

Seharusnya matahari sudah menampakkan diri pada waktu sesiang ini, Yunho tidak menyesali ketidak hadiran sinarnya karena hari tetaplah sama seperti sebelum sebelumnya.

Sepi!

Tidak ada lagi suara dentingan lirih panci ataupun aroma harum masakan setiap ia membuka mata di pagi hari. Tidak ada lagi yang mengucapkan selamat pagi dalam sapaan ceria di setiap ia keluar kamar, tidak ada lagi aroma kopi di meja makan dan meskipun ia tak pernah menikmatinya . Tidak ada lagi Kim Jaejoong.

Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu ia selalu berharap meskipun hanya sekali, Yunho ingin menyapa Jaejoong di suatu pagi ketika ia keluar dari kamar dan mendapati wanita itu menunggunya dengan sarapan dimeja makan, dan tidak ada salahnya di tambah sebuah ciuman selamat pagi dari istrinya.

Seandainya saja ia sadar lebih awal, bahwa Jaejoong begitu berarti baginya ...

Kenyataan yang tidak dapat di pungkiri, penyesalanya tidak akan membuat masa lalu dapat berubah seperti mimpi yang tidak akan datang kembali di malam berikutnya. Kenyataanya dirinyalah yang mengabaikan semua keindahan dan kenikmatan aroma pagi yang diciptakan mantan istrinya itu semakin memperburuk suasana hati Yunho, dan demi Tuhan, Sepuluh tahun apakah belum cukup untuk dirinya menyesali semua hal tentang mantan istri yang ia abaikan selama satu tahun penuh pernikahan mereka.

Bunyi suara lonceng yang tersemat di atas pintu menyambut kedatangan Yunho di toko yang ia buka sembilan tahun lalu. Sapaan para pekerja dan tatapan kagum para pelanggan sudah biasa Yunho terima setiap kali ia datang ketoko miliknya ini.

Tempat favoritenya adalah lantai dua, dimana ia suka menghabiskan waktu senggang untuk melihat anak anak belajar balet dengan penuh semangat dan menjadikan tarian kesukaan Jaejoong sebagai impian mereka, Ballerina. Sama seperti Kim Jaejoong dan impianya melihat tarian balet karena dirinya ingin melihat Jaejoong kembali, ia ingin mengembalikan apa yang telah ia renggut dari Jaejoong sebelumnya. Andai dia bisa.

"Selamat pagi Mr. Jung, senang melihat anda pagi ini," Dua orang wanita berusia di antara tiga puluhan itu menyapa Yunho. Mereka dua orang yang Yunho rekrut untuk mengajar anak anak yang berusia dibawah lima belas tahun menari balet.

"Selamat pagi," Go Ahra,dan Jessica Jung. Mereka memiliki keahlian khusus untuk mengajar balet di tempat yang Yunho buka ini. Bolero.

Seperti biasa Yunho akan duduk di sisi lain ruangan dan menikmati kopi atau teh yang mereka sajikan untuknya. Memperhatikan para anak didik kedua wanita yang ia akui lihai itu, akan tetapi tidak selihai Jaejoong tentu saja, Yunho tersenyum getir, dirinya lelah menjalani hidup dalam belenggu rasa bersalah dan kerinduan yang teredam di jantung hati dan paru parunya.

Jaejoong. Bagaimana keadaan wanita itu sekarang? Apakah kesibukanya saat ini? Karena Yunho tahu sejak mereka menikah Jaejoong melepaskan impian yang ia rintih sejak umur delapan tahun sampai wanita itu sukses. Dan menikah dengan Yunho adalah akhir dari segalanya.

Ya, Tuhan. Sungguh! Tidak adakah hal baik yang ia lakukan untuk mantan istrinya dulu. Tidak ada wanita kedua didunia ini seperti Jaejoong yang rela melepaskan segalanya dan hidup dalam kesederhanaan yang Yunho berikan untuk wanita itu, tepatnya hidup terabaikan dari dunia luar dan juga dirinya, Jaejoong seakan hidup di dunianya yang bahagia sebagai Mrs. Jung, dan Yunho tidak pernah tahu apakah wanita itu bahagia? Karena dirinya tidak pernah ingin tahu ,dan mengabaikan wanita malang yang mencintainya itu.

Jaejoong selalu dirumah setiap kali Yunho pulang, bahkan siang hari saat ia kembali mengambil beberapa dokumen yang tertinggal pun ia mendapati wanita itu sedang membersihkan apartemen mereka yang mungil. Dan Yunho menyadari apartemen itu jauh lebih terawat sejak Jaejoong tinggal bersamanya di kamarnya ya sempit.

"Mr. Jung. Senang melihat anda pagi ini, biasanya anda akan datang di jam istirahat kantor meskipun di hari libur." Menaruh secangkir kopi di atas meja Wanita itu duduk di sisi lain meja dan melipat tanganya di atas pahanya dengan gugup.

Yunho tidak buta untuk melihat rasa kagum pelatih balet yang ia rekrut itu kepadanya. Pandangan yang sama dari setiap wanita di kantornya. Dan Yunho lebih memilih mengabaikan mereka karena hatinya memang tidak menerima wanita manapun selain Jaejoong. Ia pernah mencoba, beberapa kali mencoba berkencan dengan teman teman wanita Yoochun atau Changmin yang mereka kenalkan untuknya, namun hatinya tidak dapat menerima wanita manapun selain Jaejoong.

Yunho tersentak ketika jemari Ahra menyentuh punggung tanganya. Ia menarik tanganya sendiri kebawah meja, "Maafkan saya, sepertinya anda melamun." Ahra menjelaskan ketika melihat Yunho menghindarinya.

Hal biasa yang ia lakukan selama sepuluh tahun belakangan. Kedua sahabatnya sudah lelah menegur ketika ia melamun dan hanya kedua sahabatnya itulah yang tersisa yang kebal dengan makian ketika ia mabuk atau marah.

"Maaf, Ms. Go, biarkan saya sendiri." Wanita itu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk minta maaf sebelum wanita itu keluar dari ruangan pribadi Yunho.

Menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi Yunho memutar kursi menghadap jendela yang terbuat dari kaca lebar. Seluruh bagian dalam lantai dua lebih dominan berdinding kaca dan kaca tembus pandangan favorite di ruanganyalah tempat ia biasa melihat para anak anak itu berlari balet dari kursinya.

Hujan sudah berhenti, langit hitam sudah menyingkir bergantikan matahari yang mengintip malu malu di balik awan putih dan,,, pelangi yang mulai muncul.

Yunho meperhatikan pejalan kaki yang mulai memenuhi sisi sisi jalan raya dan wajah mereka menampakkan kelegaan tersendiri ketika melihat hujan telah berhenti.

Kemudian pandangnya berhenti pada seorang wanita dengan mantel besar berwarna hitam berdiri di depan toko Bolero miliknya. Kedua tangan wanita menenteng dua bag besar berisi sayuran dan sebagainya dan Yunho membayangkan Jaejoong melakukan hal yang sama setiap harinya di masa pernikahan mereka yang singkat.

Wanita itu mendongak menatapnya atau lebih tepatnya menatap langit yang cerah, dan Yunho menahan nafas, bahkan jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. Katakan kalau ia berhalusinasi sampai melihat wajah Jaejoong di wajah wanita itu.

Demi Tuhan, Jaejoong tidak mungkin berada disini.

Kursinya bergoyang ketika ia bangkit tiba tiba.

Di bawah sana wanita itu mengeyit dan tersenyum ketika melihat pelangi menghiasi langit yang suram. Dan perut Yunho terasa melilit ketika melihat senyum yang sama yang dimiliki Jaejoong ketika mereka usai mengikat janji pernikahan dan Yunho mencium bibir wanita itu asal.

Berjalan mendekat ke kaca untuk memastikan, Wanita itu berbalik dan berjalan pergi, dan Yunho kehilangan kendali diri, ia berlari seperti pria kesetanan turun kelantai dasar. Ia tidak peduli semua mata menatapnya terkejut dan heran ketika seorang Jung Yunho yang selalu menjaga langkahnya selalu tenang berlari keluar dari Bolero ke jalanan seperti orang gila mengejar kearah wanita tadi itu pergi.

Yunho mencari, berharap, dan berdoa semoga ia melihat wanita itu dan memastikan kalau itu Jaejoong. Manik matanya berputar di keramaian orang orang yang menatapnya aneh karena ia berputar putar untuk mencari wanita berbaju hitam dan,,, wanita itu naik ke Mobil taxi yang baru saja berhenti di sisi jalan.

"Tunggu," Yunho berteriak tepat ketika pintu tertutup dan mobil melaju ketengah jalan yang lenggang. Ia berlari berteriak sampai ia menyerah ketika mobil itu berbelok di tikungan depan.

Nafasnya terengah ketika ia berlari kembali ke depan toko Bolero dan menerobos masuk. Mengeluarkan dompetnya ia membuka sebuah foto yang ia simpan disana, foto Jaejoong yang ia dapat dari memotong sebuah majalah yang mengumumkan menghilangnya Jaejoong sepuluh tahun lalu. Ia menyimpan satu satunya replika Jaejoong yang membuatnya ingat akan wajah mantan istrinya itu. Jaejoong telah membawa pergi semua foto pernikahan mereka bersamanya ketika wanita itu memutuskan untuk bercerai tanpa menyisakan satupun untuk Yunho.

"Apa kau melihat wanita tadi yang berdiri di depan sana, apakah wanita itu seperti dia?" Yunho menyodorkan foto itu kepada kedua pelayan toko.

"Bukankah itu Kim Jaejoong, balerina terkenal beberapa tahun lalu yang menghilang dan ..." Sepertinya wanita itu sadar dengan ucapanya yang keceplosan. "Maafkan aku Mr. Jung."

"Apakah kau melihatanya?" Yunho memandang gadis muda di sisi wanita itu dan gadis itu menggeleng.

"Maafkan saya Mr. Jung, kami sibuk melayani pelanggan."

Tangan Yunho terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya, mungkin dirinyalah yang terlalu merasa bersalah kepada wanita itu sampai ia berhalusinasi melihat Jaejoong.

Hal ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi, tetapi dulu, sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali ia melihat wajah Jaejoong di kerumunan orang orang pejalan kaki yang ternyata bukan, tepatnya tidak lama setelah Jaejoong pergi.

Ya, dirinya hanya salah melihat wanita lain sebagai Jaejoong dan demi Tuhan tadi itu benar benar nyata seperti senyuman wanita itu. Yunho berani menukar apapun untuk melihat kembali senyuman Jaejoong lagi dan lagi.

.

.

.

" Teobbokki ...? Kenapa Papa tiba tiba ingin makan makanan itu?" Jaejoong menjawab teriakan sang Ayah yang duduk di meja makan ruangan lain dapur.

Pagi ini ia sibuk memilih milih masakan apa yang akan ia masak karena pagi ini tiba tiba saja Ayahnya mengatakan akan kedatangan tamu dan dengan terpaksa ia sendiri berbelanja makanan di supermarket terdekat, mekipun Ayahnya tidak mengatakan siapa orang itu, Jaejoong telah menyiapkan barbagai masakan yang ia masak sendiri.

Sepuluh tahun lalu mungkin ia tidak bisa memasak sebanyak hidangan yang saat ini sudah tersaji di meja makan., namun hidup sendiri dalam kesendirian dan usaha untuk menyambung hidup telah membuatnya menjadi wanita dewasa yang mandiri dan mampu mengelola cafe yang ia buka dengan penghasilanya sendiri tanpa bantuan Ayahnya.

"Ya, bukankah kau pernah mengatakan kau paling pintar masak Teobbokki."

Tangan Jaejoong berhenti mengaduk kuah daging yang mendidih, Ayahnya masih mengingat ucapanya sepuluh tahun lalu ketika Jaejoong menelfon Ayahnya karena merindukan pria itu, namun menahan lidahnya karena ia tahu Ayahnya akan langsung menemuinya hari itu juga, dan Jaejoong tidak ingin membuat Yunho marah karena Ayahnya datang berkunjung.

Ah, ia juga ingat. Mantan suaminya itu sangat menyukai Teobboki tetapi tidak pernah menyentuh Teobboki buatanya dan masakan apapun yang dimasaknya.

Setiap hari ia berharap dan berdoa semoga sekali, sekali saja Yunho mencicipi masakanya dan harapanya tidak pernah terkabul sampai mereka bercerai.

"Bisakah kau membuatnya, sayang." Kim Il Gook sudah berada di belakang Jaejoong dan ia tersentak kaget. "Maaf, mengejutkanmu."

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatkanya khusus untuk Papa." Ia berbalik untuk tersenyum kepada Ayahnya dan memeluknya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mungkin saja merah karena menahan tangis.

Sepuluh tahun, Ya Tuhan. Kenapa dirinya masih juga menangis ketika mengingat bagaimana perlakuan Yunho kepadanya selama pernikahan mereka.

Menarik diri, Jaejoong memperhatikan Ayahnya yang terlihat lebih Tua dari usia yang seharusnya, apakah karena dirinya?

"Nah, jangan menangis sekarang ketika kau telah mengabaikan Papa selama sepuluh tahun tanpa mencoba menengok apakah Papa masih hidup atau sudah mati."

"Jangan bicara konyol." Jaejoong kembali memeluk Ayahnya, "Kau akan tetap hidup sampai seratus tahun atau dua ratus tahun, bahkan lebih panjang dari umurku."

"Apa gunanya hidup lama kalau kau tidak disisiku, dan untuk apa aku hidup kalau kau mati tanpa meninggalkan seorang cucu untukku."

Menarik tubuhnya kembali Jaejoong mendaratkan tinjunya ke dada sang Ayah dengan bergurau. "Aku sudah mencoba dan gagal,"

"Kau bisa mencobanya lagi," Wajah pria itu melunak dengan tatapan sayang yang tidak pernah berkurang dari wajahnya yang di tunjukkan untuk Jaejoong selama ini.

"Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku telah menelantarkanmu selama ini Papa."

"Syukurlah kau sadar, dan cepatlah masak Teobboki pesananku Shef, tamuku sebentar lagi akan tiba." Pria paruh baya itu berjalan keluar dengan langkah terburu buru.

Dan Jaejoong tentu tahu Ayahnya sebentar lagi akan menangis di meja kerja atau di hadapan foto Almarhum ibunya, pernah beberapa kali ketika ia masih kecil melihat sang Ayah menangis diam diam, dan ketika ia menerobos masuk Ayahnya itu segera tersenyum dan menghapus jejak jejak air mata dari wajahnya. Kim Il Gook selalu tersenyum di hadapan Jaejoong dan apakah jika ia pergi lagi Ayahnya itu akan menangis.

" Melarikan diri dari masalah bukanlah membuat masalah itu terpecahkan, tetapi kau hanya akan membuat masalah itu semakin tidak bisa terpecahkan."

Salah seorang temanya di Italia mengatakan itu dan itulah alasanya Jaejoong kembali, bukan untuk menghilang lagi, tetapi kembali untuk Ayahnya yang sudah menderita karena putri tunggalnya menghilang tanpa kabar meskipun ia sering menelfon Ayahnya.

Bukan berarti ia tidak tahu kalau Ayahnya mencarinya, sampai dua minggu kemudian sejak ia meninggalkan Seoul ia menelfon Ayahnya dan mengatakan." Aku akan kembali ketika aku berhasil mengobati lukaku."

Namun, sepuluh tahun berlalu dan dirinya belum juga dapat menyembuhkan luka dihatinya.

"Nona, bahan untuk Teoboki sudah saya siapkan." Salah seorang pelayan membantu Jaejoong mengangkat kuah yang sudah matang untuk di bawa kemeja di tengah tengah dapur.

"Terimakasih. Tolong bantu aku menyiapkan piring di meja, Bibi," Dan terdengar suara bell berbunyi.

"Gawat, tamunya sudah datang dan kita belum selesai." Jaejoong berlari keluar dapur mendapati Il Gook keluar dari ruang kerja di sisi lain ruang makan.

"Biar aku yang buka, kau uruslah masakanmu jangan sampai gosong." Jaejoong mengerjap heran. Dan apakah Ayahnya tadi mengedipkan mata kepadanya? Tuhan, betapa centilnya Ayahnya itu.

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 4

Title : Love In The Past

Author : Sulis Kim

Main : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other

Genre : Angst, Romance.

Rate : M

 **WARNING**

GS. Dont Like Dont read.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka. Author hanya menggunakan nama mereka.

Para pemain dalam ff ini milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan yang maha esa.

Typo gentayangan dimana mana. Menerima masukan yang membangun dengan lebih memberi saran dan bukan sekedar kritikan.

 _Happy Reading...!_

Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di sisi mobil putih milik Kim Il Gook dan mobil merah lain di garasi yang luas rumah keluarga kim. Total ada empat mobil dan mobil Yunho yang kelima terparkir disana dan bagasi itu masih luas di sisi lain.

Mengambil parsel buah dari kursi samping, Yunho berjalan keluar dan berhenti untuk melihat mobil merah menyala tanpa atap milik Jaejoong.

Kim Il Gook masih menyimpan mobil merah itu, hadiah pernikahan mereka yang diberikan Il Gook untuk Jaejoong. Mungkin Pria tua itu berharap Jaejoong akan kembali dan mengendarainya. Mengingat mobil itu adalah mobil favorite yang di impikan Jaejoong dan hanya ada beberapa di dunia. Sangat di sayangkan, Jaejoong hanya pernah mengendarai mobil itu sekali.

Tanpa sadar tangan Yunho mengusap mobil lama yang masih tetap terawat itu dengan tanganya, mobil itu dingin sedingin hatinya sampai Yunho tega mengabaikan Jaejoong tanpa rasa iba sedikitpun.

"Mr. Jung, Tuan besar sudah menunggu anda." Pelayan laki laki yang entah datang dari mana menghampiri Yunho, pria itu membuka pintu menuju pintu utama kediaman Kim dan Yunho menekan Bell sebelum pria itu membukakan pintu utama.

"Aku tamu di rumah ini, akan sangat tidak sopan kalau aku langsung masuk." Pelayan itu terdiam sejenak tanpa mengatakan apa apa, kemudian membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan Yunho di luar pintu rumah besar keluarga Kim.

Rumah itu hanya terdiri dari dua lantai yang tidak terlalu mencolok untuk rumah seorang sekaya Kim Il Gook hanya saja memiliki halaman tempat parkir juga halaman belakang yang lebih luas dari rumah itu sendiri . Kim Il Gook memang terkenal kesederhanaan dalam semua tindakan. Rumah ini lebih banyak memiliki taman kebun bunga yang kalau Yunho tidak salah ingat berada di bagian belakang tepat di bawah kamar Jaejoong adalah taman bunga favorite Jaejoong.

Ah, Yunho tidak pernah sekalipun masuk ke kamar Jaejoong meskipun mereka datang berkunjung kemari. Jaejoong selalu menolak tawaran Ayahnya untuk menginap dengan alasan Yunho dan dirinya ingin mengenal lebih lanjut dan kalau diingat kembali ia membawa Jaejoong kembali hanya dua kali dalam setahun pernikahan ketika tahun baru dan natal.

Ya Tuhan. Kenapa Yunho baru sadar, dan Jaejoong tidak pernah mengatakan apa apa tentang itu atau meminta ijin untuk mengunjungi Ayahnya. Yunho merasa kedua matannya memanas.

Pintu terbuka, Il Gook berdiri disana dan ia tersenyum memeluk Pria tua yang membuka kedua tangan menyambut di ambang pintu.

"Senang melihatmu dirumah ini lagi, nak. Sudah sangat lama kau tidak kemari." Menyerahkan parsel ke pelayan, Yunho mengikuti pria tua itu ...kalau Yunho tidak salah ingat ruang baca sekaligus ruang kerja di sebelah kiri ruang tamu.

"Kita bicara di dalam." Yunho melenggang masuk dan pintu tertutup di belakangnya.

Rumah ini tidak jauh berbeda hanya berubah di beberapa berabotan dan warna dinding, sofa dan ternyata foto Jaejoong, dirinya bersama Il Gook masih terpasang di dinding ruang kerja pria itu.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

"Keberatan?"

"Foto itu," Il Gook menunjuk foto dengan dagunya." kalian berdua sudah melupakan pria tua ini sejak menikah kemudian bercerai dan selama sepuluh tahun tak satupun dari kalian yang merindukan pria tua ini apalagi menengokku ." Il Gook duduk di sofa dan Yunho mengikutinya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar benar minta maaf tentang ..." Il Gook mengangkat tanganya dan Yunho menggeryit, pria tua itu tersenyum bahagia sangat berbeda dengan senyuman pria itu kemaren malam yang di tunjukan kepada Yunho.

"Jangan bahas itu lagi. Sebenarnya aku mengundangmu kesini untuk membahas masalah acara amal besok, tetapi Jaejoong kembali, dan dialah yang akan memimpin acara besok, bukan aku." Il Gook berkata bangga, pria itu tersenyum secerah matahari musim panas kepada Yunho.

Yunho menatap mantan mertuanya itu dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Ia tidak salas dengar, bukan? Jaejoong telah kembali," Kapan?" Il Gook menyalah artikan nada tekejut dari suara Yunho sebagai tanda ketidak sukaanya.

"Maafkan aku, aku mengundangmu sebelum Jaejoong kembali." Il Gook tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Yunho.

"Kapan Jaejoong kembali?"

"Kemaren malam, anak itu benar benar membuatku terkejut dengan kepulanganya yang tiba tiba , kau tahu bahkan supirku yang memberitahu putriku telah kembali dan Jaejoong menyuruh supir itu membawa kopernya tanpa dirinya."

"Apakah,,, apakah Jaejoong akan pergi lagi." Jantung Yunho berdetak lebih cepat. Ya Tuhan, sudah sangat lama ia tidak melihat Jaejoong, apakah wanita itu masih sama memesonanya seperti dulu atau,,,, dan ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada gadis itu.

Senyum di bibir pria itu tiba tiba lenyap ketika mendengar pertanyaan Yunho dan Yunho sudah menduga jawabanya. "Berapa lama, dia akan tinggal." lirihnya, Perutnya tiba tiba terasa melilit membayangkan Jaejoong akan meninggalkanya. Lagi.

"Sampai acara itu selesai,"

" Lusa." Dan dia memiliki waktu dua hari. Ya Tuhan secepat itukah Jaejoong akan meninggalkan Korea, meninggalkan dirinya bersama kenangan dan penyesalan yang tidak pernah bisa Yunho tebus.

"Dimana Jaejoong sekarang,"

"Dapur."

"Dapur?" Alis Yunho terangkat heran.

"Ya, dia memasak untuk kita, ah, , , anak itu benar benar bisa memasak." Il Gook tersenyum bangga. Dimatanya Jaejoong yang ia ingat adalah Jaejoong berumur sembilan belas tahun yang menikah kemudian pergi meninggalkan pria malang itu sampai sekarang.

"Ah, tentu saja kau tahu. Jaejoong selalu mengatakan kepadaku kalau kau selalu memuji masakanya."

Yunho merasakan pisau tak kasat mata menghunus tepat ke jantungnya. Ya Tuhan, bahkan Jaejoong membela dirinya di hadapan Il Gook.

Yunho berdiri tiba tiba, tidak sabar ingin melihat Jaejoong yang sangat ia rindukan. "Aku akan melihatnya." Susah payah ia menahan langkahnya supaya tidak berlari keluar pintu. Dan ketika ia sudah keluar dari pandangan pria tua yang duduk di dalam perpustakaan, Yunho menyebrangi ruang tengah seperti berlari dan dia sudah berdiri di pintu ruang meja makan tanpa sekat ketika manik matanya menemukan sosok wanita berdiri sisi meja dan Nafas Yunho tercekat.

Jaejoong disana, benar benar Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong. Terima kasih Tuhan.

Jaejoong sibuk menata meja makan sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Yunho. Wanita itu tetap masih terlihat cantik, bahkan lebih cantik di usianya yang masih tidak menyadarinya, Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong dari atas kebawah, rambut diikat asal di atas kepala dengan kaos T-shert pendek dan jelana kain panjang dibawah lutut yang tidak terlalalu ketat.

Wajah wanita itu polos tanpa riasan apapun tetapi kulitnya terlihat bersinar seputih salju dan punggung Yunho menegak, ia tidak sadar menahan nafas sampai ketika Jaejoong menyadari kehadiran orang lain di ruang makan dan menatapnya.

Jaejoong berdiri tegak, Yunho berada di sini bagaimana mungkin? Mungkinkah tamu yang dikatakan Ayahnya adalah pria itu.

"Akh," Tanpa sadar tanganya menyentuh mangkuk kuah yang panas. Buru buru ia menghisap jemarinya yang terkena kuah itu.

Mendengar jeritan Jaejoong tanpa sadar Yunho berlari memutari meja dan berdiri di sisi Jaejoong. Menarik jemari gadis itu dari hisapan mulut Jaejoong. Tangan Yunho yang lain meraih segelas air putih dan memasukan jari Jaejoong kedalam sana.

" Bibi, Apakah ada obat luka bakar. Tolong berikan padaku segera, Ya Tuhan Jaejoong mengapa kau tidak berhati hati." Alis Yunho menggeryit ketika tidak mendengar suara protesan Jaejoong atau makian wanita itu. Alih alih ia mendapati wajah Jaejoong yang menggeryit bingung menatapnya.

Jaejoong sibuk dengan pikiranya sendiri, apakah Yunho tidak mengenalinya? Tidak, tentu saja Yunho mengenalinya baru saja pria itu memanggil namanya, bukan?

Tetapi mengapa? Seharusnya Yunho menjauhinya atau keluar dari meja makan bukanya menerjang masuk sok jadi pahlawan dengan mengambilkan air putih untuk meredam jemarinya yang hanya terkena kuah panas.

"Apa yang terjadi,,," Kim Il Gook menerobos masuk mendapati Jaejoong mendelik lebar kearahnya seakan meminta penjelasan namun diabaikan oleh pria itu.

"Apa kita butuh dokter." Ayahnya bertanya tanpa dosa.

"Astaga, berhenti menghawatirkan hal kecil seperti ini, aku bahkan pernah tersiram air panah di kakiku."

"Apa." Kedua pria di dalam ruangan itu meledak.

Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong menarik jarinya dari dalam gelas. Apa yang terjadi dengan kedua pria di ruangan ini?

"Tanganmu perlu di obati Jae." Yunho mencoba meraih Tangan Jaejoong dan mendapat tampikan keras yang hanya membuat Yunho tersenyum senang. Ya Tuhan, terimakasih engkau mendengar doaku dengan membawa Jaejoong kembali. Dan Jaejoong sangat menggemaskan ketika marah dan mendelik seperti itu.

"Duduklah dan makan, kalian berdua." ia Melenggang kembali ke dapur.

"Itu benar benar Jaejoong." Itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan yang Yunho ucapkan. "Tuhan,dia benar benar kim Jaejoong. Aku tahu kenapa kau tersenyum seperti orang gila ketika membuka pintu untukku pak tua." Beralih menatap Il Gook Yunho juga tersenyum lebar.

Oh, sudah sangat lama ia tidak tersenyum dan merasa sebahagia saat ini. Sampai bibirnya tak henti hentinya untuk merekah lebar.

Il Gook memandang Yunho dengan sorot mata tercenggang, ia pikir Yunho sudah lupa caranya tersenyum, namun Il Gook salah. Yunho tersenyum begitu lebar sampai mata pria itu membentuk satu garis lurus dan itu karena Jaejoong. Astaga, apakah ia akan segera mendapatkan cucu yang ia inginkan.

.

.

.

Makan malam telah usai beberapa saat lalu, kini Jaejoong sedang membereskan meja makan dengan Yunho yang dengan senang hati menawarkan bantuan untuk membantu wanita itu meskipun ada pelayan yang akan membereskan meja makan.

Yunho sudah memutuskan akan menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama Jaejoong dan meminta Jaejoong untuk tinggal, meskipun Yunho tidak yakin Wanita itu akan tinggal lebih lama di Korea.

Sepanjang makan malam Jaejoong tidak berkata banyak, hanya menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang mereka ajukan. Wanita itu benar benar berubah menjadi sangat pendiam, tidak ada lagi senyum ceria dan tawa yang sering Jaejoong tunjukan dulu untuk Yunho.

Berbeda dengan Yunho, pria itu menikmati makan malam dengan khidmat, bagaimana tidak, jika masakan yang dulu sering dirinya abaikan kini kembali tersedia di hadapan mata, Yunho tidak akan mengabaikan kesempatan yang Tuhan berikan ini untuknya.

Air mata Yunho sudah akan keluar namun ditahan sekuat tenaga ketika menyantap hidangan makan malam terenak dalam sejarah yang disiapkan oleh mantan istrinya itu. Sepuluh tahun tak sia sia ia selalu bermimpi dapat menikmati masakan Jaejoong. Selama ini Yunho jarang pilih pilih makanan jadi ia tidak terlalu paham dengan rasa dan kenikmatan sebuah masakan setelah sepuluh tahun ia mengabaikan semua hal yang ada disisinya. Sampai saat ini, Jaejoong dan Jaejoong. Segala sesuatu berubah indah karenanya.

Betapa bodohnya ia mengabaikan makanan selezat seperti masakan Jaejoong dulu, dan betapa bodoh dirinya mengabaikan istri sebaik Jaejoong dan menceraikan wanita itu.

"Papa ingin pergi?" pertanyaan Jaejoong yang di tunjukan kepada Il Gook menarik Yunho kedunia nyata. Ia mengangkat tumpukan piring untuk dibawa kedapur.

Il Gook sibuk mengancingkan jas ketika menjawab. "Ya, salah satu teman Papa tiba tiba menghubungi Papa dan ingin bertemu untuk membahas acara besok , mungkin Papa pulang agak malam." Pria itu mencium kening Jaejoong.

Yunho berjalan keluar dari dapur." Perlukan aku ikut dengan anda Paman." Panggilan yang sudah sangat lama tidak Yunho gunakan itu mengagetkan Il Gook, selama ini Yunho selalu memanggilnya Sajangnim atau Directure sebelum ...

Ia melirik Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan pandangan seakan menyuruh Il Gook menyeret Yunho bersamanya. Dan itu adalah pilihan terakhir yang akan ia ambil jika dirinya tergoda mendapatkan cucu yang bisa diajaknya bermain secepat mungkin.

"Tidak perlu, ini hanya masalah yang hanya aku dapat menyelesaikanya, kau temani Jaejoong dan bawa dia berkeliling Seoul kurasa dia butuh jalan jalan setelah sepuluh tahun tinggal entah di Goa mana." Pria paruh baya itu mengedip ke arah Yunho.

"Papa, aku tidak butuh ..."

"Jadilah anak baik, pergilah jalan jalan bersama Yunho. Oh dia membuka tempat kursus balerina, Yunho bisa membawamu kesana."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho terkejut, mengabaikan semua hal sampai tidak mendengarkan Ayahnya pamit dan keluar.

Ia pikir mantan suaminya itu membenci apapun yang berhubungan dengan dirinya, namun sepertinya Yunho hanya membencinya. "Kau membuka tempat kursus?"

Dengan sedikit rona di wajah Yunho mengangguk, Ya Tuhan! Yunho merasa wajahnya memanas hal yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia rasakan sampai saat ini. "Ya, aku bisa membawamu kesana saat ini juga. Kebetulan sore ini ada jam kursus khusus dan buka sampai jam sembilan malam."

Jaejoong tertegun, Yunho tersenyum dan pria itu menawarkan diri untuk membawa dirinya keluar, ini pasti mimpi. Dan sejak kapan Yunho berubah menjadi sangat cerewet seperti hari ini?

Jaejoong mengira Yunho hanya berpura pura ramah dan menyapanya ketika Ayahnya berada di ruangan yang sama seperti kunjungan kunjungan mereka dulu ketika mereka masih menjadi suami istri. Tetapi ia salah, Yunho masih cerewet dan tersenyum lebar meskipun Ayahnya sudah pergi.

Dulu, untuk melihat senyuman Yunho Jaejoong harus mengikuti pria itu dan bersembunyi dari pandangan Yunho. Pria itu akan tersenyum ketika berpapasan dengan orang lain, dan senyuman itu menghilang setelah mereka menikah.

Seakan mampu membaca pikiran Jaejoong, Yunho berkata. "Maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya dulu aku mengabaikanmu dan berlaku buruk kepedamu."Nada suara Yunho syarat akan permintaan maaf dan Jaejoong mau tak mau harus tersentuh hati nuraninya.

"Tidak usah, aku dapat pergi sendiri untuk keliling Seoul."Jaejoong berjalan melewati Yunho menuju ruang tengah setelah mereka selesai membereskan meja makan. Namun pria itu menahan lenganya dengan tangan besar Yunho.

Sentuhan itu mengirim gelenjar panas yang membuat Yunho sendiri gelisah. Ya Tuhan, sepuluh tahun tidak mampu membunuh perasaan Yunho kepada Jaejoong. Rasa bersalah yang berubah menjadi cinta, dan hasrat mendamba dan menginginkan wanita itu untuk dirinya sendiri begitu besar di dada Yunho, sampai ia takut Jaejoong akan pergi meninggalkanya lagi.

"Pleas, Jaejoongie. Bisakah kau memaafkanku dan melupakan masa lalu." Cengraman di lengan Jaejoong sedikit mengendur, akan tetapi sedikitpun Yunho tidak ada niat untuk melepaskan wanita itu. Tidak setelah ia melepaskan Jaejoong dulu dan menyesal untuk sepuluh tahun kemudian, sudah saatnya ia membuka diri dan menunjukan rasa tertariknya akan Jaejoong tanpa harus merasa malu atau ragu.

Cengkraman itu terlepas hanya untuk menarik bahu Jaejoong kedalam pelukanya. Yunho dapat merasakan tubuh Jaejoong yang berubah tegang akibat tindakanya yang tiba tiba, ia tidak peduli. Yang ia inginkan adalah mendekap Jaejoong, memeluknya dan tidak akan pernah Yunho lepaskan lagi.

Nafas Jaejoong tercekat ketika merasakan wajahnya membentur tubuh kekar Yunho. Perasaan yang ia pikir telah mati ternyata hanya tertidur di dalam dirinya, dan kini mulai terbangun untuk kembali tumbuh setelah Yunho menyirami hatinya dengan tetesan air harapan.

"Maafkan aku Jae, aku menyesal telah mengabaikanmu dulu, aku sangat menyesal telah menyakiti hatimu dan kini,,," Yunho melepaskan Jaejoong untuk menatap wajahnya.

Bola mata hitam milik Jaejoong bergerak gerak gelisah ketika wanita itu menatap Yunho. Seakan dipukul oleh palu yang kasat mata Yunho merasa sangat bersalah ketika melihat mata itu berkaca kaca dan sedikit ketakutan melihatnya.

Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong tidak takut kepadanya, bukan?

Menangkup wajah Jaejoong, jemari Yunho membelai pipi halus wanita itu untuk menenangkan hingga ia menundukkan tubuh untuk mencium bibir merah muda Jaejoong yang sudah sejak tadi menggodanya.

Bibir wanita itu terasa lembab mengingat Jaejoong terus menjilat bibirnya sendiri ketika wanita itu gugup. Yunho masih berdiam diri di atas bibirnya dan tidak berniat menggerakan bibirnya di atas bibir Jaejoong, wanita itu sepertinya juga masih ragu sampai jemari Yunho mengusap sisi bibir Jaejoong untuk menarik sedikit agar ia mendapatkan akses untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jaejoong.

Tangan wanita itu terangkat untuk mencengkeram kemeja depan Yunho dan mendorongnya. Yunho terdorong kebelakang untuk mendapatkan tamparan keras di wajah.

Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong menamparnya.

Dengan wajah tidak percaya, mata musang Yunho menatap Jaejoong lembut juga terkejut. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak berniat membuat wanita itu merasa dilecehkan, hanya saja Yunho tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mencium Jaejoong. Hal yang sangat di inginkanya dan hanya bisa ia bayangkan selama sepuluh tahun ini. Mencium dan memeluk dan mengatakan pada dunia bahwa ia mencintai Jaejoong.

Bibit wanita itu bergetar ketika berkata. Dan Yunho merasakan jantungnya seakan diremas karena telah membuat wanita yang ia cintai kembali meneteskan air mata dan dirinya lah alasanya.

"Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Aku memang mencintaimu dan mengharapkan ciumanmu, perhatianmu dan juga tubuh juga jiwamu akan tetapi itu dulu."Susah payah jaejoong menahan air matanya untuk tidak tumpah, namun gagal. "Kau menghancurkan impian itu dan sekarang apa yang kau lakukan Yunho."Jaejoong mengatakan itu dengan nada lembut bak silet yang menggores di hati Yunho.

Yunho tahu,Yunho sangat paham kesalahan apa yang sudah ia lakukan dan menyakiti Jaejoong begitu dalam, hanya saja rasanya sangat sakit ketika wanita yang telah merebut seluruh hidupmu mengatakan dia sudah tidak mengharapkanmu lagi.

Seperti inikah dulu sakit yang Jaejoong rasakan. Selama satu tahun pula sakit itu di tahan Jaejoong dengan senyum hangat dan sambutan yang tidak pernah lelah untuk mendapat sedikit saja perhatian Yunho. Dan teganya dirinya mengabaikan Jaejoong dan menikam jantung wanita itu dengan cinta yang sudah diberikan Jaejoong untuknya.

"Ma'afkan aku." Jika Jaejoong bisa bertahan dengan terabaikan dan luka yang kian hari kian mendalam karena di abaikan Yunho. Maka itu pula yang akan Yunho lakukan untuk mendapatkan kembali perhatian dan juga cinta wanita itu untuknya.

"Aku tidak butuh ma'afmu," Jaejoong memutar rubuh membelakangi Yunho. "Pergilah, Yun."

~TBC~

Kim Il Gook : Song Il Gook. bapak dari si kembar tiga.

Author ngefans sama Daehan Minguk Manse. ~gak ada yang nanya~

Jangan khawatir ff ini akan Happy ending. ^^

Thanks banget yang sudah ngasih tau kesalahan typo dan penaruhan kata. Sulis coba perbaiki sebaik mungkin. kamsahamnida.


	6. Chapter 5

Title : Love In The Past

Author : Sulis Kim

Main : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other

Genre : Angst, Romance.

Rate : M

 **WARNING**

GS. Dont Like Dont read.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka. Author hanya menggunakan nama mereka.

Para pemain dalam ff ini milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan yang maha esa.

Typo gentayangan dimana mana. Menerima masukan yang membangun dengan lebih memberi saran dan bukan kritikan.

 _Happy Reading...!_

Yunho terdiam tidak bergerak mendengar pengakuan Jaejoong. Benarkah Wanita itu menginginkan dirinya pergi? Apakah cinta Jaejoong sudah benar benar hilang tanpa sisa untuknya.

Membayangkan hidup tanpa Jaejoong membuat jantung Yunho seakan diremas semakin kuat. Sakitnya melebihi apapun yang pernah Yunho rasakan, Ia tidak boleh membiarkan wanita itu meninggalkan dirinya lagi. Tidak akan pernah meskipun Yunho jarus mengurung Jaejoong sekalipun, akan ia lakukan.

"Maafkan aku, Jaejoongie, maaf. Katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghapus kebencianmu terhadapku," Jaejoong masih diam tak bergerak. Kemudian Yunho menambahkan. "Apapun itu akan aku lakukan untuk membuatmu kembali mencintaiku, apapun."

Sedikitipun Jaejoong tidak membenci Yunho, ialah yang salah karena menjebak dan melukai Yunho dengan pernikahan mereka dahulu, jadi jika ada yang harus disalahkan, dirinyalah yang patut untuk disalahkan atas semua penderitaan mereka berdua.

"Ku mohon," Suara Jaejoong yang lirih syarat akan kepasrahan wanita itu mengirim getaran rasa bersalah di hati Yunho. "Pergilah, apapun tidak bisa kau lakukan untuk menghilangkan luka yang telah kau torehkan di hatiku begitu juga luka yang ku torehkan di hatimu."

"Mekipun dengan cintaku." Jawaban Yunho membuat tatapan Jaejoong terangkat untuk melihat wajah sayu Yunho. Kemana perginya wajah Yunho yang dingin dan tajam yang dulu selalu di berikan untuknya, kini wajah pria itu melembut dan menatapnya penuh ... Sayang juga cinta!

Jaejoong menggeleng, ia pasti salah, bagaimana mungkin pria itu mencintainya. Rasa bersalah sepertinya membuat pria itu mengasihani Jaejoong dan ingin menebus kesalahan pria itu dimasa lalu, Jaejoong tidak butuh itu.

"Terimakasih, tetapi cukup dengan kau menjauh dariku kau sudah sangat membantuku." Wanita itu berputar untuk berlari menaiki tangga dan berbelok kekiri. Kamar Jaejoong.

Terus berlari menjauh dari Yunho adalah pilihan yang selalu Jaejoong ambil sejak perceraian mereka. Begitu juga saat ini, ia tidak ingin sakit itu kembali dirasakanya. Mungkin hari ini Yunho menyiram hatinya yang kering dengan setetes air penghilang dahaga akan cinta, namun bukan berarti Yunho akan terus menyiram hatinya dikemudian hari. Seandainya Yunho lupa untuk menyiram hati Jaejoong di suatu hari rasa sakit karena kekeringan akan cinta pria itu akan membuat dirinya kembali dalam kemarau yang panjang sampai ia layu dan mati.

Tidak! Jaejoong tidak menginginkan kehidupan seperti itu lagi, kesepian, rindu dan tidak dapat memiliki adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan. Sampai ia ingin memilih mati seandainya saja Dosa itu tidak akan dibawanya sampai mati.

Tangan Jaejoong gemetar ketika membuka pintu kamarnya. Mungkin dengan istirahat beberapa saat dirinya akan lebih baik dan melupakan Yunho dan kata kata yang di ucapkan kepadanya. Ya Tuhan, pria itu berhasil membuat hidupnya kembali jungkir balik setelah sepuluh tahun Jaejoong menata hidupnya dengan susah payah.

" Jaejoong." suara Yunho kembali di dengat oleh telinga Jaejoong.

Berputar secepat kilat, Jaejoong menatap gelisah pria yang saat ini berdiri di pintu kamarnya. Apa yang diinginkan pri itu?

Seandainya saja Yunho melakukan ini sepuluh tahun lalu, seandainya sekali saja pria itu melakukan hal yang baik untuknya seandaianya saja ... mungkin mereka tidak akan berpisah, kepedihan itu tidak akan ia rasakan. Namun 'Seandainya' adalah kata yang tidak akan bisa memutar kembali waktu yang telah berlalu.

"Pergilah, Yun. Aku butuh istirahat." mendorong pria itu mundur Jaejoong merasa enggan melepaskan tanganya dari dada bidang Yunho yang keras yang sebelum ini tidak sekalipun ia sentuh.

Yunho tidak sedikitpun berniat untuk pergi. Pria itu mendorong Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya." Tidak sebelum kau memaafkanku dan memberiku kesempatan untuk membuktikan kalau aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku lagi. Dan aku mencintaimu, percayalah padaku."

Kata itu bagaikan nyanyian bidadari di neraka. Mengagumkan namun menyakitkan. Jaejoong takut meraih cinta yang di tawarkan Yunho untuknya, dirinya tidak sanggup lagi, sakit itu tidak mudah dilupakan meskipun ia meminum air surga yang di berikan bidadari untuknya. Karena bidadari dan neraka adalah suatu hal yang tidak dapat berdampingan.

"Aku tak bisa." Kaki Jaejoong berjalan mundur ketika Yunho melangkah maju.

Pria itu menatapnya penuh tekat yang dapat Jaejoong rasakan di mata musang Yunho."Aku dapat membuktikan bahwa kau masih mencintaiku." Yunho yakin itu, kalau tidak Jaejoong tidak akan setakut ini kepadanya dan memilih menghindar.

"Pleas... pergilah, aku butuh istirahat." Kaki Jaejoong tersudut sofa di belakangnya, dirinya sudah tidak bisa lari lagi.

"Kalau begitu beri aku waktu, satu bulan. Tidak, satu minggu tetaplah di korea jika sampai saat itu aku masih tidak bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi kepadaku maka aku akan menyerah dan melepasmu. Dan aku harus memulai hidup baru begitu juga denganmu."

Ya Tuhan, tidak kah Yunho tahu, tidak butuh satu minggu karena saat ini Jaejoong sudah gelisah dan bimbang akan perasaanya sendiri. Ciuman Yunho tadi kembali membangkitkan perasaan yang Jaejoong sembunyikan baik baik di sudut hatinya yang terdalam. Dan dengan mudahnya Yunho membuka dengan ciumanya yang membuat Jaejoong kembali tidak mampu menahan segala keinginan untuk mencintai pria itu.

" Yunho, mencintaimu sangat sulit, begitu juga untuk membencimu, mengertilah." Jadi wanita itu mencoba melempar kata kata Yunho yang dulu pernah ia ucapkan kepadanya.

"Cinta dan benci hanya berjarak sekedipan mata. Mengapa kau tidak mencoba untuk mencintaiku lagi, tidak akan sulit mengingat kau pernah melakukan itu."

Amarah Jaejoong tidak dapat di sembunyikan lagi. Bagaimana Yunho dapat mengatakan itu dengan mudah setelah dirinya mengabaikan Jaejoong selama satu tahun pernikahan mereka. Dan bagaimana pria itu meminta Jaejoong melakukan hal yang dirinya sendiri tidak dapat lakukan di masa lalu.

" Dan mengapa kau tidak mencobanya dulu." Memberanikan diri menatap kedalam mata Yunho, Jaejoong kembali berkata." Seandainya kau melakukan itu dulu kita tidak akan semenderita ini dan aku tidak perlu bersembunyi dari dunia selama sepulu tahun, dan kau tidak perlu merasa menyesal atau merasa bersalah setelah apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku." Suara Jaejoong semakin meninggi.

Yunho akui, Dirinya mencoba mengabaikan Jaejoong dimasa lalu sebisanya, namun dirinya juga gagal dan pada akhirnya jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong, dan hanya terlambat satu hari mengatakan Aku mencintaimu membuat segala pengorbanan mereka menjadi tidak sia sia.

"Kau tidak dapat menjawabnya, bukan? Jadi pergilah dan renungkan kesalahanmu. Jangan pernah kembali untuk memintaku mencintaimu lagi."

Selama sepuluh Tahun ini Yunho sudah merenungkan setiap detik waktu yang sudah ia buang dan ia sia siakan selama pernikahan mereka dulu. "Maaf. Maafkan aku."

"Pegilah, Yunho. Besok kita akan sangat sibuk."

Yunho sudah akan bersuara ketika Handphone Jaejoong berbunyi.

Melirik keatas meja disisi kiri Jaejoong, Yunho melihat panggilan masuk dengan gambar dua anak kecil sebagai gambar panggilan itu. Jantung Yunho berdebar begitu cepat dengan dada seakan di tindih beban yang begitu berat di atasnya. Siapa?

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya asal. "Pergilah." ujarnya kepada Yunho sebelum wanita itu berbalik untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Hallo..." Suara keras anak kecil yang memotong kata kata Jaejoong, Wanita itu mengisyaratkan Yunho untuk keluar dan Yunho tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain keluar dari kamar Jaejoong dengan perasaan baru, apalagi setelah ia mendengar suara panggilan anak kecil itu memanggil Jaejoong dengan panggilan.

"Mama."

.

.

.

Suara hingar bingar musik Pub menyapa gendang telinga Yoochun dan Changmin ketika kedua pria itu memasuki Pub disalah satu pusat kota. Demi apa, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul jam dua pagi dan ia harus datang kesini untuk menjemput sahabat sekaligus saudaranya yang saat ini telah membuat kegaduhan di sini.

Yoochun mengedarkan pandanganya ke sekeliling untuk mencari Yunho." Tidak pernah terpikir olehku bahwa kita akan datang ketempat ini karena Yunho, bukankah pria itu selalu menjauhi tempat seperti ini bahkan menolak ketika kita mengajaknya kesini." Gerutu pria berjidat lebar di atas rata rata itu.

Matanya terus menyusuri setiap sudut yang rame oleh orang orang yang sedang mabuk cinta. Atau patah cintanya seperti teman mereka satu itu.

"Disini, Yoochun." Pandangan Yoochun jatuh pada Changmin yang menghampiri Yunho, pria itu masih berdebat dengan beberapa pelayan Pub dalam keadaan mabuk, dan demi apapun. Yunho, mabuk? Hal yang sangat langka.

"Chwang, ku ijinkan kau memukulku hanya untuk saat ini. Mataku salah, bukan?"

"Tidak, trima kasih. Kau akan membalasku besok ketika kau sadar, dan benar Yunho mabuk kelewat parah sampai pria keparat itu tidak sadar menghajar dua orang pria yang tidak sengaja menyenggolnya."

"Berkelahi." Ya Tuhan, apakah Yunho sudah tidak waras, atau pria itu benar benar gila karena memikirkan mantan istri yang Yoochun sendiri tidak terlalu mengenalnya.

Dirinya hanya pernah melihat Mantan Istri Yunho, Jaejoong, dua kali dan wanita itu sangatlah cantik juga baik hati walau sedikit manja. Hanya saja Yunho terlalu membenci Jaejoong untuk menyadari kebaikan Jaejoong untuk dirinya sampai wanita itu pergi membawa kebahagiaan Yunho bersamanya.

"Bantu aku mengangkatnya jidat, kau tidak lihat Yunho memiliki tubuh bebesar beruang kutub."

Ketiga pria itu berjalan terhuyung keluar Pub dengan Yunho yang menjerit bernyanyi dan menangis. Pria itu benar benar mabuk dan mereka berani jamin Yunho akan sakit kepala besok pagi.

"Sial, aku tidak yakin besok Yunho bisa hadir di acara amal perusahaan." Ujar Changmin ketika mereka berhasil membawa Yunho masuk kedalam mobil pria itu. "Kau bawa mobilku, biarkan aku mengantar Yunho pulang. Junsu pasti menunggumu mengingat wanita itu bertambah cerewet ketika hamil."

Yoochun tertawa keras dan menutup pintu mobil setelah memastikan Yunho duduk nyaman di jok belakang." Baiklah, kabari aku setelah kau sampai."

"Jangan pergi," Yunho mencoba membuka pintu mobil, Yoochun yang berdiri di luar pintu mencegah pintu itu didorong Yunho terbuka sampai umpatan pria itu terdengar sangat kasar.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang membuatnya sampai mabuk."

"Jangan pergi, aku membutuhkan kalian." Pria itu menarik narik lengan Yoochun dari jendela mobil, mengingat pintu itu tidak dapat ia buka.

Yoochun menatap Changmin yang hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Kurasa kita harus menjaganya mengingat pria malang ini tidak memiliki siapapun untuk menjaganya aku tidak yakin Taepong bisa membantu, dan dia akan mati besok pagi kalau dibiarkan sendirian di apartemen reotnya itu."

Yoochun tertawa dan masuk ke mobil bersama Changmin. "Dia tidak ingin pindah karena di dalam apartemen itu tertinggal kenangan Jaejoong." melirik Yunho yang sudah tenang di jok belakang ia menambahkan. "Kita kerumahmu, hanya kau bujangan waras di sini dan apartemenmu jauh dari kata bagus mengingat kau menghabiskan tabunganmu untuk membeli Apartemen itu."

.

.

.

Pagi berikutnya, Yunho mulai sadar dengan kepala berdenyut nyeri karena pengaruh alcohol yang diminumnya semalam. Pria itu mencoba duduk di atas ranjang dalam kondisi masih memakai pakaian yang sama. Ia mencoba bangkit untuk ke kamar mandi tetapi pening di kepalanya kembali datang dan ia jatuh terduduk di ranjang sampai terlentang.

Sial, bagaimana bisa dirinya mabuk. Hal yang tak pernah dilakukanya sekian tahun.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan masuklah Changmin dengan segelas air dan obat di tanganya. "Kau sudah bangun, minumlah kuharap kau akan baik baik saja dua jam lagi."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada di rumahku?" Meraih segelas air yang di sodorkan pria itu Yunho meminum obat entah apa itu ia tidak ingin tahu, toh Changmin tidak akan membunuhnya dengan memberinya racun.

"Lihat baik baik Bung, ini rumahku, kamarku dan tempat yang kau tiduri adalah ranjangku." Dan Yunho baru menyadari keanehan yang ia rasakan,"Pantas saja ranjang ini terasa lebih empuk, dan ternyata ini memang bukan ranjangku."

Duduk di samping Yunho, Changmin mengambil alih gelas yang sudah kosong itu untuk di taruh di atas nakas. "Sudah saatnya kau pindah, kau kaya tetapi pelit. Kau akan menempatkan istrimu dimana nantinya, rumah itu sudah sangat tua dan sempit." Bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu Changmin di kejutkan oleh jawaban Yunho yang luar biasa.

"Kau mengatakan apa?" sepertinya Changmin butuh sesuatu untuk mengorek telinganya. "Tuhan, kau masih mabuk Dude. Kembalilah tidur, aku akan mengatakan kepada Directure Kim bahwa kau mendadak diare dan semacamnya sampai tidak bisa hadir atau kau terkena cacar dadakan."

Yunho menatap sahabatnya itu dengan alis mengkerut sempurna, kemudian memutar bola mata lelah. "Barusan aku mengatakan padamu kau ada benarnya, aku harus membeli rumah baru untuk tempat tinggal istriku nanti."

Pintu kembali terbuka dan munculah kepala Yoochun yang menyembul disana." Sarapan sudah siap." Pria itu menatap kedua sahabatnya bergantian. "Ada yang salah, apa wajahku terkena noda kopi karena baru saja aku membuat kopi untuk kita bertiga."

Yunho mengabaikan pertanyaan itu."Yoochun, bukankah kau mengatakan akan membantuku mencari rumah baru?" Yoochun mengangguk. "Aku ingin rumah baru carikan untukku, rumah, bukan apartemen karena aku ingin membeli rumah itu atas nama Jaejoong."

Hening.

Jadi karena itu Yunho mabuk semalaman sampai pria itu menguras isi perutnya sendiri sepanjang malam dengan bolak balik kekamar mandi sampai membuat kedua sahabatnya itu kuwalahan di buatnya.

"Dia tidak pernah mabuk, tetapi sekali mabuk membuat kita tidak bisa tidur sepanjang malam." Grutu Changmin tadi malam saat Yunho terus memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Pandangan Kedua sahabatnya melembut ketika Yunho menatap mereka lagi. "Kau akan membantuku, bukan?" Yunho bertanya lagi.

"Dude, Jaejoong tidak mungkin kembali mungkin saja wanita itu sudah menikah dan memiliki anak."

Kenyataan itu menghantam Yunho, itulah alasanya mengapa ia memilih untuk mabuk, untuk melupakan apa yang ia dengar di kamar Jaejoong kemarin. Yunho tidak tuli untuk mendengar suara anak laki laki memanggil Jaejoong dengan panggilan 'Mama'. Oh Tuhan, apakah ini karma dari apa yang ia lakukan kepada jaejoong dimasa lalu.

"Dude." Suara Changmin terdengar lembut dan khawatir. "Kau baik baik saja bukan? Apakah perlu aku menelfon Jung imo untuk datang ke Seoul."

Yoochun dan Changmin saling melempar tatapan ngeri ketika Yunho malah tertawa kering dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. "Sepertinya dia mulai tidak waras."

Yunho masih tertawa, kemudian diam. "Jaejoong telah kembali. Dia kembali dan mengatakan tidak mencintaiku lagi, bahkan wanita itu kemungkinan sudah menikah dan memiliki putra,,, ahk anaknya kurasa." tangisan pria itu pecah, dan untuk pertama kalinya Yunho terlihat rapuh dan tak berdaya seperti sepuluh tahun lalu ketika Jaejoong meninggalkanya dengan surat cerai di tanganya.

Menghampiri Yunho kedua sahabat baiknya itu menghela nafas pasrah. Tidak ada yang dapat mereka lakukan untuk membantu Yunho dan perasaan pria itu. "Jaejoong kembali, mengapa kau tidak merasa bahagia dan memilih mabuk sampai tak sadarkan diri hanya untuk membuat kau bisa melupakan Jaejoong. Seharusnya kau bahagia dengan kepulanganya bukan?"

Yunho teratawa kasar, pria itu duduk untuk melihat wajah Yoochun dan Changmin. Lihatlah dirinya sungguh tidak berguna sampai harus menerima rasa simpati dari mereka. "Wanita itu mengatakan dia tidak mencintaiku."

"Itu juga yang kau rasakan dulu. Dan sekarang kau tahu sendiri apa jawabanya."

"Jaejoong membenciku,"

"Kalau begitu buat dia mencintaimu." Yoochun memberi saran.

Yunho terdiam untuk menatap kedua sahabatnya, mereka tidak mengerti, mereka tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya sakit ketika di tolak Jaejoong dan kenyataan wanita itu tidak lagi mencintainya membuat semua saraf dalam tubuh Yunho berhenti bekerja sampai yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah menangis agar Jaejoong mengasihani dirinya.

"Jaejoong kembali itu adalah awal yang bagus untuk kalian, kau bisa meyakinkan wanita itu untuk tetap tinggal bersamamu."

"Buat Jaejoong jatuh cinta padamu, sebagaimana wanita itu membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadanya."

"Kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali Dude, Jaejoong kembali dan Tuhan memberimu kesempatan itu untuk tidak kau sia siakan seperti sepuluh Tahun silam."

"Kau harus meyakinkanya bahwa kau benar benar mencintainya, kau menyesal telah membuat wanita itu pergi, apakah kau menginginkan Jaejoong pergi lagi." Kedua sahabatnya itu saling sahut menyahut.

"Tidak akan pernah, aku tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong pegi lagi." Dan Yunho tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, tidak peduli Jaejoong masih mencintainya atau tidak, ia akan membuat wanita itu kembali mencintainya. Tidak peduli Jaejoong sudah mempunyai putra atau suami Yunho akan merebut Jaejoong untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jam berapa sekarang."

"Jam delapan dan dua jam lagi acara amal akan di buka dan kita butuh bersiap siap untuk datang, cepatlah bangun sarapan dan kau butuh bercukur dan dandan yang tampan.

Ya Tuhan, ia memiliki waktu sampai nanti malam untuk membuat Jaejoong tetap tinggal di Seoul, dan dirinya malah meratapi nasib di tempat tidur ketika Jaejoong sudah muncul di hadapanya.

"Cepat kita harus bersiap siap, perutku sangat lapar." Yunho melompat dari ranjang dan berlari keluar kamar.

"Astaga, aku kalah cepat darinya."Yoochun tertawa mendengar Changmin menggerutu. Demi apapun di dunia ini biasanya pria itulah yang paling pertama lari ke meja makan.

"Kau harus memakluminya, Yunho sedang tidak waras hari ini."

"Dan aku pasti sudah tidak waras betah berteman dengan pria itu selama lebih dari separuh umurku."

"Kita berdua tidak waras."

"Setidaknya kita memiliki teman yang sama." Yoochun mengingatkan.

"Apa kalian tidak ingin sarapan, atau aku habiskan saja sarapan yang junsu bawa."Yunho melongok dari luar pintu.

"Junsu, Tuhan, bagaimana bisa aku melupakan dia disini." kali ini Changmin yang tertawa keras melihat sahabatnya itu melompat keluar dengan begitu cepat.

~TBC~


	7. Chapter 6

Title : Love In The Past

Author : Sulis Kim

Main : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other

Genre : Angst, Romance.

Rate : M

 **WARNING**

GS. Dont Like Dont read.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka. Author hanya menggunakan nama mereka.

Para pemain dalam ff ini milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan yang maha esa.

Typo gentayangan dimana mana. Menerima masukan yang membangun dengan lebih memberi saran dan bukan kritikan.

 _Happy Reading... !_

Jaejoong mengoleksan lipsglos berwarna peach diatas bibir keringnya untuk memberi sedikit warna, kemudian mengamati penampilanya di dalam cermin. Tidak buruk meskipun terlihat sedikit pucat dan lihatlah, kedua matanya sedikit bengkak akibat menangis semalam.

Meraih tas berwarna hitam di atas nakas Jaejoong berdiri sekali lagi memperhatikan penampilanya di pantulan kaca lebar. Kemeja terkancing dengan sempurna di tutupi Jas berwarna hitam di padu celana panjang dengan sepatu berhak rendah favoritenya. Benar benar tipe khas wanita kantoran.

Ia keluar kamar dan berpapasan dengan Ayahnya Kim Il Gook ketika pria itu menuruni tangga dengan terburu buru. "Selamat pagi Papa."

Il Gook berhenti di lantai dasar untuk menunggu putrinya dan mendapatkan ciuman di kedua pipinya. "Apa kau akan berangkat bersamaku, sayang."

"Tidak, aku harus kebandara menjemput putra temanku, adiknya tiba tiba sakit dan mereka masih tinggal di Italia sampai putra keduanya sembuh, sedangkan putra pertama temanku itu terbang bersama salah seorang teman lain dan dia akan menginap disini sampai Ayahnya datang dari China mungkin besok atau lusa."

"Berarti kau akan tinggal lebih lama di Korea kalau begitu." Jaejoong melihat kebahagiaan terpancar jelas di mata Ayahnya ketika pria itu memandangnya.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan tega membiarkan Taemin sendirian di sini denganmu Papa, meskipun hanya sampai Ayahnya datang, aku berhutang banyak kepada Heechul juga suaminya selama aku tinggal di Italia, dan aku adalah ibu angkat dari kedua putranya."

"Apakah mereka tidak memiliki keluarga di Korea." Il Gook membuka pintu depan membiarkan Jaejoong keluar terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak ada, mereka semua di China dan Orang tua istrinya sudah meninggal. Tidak ada kerabat lain. Apakah Papa keberatan?" Jaejoong berhenti untuk melihat wajah Ayahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku sangat senang berapa umurnya, maksudku anak itu?"

"Tujuh tahun, dan adiknya lima tahun."

"Kurasa rumah kita akan rame dengan kedatangan anak kecil, juga keluarganya. Aku mengijinkanmu untuk membawa temanmu dan keluarganya tinggal disini selama yang mereka inginkan."

Senyum Jaejoong mengembang dan melompat untuk memeluk Ayahnya. "Terimakasih Papa, aku rasa mereka akan tinggal lama dan kuharap kedua putra mereka akan mengganggumu." Ujarnya jahil. Ia terus berjalan menuju pintu gerbang.

"Apa kau tidak ingin berangkat bersamaku, aku bisa mengantarmu."

"Tidak, terimakasih. Papa akan sangat di butuhkan disana. Sebaiknya Papa yang memimpin acara ini, aku tidak suka mereka semua kembali menyorotku, sudah cukup aku muncul di depan publik."

"Jaejoong." Jaejoong berhenti untuk menatap Ayahnya. Pria itu memakai pakaian kantor dan dasi sedikit miring. Kaki Jaejoong melangkah maju untuk berhenti di depan ayahnya, dan membenarkan letak dasi itu. "Aku tahu, aku tidak apa apa, hanya saja aku sudah hidup cukup jauh dari media selama sepuluh tahun, biarkan aku melihatmu memimpin acara ini dan berpidato layaknya presiden Korea."Menepuk pundak Ayahnya Jaejoong berputar keluar gerbang untuk memanggil Taxi, tepat ketika sebuah mobil Laborgini Hitam berhenti di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya.

Yunho turun dari mobil itu dan membungkuk kearah Kim Il Gook. "Selamat pagi Paman." Beralih untuk menatap Jaejoong ia tersenyum semakin lebar. "Bolehkan aku mengantarmu ke Yayasan."

"Aku tidak akan kesana." Jaejoong menjawab acuh. Berjalan melewati mobil Yunho ia menengok kekiri dan kekanan untuk mencari Taxi.

Yunho menatap Kim Il Gook dan mendapat anggukan dari pria tua itu. Dan senyum Yunho semakin melebar sampai sampai ia heran terhadap dirinya, ternyata tersenyum itu sungguh mudah ketika Jaejoong ada dihadapanmu. "Aku akan mengantarmu kemanapun kau pergi, Nona."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jaejoong Yunho menarik lengan atas wanita itu dan membimbingnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah mendudukan wanita itu ia menutup pintu tidak lupa untuk menguncinya.

"Sampai ketemu di Yayasan Yunho." Il Gook berkata tepat ketika Yunho membuka sisi pintu mobil lain, Yunho tersenyum mengabaikan gerutuan Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu, dan katakan kepadaku kita harus kemana."

"Incheon." Jaejoong menjawab tanpa berpikir. Oh, bagaimana dirinya bisa berpikir ketika Yunho mencondongkan tubuh kearahnya untuk membantu Jaejoong memakai sabuk pengaman. Aroma parfum pria itu bercampur aroma Yunho membuat apapun yang ada di kepala Jaejoong Blank.

Ia bersandar ke kursi berusaha menjauh dari rambut hitam Yunho yang tanpa sengaja menyapu wajahnya. Pria itu berada begitu dekat dan mau tak mau Jaejoong teringat akan ciuman pria itu kemarin.

"Siap melayani anda." Mobil melaju dengan cepat ke jalan tol menuju Bandara Incheon. Sesekali terdengar senandung Yunho yang hanya membuat geryitan di kening Jaejoong semakin bertambah.

Tuhan, sejak kapan Yunho suka bernyanyi."Kau tidak perlu mengantarku, aku bisa naik Taxi untuk pergi kesana. Kurasa Papa lebih membutuhkanmu di Yayasan."

"Aku sudah meminta Yoochun dan Changmin untuk menggantikanku disana," Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Jaejoong. "Seluruh waktuku hanya untukmu, Kim Jaejoong. Dan aku akan memastikan dirimu tetap tinggal di Korea selamanya untuk menjadi Mrs. Jung lagi."

Punggung Jaejoong menjadi tegak. Mrs. Jung? Apa maksud dari ucapan pria itu. Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong tidak memahami apa saja yang barusan Yunho ocehkan. Apakah Yunho pernah mengalami kecelakaan dan gagar otak? Ataukah pria itu mengalami lupa ingatan dan menganggap Jaejoong masih sebagai istrinya?

"Kita sudah bercerai Yunho, kau tidak lupa bukan? Papa mengatakan surat cerai itu sudah kau tanda tangani seminggu setelah aku pergi."

Senyum di wajah Yunho menghilang. Tentu saja dirinya ingat dengan jelas bagaimana sakitnya ketika tanganya sendiri membubuhkan tanda tangan itu. Yunho mengatakan kepada dirinya sendiri itu karma atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan kepada Jaejoong selama pernikahan mereka, kebebasan Jaejoong yang ia renggut juga kebahagiaan wanita itu. Jadi Jaejoong berhak mendapatkan kebebasanya kembali.

Yunho berharap dirinya mampu melupakan Jaejoong sesudah perceraian itu resmi atau paling tidak tahun tahun berikutnya. Hanya saja Yunho tidak pernah berpikir dirinya butuh waktu sepuluh tahun untuk melupakan mantan istri dan mengubur rasa bersalah yang menyelimutinya hatinya. Dan sepuluh tahun itu belum mampu membuang segala kenangan buruk yang telah dirinya lakukan kepada wanita itu.

"Aku menginginkan kesempatan kedua dan biarkan aku membuatmu Jatuh cinta kepadaku."Kaki Yunho menginjak pedal gas semakin dalam untuk melajutkan mobilnya gila gilaan di jalan tol yang sepi.

Tangan Jaejoong mencari pegangan ketika melihat tikungan tidak jauh di depan kurang dari seratus meter. "Yunho, hentikan kau sungguh kekanak kanakan."

Kaki Yunho yang lain menginjak rem dan tanpa mengurangi kecepatan laju mobilnya, Yunho membanting setir tepat di jalan berbelok dan Jaejoong menutup mata ngeri saat mobil itu berbelok begitu cepat.

Mobil berhenti sejenak kemudian melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, Jaejoong memberanikan diri membuka mata. Ia memutar tubuh dengan segala sumpah sarapah di tenggorokan dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Tuhan, Yunho benar benar gila. "Apa yang kau ..."

Kecupan di bibir itu begitu singkat sampai Yunho tidak perlu mengurangi laju mobil ataupun berhenti untuk dapat mencuri satu ciuman singkat di bibir menggoda Jaejoong, membuat mata wanita itu mengerjap kaget juga menelan kembali kemarahanya.

Yunho tertawa begitu keras sampai pria itu harus menunduk dengan menahan tawa dan mata musang pria itu membentuk garis lurus dan Jaejoong sadar, Cinta itu masih bertahta indah pada tempatnya, tidak peduli sepuluh tahun ia mengabaikan rasa itu dengan mencoba mencari cinta lain untuk menggantikan pria itu di relung hatinya yang terdalam.

Ya, Tuhan. Ia masih mencintai Yunho.

.

.

.

Tangan Yunho mencengkeram erat kemudi sampai buku buku jarinya memutih dan terasa menyakitkan. Hilang sudah suasana hatinya yang berbunga bungan pagi ini, sifat penggoda yang diajarinya dari Yoochun tadi pagi hanya mampu bertahan sampai Jaejoong kembali menemuinya di parkiran bandara dengan menggandeng seorang bocah berumur Tujuh tahun yang memanggil Jaejoong dengan panggilan 'Mama'.

Susah payah Yunho menahan diri untuk tidak menginjak gas lebih dalam kalau saja Jaejoong tidak memperingatkan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan hal gila seperti ketika mereka berangkat untuk menjemput anak laki laki bernama Han Taemin itu. Seandainya saja Yunho tahu dirinya tidak akan menawarkan diri menjemput putra Jaejoong dan entah siapa Ayah dari anak manis itu.

Yunho akui Taemin berwajah tampan, manis, bocah itu juga sopan dan periang. Lihat saja, belum genap satu jam bocah itu bersama Jaejoong mampu membuat tawa Jaejoong kembali dan tawa yang sama seperti Yang Jaejoong perlihatkan ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Paman, kau tidak mendengarku?"

Menatap kaca spion dengan rahang terkatup kaku Yunho berusaha tersenyum. "Maaf, apa yang kau katakan barusan, bocah?"

"Terimakasih sudah menjemputku, Mama mengatakan kau adalah teman baiknya." Cengkeraman tanganya pada kemudi semakin mengerat ketika mata musang Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang tidak berani memandangnya.

Teman? Jadi wanita itu benar benar menganggap Yunho sebagai temanya sekarang.

Yunho tidak menjawab. Dengan bocah itu berceloteh menceritakan perjalanannya dari Italia. "Daddy akan datang besok, bolehkan kami menginap di rumah Harabeoji."

Jemari Jaejoong menyelusuri rambut hitam berpotong jamur milik Taemin dan mencium keningnya. "Tentu, Harabeoji Kim menawarkan kalian menginap, Taemin dan Dad tinggal selama yang kalian inginkan."

Dengusan Yunho begitu keras sampai Jaejoong mendengarnya dan ia tidak peduli. Astaga, Pria tua itu sudah tahu tentang ini dan tidak memberitahu Yunho bahwa Jaejoong sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang putra. Pastinya Kim Il Gook sangat bahagia telah memiliki seorang cucu.

Mobil berhenti di sebuah Yayasan yang sudah sangat ramai di bagian luar jalan. Yayasan yang Kim Il Gook dirikan untuk mereka anak anak yang tidak memiliki orang tua dan menjamin mereka untuk mendapatkan masa depan yang lebih baik.

Yunho memarkirkan mobil di tempat yang sudah disediakan dan keluar membantu Jaejoong dan Taemin turun. Sejanak Yunho tertegun dengan keakraban mereka, Jaejoong begitu keibun dan Taemin begitu sangat manja kepadanya.

Perut Yunho merasa terlilit, seharusnya dirinya dan Jaejoong sudah memiliki putra atau putri sendiri kalau saja dirinya tidak mengabaikan Jaejoong dimasa lalu. Sekarang, kedua orang dihadapanya itu membuatnya benar benar iri dan Yunho akui dirinya menginginkan seorang putra di umurnya yang sudah tiga puluh lima.

Yunho merasakan sesuatu menahan ujung jasnya ketika ia berjalan membimbing mereka masuk ke Yayasan, ia menoleh untuk melihat tatapan mata polos dan cengkraman Taemin disana. Anak itu tersenyum dan menunjukan gigi putihnya kepada Yunho.

"Kau tidak boleh menarik Jas Paman seperti itu Taeminie." Jaejoong memberi tahu dengan suara keibuan dan mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Taemin pada Jas Yunho yang sudah lusuh.

Yunho menahan tangan Jaejoong dan sentuhan tangan itu begitu lembut, hangat namun mampu mangirimkan sengatan listrik yang membuat Jantung Yunho seakan di pompa hebat. "Tidak apa apa." Yunho mengulurkan tanganya untuk Taemin genggam. "Kita masuk dan tersenyumlah layaknya sebuah keluarga bahagia untuk memberi salam kepada semua orang."

Jaejoong tercenggang dengan senyum Yunho yang tulus hadir kembali. Pria itu menekuk wajahnya sejak dirinya masuk kemobil dengan Taemin duduk di jok belakang bersamanya, mengabaikan pertanyaan dan candaan yang di lontarkan Taemin untuknya.

Mereka memasuki Aula Yayasan yang cukup luas dan sudah di penuhi banyak tamu undangan juga wartawan media yang langsung mengarahkan kamera kearah mereka bertiga. Jaejoong mengerjap untuk membiaskan matanya dengan banyaknya pasang mata yang menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

Semua orang tahu perceraian Jaejoong dan Yunho sepuluh tahun lalu dan semua orang tahu menghilangnya Jaejoong dari dunia Ballerina dan Korea juga dunia. Kehadiranya yang tiba tiba menjadi sasaran empuk media dan dengan gagahnya Yunho menghalangi mereka untuk dapat lebih dekat dengan Jaejoong.

Pria itu memasang wajah dingin yang selama ini menjadi topeng menuju kesuksesanya dan juga mampu membuat mereka diam, "Nanti,,," Yunho berjanji. "Jaejoong akan memberitahu kalian semuanya saat ini acara Amal ini lebih penting dari apapun yang ingin kalian tanyakan. Ku harap kalian mengerti." Yunho membimbing Jaejoong juga Taemin ketempat Kim Il Gook, Changmin dan Yoochun juga berada disana mengingat acara sudah di mulai beberapa saat lalu.

"Kalian berhasil membuat gempar dunia."Yoochun berkata dengan semangat.

Il Gook tertawa dan melirik Taemin yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Yunho. "Kau pasti Taemin, beri Harabeji Kim sebuah pelukan untuk menyambutmu." Bocah itu muncul dengan sedikit takut takut dan menghampiri Kim Il Gook sebelum meminta persetujuan kepada Jaejoong.

Yoochun dan Changmin memberi salam kepada Jaejoong dan Changmin menyodok tulang rusuk Yunho. "Astaga, kau mengabaikan sebuah permata yang sangat indah Hyung. Jaejoong begitu cantik dan berapa umurnya, Dua buluh dua?"

Yunho mendelik lebar kearahnya. Dan Changmin bergidik ngeri."Aku tidak akan mendekatinya. Kau lupa Jaejoong sudah memiliki Taemin." Dan sialnya itu membuat semua rencana Yunho berantakan. Yunho tidak sekejam itu untuk merebut Jaejoong dari suami dan putra yang sangat lucu seperti Taemin.

Changmin sudah berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong dan mengulurkan tangan untuk berkenalan. "Shim Changmin, kuharap kau mengingatku, atau mungkin tidak karena kita hanya pernah bertemu sekali di pernikahan kalian dulu."

Senyum manis Jaejoong terlihat indah di wajahnya dan changmin mengutuk Yunho, pria dungu itu telah mengabaikan Jaejoong dengan tidak menyentuh mutiara yang Tuhan berikan untuknya. "Kau sangat Cantik, lebih cantik dari terakhir aku melihatmu."Changmin tidak berniat melepaskan tangan Jaejoong sampai Yoochun menarik tanganya.

"Maafkan temanku ini, dia sedikit sinting." Yoochun menjabat tangan Jaejoong sekilas. "Senang melihatmu kembali Miss. Kim."

"Aku mengingatmu, kau teman Yunho yang menjadi pendamping di pernikahan ,,," Jaejoong terdiam. Yoochun cukup cerdik untuk membaca kesedihan kegagalan pernikahan mereka yang dulu. Meskipun Yoochun sempat membenci Jaejoong karena wanita itu membuat Yunho masuk dalam jebakan pernikahan, Yoochun sudah tidak membencinya ketika Yunho mengabaikan pernikahan mereka.

"Sudah selesai bercandanya sobat, media mengawasi kita." Yunho menjauhkan duo sahabatnya itu dari Jaejoong.

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang suami yang pencemburu." Changmin berkata. "Dan sejak kapan kau peduli media memberitakan dirimu?"

"Sejak saat mereka membuat Jaejoong tidak nyaman dengan kamera mereka, menjauhlah dan temani Taemin, Sajangnim akan memberikan pidato penutupan."

"Kenapa bukan kau saja, dan biarkan aku yang jomblo ini menemani Jaejoong dan menjauhkan Pers darinya. "Sorot mata Yunho yang tajam menjawab bertanyaan itu, dengan menggerutu Changmin menghampiri Taemin yang masih bersama Kim Il Gook.

Kekehan Jaejoong membuat Yunho menatapnya. "Aku menyukai sahabatmu."

"Jangan menyukai mereka atau kau akan menyesal."

Jaejoong mendorong lengan Yunho dengan bahunya, hal itu membuat perasaan Yunho menghangat. Wanita itu mencoba bercanda denganya. "Mereka sangat lucu, kau lihat Taemin langsung menyukai Changmin dan Yoochun..."

Yunho menyahut. "Playboy kelas kakap yang sudah menikah dan istrinya sedang hamil muda, lain kali aku akan memperkenalkanmu padanya."

Sinar dimata Jaejoong membuat Yunho lupa akan segalanya, ia menunduk untuk berbisik. "Jika kau tersenyum seperti itu Jaejoong, kau benar benar terlihat cantik berkali lipat."

Rona merah menjalari wajah Jaejoong dan gadis itu tertawa sambil menutupi mulutnya khas Kim Jaejoong. Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong kedalam genggaman tanganya. "Tidak usah kau tutupi, senyumanmu sungguh indah."

"Mr. Jung." Suara panggilan itu membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong menatap siapa yang memanggil Yunho. Tepat disaat sebuah kamera di bidikkan kearah mereka.

"Terima kasih banyak, ini akan menjadi sampul yang indah untuk berita besok pagi."

Jaejoong menarik tanganya dari genggaman Yunho. Pria itu tidak sedikitpun merasa malu atau bersalah. "Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat berita itu besok pagi." Pria itu pergi untuk memberi salam kepada para tamu dengan wajah berbinar yang selama ini belum pernah Jaejoong lihat.

Apakah Yunho sedang bahagia? Dan apakah debaran jantungnya ketika Yunho mengatakan dirinya cantik juga tanda kebahagiaan baru yang akan ia dapatkan?

Tidak! Ia tidak boleh kembali mengulang kesalahan di masa lalu. Tidak akan pernah!

~TBC~

Di tengah tengah sakit, Sulis sempet sempetin edit. *butuh perhatian #plak

Maaf kalau hasilnya mengecewakan.


	8. Chapter 7

Title : Love In The Past

Author : Sulis Kim

Main : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other

Genre : Angst, Romance.

Rate : M

WARNING

GS. Dont Like Dont read.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka. Author hanya menggunakan nama mereka.

Para pemain dalam ff ini milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan yang maha esa.

Typo gentayangan dimana mana. Menerima masukan yang membangun dengan lebih memberi saran dan bukan kritikan.

Happy Reading ...!

Yunho mengepalkan tanganya di bawah meja untuk meredam amarah bercampur rasa cemburu yang berkecamuk di dada. Ia mengangkat tanganya hanya ketika meneguk Wine atau menancapkan garbu di atas steak sapi yang dihidangkan pelayan sebagai makan malam mereka.

Sekali lagi ia melirik Jaejoong yang duduk di seberang meja panjang bersama dua orang pria di kedua sisi wanita itu. Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati malakn malam, Kim Il Gook mengadakan jamuan bersama pegawai yayasan setelah acara selesai pada jam enam sore di salah satu restoran berbintang di kota Seoul.

Yunho sudah sangat bahagia dan puas karena dirinya tidak perlu membujuk Jaejoong untuk tinggal lebih lama di Korea juga untuk mengajak wanita itu makan malam berdua, setidaknya itu dalam pikiranya.

Segala sesuatu berjalan sempurna ketika dirinya Jaejoong Il Gook juga Taemin melenggang masuk ke dalam restoran dan sialnya restoran ini milik salah satu penggemar Jaejoong sekaligus teman semasa kuliahnya dulu , Kim Hyunjoong.

Pria di awal tiga puluh tahun itu begitu memuja Jaejoong dan jangan lupakan teman Hyunjoong, Younghwa yang juga ternyata penggemar berat Jaejoong.

Yunho mengigit steack di dalam mulutnya dengan gemas dan dengan susah payah menelan daging yang biasanya lembut itu melewati tengorokan layaknya daging itu adalah tulang.

"Apakah Paman tidak menyukai daging sapi." Taemin mendongak untuk menatap Yunho. Bocah itu duduk di sisi kiri Yunho kemudian Kim Il Gook di sebelah Taemin yang lain yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Aku menyukainya, sangat enak."Yunho menancapkan garpu diatas daging berpotongan besar itu cukup keras dan memasukan kedalam mulutnya sendiri.

Mata musang pria itu mendelik kearah seberang meja dimana Jaejong dan kedua pria menyebalkan itu menikmati makan malam mereka sambil larut dalam percakapan yang sepertinya menarik. Lihat saja wajah Jaejoong merona ketika kedua pria itu memuji dan mengatakan betapa mereka sangat mengagumi sekaligus merindukan Jaejoong kembali untuk tampil di panggung.

"Maukah kau keluar bersamaku lain waktu, kita bisa mengunjungi teman teman kuliah kita dan beberapa dari mereka sudah menikah dan memiliki bayi." Hyunjoong berkata.

Yunho tersedak gumpalan daging besar di tengorokanya, Taemin mengulurkan segelas air putih dengan Yunho menerima gelas itu meminumnya dengan rakus.

Ia kembali batuk sampai tidak merasakan tepukan tangan mungil Taemin di punggungnya. "Jaejoong sibuk, dia tidak akan lama tinggal di Korea dan dia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk bertemu denganmu lagi."Yunho menjawab sebelum Jaejoong menjawabnya.

Alis wanita itu terangkat. "Aku ingin berkunjung dan melihat mereka." Sorot mata polos di tunjukan Jaejoong. "Dan kau tidak berhak memutuskan apa yang akan aku lakukan."

Yunho sudah akan bersuara sampai Younghwa memekik kecewa. "Sayang sekali aku harus bekerja, dan tidak bisa bergabung dengan kalian."

Hyunjoong mengedikan bahu. "Untunglah aku seorang Directure di restoran ini jadi aku bisa cuti untuk membawamu berkeliling Seoul selama kau berada di Korea."

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa mengantar Jaejoong kemanapun yang dia inginkan." Yunho berkata dingin sedingin kutub utara, sorot tajam mata musang pria itu terasa membakar Hyunjoong ketika kedua pria itu saling menatap untuk beberapa detik.

"Maafkan aku Hyunjoong, aku tidak bisa." Jaejoong menyela, ia sadar akan keadaan yang tiba tiba terasa mencekam di sekelilingnya." Aku sangat ingin, tetapi seperti yang Yunho katakan, aku tidak akan lama tinggal dan akan kembali lagi ke Italia."

Kekecewaan Hyunjoong begitu nyata sampai Jaejoong merasa tidak enak hati melihatnya."Sayang sekali, aku berencana mengajakmu ketempat tempat istimewa dimana kita pernah merencanakan kencan kita dulu."

"Kencan!" Yunho tidak menduga ia mengatakan hal itu begitu keras sampai semua mata menatap kearahnya, juga beberapa orang di meja lain disekeliling mereka, juga sama terkejut.

"Ya, kami pernah menjalin hubungan di kampus dulu, hanya beberapa bulan dan putus."

Il Gook berdeham dan menyibukan diri untuk menyuapi Taemin dan bocah itu dengan senang hati menerima perlakuan manja kakek barunya itu.

Jaejoong menatap Hyunjoong tajam seakan tahu isi kepala pria yang memang pernah menyatakan cinta itu kepadanya. "Sudah sangat lama, aku kira kau sudah melupakanya, Seunbae Nim."

Tawa Hyunjoong menggelegar ketika kata kata 'Sunbaenim' di tekan sedemikian rupa. Ia memang pernah menyatakan cinta kepada Jaejoong dan wanita itu menolaknya dengan alasan yang memang masuk akal. Tapi, Hyunjoong tidak akan mengatakan itu di hadapan Yunho, mantan suami Jaejoong yang memang ia ketahui telah menelantarkan Jaejoong di masa lalu.

Semua orang tidak buta untuk melihat seperti apa hubungan pasangan YunJae sepuluh tahun silam dan perceraian mereka memang tidak membuat Pers atau penggemar Jaejoong terkejut, bersyukur malah iya. Karena akhirnya Jaejoong terbebas dari pria dingin ini.

Hanya saja, Hyunjoong mendapatkan pandangan lain saat ini, dimana Yunho selalu menatap Jaejoong dan yang lain dengan pandangan berbeda, laki laki tolol itu telah jatuh cinta kepada Jaejoong rupanya. Oh, ini sangat menyenangkan ketika melihat wajah pria yang terkenal dingin itu merah padam karena ulahnya sendiri menggoda Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu Jaejoongie, aku berharap sampai saat ini bahwa kau akan berubah pikiran dan kembali padaku."Mata Doo wanita itu mendelik dan mendaratkan sepatunya di atas sepatu Hyunjoong di bawah meja sana.

Sial, rasanya benar benar sakit.

"Sunbae Nim ,,,"

"Aku tahu, aku sudah bertunangan dengan wanita lain saat ini, tetapi jika kau menerimaku, aku akan meninggalkan tunanganku dan memilihmu."

Yunho berkata kering dan sadis. "Kuharap tunanganmu itu tidak mendengar ini, dan aku akan menghajarmu detik dimana kau melakukanya, Jaejoong tidak akan menerimamu sampai kapanpun,"

"Bagaimana kau sangat begitu yakin akan hal itu?"

"Karena Jaejoong milikku dan dia mencintaiku, dan kau akan mendapatkan undangan pernikahan kami kurang dari dua bulan berikutnya." Yunho berkata dengan begitu yakin, mengabaikan beberapa telinga yang mungkin saja mendengarnya. Ia tidak peduli, biar saja semua orang tahu kalau Yunho mencintai Jaejoong sampai hampir gila atau semacamnya.

Tuhan, dirinya memang sudah gila karena menimbulkan gosip dengan memperlakukan Jaejoong begitu protective di acara siang tadi juga sekarang ia mengatakan bahwa mereka akan menikah untuk kedua kalianya.

Sedikit takut, mata musang Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang duduk tegak di kursinya. Wanita itu berhenti menikmati hidangan makan malam yang masih tersisa banyak dan ia merasa sangat bersalah ketika melihat mata yang sejak tadi berkilau oleh kebahagiaan berubah sendu dan menunduk detik dimana mata mereka bertemu.

Sialan. Seharusnya Yunho mengatakan keinginanya kepada Jaejoong terlebih dahulu, bukanya mengatakan hal yang di anggap wanita itu kata kata rayuan gombalan atau apapun yang di pikirkan oleh otak cantik Jaejoong saat ini.

Il Gook berdeham untuk menarik perhatian. Astaga, bahkan Yunho melupakan beberapa orang berpengaruh di sekitar mereka dan tentu saja ia telah membuat malu Il Gook juga Jaejoong di mata para sahabat mereka dengan tingkah konyolnya tadi.

"Aku minta maaf Sajangnim, tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan seperti itu tadi yang mungkin membuat kalian tidak nyaman. Aku benar benar minta maaf." Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk.

Jaejoong juga berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku ke toilet sebentar." Jaejoong berpamitan.

Yunho menatap punggung tegap Jaejoong yang berjalan menjauh dengan langkah tegas dan cepat. Oh, ia telah menyakiti Jaejoong lagi.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang tidak ada yang bersuara bahkan Taemin yang cerewet pun memilih diam dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan Kim Il Gook. Pria tua itu begitu terpesona oleh Han Taemin,dan Yunho mungkin telah mengatakan sesuatu yang fatal tadi.

Ya Tuhan. Jaejoong sudah menikah dan Taeminlah bukti dari pernikahan itu. Sedangkan Yunho, ia mengatakan dirinya dan Jaejoong akan menikah, lagi. Bagaimana bisa ia di butakan oleh rasa cemburu dan mengatakan sesuatu hal yang sangat konyol mengingat dirinya adalah pria yang selalu menguasai keadaan segenting apapun di sekitarnya, Yunho selalu dapat menguasai apapun dengan mudah.

Tidak! Semua terasa berdeba jika Jaejoong berada di sisinya dan Yunho akui ia terlalu mengharapkan Jaejoong kembali bersamanya sampai tidak peduli jika wanita itu sudah menikah.

Mobil berhenti di depan gerbang dan Jaejoong keluar begitu cepat bahkan sebelum mobil benar benar berhenti wanita itu membuka pintu. Ia membuka pintu depan untuk menggendong Taemin, merebut bocah itu sedikit kasar dari Ayahnya.

Il Gook menatap Yunho sebelum pria itu turun untuk mengikuti Jaejoong. "Aku perlu bicara denganmu Yunho."

Ya. Yunho memang harus memberikan penjelasan kepada Il Gook tentang apa yang ia katakan tadi. "Baik Paman."

Usai memarkirkan mobil di bagasi Yunho menemui Kim Il Gook di ruang kerjanya. Pria itu sedang membuka botol wine ketika Yunho membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk untuk duduk di sofa menunggu Il Gook yang sudah membawa dua gelas Wine untuk mereka.

Cairan merah itu di tuangkan ke dalam gelas kristal indah dan Yunho menerimanya untuk mencicipi aroma Wine favorite mantan mertuanya itu.

Il Gook menunggu. Menunggu apapun yang akan di katakan Yunho kepadanya, penjelasan atau apapun. Tetapi Yunho tidak berniat menjelaskan sampai ia bertanya.

"Aku menunggu penjelasanmu, Yunho."

Menaruh gelas di atas meja Yunho duduk dengan sedikit gelisah di tempatnya. "Aku minta maaf Paman, sangat minta maaf."

"Dan untuk kesalahan yang mana kau meminta maaf."

"Semuanya." Yunho menjawab tegas. "Sepuluh tahun lalu dan sekarang, terutama apa yang telah aku ucapkan tadi." Terdengar helaan nafas pria tua itu dan Yunho kembali melanjutkan. "Tetapi aku tidak mengatakan kebohongan apapun, aku menginginkan Jaejoong dan mencintainya tetapi aku sadar Jaejoong mungkin sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi."

"Apa Jaejoong yang mengatakan itu kepadamu?" Anggukan Yunho hampir saja membuat tawa Il Gook menggelegar. Oh, ini sangat konyol!

Bagaimana bisa Yunho begitu bodoh untuk tidak menyadari perasaan Jaejoong yang tidak berubah sedikitpun untuknya. Mungkin ketakutan akan trauma pernikahan dimasa lalunyalah yang membuat Jaejoong menghindari Yunho, namun Il gook yakin Putrinya itu masih mencintai Yunho sama seperti sepuluh Tahun lalu, sedikitpun tidak berkurang.

"Aku tidak berniat mempermalukan Jaejoong dan Paman tadi, sungguh! Aku hanya emosi karena cemburu, Jaejoong lebih memilih tertawa dengan Hyunjoong dan Younghwa dan mengabaikan Taemin Putranya."

Il Gook tersedak Wine yang baru saja di tegugnya. Yunho mengulurkan tisue untuk pria itu. "Maafkan aku, Paman. Aku mencintai Jaejoong dan sempat berpikir untuk merebut Jaejoong dari suami dan anaknya. Tidak peduli Taemin lucu menggemaskan atau suami Jaejoong lebih tampan dan kaya juga,,,,"

"Yunho!"Il Gook memotong ucapan Yunho yang mulai ngelantur tidak jelas. Pria itu menghela nafas lelah. Lagi.

Astaga, ini sangat konyol, darimana Yunho berpikir Taemin adalah putra Jaejoong? Apakah Jaejoong yang mengatakan itu kepadanya? Jika iya, Il Gook tidak akan menjelaskan siapa Taemin yang sebenarnya kepada pria bodoh ini. Biar saja Yunho berpikir sesuka hatinya dan Il Gook ingin melihat seberapa besar cara Yunho untuk mendapatkan kembali perhatian Jaejoong.

Sangat jelas Yunho masih mencintai putrinya dan itu akan membuatnya mendapatkan cucu paling tidak tahun depan, dan ia akan bersabar dengan pengorbanan apa yang akan Yunho lakukan. Sampai Jaejoong menerima lamaran Yunho, dan Il Gook berharap itu tidak akan lama lagi.

"Kau tahu Jaejoong sudah menikah? Apakah Jaejoong yang mengatakan itu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja Taemin memanggilnya mama bukankah itu jelas, atau Taemin bukan Anak Jaejoong." Antusias pria itu terlihat begitu nyata ketika bertanya atau lebih tepatnya menyudutkan Il Gook dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak, aku bahkan belum bertanya pada Jaejoong." Menarik nafas dengan sesikit dramatis Il Gook menggeleng lemah. "Kau tahu, aku akan mendukung Putriku apapun yang ia pilih, siapapun suaminya asalkan dia bahagia aku akan merestui pilihanya dan aku akan sangat bahagia jika melihatnya bahagia."

"Aku minta maaf, seharusnya kami sudah memiliki putra atau putri kalau saja kami tidak bercerai, dan akulah yang membuat perceraian itu terjadi."

"Berhentilah menyesali masa lalu, tidak peduli Jaejoong sudah memiliki putra atau belum kau masih bisa mengejar cintanya."

Yunho mengerjap takjub. "Ya Tuhan, pak tua, apakah kau berharap aku maju dan menjadi menantumu lagi setelah apa yang sudah aku lakukan kepada Jaejoong dimasa lalu."

Il Gook mengedikkan bahu."Seperti yang kau katakam tadi. Aku tidak mengenal suami atau siapa pria yang telah kau sebut suami Putriku itu, jadi aku masih memikirkan akan menerima pria itu atau tidak." Jawaban yang membuat Yunho tertawa semang, oh ia mendapatkan sekutu dan itu Ayah Jaejoong sendiri.

"Ku pikir Paman benar benar sudah gila."

Il Gook menjawab. "Kau akan melakukan hal gila yang sama jika Putrimulah yang kau hadapi." Tawa Yunho lenyap seketika. Ia akui dirinya juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Il Gook jika memiliki seorang putri, Yunho akan menjaga dan melakukan apapun untuk membuat putrinya bahagia. Sayangnya ia harus berjuang lebih keras untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong kembali dan membuat wanita itu menikah dengannya.

Pernikahan yang sebenarnya, impianya, karena cinta ini nyata untuk Kim Jaejoong seorang, dan Yunho harus berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong baru saja menginjakan kaki di anak tangga paling bawah ruang tamu ketika Yunho keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat sampai Jaejoong mengalihkan pandanganya. "Sudah sangat larut, aku pikir kau sudah pulang." Ia berjalan kearah dapur dan Yunho mengikutinya di belakang.

Membuka kulkas Jaejoong mengeluarkan sebotol besar susu dan menuang segelas susu untuk ia hangatkan di dalam Microwive.

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong dari tempatnya berdiri. Wanita itu sudah mandi dan berganti piama. Demi Tuhan, rambut sepinggang wanita itu begitu indah tergerai di punggung Jaejoong, aroma sabun mandi memenuhi dapur dan Yunho memejamkan mata, menghirup dan memenuhi paru parunya dengan aroma Jaejoong yang menenangkan.

Tersengar bunyi 'Ting' Dan Jaejoong mengeluarkan segelas susu yang akan ia berikan untuk Taemin.

"Aku juga mau." Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang sudah duduk di meja dapur. Pria itu hanya memakai kemeja dengan dasi tersampir asal juga kancing teratas terbuka.

Jaejoong mengalihkan tatapanya dari dada bidang Yunho yang sedikit terlihat dan entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit gugup dibuatnya. Ia kembali menuang segelas susu untuk dihangatkan lagi dan menyerahkan segelas susu yang sudah hangat untuk Yunho.

Yunho tidak berniat menerima gelas itu. Ia hanya ingin menahan Jaejoong lebih lama di dapur untuk berbicara bukan untuk meminum segelas susu dan demi Changmin dan hobi makanya ia tidak menyukai susu. Namun ia tetap menerima susu itu dan meminumnya.

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut ketika Yunho meneguk habis susu itu. Setahunya Yunho tidak pernah minum susu, pria itu tidak menyukai aroma khas sapi yang tersisa -kata mantan ibu mertuanya dulu- dan Jaejoong teringat tentang wanita itu sekarang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Bibi Jung, Apakah dia baik baik saja?"

"Ibuku baik baik saja, terimakasih sudah mengingatnya."

"Bibi begitu baik kepadaku meskipun aku bukan menantu yang baik untuknya."

"Sangat konyol, Eomma sangat membanggakanmu sampai dia mengusirku ketika kita bercerai dan setahun lamanya dia tidak mengijinkanku berbicara denganya." Yunho tertawa, ibunya memang sangat konyol karena sangat menyukai Jaejoong hanya dengan sekali lihat. Dulu, dengan mantan tunanganya yang lain Ibunya tidak menyukai wanita itu dengan alasan yang sangat konyol.

"Wanita itu sangat kurus aku tidak yakin dia akan melahirkan cucu yang sehat untukku." Kata Ibunya. Tetapi Jaejoong bahkan sama kurusnya dan ibunya sangat menyukai Jaejoong, mengingat wanita yang berdiri di hadapanya itu sangat bisa mencuri hati seseorang.

"Dulu kau sangat banyak bicara, suka tertawa dan juga tidak bisa diam, kau sangat mampu menularkan tawamu kepada orang lain." Yunho mengingat wanita cantik yang pertama kali dilihatnya menerobos masuk keruang rapat membuat ricuh ruang rapat itu dengan tingkah konyol Jaejoong. Dan akhirnya rapat itu di batalkan.

Mengabaikan nada Yunho yang lelah Jaejoong berkata. "Maaf sudah membuatmu dan ibumu sempat bertengkar, aku sungguh menyesal!"

Terdengar bunyi Microwive sekali lagi mengagetkan keduanya. Bunyi itu terdengar sangat keras di kesunyian malam yang sudah larut. "Pulanglah, sudah sangat malam. Kau pasti lelah karena seharian ini menemani kami.

Entah sejak kapan Ik Gook datang, pria tua itu sudah berada di ruang makan dan menjawab. "Aku menawarkan Yunho untuk menginap disini," Ketika Jaejoong mendelik kearahnya, Il Gook berpura pura tidak melihat mata putrinya yang hampir copot. Ia beralih kearah Yunho dan berkata. "Kau sudah berjanji akan menginap, ada urusan bisnis yang belum kita selesaikan, mandilah di kamar tamu di sebelah kamar Jaejoong, setelah itu temui aku."

"Papa, bukanya masih ada kamar lain."

"Oh ayolah, sayang. Kamar itu lebih besar dan kau tidak setega itu untuk mengusir Yunho di jam selarut ini bukan?"

"Baru jam sepuluh, Papa."

"Tetap saja sudah malam, diamlah anak manis. Berikan susu itu kepada Taemin dan tidurlah, oh tidak ..." Il Gook merebut nampan berisi segelas susu dari tangan Jaejoong. "Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat malam kepada Taemin, kau antarkan Yunho ke kamarnya, disebelah kamarmu, ingat!"

Pria tua itu tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Jaejoong untuk protes dan beranjak pergi. Jaejoong melihat Ayahnya mengedipkan mata kearah Yunho dan dia tahu Ayahnya menginginkan mereka kembali rujuk. Ya Tuhan, kepalanya tiba tiba pening.

"Maukah kau mengantarku, aku lelah dan ingin istirahat." Senyum Yunho begitu lebar di wajahnya sampai gigi putih pria itu terlihat.

Jaejoong menghentakan kakinya dengan sebal dan berjalan mendahului Yunho untuk menunjukan kamar Pria itu.

Terimakasih Tuhan, ia memiliki sekempatan lebih banyak untuk menggoda Jaejoong sekarang. Oh, mantan mertua ,,, tidak! Calon mertuanya yang pengertian.

Jaejoong berbutar begitu tiba tiba di depan pintu yang Yunho yakini adalah kamarnya, wanita itu mengikat lenganya di depan dada angkuh. Astaga, Jaejoong tidak sadar kelakuanya itu membuat dada mungilnya tertekan dan Yunho merasa tenggorokanya kering.

"Ini kamarmu, selamat malam."

Yunho mengulurkan tanganya untuk menahan Jaejoong. "Aku tidak punya baju ganti,"

Mundur menjauh Jaejoong merasakan pintu membentur punggungnya. Dengan suara tergagap ia menjawab."aku akan mengambilkan kemeja Papa, tunggulah." Jaejoong merunduk melewati bawah lengan Yunho dan berlari ke lantai bawah. Dimana kamar Ayahnya berada.

Masuk kedalam kamar, Yunho tertawa nista setelah pintu tertutup di belakangnya, dengan terburu buru ia segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Oh, ia punya rencana lain untuk menggoda Jaejoong, dapat di pastikan mereka tidak akan dapat tidur sepanjang sisa malam ini.

~TBC~


	9. Chapter 8

Title : Love in The Past

Author : Sulis Kim

Main cast: Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other

Rate : M

Genre : Angst, Romance, Drama

 _Happy Reading...!_

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu kamar Yunho sekali lagi dan masih belum mendengar jawaban dari dalam sana. Sudah lebih dari lima menit ia berdiri di depan kamar pria itu dengan kaos dan celana kain terlipat rapi di lenganya.

Ia menunggu beberapa lama namun tidak terdengar suara apapun dari dalam ketika ia menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu dan Jaejoong memberanikan diri membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Ia berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri hanya akan mengintip dan jika Yunho tidak berada di dalam ia akan meletakkan pakaian ganti itu dan segera pergi.

Pintu terbuka, kepala Jaejoong mengintip kedalam dengan mata tertutup. Perlahan, Jaejoong sedikit membuka sebelah matanya untuk memperhatikan kamar yang hanya disinari lampu redup di atas ranjang.

"Yunho." ia memanggil pria itu dan membuka pintu lebih lebar, Jaejoong masuk kedalam dan pintu tiba tiba tertutup di belakangnya.

Karena terkejut Jaejoong melonjak kaget kemudian berputar dan mendapati Yunho berdiri di belakang pintu."Yun, kau mengaget,,," Jaejoong tidak melanjutkan kata katanya ketika melihat penampilan pria itu.

Ya Tuhan, pria itu hanya memakai handuk yang terikat asal di pinggang sexynya dengan keadaan telanjang dada dan berkacak pinggang, menimbulkan otot di setiap tubuh Yunho melonjak di tempat tempat yang seharusnya.

Mata Doo Jaejoong mengerjap ngerjap, ia mengalihkan pandanganya dari perut berotot Yunho dan mendapati dada bidang pria itu yang kokoh dengan lengan kekar yang membuat kepala Jaejoong seakan berputar.

"Terima kasih." Bahkan Jaejoong tidak menjauh ketika Yunho mendekat dan mengambil pakaian ganti itu dari tangan nya.

Tanpa perlu mencari tempat ganti, Yunho memakai kaos polo itu di hadapan Jaejoong. Kaos itu terlihat ketat membungkus tubuh Yunho mengingat Il Gook lebih kurus dari Yunho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan." Teriak Jaejoong ketika pria itu memakai celana kain itu di hadapan Jaejoong. Wanita itu memutar tubuh dengan cepat, mengundang tawa Yunho menggema di kamar tamu itu.

Wajah Jaejoong merona hebat, Yunho melihat itu tetapi Jaejoong tidak tahu Yunho telah menemukan celana lain di lemari kamar ini, ia hanya menggoda Jaejoong dengan menangalkan handuk di hadapan wanita itu dan sungguh menyenangkan ketika mendengar teriakan juga melihat wajah merona Jaejoong.

"Kau boleh berputar Jongie, aku sudah berpakaian." Melempar handuk basah ke arah Jaejoong Yunho tertawa semakin keras ketika mendengar umpatan kasar wanita itu.

Astaga. Benarkah pria yang berdiri dihadapanya itu Yunho, sejak kapan mantan suaminya ini memiliki sifat jahil, atau memang Yunho adalah pria jahil sebelum bertemu denganya?

Belum pernah sebelumnya Yunho merasa sebahagia ini ketika menggoda seseorang, tidak heran Yoochun sangat suka menggoda gadis gadis atau wanita sebelum memutuskan menikahi Kim Junsu. Dan malangnya nasib wanita itu harus hidup bersama pria playboy seperti Yoochun. Setidaknya itu dulu, saat ini pria jidat itu sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk menjadi seorang ayah yang baik bagi calon putranya.

Yunho menghela nafas. Ayah.

Lenyap sudah tawanya ketika menemukan satu kata yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan ia sandang sampai Jaejoong mau menerima lamaranya. Seorang Ayah, dan dirinya sudah pernah berjanji kepada diri sendiri jika ia akan menjadi seorang Ayah apabila Jaejoonglah ibu dari anaknya.

Kini, mereka berada di dalam kamar dan hanya berdua. Hal yang tidak pernah terjadi selain malam pertama mereka yang berakhir Jaejoong tidur di ranjang dengan dirinya tidur di sofa kamar hotel mewah milik keluarga.

Jaejoong melempar handuk itu kembali ke arah Yunho, pria itu menangkapnya dan melempar kearah meja nakas. "Kita harus bicara."

Jaejoong tahu saat ini akan tiba. Dimana dirinya harus menghadapi masalah dan bukanya lari dari masalah. Mereka memang harus bicara untuk meluruskan semua kesalahan di masa lalu yang di mulai dari dirinya untuk membuka lembaran baru kehidupan mereka berdua.

"Kita perlu pindah keruang baca atau ruang lain." Jaejoong berjalan melewati Yunho untuk berjalan ke pintu sebelum pria itu menahan lenganya.

"Disini," Yunho melepaskan cengkraman tanganya di lengan Jaejoong dan berjalan menuju balkon.

Di luar tidaklah begitu dingin meskipun langit mendung dan bintang tak menampakan diri di langit yang luas nan gelap. Sama seperti hati Jaejoong yang selalu di selimuti kegelapan.

Jaejoong berdiri di sisi kiri Yunho untuk bersandar pada besi balkon yang dingin dan menatap lampu lampu taman bunga di belakang rumahnya. Jaejoong tidak pernah berpikir sebelumnya ia akan berdiri di balkon dengan Yunho berdiri di sisinya untuk menikmati malam tanpa bintang dan memperhatikan lampu jalan, bunga atau apapun yang mampu tertangkap mata.

Pandangan Yunho menerawang jauh kesuatu titik yang Jaejoong tidak tahu apa, pria itu membisu dan berdiri agak jauh darinya. Jaejoong juga membisu ia menyandarkan dagunya pada balkon besi, dan ia merasakan sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang dan menoleh dari balik bahunya untuk mendapati wajah Yunho begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Hidung mereka bersentuhan dan Jaejoong mandorong untuk melepaskan diri dari lengan Yunho yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Ku mohon."Pria itu berbisik di telinga Jaejoong. "Biarkan seperti ini untuk beberapa saat."Yunho memeluk Jaejoong semakin erat,"jangan tipu dirimu sendiri Jae, karena aku tahu kau juga menginginkan ini sama seperti aku mengingkan dirimu, aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan lebih dari sekedar memelukmu."

Jaejoong berhenti memberontak dan menaruh jemarinya di atas lengan Yunho yang memeluknya erat namun tidak menyakitkan. Ya, Jaejoong menginginkan ini lebih dari apapun sebelumnya, Jaejoong menginginkan pelukan Yunho sejak mereka bertemu, menikah dan sampai saat ini.

Ya Tuhan, betapa munafiknya ia karena mengatakan pada dunia bahwa tidak mencintai Yunho dan menginginkan pria itu jauh darinya. Jaejoong membohongi diri sendiri terlalu lama dan saat ini ia menginginkan Yunho, hanya malam ini atau dirinya bisa gila jika harus merasakan lagi sakit hati yang sudah lama hilang atau tepatnya sakit hati yang tak dapat hilang.

Yunho mengeratkan pelukanya dan menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak Jaejoong, menghirup aroma shampo dan aroma wanita itu yang menenangkan. Kedamaian yang sangat lama tidak dapat ia rasakan kini datang dari wanita yang pernah di bencinya.

Membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Jaejoong Yunho berpikir betapa bodohnya ia melepaskan Jaejoong dan membuat mereka menderita selama sepuluh tahun lamanya. Jadi, mereka harus memutuskan malam ini apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan hati mereka yang sama sama terluka dan pecah bagai kaca berkeping keping.

"Ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau tidak menikah dengan kekasihmu? Seingatku terakhir kali kita bertemu kau dan dia..." Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya dari rambut Jaejoong untuk menatap wajah Jaejoong yang menatap jauh kedepan. Wanita itu pasti terluka melihat kelakuanya yang seperti binatang hina.

Jika Yunho merasa sakit hati cemburu dan marah melihat Jaejoong berbicara dengan senyuman untuk pria lain, bagaimana perasaan wanita itu ketika melihat suaminya bercumbu dengan wanita lain yang ia kenal sebagai mantan tunangan suaminya sendiri, dan mereka berciuman panas di depan wajahnya. Hati Yunho seakan disiram air panas dan ia tidak dapat berteriak karena rasa sakit itu.

"Maafkan aku, aku minta maaf, astaga Jaejoong, pukul aku makilah aku atau apapun, jangan maafkan aku jika perlu dan ..."

Jaejoong benar benar memutar tubuhnya dan mendaratkan pukulan pukulan lemah di dada Yunho. Pria itu tidak sedikitpun berniat untuk menghindar atau menghentikan Jaejoong sampai tubuh Jaejoong bersandar padanya setelah lelah memukulinya untuk beberapa saat. "Aku membencimu, sangat! aku berharap aku dapat membencimu dan melupakanmu tetapi aku tidak bisa, mengapa begitu sulit membuang bayangmu dari ingatanku."Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang lunglai kedalam dekapan hangat miliknya.

"Maafkan aku, waktu itu aku putus asa karena rasa bersalahku mengabaikan kau sebagai istriku dan membenci perasaan yang tumbuh di hatiku untukmu, aku membencimu Kim Jaejoong, sangat membencimu karena kau telah merebut kebahagiaanku di depan wajahku, seharusnya aku sudah menikah dengan tunanganku bukanya menikahimu wanita nakal,,," Yunho tidak mampu membendung air matanya,"satu tahun pernikahan itu menyiksa kita, tetapi aku malah mulai mencintaimu, wanita nakal yang berani masuk dan mengalihkan tahta semua orang dan memenuhi hatiku dengan dirimu dan hanya dirimu." Jaejoong sudah tidak lagi bergerak dalam pelukan Yunho, wanita itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukan leher Yunho yang sudah basah karena air matanya. Jaejoong dapat merasakan denyut nadi Yunho yang menggila di sana.

"Jadi aku berusaha sebisaku untuk selalu menghidarimu, aku pikir dengan begitu kau akan membenciku, bukanya semakin mencintaiku dan menarik perhatianku dengan memperlakukanku dengan begitu baik."

Jaejoong merasa dadanya sesak karena pelukan Yunho juga pengakuan pria itu. Yunho mencintainya sejak sepuluh tahun lalu, dan pria itu mencoba mengingkari perasaanya sendiri dengan menjauhinya. Tuhan, seharusnya Jaejoong bertahan sehari saja dan semua kesedihan ini tidak akan ada dalam kehidupanya.

"Ketika kau melihatku dengan wanita itu di dalam ruang kerjaku, itulah terakhir kali aku bertemu denganya, dia mengatakan akan menikah dengan lelaki pilihan Ayahnya."

Jemari Jaejoong mencengkeram kaos bagian depan yunho dengan erat. "Bohong, kau berbohong." Mendorong Yunho menjauh ia mengangkat tanganya untuk menampar Yunho."Dia sering menemuimu."

Tamparan itu tidak lebih sakit dari rasa sakit yang Yunho rasakan di dadanya. Ia tersenyum lemah dengan berlinang air mata ketika menatap Jaejoong. "Tetapi kita tidak pernah bertemu, aku selalu di luar ketika dia datang. Aku tidak tahu hari itu adalah ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang seandianya aku tahu,,,"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan," Jaejoong berteriak, air matanya sudah mengalir bagai anak sungai di wajahnya yang merah. "Kau akan memberikan bunga juga hadiah yang Papa berikan kepadaku dan memberi harapan palsu bahwa kau mencintaiku."

"Waktu itu aku benar benar mencintaimu, Kim Jaejoong. Hanya saja aku terlalu angkuh untuk mengakuinya sampai kau pergi."

"Kau tidak mencariku."Ya, itu benar. Yunho tidak mencarinya atau mencari tahu keberadaanya.

"Kau bisa bertanya kepada Papa dimana aku berada, atau bagaimana keadaanku, tapi kau tidak melakukanya, bukan?"

"Bisakah kau mengerti, bagaimana aku bisa menanyakan kabarmu kepada Paman, jika kau sendiri tidak memberitahu keberadaanmu kepadanya."

"Kau menyalahkanku lagi." Jaejoong menyahut.

"Ya, aku menyalahkanmu, bagaimana bisa kau datang dan pergi begitu saja dari kehidupanku. Kau datang dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan menawarkan pernikahan yang kau yakini bisa membuat kita bahagia kemudian kau pergi sesuka hatimu tanpa pamit setelah kau membuatku jatuh cinta kepadamu, tahukah kau Kim Jaejoong kau pergi membawa serta cinta dan hatiku bersamamu, meninggalkan ragaku yang kosong tanpa cinta dan tak mampu untuk mencintai wanita lain karena cintaku telah kau bawa pergi bersama dirimu." Yunho mengguncang tubuh Jaejoong sampai wanita itu merasa kepalanya pening, kemudian kembali memeluknya begitu erat seakan takut Jaejoong akan meninggalkan dirinya lagi.

Dan Ya, Tuhan, Yunho memang takut Jaejoong akan meninggalkan dirinya lagi. Ia tidak tidak peduli Jaejoong sudah menikah atau belum. Biarkan dirinya menjadi egoid untuk kebahagiaan dirinya sendiri dengan merebut wanita itu dari suminya.

Kim Il Gook menutup jendela kamarnya di lantai bawah tepat di bawah kamar Jaejoong. Pria tua itu berniat menutup jendela untuk bersiap siap tidur ketika mendengar suara dua orang di atas sana. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang berderai air mata penyesalan. Dirinya juga ikut andil dalam penderitaan mereka berdua dan kini ia sadar, dirinya tidak akan lagi ikut campur urusan hati putrinya. Biarkan mereka berdua memilih jalan hidup masing masing meskipun ia tidak akan mendapatkan cucu idaman. Asalkan putrinya bahagia apapun akan dia lakukan.

.

.

.

Yunho mengusap wajah Jaejoong dengan handuk dingin. Oh, lihatlah wajah Jaejoong merah padam, wanita itu masih menangis sesegukan di kamarnya. Yunho meminta pelayan mengirimkan air es juga coklat panas untuk Jaejoong, tetapi wanita itu tidak mau meminumnya sedikitpun.

"Maaf, maaf, aku minta maaf, aku yang salah bukan kau, Sayangku. Berhentilah menangis, Ya Tuhanku. Kau membuatku merasa sangat buruk dan tidak berguna, aku ingin menangis juga karenamu, lihatlah matamu sudah bengkak dan bibirmu pucat basi karena terus menangis." Yunho duduk di sofa dekat kaki ranjang dimana jaejoong duduk.

Sekali lagi ia membasahi handuk itu dengan air dingin dan mengusap lembut wajah Jaejoong yang masih sesegukan. "Ssst,,, tidak perlu menangis lagi. Masa lalu tidak dapat kita ulang, yang terpenting hari esok."

Yunho duduk di lantai berlapis karpet untuk dapat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang tertunduk lesu. "Lihat aku Kim Jaejoong," Mengangkat dagu Jaejoong dengan punggung jari telunjuknya Yunho membuat wanita itu menatapnya."Sekarang dengarkan aku,,," Jemarinya memijat leher bagian belakang Jaejoong untuk menenangkan wanita itu. "Aku akan mengikuti semua saranmu, jika kau ingin aku pergi, aku akan mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan dan pergi dari kehidupanmu, tetaplah disini karena Paman membutuhkanmu," Ia menyatukan kening mereka. "Jika kau ingin aku tinggal maka ijinkan aku mempertahankan cintaku untukmu, ijinkan aku untuk membuatmu kembali memcintaiku dan kita akan membuka lembaran baru. Aku janji,,, aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendakmu apapun keputusanmu. Tetapi beri aku kesempatan untuk menenangkan hatimu, seperti kau telah memenangkan hatiku."

Mata sendu Jaejoong menatap mata musang Yunho yang sama merahnya seperti miliknya. Ia melihat pantulan diri dalam bola mata hitam Yunho dan bola mata itu bergerak gelisah. "Ti,,, tidak,,, bisakah kau tinggal dan kita menjadi sahabat. Kau tidak harus pergi."

Yunho menggeram seperti macan. "Tidak, aku tidak akan sanggup melihatmu dalam jarak pandangan mata tetapi tidak memilikimu, tidak! Lebih baik aku kembali ke Gwangju dan memulai hidup disana jika itu yang kau inginkan." Menangkupkan tangan besarnya di wajah Jaejoong, Yunho menutup mata dan merasakan nafas Jaejoong membelai wajahnya juga hatinya. Mungkin ia akan merindukan saat saat seperti ini, dan Yunho akan menyerap dan menyimpanya untuk ia simpan di hatinya yang sudah remuk redam.

Sebelah tangan Jaejoong terangkat untuk menangkup wajah Yunho, bakal rambut di dagunya terasa sedikit kasar di bawah telapak tanganya."Aku ingin menyatukan kembali pecahan hatiku yang hancur dan berhamburan entah kemana, dan aku membutuhkan bantuanmu karena kaulah yang ambil andil terbanyak dalam hancurannya hatiku."

Mata musang Yunho terbuka dan mengerjap ngerjap cepat. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan puzzel teka teki yang Jaejoong katakan tadi. Apakah wanita itu...

"Tentu saja." Tanpa menunggu penjelasan baru dan takut akan membuat jawaban Jaejoong jauh berbeda Yunho segera menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukanya dan mengecup bibir wanita itu singkat

Sialan, ia tidak akan pernah puas mencium Jaejoong sampai kapanpun, ia ingin Jaejoong untuk dirinya sendiri saat ini dan selamanya. "kita akan saling membantu untu menata kembali perasaan kita yang pecah, bersama sama kita pasti dapat melakukanya." Dan Yunho yakin itu, mereka berdua akan mampu menata kembali kehidupan mereka di masa depan. Di mulai dari saat ini.

Sekali lagi Yunho menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Jaejoong, mencium bibir wanita itu dalam begitu dalam dengan segenap perasaan. "Untuk perkenalan kita."

"Untuk perkenalan kita." Ucap Jaejoong serak. Dan bibir Yunho kembali membungkam bibir Jaejoong dengan ciuman yang bukan sekedar ciuman biasa. Ciuman yang menyatakan kepemilikan dan menandai Jaejoong sebagai miliknya, Ia ingin membuat Jaejoong tidak sadar dengan ciuman ciuaman yang akan Yunho berikan setiap harinya untuk Jaejoong sampai wanita itu kembali jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Ia ingin Jaejoong membawa kembali cinta mereka, jika Jaejoong tidak sanggup maka Yunholah yang akan membawanya kembali. "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." Bibirnya terbuka untuk mengigit kecil ujung bibir bawah Jaejoong sampai wanita itu membuka bibirnya.

Menyelipkan lidahnya masuk, Yunho semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ketubuh Jaejoong. Wanita itu begitu terasa pas dalam pelukanya, seakan inilah potongan puzzel yang telah ia cari. Jemari Yunho menyusup kesela sela rambut wanita itu untuk mendorong Jaejoong dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Jaejoong tidak memberontak, ia memasrahkan dirinya pada ciuman pria itu dan menyeimbangi sebisa mungkin. Mereka memang bukan pencium handal tetapi ini sudah cukup memabukkan. Untuk beberapa waktu ia ingat dirinya belum menjawab pernyataan cinta Yunho.

Menarik diri Yunho mendapari bibir wanita itu bengkak oleh ciumanya, dan entah mengapa hal itu membuatnya merasa senang. Ia sedikit mendorong Jaejoong mundur agar dapat melihat wajah wanitanya dan bertanya. "Siapa Ayah Taemin?"

Butuh sesaat untuk Jaejoong menjawab."Hankyung."

"Apakah dia tampan?"

"Tentu, dan lebih baik dari dirimu." mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan, Jaejoong melepaskan Yunho untuk menatap wajah pria itu yang juga menatapnya.

"Jadi apa kau akan menceraikan pria itu ketika aku berhasil membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi kepadaku."

"Bercerai,,," Mata Doo Jaejoong mengerjab ngerjab bingung, ujung bibirnya sedikit tertarik keatas ketika paham dengan apa yang Yunho bicarakan. "mengapa aku harus bercerai dengan Hankyung Oppa?"

"Astaga, kau bahkan tidak lagi memanggilku Oppa. Dan tentu saja, tidak mungkin kau akan memiliki dua orang suami, bukan?"

Jaejoong terkikik. Ya Tuhan, jadi Yunho mengira dirinya sudah menikah dan Taemin adalah putranya. Tentu saja, ia belum menjelaskan siapa Taemin sebenarnya, tetapi tunggu... "Kau tahu aku sudah menikah tetapi masih menginginkanku?"

Anggukan Yunho entah mengapa membuat Jaejoong bahagia, pria ini sudah gila karena mencintainya tetapi Jejoong tidak akan memberitahu kebenaran itu untuk saat ini, tidak sampai Heechul kembali dan ia sangat menyukai permainan yang akan mereka lakukan mulai besok, dimana Hankyung akan datang ke Korea.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Maksudku memiliki dua suami."

Yunho mendelik lebar," Sialan kau Jaejoongie, kau tidak berkata sungguh sungguh bukan?"

Jaejoong mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak yakin Hankyung Oppa akan mau bercerai denganku, dia mencintaiku."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Kalau begitu kalian harus berusaha merebutkan diriku, dan aku tidak yakin akan menceraikan Hankyung Oppa untuk saat ini. Selamat malam Yunho." Jaejoomg mendaratkan ciuman di pipi Yunho dan beranjak untuk meninggalkan kamar pria itu dengan senyum lebar.

Yunho masih duduk di karpet dan bergumam tidak jelas. Sialan, wanita nakal itu tidak benar benar serius dengan ucapanya, bukan? Baiklah! Yunho akan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan untuk membuat Jaejoong jatuh kedalam pelukanya bagaimanapun caranya.

Yunho mengumpat kasar setelah menyadari ia terangsang . Wanita itu pergi begitu saja dan tidak mungkin Yunho menerjang ke kamar Jaejoong saat ini. Ia mengingatkan diri untuk bermain pelan pelan atau ia akan kehilangan tangkapan besarnya. Astaga ia tidak mungkin dapat tidur nyenyak setelah ini, karena ia sangat menginginkan wanita itu berada di ranjangnya, telanjang bersamanya.

~TBC~

Thanks buat RCL nya. maaf kalau gx bisa balas satu satu.

Ttrimakasih juga saran dan kritik yg memberitahu kesalahan Sulis. Sangat membantu.


	10. Chapter 9

Title : Love in The Past

Author : Sulis Kim

Main cast: Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other

Rate : M

Genre : Angst. Romance. Drama

 _Happy Reading...!_

Yunho tersenyum bahagia setelah berhasil mencuri satu ciuman di pipi Jaejoong. Pria itu mengambil tempat duduk di meja makan untuk menikmati sarapan.

"Kalau kau berani melakukan itu lagi di hadapan Taemin, aku akan menendangmu keluar." Jaejoong mendelik kearah Yunho. Pria itu tersenyum lebar seperti orang yang tidak berdosa sampai gigi putihnya terlihat.

"Taemin sibuk dengan sarapanya, dan dimana Paman." Yunho mengambil roti yang disodorkan Jaejoong sudah di lapisi selai Strowberi. "Ah, kau masih ingat kesukaanku."

Entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa wajahnya merona. Ia hanya tidak sengaja mengoleskan selai itu ketika melihat Yunho masuk keruang makan. "Karena hanya tertinggal selai itu disini." Ia mendorong botol selai kacang dari jarak pandangan Yunho.

Pria itu melihatnya tetapi mengabaikan Jaejoong dan beralih untuk mengusap kepala Taemin lembut. "Selamat pagi Taemin." Bocah itu memberenggut tidak suka kearah Yunho dan kembali menikmati sarapanya dalam diam.

Yunho mengamati Taemin diam diam, mencari kesamaan dalam diri bocah itu dengan Jaejoong tetapi tidak menemukan sedikitpun kesamaan dari mereka. "Taemin tidak mirip denganmu?"

Alis Jaejoong menyatu. "Dia mirip Ayahnya." Menaruh secangkir kopi di depan Yunho Jaejoong kembali duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Hari ini kau ingin kemana?"

"Jalan jalan dengan Taemin, aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuknya, juga untuk diriku sendiri."

"Aku bisa mengantarmu."

"Kita ada rapat Yunho, dan kau sudah menunda kunjunganmu ke Busan kemarin. Jadi aku ingin kau mengunjungi pabrik kita disana hari ini."

Kim Il Gook memasuki ruang makan dan memberi tepukan di kepala Taemin dan tersenyum kearah Jaejoong. "Bagaimana tidur cucu Haraboji yang tampan ini, apa kau betah tinggal disini?"

Taemin mengangguk. "Tentu, kata Mama, Daddy akan datang hari ini."

Yunho hampir saja menjatuhkan cangkir kopinya. Ya Tuhan, apakah harus secepat ini pria itu datang. Bahkan Yunho belum mulai menggoda Jaejoong dan suami wanita itu sudah akan kembali. Diam-diam Yunho melirik Il Gook, ia tahu pria itu menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan mengapa Il Gook tiba tiba mengirimnya ke Busan? Bukankah Yoochun sudah kesana beberapa hari lalu?

"Apakah Yoochun tidak bisa menggantikanku, atau Changmin?"

Il Gook menegug kopinya pelan sebelum berkata. "Junsu sudah akan melahirkan, akan lebih baik suaminya disini, Changmin, aku membutuhkanya di kantor." Yunho tidak berkata lagi, karena sekarang dirinya tahu, Il Gook memang sengaja menjauhkanya dari Jaejoong. Tetapi mengapa?

"Aku ingin memakai mobil ku, bolehkah Papa memberikan kunci mobilku? Aku ingin jalan jalan dengan Taemin."

Il Gook mengangguk. "Mintalah pada sopir, dia yang menyimpan semuanya."jawabnya.

Sarapan kembali berlanjut dalam diam, tidak ada yang berusaha memecahkan kesunyian yang tiba tiba menelingkupi sekeliling mereka.

Terdengar suara bell dari arah pintu depan, Jaejoong menatap Ayahnya dengan pandangan penasaran. "Apa Papa mengundang seseorang pagi ini?"

"Tidak, kau mungkin, atau salah satu temanmu yang berkunjung karena tahu kau telah kembali."

"Aku tidak ..."

Seorang pelayan masuk keruang makan dengan diikuti seseorang di belakangnya. Seorang pria tampan, tinggi berperawakan China yang tifak asing untuk Jaejoong.

"Nona muda, Mr. Ini..."

Suara pelayan itu terpotong oleh teriakan Taemin, bocah itu melompat turun dari kursinya untuk berlari kearah pria tampan yang tersenyum di sisi pintu masuk ruang makan. "Daddy."

Hankyung menangkap tubuh putranya itu dan memutar tubuh mungilnya sekali sebelum mendaratkan ciuman di seluruh wajahnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu Jagoan?"

"Baik, Haraboji sangat baik kepadaku."

Yunho mencengkeram cangkirnya kerika memperhatikan pria itu. Ia akui pria itu memang tampan, pantas Jaejoong menyukainya. Mata pria itu menatapnya dan menohok langsung kedalam mata musang Yunho. Mereka saling mengangguk memberi salam dalam diam dan Pria itu menghampiri Il Gook untuk memberi salam.

"Senang pertemu dengan anda Paman, Hankyung imnida." Pria itu membungkuk hormat. Nada korea pria itu sungguh terlihat janggal, sangat dapat di pahami bahwa pria itu bukan warga Korea.

"Selamat datang, aku harap kau menyukai rumah ini, anggaplah rumah sendiri. Bergabunglah untuk sarapan bersama kami."

Jaejoong bangkit untuk menuangkan secangkir kopi juga meminta pelayan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Hankyung. Pria itu memutari meja untuk menghampiri Jaejoong. Wanita itu duduk di sisi lain meja, tepat di hadapan Yunho sehingga dengan jelas Yunho melihat pria itu mencium kedua pipi Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak memberiku ucapan selamat datang, manis." Hankyung duduk di sebelah Jaejoong dan menjulurkan tanganya kearah Yunho. "Hankyung imnida, senang berkenalan denganmu Jung Yunho."

Yunho mengulurkan tanganya untuk menjabat tangan Hankyung. "Jung Yunho. Aku juga senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Mr. Han."

"Hankyung," Pria itu mengoreksi.

Taemin berceloteh membuyarkan semua kecanggungan meja makan yang tiba tiba menjadi lebih dingin dari kutub utara.

Tiba tiba Yunho merasa perutnya terasa penuh kenyang, dirinya tidak lagi berniat menghabiskan kopi atau roti miliknya yang di buat khusus oleh Jaejoong. Ia meraih koran di tengah meja dan membuka halaman pertama.

"Aku sangat menyukai sampul ini."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Pria itu menyerigai kearahnya, tentu saja Yunho sedang melihat foto mereka berdua dalam acara amal kemarin di Yayasan. Sial, pria itu tersenyum semakin lebar dan menunjukan surat kabar itu kearahnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Jaejongie."

Jaejoong berdeham, sedikit tidak yaman di tempat duduknya. Hankyung meraih surat kabar itu dan memperhatikan foto dimana Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong dengan sedikit menunduk, mereka terlihat begitu,,, dekat, sangat malah. "Kuharap foto ini tidak menimbulkan gosip, aku tidak suka seseorang membicaran Jaejoong."Yunho menangkap adanya sebuah sindiran dalam ucapan Hankyung.

"Bukan begitu, Yunho? Aku akan memanggilmu Yunho! karena sepertinya aku lebih tua darimu, aku harap kau tidak melakukan sesuatu hal yang dapat menyakiti Jaejoong, lagi!" Hankyung mengatakan itu dengan penekanan di akhir kata. Seakan berniat mengingatkan Yunho dan kesalahanha di masa lalu.

Sepertinya Jaejoong sudah menceritakan masa lalunya kepada Hankyung, tentu saja dirinya pantas mendapatkan kebencian pria itu mengingat apa yang sudah di lakukanya kepada Jaejoong dulu.

Hankyung menjaga wajahnya tetap dingin, dan sungguh itu bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah karena dirinya adalah orang yang ramah. Kalau saja dirinya tidak menerima email dari Jaejoong tadi malam, mungkin pertemuan ini akan jauh lebih menyenangkan. Tentu saja Hankyung tahu siapa Yunho, dirinya juga tahu masa lalu mereka. Dan saat ini sungguh coba'an terberat baginya katika melihat wajah Jung Yunho diselimuti api cemburu juga amarah dan ia harus menahan tawa agar tidak terbahak bahak detik itu juga atau senyuman kemenangan karena orang buta sekalipun dapat melihat Yunho sudah jatuh cinta kepada Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin kau berpura pura jadi suamiku, sampai Heechul datang." Isi email yang Jaejoong kirimkan semalam. Ketika ia bertanya kenapa Jaejoong mengatakan besok ia akan tahu, dan benar saja! Hankyung tahu sejak pertama kali menginjakan kaki di ruang makan dan melihat mantan suami Jaejoong duduk disana dengan wajah merah padam ketika melihat dirinya mencium kedua pipi Jaejoong dengan sengaja. Hal yang tidak akan ia lakukan jika sang istri, Kim Heechul berada disana. Oh, ia masih sayang nyawa dan istrinya itu pecemburu tingkat akut.

Il Gook berdeham untuk mencairkan suasana. "Aku harus berangkat ke kantor, dan kau Yunho aku harap kau pergi ke Busan pagi ini."Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk kearah Hankyung dan mencium Taemin, sebelum pergi.

"Baik, paman." Yunho berdiri untuk mengambil kemeja yang ia sampirkan di kursi belakang. "Aku harus kembali ke rumah untuk ganti pakaian juga mengambil beberapa dokumen." Pria itu memakai jasnya dan menatap Jaejoong. "Aku akan menghubungimu kembali nanti."

Sengaja Jaejoong tidak menatap Yunho saat pria itu pergi. Sungguh, ia tidak tega melihat luka di mata Yunho ketika menatapnya atau menatap Hankyung.

"Kalau tidak tega hentikan permainan ini." Hankyung menikmati kopinya dengan santai. "Kau masih mencintainya."

"Aku tahu! Aku tidak akan menyangkalnya."

" Terbuka sekali." Hankyung terkikik. "Jadi, apakah pria itu sudah mengatakan dia mencintaimu?" Jaejoong mengangguk. "lalu apa yang kau tunggu, terima dia dan menikahlah, kau sudah cukup menderita selama ini, dan ingatlah umur Nona."

Jaejoong menyibukan diri dengan Taemin, mencoba mengabaikan sindiran Hankyung. "Tidak usah berbohong, jangan menghindar, dan jangan membuat hidup kalian menderita lebih lama lagi."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa besar pria itu mencintaiku."

"Sangat besar, kalau tidak bagaimana mungkin Yunho tidak menikah lagi setelah kalian bercerai, pria itu menunggumu dan menyesali masa lalu kalian, aku tahu ketika Yunho menatapku dengan pandagan membunuh itu, sialan, aku ingin tertawa." Hankyung benar benar tertawa begitu keras. "Heechul akan marah karena tidak melibatkanya dalam permainan ini."

"Kapan mereka datang." Jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan berhasil.

"Lusa, Myungsoo sudah membaik tapi akan lebih baik menunggu sehari lagi agar dia kuat ketika naik pesawat." Hankyung berputar untuk menatap Jaejoong. "Ceritakan kepadaku bagaimana Yunho mengatakan mencintaimu?" sial! Pria itu masih membahasnya.

Jaejoong merasa wajahnya menghangat ketika mengingat ciuman mereka tadi malam. Sepanjang malam ia susah tidur dan menginginkan ciuman itu lagi dan lagi. "Aku tidak akan memberitahumu."

"Kau tidak akan mengatakan itu jika istriku disini." Dan itu sudah pasti, Jaejoong tidak bisa berbohong atau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Heechul.

.

.

.

Dengan marah Yunho memencet tombol AC dengan tempratur lebih rendah sebelum merebahkan diri di sofa panjang di ruangan kantornya.

Hari sudah sore ketika ia kembali dari Busan dan ia semakin uring uringan saat menghubungi nomor Jaejoong dan Wanita itu mengabaikanya. Astaga, seharian ini dirinya tidak dapat konsentrasi dengan pekerjaan yang berujung berantakan kalau saja manager Busan tidak lebih berpengalaman dari manager lain, Yunho sudah akan mempermalukan dirinya di hadapan mereka. Ya Tuhan.

Memeriksa kembali Handphone miliknya Yunho melempar benda persegi itu ke atas meja dan jatuh di lantai. Jaejoong tidak membalas email ataupun sms darinya, tidak juga menghubunginya. Apakah wanita itu sesibuk yang ia bayangkan.

"Tidak!" Yunho berteriak. Ia duduk tegak di sofa.

"Sialan, kau benar benar akan membuat jantungku copot kalau saja aku tidak memberi lem di dadaku." Changmin masuk kedalam ruangan Yunho tanpa permisi seperti kebiasaan pria itu dan membanting beberapa map di meja kerja Yunho.

"Katakan padaku bagaimana kau menjalankan rencana kita?" menyandarkan tubuhnya di meja, Changmin melipat tangan angkuh. "Sudah berhasil atau..."

"Gagal total! Suaminya datang pagi ini dan Sajangnim mengirim aku ke Busan, kau lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menggoda wanita itu,,," Yunho menarik nafas dengan gaya teraniyaya. "Tidak ada, sobat."

"Kau seperti orang yang akan mati saja," Changmin duduk di meja tepat di hadapan Yunho. Pria itu mengabaikan Changmin dan menutup mata."Pergilah, lupakan saran saran yang akan kau berikan kepadaku, aku tahu semua itu akan gagal."

Changmin berdecak lidah."Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apa apa tentang ideku."

"Mengurungnya di kamarku, gagal. Aku sudah melakukanya dan hasilnya Jaejoong menangis histeris karena masa lalu kita yang kami ungkit kembali."

"Bodoh, untuk apa mengungkit masa lalu jika masa depan ada di depan mata."

"Ingat, suaminya juga berada di hadapan kita saat ini!" Yunho memberitahu.

"Kau benar benar bodoh, Dude. Aku pinjam salah satu wanita di Bolero malam ini, tidak mungkin aku menghadiri undangan makan malam tanpa teman kencan bukan?" Memungut Handphone dari lantai ia membuka handphone model lama itu."Dasar pelit, kau harus ganti benda konyol ini."

"Aku tidak akan menggantinya, dan tidak!"

Changmin mengerjap."Tidak apa?"

"Meminjamimu salah satu wanita dari Bolero." Yunho merebut Handphone miliknya dari Changmin.

Menarik majalah bersampul YunJae yang baru tiba pagi ini Changmin mendaratkan benda itu di atas kepala Yunho."Kalau Bolero kekurangan satu orang kau bisa meminta Jaejoong menggantikanya, alasanya kau bisa cari sendiri dan jangan berlagak sok pintar dalam masalah asmara ketika kau memang bodoh dalam hal itu." Changmin merebut kembali Handphone Yunho dan menghubungi Kwon Yuri.

Yunho merubah acara tiduran malasnya menjadi tegak. Tunggu, Changmin baru saja mengatakan apa? "Oh Min, kau memang pintar."

"Aku memang pintar. Sekarang katakan kepada Yuri bahwa aku akan menjemputnya satu jam lagi," Pria itu menyodorkan Handphone Yunho kearah telinga pria itu.

Astaga, Yunho bahkan masih belum mampu menyerap apa saja yang di lakukan Changmin di kantornya, selama kurang dalam lima menit dan pria itu berhasil menjalankan dua tugas sekaligus. Mencari teman kencan untuk bisnis juga membantu Yunho untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong.

Terdengar suara wanita dari arah seberang dan Yunho mengatakan apa yang diinginkan Changmin. "Bagus sekarang kirim pesan teks, email juga pesan suara untuk Jaejoong katakan padanya kau kekurangan pelatih karena Yuri sakit atau terkena campak apapun terserah apa yang ingin kau katakan." Changmin berdiri untuk berpamitan.

Yunho tertawa setelah paham dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Astaga, Changmin mampu memberikan ide yang tidak bisa ia cari seharian ini dan betapa cerdasnya kau Changmin. "Terima kasih." menghampiri Changmin Yunho memeluk pemuda itu.

"Traktir di hari ulang tahunku Dude. Jangan sampai kau lupa untuk kesebelas kalinya." Pria itu mendorong Yunho lepas dari pelukanya."Hadiahnya sebelas kali dijadikan satu. Kau hitung sendiri apa yang cocok untuk pria malang sepertiku yang selalu kau abaikan tiap tahunnya tetapi masih setia di sisimu. Oh malangnya nasibku."

Tawa Yunho membahana di ruang kerjanya." Tentu Dude."

"Aku harus pergi, Yuri sudah menungguku. Terimakasih sudah memberikan salah satu penari sexymu itu untukku, kau tahu Directure benar benar memberiku tugas berat seharian ini karena kau pergi ke Busan. Sampai jumpa besok dan jangan lupa kadoku."

Mata musang Yunho menatap pintu yang tertutup. Sungguh, temanya itu memang cerdas dalam segala hal.

Handphone Yunho berbunyi 'Jaejoong Calling...' Tuhan. Bahkan wanita itu secepat ini menghubunginya.

"Jaejongie, tolong aku." Yunho memasang suara khawatir yang berhasil membuat wanita di sebrang sana memfokuskan diri. "Datanglah ke Bolero sekarang juga."

.

.

.

Jaejoong mendorong pintu kaca Bolero sekuat tenaga. Bunyi gemerincing lonceng memberitahu pelayan bahwa adanya tamu yang datang.

Jujur ia sedikit kesal dengan permintaan atau lebih tepatnya pemaksaan Yunho yang satu ini, pria itu memintanya datang seenak jidatnya atau Yunho akan memaksa Jaejoong datang, tidak peduli harus menculik atau menyeretnya jika perlu. Dasar pria menyebalkan.

"Selamat datang, bisa saya ban... tu," Pelayan itu berdiri membeku di hadapan Jaejoong setelah mengenali wanita cantik yang berdiri di hadapanya.

"Ya Tuhan, Kim Jaejoong, anda Kim Jaejoong bukan?" Wanita itu berlari menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di belakang pintu masuk.

"Benarkah, anda Kim Jaejoong Balerina terkenal yang membawa nama Korea keseluruh Dunia. "

Jaejoong merasa dirinya menjadi bahan tontonan di antara pengunjung toko lainya. Ia mengangguk. "Ya, Aku Kim Jaejoong."

Pelayan itu mempersilahkan Jaejoong masuk dengan sikap sopan yang sesikit berlebihan."Silahkan masuk, kami sangat gembira mendapatkan kunjungan seorang Balerina terkenal seperti anda di toko kami dan,,,"

Pintu kembali terbuka dengan dentingan yang lebih keras dan kasar, dan munculah pria tinggi tegap dengan balutan Jas kantor yang masih rapi, pria yang telah membuat hati Jaejoong terikat bersamanya.

Yunho telihat lega melihat jaejoong sudah berada disini, pria itu sedikit terenggah, Apakah Yunho berlari dari kantor kesini? Jaejoong menggeleng, bagaimana ia memiliki pemikiran konyol itu. Jarak kantor Ayahnya sampai sini cukup jauh.

"Dia datang bersamaku." Tanpa menunggu, Yunho menarik Jaejoong dari kerumunan pelanggan yang sudah mengerubunginya seperti lalat. Ia sedikit mendorong wanita itu untuk menaiki tangga ke lantai selanjutnya. "Terima kasih semuanya, silahkan lanjutkan apapun yang kalian lakukan tadi." Yunho berkata tegas.

Semua mata menatap terpesona pasangan yang menghilang di tangga atas. "Ya Tuhan, jadi benar bahwa kim Jaejoong kembali dan gosip tentang mereka akan rujuk memang benar adanya. Omo,,, aku akan menyuruh putriku les di tempat ini, Jaejoong adalah Balerina terhebat sepanjang masa, putriku bisa hebat seperti dia jika wanita itulah gurunya." Dan kembali suara histeris terdengar di lantai bawah.

Jaejoong masih sayup sayup mendengarnya sampai pintu di tangga tertutup dan di gantikan suara musik melow yang membuat jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang.

Ia melangkah maju lebih kedalam untuk melihat ruangan luas berdinding kaca dengan beberapa anak anak di bawah sepuluh tahun sedang berlarih menari.

Semua gerakan terhenti ketika melihat kedatangan Yunho dan seorang wanita di belakangnya.

Sesuatu dalam diri Jaejoong terasa hampa. Ia pikir ia bisa melepaskan impian terbesarnya ini, tetapi jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merindukan panggung, penonton yang tersenyum senang karena ia berhasil membuat mereka bahagia dan tepuk tangan mereka yang selalu dapat membuatnya merasa sangat bangga pada diri sendiri.

Segala impianya ada disini, balet, gaun, sepatu, juga kaca ajaib yang mengelilingi ruangan yang selalu berhasil menumbuhkan rasa percaya diri untuk menuntunya menggerakan kedua kaki dan menari.

Jaejoong menatap pantulan dieinya di kaca, di hadapanya saat ini adalah sosok wanita berbeda dari segala sesuatu yang diimpikanya di masa lalu. Wanita itu terlihat buruk dengan pakaian kebesaran yang menutupi tubuhnya, rambut kusut miliknya terikat rapi di belakang kepala juga sepatu hitam keras yang tidak mampu membawanya terbang seperti ketika ia memakai sepatu balerina miliknya yang nyaman.

Ya. Tuhan, Jaejoong merindukan semua ini.

"Jae, apa kau baik baik saja?" pertanyaan itu Yunho tunjukan karena ia melihat liquit bening terjatuh dari ujung mata Jaejoong. Ia tidak bermaksud membuat wanita itu sedih dengan mengingatkan kenangan lama yang Jaejoong coba lupakan. "Ma'af jika aku..."

Jaejoong berbalik dan tersenyum sampai gigi wanita itu terlihat. "Bisa kau pinjami aku gaun balet?"

"Apa?" Musang Yunho mengerjap tidak mengerti.

"Aku ingin menari, aku sangat ingin menari."

Detik itu Yunho sadar, dirinya telah ambil andil terlalu banyak dalam kehidupan Jaejoong. Impian Jaejoong, dan juga kebahagiaan wanita itu ada disini, balerina . Panggung balerina yang membesarkan nama Jaejoong yang tidak sengaja ia renggut paksa dengan membuat wanita itu menikahinya adalah sebagian dari kesalahan.

Tuhan telah memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk Yunho tebus dan ia harus mulai dari awal. Dengan menuntun Jaejoong kembali pada impian wanita itu, membawanya kembali untuk meraihnya.

"Tentu! Apapun untukmu."

~TBC~


	11. Chapter 10

BOLERO *Love in the Past*

Sherry Kim

WARNING

18+

Happy Reading...

Kiri, kanan, berputar dan lompatan lompatan kecil membawa tubuh Jaejoong dalam tarian indah yang membuat senyum Yunho tidak pernah lepas dari bibir pria itu.

Beberapa pasang mata melirik terang terangan untuk melihat mereka berdua. Mereka tidak perduli bahwa saat ini berada di jalan, dan begitu banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan, yang ada dalam mata Yunho adalah Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat bahagia di hadapanya.

Pria itu mengulurkan sebelah tangan yang di terima Jaejoong dengan senang hati lalu berputar membentuk sebuah putaran indah dengan sebelah kaki ia tekuk sampai lutut.

"Kau memerlukan separu baru, besok kau bisa memilih apapun dari Bolero untuk kau gunakan ketika menari, dan juga..."Yunho menghentikan tarian Jaejoong dengan menarik wanita itu mendekat."Bolero selalu terbuka untukmu, tempat dimana kau bisa berlatih menari kembali."

Kedua tangan Jaejoong berada di antara mereka, menekan dada Yunho untuk mencegah pria itu lebih medekat."Aku tidak bisa." lirihnya, namun Jaejoong tidak bisa menghentikan senyuman bahagia di bibirnya, Ia menyandarkan kening di dada Yunho. Malam ini sungguh malam yang menyenangkan untuk di lewatkan, ia menari bermain dan juga berlatih dengan anak anak di tempat latihan tadi.

"Kenapa?" Yunho tidak berniat menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jaejoong, ia tidak berniat membuat senyum wanita itu menghilang. Malam ini Jaejoong begitu menakjubkan, wanita itu menari dengan indah dan jangan lupakan tawa wanita itu ketika melatih anak anak menari benar benar membuat Yunho merasa bahagia, ia sadar bahagia itu sungguh simpel dengan hanya melihat orang yang kau cintai tersenyum karenamu. Yunho tidak akan melupakan malam ini, atau jika perlu ia akan membawa Jaejoong ke Bolero setiap hari agar bisa melihat senyuman Jaejoong tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

"Hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu." Jaejoong menjawab.

"Aku mendirikan Bolero karena dirimu." Melepaskan diri dari Yunho, Jaejoong mendongak untuk manatap pria itu. Yunho melanjutkan, "Bolero adalah dirimu, sanggar balerina yang aku dirikan karena aku mencoba mengenangmu, alasan untuk melihatmu di antara mereka juga dimana tempat seharusnya kau berada..." Pria itu terdiam sesaat." Tetapi tidak pernah ada kau disana." Yunho menunduk untuk menyatukan kening mereka.

"Aku selalu berharap dapat melihatmu di antara mereka, dan malam ini aku melihatmu disana, menari tertawa dan bahagia, ini adalah impianku untuk membuatmu bahagia ketika kau disisiku." Dan untuk pertama kalinya di malam ini Yunho berhasil melihat senyum tulus wanita itu untuknya. Sebuah awal yang bagus untuk kehidupan mereka kedepan. "Kuharap kau mau datang ketika kau ingin menari atau kau bisa mengajar disana, apapun yang ingin kau lakukan Bolero selalu terbuka untukmu."

"Kenapa?" Kenapa? Pertanyaan yang Jaejoong sudah tahu jawabanya apa, hanya saja ia ingin mendengar Yunho mengatakan langsung di depan wajahnya. "Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menebus rasa bersalahku di masa lalu, mengenang dirimu bahwa kau masih ada di sekitarku, mengenang tentangmu dan hanya ini yang aku tahu tentangmu." Dan Yunho memang tidak tahu apapun tentang Jaejoong. Kebiasaan apa yang Jaejoong lakukan setiap pagi, atau benda apa yang wanita itu sukai, dan banyak lagi dari diri Jaejoong yang belum Yunho ketahui.

"Kau tidak salah dalam hal ini, akulah yang salah."Mundur selangkah Jaejoong kembali berjalan. "Aku memaksamu Yunho, menjebakmu kedalam pernikahan yang sama sekali tidak kau inginkan."

Mengikuti langkah pelan Jaejoong, Yunho mencoba meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya. Hening menyelimuti mereka saat keduanya berjalan kearah dimana mobil Yunho terparkir. "Aku selalu membayangkan kita seperti ini, kita bergandengan tangan disaat aku berjalan seorang diri melewati jalan yang sepi, membayangkan dirimu hadir disekelilingku tidak peduli dimana dan apa yang aku lakukan kau selalu hadir dalam wujud bayangan." Tatapan Yunho menatap kelangit yang gelap tak berbintang, memendung menggantung disana dan sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. "Membayangkan kau dan aku saling bergandengan tangan setiap hari sampai ada sosok kecil yang hadir di antara kita."

Langkah jaejoong terhenti. Itu juga yang pernah ia impikan di masa lalu, dirinya selalu berharap berjalan bergandengan tangan setiap

hari untuk mengantar putra atau putri mereka ke sekolah sebelum Yunho berangkat kerja, mereka juga akan melakukan kegiatan pagi yang menyenangkan dan Jaejoong akan menunggu pria itu juga putra putri mereka setiap sore dengan berbagai hidangan masakan untuk menikmati makan malam bersama yang menyenangkan.

"Aku selalu berharap sekali saja,,,"Langkah Yunho terhenti di sisi Jaejoong dan meraih bahu Jaejoong untuk berputar kearahnya. ",,,dapat melihatmu tersenyum untukku dan aku rela mati jika kau mau memaafkanku."

"Aku rela mati agar kau mau menganggapku ada dulu," kedua mata wanita itu sudah basah oleh air mata."Tetapi kau tidak pernah menganggapmu." Ironis memang.

"Aku mencintaimu." Yunho berbisik. Gerimis mulai turun namun tidak mampu membuat dua pasang mata yang saling menatap dengan tatapan terluka itu teralihkan. Tanpa berkata dan hanya pandangan mereka sudah mampu membuat keduanya saling memahami. Mengapa? Perjalanan hidup tentang cinta mereka harus seperti ini.

Liquit bening itu mengalir membasahi pipi saat Jaejoong menutup mata karena Yunho menciumnya. Berharap segala kepedihan yang selama ini mereka rasakan lebur dengan satu ciuman hangat yang tidak menuntut.

Tetesan hujan semakin deras saat keduanya membuka mata dan saling melempar senyum. "Aku harus pulang." Jemari Yunho menahan Jaejoong saat wanita itu akan berlari berteduh. Mengabaikan hujan yang semakin deras mengguyur bumi, Yunho mencengkeram jemari Jaejoong erat. "Berjanjilah bahwa kita tidak akan mengingat masa lalu, kita hidup untuk masa depan dan mulai saat ini dan juga hujan ini aku berharap dapat menghapus kenangan buruk kita dimasa lalu bersama sama."

Tetesan hujan semakin terasa deras menerpa wajah Jaejoong."Yunho, kita butuh berteduh."

"Berjanjilah untuk melupakan masa lalu dan mulailah lembaran baru." Sedikitpun pria itu tidak berniat bergerak sampai Jaejoong berjanji di hadapanya.

Menggeram marah karena tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup, Jaejoong berjanji dengan suara lantang karena deras hujan menyamarkan suaranya. "Ya, aku berjanji." Yunho menariknya tapi bukan untuk berteduh. Pria itu menariknya kedalam mobil Yunho dan membuka pintu untuk Jaejoong.

"Kita basah kuyup." Jaejoong mencoba tidak naik kedalam mobil pria itu.

"Apa kau berniat kita masuk kesana." Dalam derasnya hujan yang menghalangi pandangan, Jaejoong melihat serigai menyebalkan Yunho muncul ketika pria itu menunjuk Hotel di seberang jalan.

"Aku tidak akan membantu membersihkan mobilmu besok pagi." Wanita itu menghentakkan kaki sebal kemudian masuk ke mobil.

.

.

.

Tidak tahu mengapa Jaejoong mengekor pria itu masuk kedalam rumah yang pernah menjadi bagian masa lalu mereka dan ia tempati bersama selama satu tahun masa pernikahan mereka dulu.

Yunho tidak mengatakan apa apa atau menjawab pertanyaan yang ia tunjukan kepada pria itu. Pria itu diam seribu bahasa ketika menuntun Jaejoong masuk kedalam apartemen sederhana yang masih tetap sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu sebelum ia pergi. Jaejoong bertanya tanya mengapa Yunho tidak pindah dari apartemen yang mulai terlihat termakan usia ini.

"Mandilah, aku akan menyiapkan pakaian untukmu." Yunho membuka satu satunya kamar mandi di apartemen kecil miliknya dan mendorong Jaejoong masuk. Wanita itu menahan diri. "Aku tidak mempunyai pakaian ganti." Dan bagaimana Yunho tidak memikirkan itu sebelumnya.

Astaga. Ia menatap jam yang sudah menunjukan waktu tengah malam. "Tidak ada toko buka di sekitar sini pada jam tengah malam. Aku akan mencarikan kemeja atau kaos milikku untukmu."

Sungguh, Jaejoong akan mengatakan seribu alasan untuk menolak kalau saja ia tidak membenci rasa tak nyaman di tubuhnya. Ia benci kedinginan dan paling benci kalau sampai demam, tidak ada jalan lain selain menuruti Yunho.

Beberapa saat berikutnya Yunho kembali untuk memberikan kaos dan celana untuk Jaejoong. "Kau ingin aku menaruhnya disini atau..."Pintu terbuka Jaejoong masih memakai pakaian basah yang melekat di tubuhnya. "Terima kasih." Pintu terturup begitu keras di depan wajah Yunho.

Usai membersihkan diri Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakai kebesaran Yunho yang membuat pria itu tertawa terbahak bahak saat mengamatinya dari atas kebawah. "Maafkan aku karena tidak memiliki pakaian yang cocok untukmu."

Jaejoong mengabaikan pria itu yang menertawakan celana yang ia tekuk di bagian bawah juga kaos Yunho yang menggantung kebesaran di bahunya. Tawa Tunho terhenti ketika kornea matanya menatap bahu Jaejoong yang berbuka. Kaos miliknya benar benar terlihat besar di atas tubuh Jaejoong dan bahu yang biasanya tertutup rapat itu dengan lancang menghoda lidah Yunho supaya mendaratkan jilatan jilatan kecil disana.

Yunho berdeham untuk membuat pikiranya kembali jernih. Ya Tuhan, ini berbahaya. Berdua dengan wanita itu di rumahnya bukanlah hal yang bagus, dan bagaimana bisa dirinya membawa Jaejoong kesini tanpa berpikir untuk mengembalikan wanita itu kerumahnya. Tidak! Ia tidak akan menyerahkan Jaejoong kepada Suaminya jika Hankyung masih tinggal disana.

"Hangatkan tubuhmu dengan ini." Pria itu berjalan begitu cepat menjauh dan membanting pintu kamar mandi setelah menaruh segelas susu panas di atas meja.

Kening Jaejoong mengeryit dengan sikap Yunho yang berubah ubah dari baik ke jutek. Pria yang aneh.

Kehangatan dari secangkir coklat panas dengan cepat menghangatkan tubuh Jaejoong. Dapur apartemen Yunho masih sama kecuali warna dinding yang sudah diganti. Jaejoong berjalan lebih keluar dan memperhatikan ruang tamu yang tidak jauh berbeda. Apakah Yunho memang tidak pernah mengganti perabotan rumahnya.

Pandanganya berhenti pada pintu kamar Yunho yang tertutup. Pintu itu selalu tertutup dan Jaejoong selalu menghindari kamar itu sejauh mungkin. Bunyi gemericik air dari kamar mandi menandakan Yunho masih betah disana. Seluruh tubuh Jaejoong meronta ingin istirahat namun tidak mungkin ia tidur di sofa bukan? Dengan pakaian seperti ini.

.

.

.

Panik melanda Yunho, pria itu membanting pintu kamarnya dan berlari keluar menerjang pintu utama seperti orang kesetanan. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika melihat sepatu Jaejoong yang masih tertata rapi di sisi sepatu miliknya yang basah.

Usai mandi dan berganti pakaian ia tidak mendapatkan wanita itu dimana mana. Yunho menghembuskan nafas lega, ia lupa belum mencari Jaejoong di kamar wanita itu dan itulah yang ia lakukan detik berikutnya.

Jaejoong berbaring disana saat Yunho membuka pintu. Wanita itu berbaring nyaman di ranjang kecil yang yang cukup untuk satu orang dengan tubuh hampir tenggelam dengan pakaian Yunho yang kebesaran. Berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, kenangan itu kembali hadir dimana ia membuka pintu kamar ini dan mendapati kamar itu kosong. Sekarang Jaejoong disini, di hadapanya.

Yunho menyelipkan tanganya di belakang leher Jaejoong dengan tangan lain di bagian lutut kakinya. Membopong wanita yang melengguh pulas itu keluar kamar sempit untuk menuju kamar Yunho dengan ranjang lebih besar. Yunho tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong tidur disana meski hanya untuk semalam.

Jaejoong melengguh mencari kenyamanan di atas bantal saat Yunho membaringkan wanita itu disana. Betapa cantiknya wajah damai Jaejoong jika diperhatikan seperti ini. Menarik selimut sampai bawah dagu Jaejoong, Yunho merunduk untuk mencium kening wanita yang sudah membuatnya gila. Hatinya berdesir nyaman ketika kulit lembut Jaejoong terasa di bawah kulitnya ia berlama lama mencecap bibir jaejoong sebelum meninggalkan wanita itu dan pergi ke kamar lama Jaejoong. Yunho lebih suka tidur di kamar itu ketimbang tidur di kamarnya yang besar, karena di kamar kecil itulah bagian dari Jaejoong tertinggal.

.

.

.

Aroma kopi menggelitik hidung dengan campuran aroma lain yang tidak asing meski terasa samar memenuhi apertemen Yunho. Pria itu membuka mata untuk mengerjap dan memperhatikan sekeliling, ia tidur di bekas kamar Jaejoong, lagi. Suara penggorengan menyadarkan Yunho sepenuhnya, ia melompat dari atas ranjang ke dapur dan menemukan Jaejoong disana.

Cubitan itu terasa nyaman dan memenyakitkan karena impianya terwujud, wanita itu disana, memasak sarapan untuknya seperti bayangan yang selalu Yunho harapkan selama sepuluh Tahun lamanya.

Jaejoong sibuk membalik telur dadar di atas wajah. Pikiranya berkecamuk dengan kejadian tadi malam, seingatnya ia tidur di kamar lama miliknya dan mendapati dirinya terbangun di kamar Yunho.

Demi Tuhan, kamar Yunho! Apakah pria itu mengangkatnya kesana? Dan kenapa ia tidak terbangun jika Yunho telah menyentuhnya, tidak biadanya ia tidur senyenyak seperti tadi malam.

Bulu roma di seluruh tubuh Jaejoong meremang bukan karena ngeri, sedikit kebahagiaan menyusup masuk kehatinya kala membayangkan Yunho memeluk tubuhnya dan ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang Yunho lakukan kepadanya ketika ia tertidur. Jaejoong merasa wajahnya memanas.

Sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang, Jaejoong membuka mata lebih lebar kala hembusan nafas hangat menyapa tengkuknya.

"Telur itu tidak bisa di makan kalau kau tidak segera mematikan kompornya, sayang." Panggilan manis itu sungguh indah untuk di dengar

Kemudian ia tersadar. Sial, Gosong!

Jaejoong memekik saat merasakan lengan Yunho telah memeluknya semakin erat, dan entah sejak kapan pria itu berdiri di belakangnya dengan dada bidang Yunho menekan punggunya. "Yun, aku sedang memasak sarapan."

"Kau melamun." Mematikan kompor, Yunho mengangkat Jaejoong sampai tubuh wanita itu bersandar sepenuhnya kearah tubuhnya yang keras. Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu yang keras menusuk bokongnya yang hanya dilapisi kaos Yunho. Sesuatu yang terasa besar dan ,,, jangan katakan itu...

"Kau menggodaku." Pria itu menciumi sisi leher Jaejoong dari belakang setelah menyampirkan rambut panjang wanita itu ke sebelah bahunya.

Jantung Jaejoong berdegup tak karuan. Indranya bersorak gembira bercampur geli kala lidah Yunho menggoda telinga kananya sampai dirinya tidak dapat menghindari pekikan yang lolos dari bibirnya.

"Aku tidak menggodamu, aku hanya..."Kata kata itu harus terpotong kala bibir Yunho menyambar bibirnya dengan ciuman yang menuntut. Tubuhnya berutar, dan Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong merasakan dada keras Yunho menekan payudara miliknya yang tanpa bra. Pria itu memeluknya sedemikian rupa dan tak henti henti menciuminya dengan lapar seakan meneguk kenikmatan sebanyak yang ia hindari selama ini.

Yunho menggeram. Astaga ini gila, ia dapat merasakan payudara Jaejoong juga puting keras wanitanya yang mungil di dadanya yang kokoh. Dirinya hanya mencoba memeluk Jaejoong dan tidak tahu jika wanita itu tidak memakai apapun di dalam selembar kaos yang di kenakanya saat ini. Dan kemana celana wanita itu, Jaejoong hanya mengenakan kaos yang menutupi sebagian paha mulusnya dan Yunho tidak mampu untuk menahan diri lagi ketika pelukan itu menimbulkan kejantananya berdiri dengan hanya sentuhan bokong Jaejoong dan gesekan kecil ketika wanita itu melonjak kaget.

Kedua mata Yunho terbuka untuk menatap Jaejoong dan wajah wanita itu telah diselimuti oleh api gairah. "Aku menginginkanmu." bisiknya parau.

Dengan sekali sentak Yunho mengangkat tubuh wanita itu, melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang. Karena terkejut lengan Jaejoong memeluk erat leher Yunho sekaligus demi mendapatkan ciuman yang lebih dalam dari sebelumnya, Jaejoong tidak mengatakan apa apa ataupun menolak dan itu merupakan lampu hijau untuk Yunho membawanya masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Pintu terbanting tertutup dengan kedua sejoli itu masuk kedalam tanpa melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Yunho duduk di tepi ranjang bersama Jaejoong yang masih berada di pelukan, ciumanya beralih kesisi leher Jaejoong dengan senang hati wanita itu mendongak untuk memberikan akses mudah bagi Yunho, dan mendapatkan kenikmatan yang di janjikan pria itu.

Tangan Yunho menyelinap kebalik kaos Jaejoong untuk menyentuh kulit punggung telanjang wanita itu kemudian menjalar ke tulang rusuk, menimbulkan gemercik api semakin hebat di antara mereka. Dengan terburu buru ia menanggalkan satu satunya benda yang melekat pada tubuh Jaejoong dan mendapatkan tubuh wanita begitu indah.

Dingin yang dirasakan Jaejoong hanya sementara sampai jemari Yunho kembali mengirim kehangatan keseluruh kulit tubuhnya. Pria itu mundur hanya untuk menanggalkan kaos miliknya dan kini keduanya tidak memiliki apapun sebagai penghalang kecuali celana kain Yunho yang masih melekat. Yunho membenamkan wajahnya di antara payudara Jaejoong dan wanita itu memekik keras saat mulut dan lidah dingin Yunho menangkup salah satu putingnya memberinya gigitan kecil disana.

Astaga. Yunho menginginkan Jaejoong melingkupi dirinya saat ini, detik ini juga namun ia harus membuat wanita itu menikmati apa yang akan ia berikan. Lidahnya menggoda menuntut sampai suara pekikan wanita itu semakin menggema di kamarnya yang luas.

Mengangkat tubuh mereka berdua, Yunho menjatuhkan tubuh Jaejoong di ranjang, wanita itu terenggah dengan bibir bengkak akibat ciuman mereka tadi, Jaejoong terlentang tak berdaya dengan rambut panjangnya yang menyebar disekeliling tubuhnya yang telajang. Wanita itu bagai dewi cinta yang menjajikan kebahagiaan selamanya untuk Yunho dah tidak akan pernah yunjo sia siakan kebahagiaan yanh berada di depan matanya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang menjulang tinggi di hadapanya, pria itu membungkuk untuk menciumnya dan kembali berkutat degan celana miliknya sebelum benda itu di terlempar asal dan matanya mendelik lebar menemukan kesejatian Yunho yang sudah sangat tegang. "Yunho,,,"

"Jangan," Menurunkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Jaejoong, ia mencium bibir yang sudah bengkak itu semakin dalam. "kita tidak bisa mundur lagi, aku menginginkanmu dan kau juga menginginkanku." Dan itu benar. Jaejoong menginginkanya dan demi Tuhan, ia sudah berumur dua puluh sembilan tahun dan belum pernah melakukan seperti apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho kepadanya saat ini.

Ia menginginkan ini, tidak peduli dengan konsekuensi yang akan mereka hadapi nanti. Tangan Jaejoong terulur untuk menarik Yunho kembali kepadanya. Tubuh pria itu terasa berat di atas tubuhnya namun ia menyukai itu, tubuh mereka benar benar menempel dan Jaejoong mencengkeram kedua bahu Yunho ketika pria itu menunduk untuk kembali menikmati payudaranya yang berdenyut nyeri.

Astaga, ini gila. Sesuatu berdenyut di antara paha Jaejoong saat pria itu kembali menjajarkan tubuhnya. "Apakah rasanya akan sama ketika kita melakukanya dan ketika Hankyung menyentuhmu, ataukah kau membayangkan dia adalah aku?"

Pikiran Jaejoong kembali jernih karena pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Yunho barusan. Oh, apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Jaejoong bertumpu pada lenganya mencoba untuk bangkit dan mendorong rubuh Yunho menjauh. "Ini salah."

Yunho kembali menerjang Jaejoong sampai wanita itu berbaring kembali diranjang. "Tidak ada yang salah, kita saling menginginkan dan kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja setelah apa yang kita lakukan barusan."

Jaejoong sudah akan menjawab ketika terdengar bell berbunyi. Entah ia harus bersyukur atau merutuk tamu yang datang karena Yunho hadir di saat yang tidak tepat, tetapi Yunho benar benar mengumpat kasar dan mengutuk siapapun yang datang di pagi seperti ini.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan kedua teman menyebalkan itu. Yunho berjanji akan mengusir mereka dan melanjutkan ini. "Jangan bergerak dan jangan mencoba memakai pakaianmu, aku akan segera kembali." Pria itu bangkit dan menyambar celana kolornya dengan marah. Meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan pikiran berkecamuk tidak jelas dengan apa yang barusan mereka lakukan. Astaga, betapa bodoh dirinya karena membiarkan nafsu mengalahkan akal sehatnya.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang barusan mereka lakukan. Dan ia gila karena dirinya menginginkan Yunho sama besarnya seperti sepuluh tahun lalu.

Yunho sudah siap akan membentak siapapun orang di balik pintu Apartemen, tetapi ia menelan kembali kata katanya ketika menemukan wanita yang sedang hamil tua berdiri di hadapanya dengan kedua matanya yang sembab karena tangis.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Ok... Maaf aku potong sampai sini. Jangan kutuk author kkkk *ketawa nista*

Ada yang bilang NC di setiap ff Author gx Hot. Sini aku tambahin cabe biar makin tambah Hot.

Ini bukan NC hanya akan NC ~di cakar jiji~

Semoga suka. Thanks buat yang udah vote dan RCL maaf gak bisa balas satu satu. Tapi Sherry baca kok. Dan sherry sangat senang ada yang suka ff gaje yang makin gak jelan ini.

Menerima masukan lagi lagi dan lagi. Kritik dan saran di buka Umum No Bash.

 **PENGUMUMAN kami para Author kece(?) membawa Yunjae kedalam negeri dongeng. Dan di rangkum dalam sebuah buku oleh sepuluh Author kece lainya.**

 **Judul : Yunjae Fairy Tales (Hard Cover)**

 **Author : Nara Yuuki, Jaeho Love, Gothic Lolita, Misscelyunjae, Sherry Kim, My Beauty Jeje, Snow Queen BabyBoo, Yoori Michiyo, KimRyan 2124, dan Puan Hujan.**

 **Harga : 109.000**

 **Bonus : Tas lucu, Pin/ Ganci**

 **Halaman : -/+ 450**

 **Sinopsis : Menyusul**

 **Paket souvenir : 135000 -edisi terbatas-**

 **Harga belum termasuk ongkir.**

 **minat hubungi Author.**

 **Fb : Sherry kim**

 **Line :Ziyakim**

 **BBM :**

 **Batas PO 10 November**

 **Membeli buku sudah termasuk donasi berbagi sebesar 5000 untuk mereka yang kurang mampu dan sekolah sekolah yang membutuhkan.**


	12. Chapter 11

BOLERO *Love in the Past*

Sherry Kim

Happy Reading...!

Kim Junsu berdiri di luar pintu apartemen Yunho dengan wajah sembab. Wanita itu menangis sesegukan dan mendorong Yunho untuk menyingkir dari ambang pintu, tanpa di persilahkan wanita yang sedang hamil tua itu melenggang masuk dengan mulut mengomel tidak jelas tentang suaminya yang Playboy itu. "Dimana Yoochun?"

"Yoochun," Yunho membe'o. Apa wanita itu masih bermimpi, bagaimana mungkin Yoochun berada disini di rumahnya pada jam pagi buta seperti sekarang. "Dia tidak ada disini."

Yunho mengekor wanita itu yang sudah duduk di meja makan. "Kau tahu aku akan kesini, itukah alasanmu membuat dua porsi sarapan, atau kau menyembunyikan suamiku di rumahmu."

"Dia tidak ada disini Kim Junsu, aku bersumpah, untuk apa aku menyembunyikan suamimu disini."

"Kalau dia tidak berada disini berarti benar dugaanku." Yunho sudah akan berkata untuk jangan menyentuh sarapan miliknya tetapi Junsu telah menikmati sarapan buatan Jaejoong. Sial, ia bahkan belum mencicipi sarapan pertama yang wanita itu buatkan untuknya, setidaknya di Apartemen miliknya ini.

"Dasar semua laki laki sama saja, kau tahu aku akan menceraikan Yoochun," Junsu menjejalkan potongan besar telur dadar kedalam mulutnya yang sudah penuh. "Pria itu tidak kembali tadi malam, handphon miliknya tidak aktif, pasti dia menemui kekasihnya yang lain."

Yunho memutar bola matanya malas. Demi Tuhan, hanya karena Yoochun tidak bisa di hubungi wanita yang sedang hamil tua itu akan menceraikanya, Yunho tidak yakin Yoochun akan menceraikan Junsu." Mungkin saja batrai handphonnya habis, dan mungkin dia berada di suatu tempat dan tidak bisa menghubungimu." Ia menjelaskan. Matanya mendelik lebar kala Junsu meraih piring lainya setelah menghabiskan satu porsi sarapan miliknya.

"Kau membelanya tentu saja, karena kau sahabatnya." Wanita itu meneguk segelas kopi yang sudah dingin. "Bisa kau buatkan susu untukku. Ah kopi juga boleh, aku tahu kau tidak memiliki susu coklat." Tanpa membantah Yunho menuruti permintaan wanita hamil yang masih mengomel dan mengutuk suaminya semakin parah.

"Ingat, kau sedang hamil, tidak baik untuk bayimu kau mengumpat seperti itu dan juga kopi ini juga tidak baik untuknya"

"Kenapa yang ini tidak ada telur gorengnya." Karena telur itu gosong. Yunho membatin.

Junsu kembali berkata, "Apa peduliku baik atau tidak untuk calon anaknya ketika ayah bayi ini tidak mempedulikanku, dasar laki laki kurang ajar." Menusuk sosis menggunakan sendok garpu dengan kasar wanita itu memasukan sosis tersebut kedalam mulut dan berkata dengan mulut penuh makanan. "Kalian hanya mementingkan diri kalian sendiri tidak memikirkan perasaan kami para wanita tanpa memikirkan susahnya kami menjadi wanita hamil." Sekali lagi Junsu menangis namun mulutnya tak henti hentinya untuk mengunyah sarapan. "Sosis ini sangat enak. Aku tidak tahu kau bisa masak salad dan juga kopi itu."

Pandangan Yunho menatap pintu kamarnya yang tertutup, semoga Jaejoong tidak keluar atau ia harus menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada Junsu siapa dan kenapa wanita itu berada disini.

Benda keras menekan kening Yunho sampai ia mengaduh kesakitan. Astaga, Junsu memukulnya dengan sendok untuk ia gunakan sebagai senjata. "Kau tidak mendengarku."

Yunho bertanya tanya dalam hati, apakah semua wanita hamil seperti Junsu cerewet dengan keinginan yang berubah ubah setiap detiknya. Tiba tiba bayangan akan Jaejoong hamil bayi mereka menghiasi kepala Yunho. Ya Tuhan, wanita itu pasti menawan dengan perut besar dan juga... Sekali lagi, Junsu memukul Yunho sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya sampai ia mengaduh kwsakitan.

"Aku mendengarmu" Jawabnya berbohong.

"Kau melamun, Ya tuhan, dimana pakaianmu kenapa kau hanya memakai celana kolor itu." Demi apa, ini bukan pertama kalianya Junsu melihatnya seperti itu. Dan kenapa wajahnya berubah ngeri dengan tatapan tajam wanita itu ketika menatapnya kemudian beralih ke kamarnya.

Tidak!

Yunho melompat menghalangi Junsu ketika wanita itu berjalan kearah kamarnya dengan langkah lucu karena kehamilanya itu. "Tidak ada siapa siapa di dalam, ku mohon pergilah mungkin saja Yoochun sudah kembali ketika kau pulang." Tubuh besar Yunho bersandar pada pintu, menghalangi wanita itu untuk membuka pintu dan menerobos masuk.

Wanita itu tidak mendorongnya lagi dan terlihat memikirkan kata kata Yunho barusan. "Kau benar, jadi bisakah kau bantu aku membuka pintu depan." Tanpa curiga Yunho menjauh dari pintu memutari Junsu dan wanita licik itu menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk menerjang masuk ke kamar Yunho yang memang tidak terkunci dengan mudah. Yunho bodoh. Batinya.

Umpatan kasar keluar dari mulut Yunho, lupakan kalau ia ingin menjaga sikap karena menghadapi wanita yang sedang hamil ini, ia mengikuti Junsu yang berdiri mematuh di ambang pintu bak patung bebek yang besar mengganjal di tengah pintu.

Yunho tidak menyangka dirinya akan selega ini ketika melihat Jaejoong sudah memakai kembali pakaianya, Terima kasih Tuhan wanita itu tidak mendengarkan laranganya tadi. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana seandainya Jaejoong masih telanjang dan menunggunya disana. Oh tidak! Hanya memikirkan wanita itu telanjang bulat membuat seluruh indra dalam tubuh Yunho bergetar dan ia merasa sedikit gerah.

Kembali ia memusatkan diri kepada wanita hamil yang masih mematung di hadapanya. "Junsu keluarlah." Wanita itu kembali menangis dan kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Yunho menggeram kasar. Oh apalagi sekarang, ia akan mencekik Yoochun karena menghilang pagi ini sampai membiarkan istrinya berkeliaran di rumah orang lain pagi buta, dan Yunho bersumpah akan menghajar Yoochun karena istrinya ini mengganggu acara sarapan plus plus paginya dengan Jaejoong.

"Dasar laki laki hidung belang, kalian sama saja, menyukai wanita berbody sexy dan melupakan istri yang sedang hamil tua. Apakah wanita hamil itu sangat buruk sampai kalian para pria meninggalkan aku yang bengkak seperti bebek hamil ini." grutu Junsu, matanya sesekali melirik Jaejoong yang berdiri di sisi ranjang. Wanita itu memakai kemeja Yunho dan celana pria itu.

"Kau bukan bebek." Yunho menyahut. Ya Tuhan, semoga Jaejoong tidak salah paham tentang Junsu dan. "Aku bisa menjelaskan ini... Jaejoong kau mau kemana." wanita itu menerobos keluar dengan sedikit kasar.

Mengejar Jaejoong Yunho merasakan tarikan di lenganya yang lain. "Junsu lepaskan aku." Kemudian beralih kepada Jaejoong, wanita itu sudah memakai sepatu miliknya dan membanting pintu di belakang.

"Kau mengacaukan segalanya Kim Junsu," Kedua tangan Yunho mencengkeram rambutnya frustasi setelah wanita itu melepaskan tanganya. Junsu hanya memperhatikan pria yang seperti cacing kepanasan itu melempar dirinya ke kursi dan merebahkan kepalanya disana. "Susah payah aku membawanya kemari dan kau menghancurkan rencanaku."

Karena marah Junsu memukul pria itu lagi dan lagi. "Dasar kau pria berwajah dua, bukankah kau mengatakan kau hanya mencintai Kim Jaejoong, lalu apa ini, kau membawa wanita lain keatas ranjangmu dan tidur dengannya, aku bersyukur Jaejoong tidak menerimamu lagi." Wanita itu melempar bantakan sofa kearah Yunho.

"Dia itu Kim Jaejoong." Suara Yunho menggelegar di Apartemenya yang sempit.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dengan bantingan kasar, Yunho berdiri tergesa gesa, Jaejoong kembali. "Jaejoong."

Park Yoochun berdiri disana dengan penampilan yang berantakan dan rambut tidak disisir dan wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir, Yunho kembali duduk lemas di kursi. Jaejoong telah pergi dan ia harus memulai dari awal untuk memenangkan hati wanita itu setelah pengorbananya yang berat akhir akhir ini. Ya Tuhan, semoga wanita itu mau medengarkan penjelasanya nanti.

"Kau Park Yoochun bawa istrimu ini keluar dari rumahku sekarang juga, aku tidak yakin aku tidak akan mencekiknya karena kalian telah menghancurkan kesempatanku untuk mendapatkan Kim Jaejoong." Suara keras dan kasar pria yang sedang marah itu membuat Junsu menciut ketakutan. Yunho benar benar menakutkan ketika seperti itu, seumur umur mereka saling mengenal belum pernah ia melihatnya marah sampai seperti ini.

"Aku melihat Jaejoong naik taxi di luar, tadi." Ujar Yoochun yang tidak tahu masalah sebenarnya.

"Jadi benar dia Kim Jaejoong." Wajah menyesal Junsu tidak mampu membuat amarah Yunho menghilang, justru itu membuat dadanya semakin sesak. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu."

"Yoochun bawa dia pargi atau aku benar benar akan mencekiknya,,, sekarang!" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Junsu pria itu menarik istrisnya keluar dari kandang beruang yang sedang mengamuk. Ya Tuhan, malang benar nasipnya. Setelah pulang larut karena lembur dan mendapati pintu rumah telah di kunci oleh istri cantiknua, handphone tertinggal di kantor dan ia harus tidur di dalam mobil sampai pagi buta di tambah tidak menemukam istrinya pagi hari dan sekarang ia harus berurusan dengan Beruang mengamuk tidak jelas entah karena apa.

Junsu mengikuti Suaminya tanpa perlawanan, hilang sudah amarahnya kepada sang suami dan ia telah lupa kalau dirinya akan menceraikan Yoochun karena amarah Yunho lebih menakutkan dari apapun.

.

.

.

Suara tawa Taemin membuat suasana rumah yang biasanya sepi menjadi lebih berwarna, bocah itu tertawa terkikik karena candaan yang di lontarkan Il Gook.

Hankyung duduk di sebelah putranya di ruang makan untuk menikmati sarapan bersama Kim Il Gook ketika mendengar suara pintu depan di banting begitu keras, Jaejoong kembali dengan wajah marah dan pakaian yang wanita itu kenakan pastilah bukan miliknya. Lihat saja kemeja dan celana kedodoran itu.

Wanita itu melewati ruang makan tanpa menyapa ataupun melirik ketiga pria yang duduk disana dan memperhatikanya dengan wajah penuh pertanyaan. " Kim Jaejoong." Sebelah kaki Jaejoong mengambang di pijakan tangga pertama ketika terdengar suara Kim Il Gook memanggil namanya. Ia memutar tubuh untuk mendapati tiga pasang mata menatapnya penasaran. Apakah dirinya begitu aneh sampai Taemin juga mengerutkan kening kearahnya.

"Ya, Papa."

"Dimana sopan santunmu ketika melihat Papa, kemarilah." Itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan Jaejoong lakukan, menemui Ayahnya dengan pakaian Yunho yang ia kenakan dan pastilah dirinya terlihat mengerikan.

"Kemari sayang, dari mana kau dan handphonmu tidak bisa di hubungi. Dan pakaian siapa yang kau kenakan itu?" Il Gook memperhatikan Jaejoong dari atas kebawah. Tanpa bertanyapun ia tahu kemeja kebesaran itu milik seorang pria hanya saja ia tidak tahu milik siapa?

"Aku lelah, aku akan menjelaskan kepadamu setelah aku istirahat nanti, selamat pagi Papa, maafkan aku Hankyung oppa." Wanita itu segera menaiki tangga tanpa menoleh kearah meja makan.

Il Gook menatap Hankyung sambil tersenyum. "Maafkan dia,"

Hankyung tersenyum mengerti. "Aku akan menyuruh Heechul bicara denganya nanti, sepuluh tahun tinggal bersamanya di Itali aku tahu dia sedang dalam masalah."

Il Gook sangat berterimakasih kepada Hankyung akan hal itu, dirinya berhutang banyak kepada keluarga mereka selama sepuluh tahun ini karena menjaga Jaejoong untuknya. "Terima kasih banyak."

Pintu terbanting begitu keras dan itu tidak bisa membuat amarah Jaejoong menghilang. Ia menarik selimut yang tertata rapi di atas ranjang sekuat tenaga kemudiam melemparnya ke lantai. Tidak! Dirinya tidak cemburu tentu saja.

Jemarinya memijat pangkal hidung kala kepalanya tiba tiba terasa pening, perutnya terasa perih karena sejak kemarin dirinyua belum makan apapun. Yunho brengsek, kurang ajar. Dan ribuan makian keluar dari mulut Jaejoong yang ia persembahkan dengan suka rela untuk Jung Yunho seorang. Pria itu dengan mudah membuatnya menyerah hanya dengan sentuhan yang membuat seluruh indra dalam tubuhnya tidak bekerja seperti yang seharusnya.

Astaga mereka hampir saja melakukan itu andai saja tidak ada orang yang datang. Wanita hamil, Jaejoong penasaran siapa wanita itu. Tidak! Yunho belum menikah ia tahu itu, tidak mungkin juga kekasih pria itu. Tetapi tidak ada yang menjamin bahwa Yunho tidak menanamkan benihnya di tanah yang subur. Mungkin saja wanita itu ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban dari Yunho, kalau tidak untuk apa wanita itu kesana.

Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajah di bantal. Tidak! Yunho bukanlah pria seperti itu! Ia tahu Yunho tidak akan melakukan hal tersebut dengan wanita sembarangan.

Kembali meyakinkan diri jaejoong tidak boleh lemah, dinding itu harus ia jaga agar Yunho tidak dapat masuk kembali kedalam kastil miliknya. Sialan, pria itu bahkan telah mendobrak dan hampir meruntuhkan tembok yang telah ia bangun untuk menyembunyikan luka di masa lalu. Dan kini hanya menunggu detik dimana tembok itu akan runtuh.

Terdengar pintu di ketuk dari luar. "Pergilah Papa aku ingin istirahat." Jaejoong mendengar pintu terbuka dan ia sudah akan mengusir Ayahnya dengan kata kata pedas yang biasa ia lakukan ketika mengusir Ayahnya dimasa kecilnya dulu.

Seorang wanita berkacak pinggang di pintu kamarnya. Ya Tuhan ia melupakan bahwa temanya datang pagi ini dari Italia. "Kim Heechul."

Wanita cantik berambut pirang itu melenggang masuk kedalam kamar Jaejoong, wanita itu geleng geleng kepala ketika kakinya menendang selimut di atas lantai menyingkirkan benda itu dari hadapanya. "Senang rasanya kau mengingatku."

"Kita baru seminggu tidak bertemu Unnie," bangkit dari ranjang Jaejoong memeluk sahabat terbaiknya itu. "Aku merindukanmu."

Membalas pelukan Jaejoong, Heechul menepuk nepuk bahunya. "Katakan padaku bagaimana keadaan hatimu juga hatinya."

Alis Jaejoong mengeryit heran, ia menuntun wanita itu untuk duduk di sofa. "Kurasa Hankyung sudah menceritanya padamu."

Heechul mengikat tanganya di depan dada bangga. "Tentu saja suamiku itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan satu rahasiapun dariku. Lihatlah dirimu,,, Ckckck... Aku sudah memberitahumu untuk merubah penampilanmu, kau cantik dan memiliki tubuh yang indah tetapi kau sembunyikan di dalam kaos kebesaranmu dan biarku tebak,,," wanita itu menjentikan jarinya sok pintar. "Kemeja Jung Yunho yang sedang kau kenakan."

Sial. Wanita satu ini terlalu cerdas untuk menebak atau di bohongi. "Ya." ia menjawab Jujur.

"Kau tidur disana tadi malam, di atas ranjang Jung brengsek itu dan dia melakukan sesuatu dan lebih dari sekedar menciummu." Rona merah yang menjalar begitu cepat di wajah Jaejoong menyakinkan Heechul dengan dugaanya. "Ya Tuhan," Sebenarnya ia hanya asal tebak dan tepat mengenai sasaran. "Kau gila,,, aku melarangmu menyerah semudah itu Kim Jaejoong, perang baru saja di mulai."

Jaejoong mengerjap dengan ide gila sahabat baiknya ini. Astaga wanita itu benar benar sudah gila."Seingatku kau membencinya."

"Tidak setelah aku mendangar cerita dari suamiku yang tampan itu, Hanny mengatakan Yunho telah jatuh cinta kepadamu juga majalah yang surat kabar bahkan televisi yang menyorot kalian, laksana Yunho itu seorang Presiden yang tertangkap basah selingkuh, dan pria itu memang terlihat telah tunduk kepadamu, berita ini sungguh sedang panas panasnya dan aku akan menikmati ini dengan menambahkan bumbu disana sini." Heechul menghela nafas panjang. "Sekarang Nona ganti bajumu dan kita akan berbelanja, Ayahmu yang baik itu memberikan sopirnya dan juga kartu Gold untukku berbelanja." Wajah wanita itu berbinar binar bahagia dengan tawa yang sangat Jaejoong kenal. Heechul beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. "Sepuluh menit kau sudah harus siap atau kau ingin aku membantumu menanggalkan pakaian pria itu yang kau kenakan, aku akan sangat senang menemukan sebuah tanda merah di bagian tubuhmu yang tidak terlihat."

"Demi Tuhan kau sangat blak blakan dan tidak! Aku akan turun tiga puluh menit lagi."

Kim Heechul tertawa bangga ketika meninggalkan kamar jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri masuk kedalam kamar mandi, ia harus cepat atau Heechul akan benar benar menyeretnya kalau ia telat untuk turun barang semenitpun, Shooping... acara yang sudah sangat lama tidak Jaejoong lakukan.

Celana dan kemeja Yunho terongok di lantai kamar mandi. Jaejoong melangkah ke depan cermin dan ia menemukan tanda merah di atas payudaranya. Senyum di bibirnya mengembang, kehangatan itu kembali datang dan ia masih bisa merasakkan bibir Yunho berada di puncaknya dengan lidah pria itu yang terus bergerak menggoda.

Sial. Jung Yunho bajingan, pria itu benar benar telah membuatnya gila dan ia akan menguliti pria itu ketika mereka bertemu nanti.

*TBC*

PENGUMUMAN kami para Author kece(?) membawa Yunjae kedalam negeri dongeng. Dan di rangkum dalam sebuah buku oleh sepuluh Author kece lainya.

Judul : Yunjae Fairy Tales (Hard Cover)

Author : Nara Yuuki, Jaeho Love, Gothic Lolita, Misscelyunjae, Sherry Kim, My Beauty Jeje, Snow Queen BabyBoo, Yoori Michiyo, KimRyan 2124, dan Puan Hujan.

Harga : 109.000

Bonus : Tas lucu, Pin/ Ganci

Halaman : -/+ 450

Sinopsis : Menyusul

Paket souvenir : 135000 -edisi terbatas-

Harga belum termasuk ongkir.

minat hubungi Author.

Fb : Sherry kim

Line :Ziyakim

Batas PO 10 November

Membeli buku sudah termasuk donasi berbagi sebesar 5000 untuk mereka yang kurang mampu dan sekolah sekolah yang membutuhkan.


	13. Chapter 12

**Love in The Past**

Sherry Kim

 _Happy Reading...!_

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tunggu sebuah butik langgananya dulu. Dulu sekali ia sering kemari bersama sang ibu dan itu pun ketika dirinya masih sangat kecil.

Kaki jenjangnya berbalut sepatu berhak tinggi menendang Paper Bag bermerk Toko ternama lain yang sudah jarang ia datangi. Kedua kakinya berdenyut nyeri setelah empat jam berkeliling pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul bersama Heechul.

"Kau harus mencoba gaun ini, ini dan ini." Melempar beberapa Gaun berwarna Softblue Heechul sendiri menyelinap ke kamar ganti dengan gaun di lenganya. Ia berteriak dari dalam sana. "Cepat ganti pakaianmu dengan gaun itu, kita akan mendatangi pria tampan di perusahaan Paman untuk menggoda mereka di saat makan siang." Wanita itu keluar dengan gaun indah namun sopan yang membalut tubuh rampingnya dengan sempurna.

Diam diam Jaejoong iri dengan Heechul karena wanita itu terlihat bahagia dengan pernikahan yang di jalani, Hankyung sangat mencintai istri dan kedua putra mereka juga memperlakukan Heechul laksana wanita itu adalah seorang putri dalam sebuah negeri dongeng.

Heechul hanya Dua Tahun lebih Tua dari Jaejoong. Mereka saling mengenal ketika menuntut ilmu di Itali dan menjalin persahabatan cukup lama meski mereka saling hidup berjauhan selama Heechul belum menikah. Sampai mereka memutuskan untuk menetap di Itali karena anak perusahaan keluarga Han berada disana.

"Nona muds, kau melamun."

"Ya. Dan aku iri kepadamu." Itu adalah jawaban yang selalu Jaejoong lontarkan untuknya. Heechul tahu, dan ia selalu mengabaikan jawaban itu karena dirinya paham Jaejoong tidak ingin masalah di masa lalu ia ungkit kembali.

"Menikahlah, dan kau akan bahagia sepertiku."

Seperti biasa Jaejoong menjawab. "Aku akan melamarnya ketika aku bertemu denganya lagi." Selama sepuluh Tahun selalu itulah jawaban Jaejoong. Hanya saja kali ini ia melupakan fakta bahwa... "Kau sudah bertemu denganya. " Sahut Heechul. "Kalau begitu aku tunggu undangan darimu, meskipun aku ingin kau menikah sebelum aku kembali ke Italia."

Wanita itu mengambil Gaun sexy pendek tanpa lengan berwarna merah darah mengabaikan Heechul.

"Kau yakin yang ini?"

"Aku ingin kau mencoba itu."

"Ayahku akan pingsan ketika melihatku memakai gaun pendek ini, bahkan Taemin mengatakan aku seperti Cabe berjalan ketika terakhir kali aku memakai gaun seperti itu."

Heechul mengabaikan gerutuan Jaejoong dan mendorong wanita itu masuk keruang ganti. "Gaun panjang sampai mata kaki dan jangan lupa lengan gaun itu sedikit menggembung, bahkan Myungsoo yang masih berumur Empat Tahun juga akan mengatakan kau cabe berjalan kalau kau memakai gaun mengerikan itu lagi." Heechul ingat gaun itu pernah Jaejoong kenakan di suatu acara ulang tahun Hankyung beberapa Tahun silam.

Jaejoong tidak lagi menolak, wanita itu dan masuk untuk berganti pakaian. Karena percuma kau menolak ketika seorang Kim Heechul sedang memerintah. "Gaun ini terlalu pendek, aku yakin celana dalamku kelihatan kalau aku membungkuk."

"Kalau begitu jangan membungkuk, untuk apa kau membungkuk." Jawab Heechul masuk akal.

Gaun itu terlihat sederhana di bagian leher dengan kerah berwarna senada berhias renda dan manik manik di bagian depan, hanya saja Heechul akui dalam hati gaun itu sedikit lebih pendek bahkan tidak mampu menutupi separuh dari paha indah milik Jaejoong. Astaga Hankyung akan mencekiknya kalau ia yang memakai Gaun itu.

Apa perdulinya, toh bukan dirinyalah yang memakai tetapi Jaejoong yang akan memakai gaun sexy untuk menggoda semua pria di perusahaan Ayahnya pada jam istirahat nanti. Sampai buruan mereka dibakar api cemburu dan akan melamar Jaejoong detik itu juga.

"Aku tahu kau merencanakan sesuatu kalau tidak kau tidak akan tertawa seperti itu."Baiklah. Ia akan menggoda Yunho sampai pria itu kelabakan di buatnya seperti saran Heechul dan ia jamin Yunho akan bertekuk lutut di hadapanya. Waktunya balas dendam Jung Yunho.

Rapat baru saja selesai ketika suara dentingan jam istirahat untuk makan siang berbunyi. Jemari lentik sang sekertaris merapikan dokumen yang berserakan di hadapan Yunho dengan cekatan.

Vicky memanglah sekertaris yang hebat dan dapat di andalkan, Yunho menyukai cara kerja wanita itu yang patut di acungi jempol.

Wanita itu tersenyum sopan menanggapi tatapan musang atasanya itu. Wanita itu sudah terbiasa dengan pandagan Yunho yang tajam, hanya saja tidak untuk kali ini. "Apakah ada sesuatu di wajah saya Mr. Jung?"

Pertanyaan itu menyadarkan Yunho bahwa ia telah memperhatikan wanita itu terlalu lama. Kalau boleh jujur ia sedang memikirkan Jaejoong dan kejadian pagi ini di Apartemennya. "Tidak! Kau boleh ambil cuti untuk dua hari karena kau bekerja terlalu giat beberapa Tahun ini. Terima kasih sudah membantuku begitu banyak dan aku memberimu libur tambahan."

Pernyataan itu membuat wanita itu tertegun, bulu mata lentik indahnya meski tidak seindah milik Jaejoong mengerjap ngerjap lucu. Yunho terkenal dingin dan jarang berbicara dan Bos nya itu selalu mengabaikan apapun pekerjaanya meskipun itu terlalu rapi, tetapi tidak dengan hari ini. "Terima kasih Mr. Jung. Saya akan memberitahu sekertaris Anda yang lain jika saya akan libur."

"Apa kau tidak memiliki kekasih."

Pertanyaan itu membuat seluruh mata penghuni ruang rapat menatap kearah Yunho. Bahkan Kim II Gook pun menatap Yunho dengan pandangan terkejut. Apa yang di lakukan Wakil Directur itu?

"Maksudku aku tidak pernah melihatmu menelfon atau pun bertukar pesan kepada kekasihmu ketika bekerja, tidak sekalipun."

Wajah wanita itu merona ketika menyadari diam diam atasanya itu memperhatikan dirinya. "Aku akan menikah bulan depan." Jawabnya malu malu.

"Sial, kau bahkan masih bekerja disini ketika hari pernikahanmu tinggal menghitung hari." Tanpa sadar Yunho mengatakan itu dengan suara lantang.

Ia berdeham dan mengangguk kebeberapa kolega yang masih menunggu Sekertaris mereka membereskan bawaan mereka. Kemudian melanjutkan. "Aku mengijinkanmu mengambil cuti selama satu bulan, terserah kau mau sesudah atau sebelum menikah. Hanya itu yang dapat aku berikan atas pengapdianmu selama lima tahun bekerja bersamaku."

Il Gook tersenyum di tempat ia duduk memperhatikan Wakil Directur nya yang semakin bijkasana. Yunho benar benar berubah karena kembalinya Jaejoong. Begitu juga putrinya yang telah banyak berubah. Ia berharap Heechul berhasil dengan rencana mereka untuk merubah gaya Jaejoong kembali ke Jaejoongnya yang dulu. Il Gook benar benar merindukan Putrinya yang ceria dan murah senyum karena demi itulah ia bekerja keras selama ini, hanya untuk putrinya seorang.

Yoochun menyerbu masuk keruang rapat ketika perwakilan dari perusahaan lain sudah keluar ruangan. Pria itu mengundang Yunho makan siang Gratis dimanapun yang pria itu inginkan untuk menebus kejadian tadi pagi. "Katakan apapun dan dimanapun tempatnya aku akan meneraktirmu, Dude."

Musang Yunho melirik Kim Il Gook, ia bertanya tanya dalam hati apakah Pria Tua itu tahu Jaejoong menginap dirumahnya semalam, dan apa yang akan dilakukanya seandainya tahu Jaejoong menginap dirumahnya.

"Kalau begitu kita ke restoran Holic."

"Ya Tuhan," Seru Yoochun ngeri. Demi apa restoran Holic adalah Restoran termahal di Korea dan ia tidak yakin gaji satu bulan akan cukup untuk menraktir Yunho disana. Apalagi kalau di tambah monster food Changmin dan tentu saja pria itu akan mengusulkan diri dengan suka rela ikut. "Bisakah di tempat lain,"

"Tidak, dan menyingkir dari hadapanku aku masih ada keperluan." Kepala Yunho menoleh kearah pintu rapat ketika mendengar pintu kembali terbuka.

Jaejoong muncul dari balik pintu itu. Astaga, apa yang wanita itu kenakan. Manik Yunho melebar kala melihat wanita itu melenggang masuk dan mengabaikan semua mata yang menatapnya tajam.

Seakan semua orang diruangan itu kasat mata Jaejoong melenggang masuk untuk berjalan kearah Ayahnya, wanita itu berdiri di hadapan Il Gook untuk mencium Pria yang menjadi tujuanya datang kesini.

"Maukah pria tampan ini makan siang denganku?" Sebelah mata Jaejoong berkedip jail.

Pria paruh baya itu tertawa nyaring. Ya Tuhan, tidak rugi ia telah memberikan Kartu Gold miliknya kepada Heechul kalau akhirnya putrinya itu mau merias diri secantik ini. Ia berdeham, "Apa gaunmu ini tidak sedikit terlalu pendek sayang."

Wajah cembertut Jaejoong membuat tawa Il Gook semakin menggema. Ya Tuhan, putrinya memang lebih menggemaskan jika seperti ini. "Aku sudah mengatakanya kepada Heechul, tetapi kau tahu, Wanita itu tidak akan membiarkanku mengganti pakaian meskipun gaun ini basah atau terbakar dan tinggal separuh."

Yunho mendorong Yoochun menyingkir ketika melihat wanita itu merunduk dan hampir saja memperlihatkan celana dalam di balik rok super mini yang di kenakan Jaejoong. Astaga! Yunho merasa ruang rapat terasa sesak dan dadanya bergemuruh seperti guntur detik di mana beberapa pasang mata melirik Putri CEO mereka secara diam diam.

"Tutup matamu, Park." Bisiknya.

"Aku tidak menjamin mereka juga akan melakukan hal yang sama." Yoochun melirik beberapa pria yang mulai meninggalkan ruangan.

Melepaskan Jas miliknya langkah Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan berhenti di belakang wanita itu. Kedua lengan kekar pria itu melingkupi pinggang Jaejoong dari belakang untuk mengikat Jas miliknya pada pinggang wanita itu.

Jaejoong tetap saja masih merasa asing dengan sentuhan Yunho. Tubuhnya berubah kaku seberti kayu ketika merasakan lengan itu melingkupi tubuhnya. Dada bidang Yunho menekan ringan punggunya, mengirim gelenyar panas melalui pembuluh darah yang tidak dapat Jaejoong hindari.

Yoochun menepuk keningnya sendiri gemas. Astaga pria itu sungguh protektive terhadap Jaejoong. Manik Yoochun memperhatikan beberapa penghuni lain yang meninggalkan ruangan dengan tergesa gesa. Sekertaris Yunho menyenggol lenganya dengan sengaja. "kita sudah di butuhkan lagi disini, Mr. Park." Wanita itu mengedipkan mata kepadanya. Dengan terpaksa Yoochun mengikuti wanita itu keluar ruangan, meninggalkan tiga orang yang tersisa di ruang rapat.

Perputar untuk menatap Yunho lengan Jaejoong terikat rapi di depan dada, wanita itu menyipitkan mata ketika berkata. "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan? Demi Tuhan celana dalammu kelihatan ketika kau menunduk tadi." rahang Yunho mengeras kala mendapat tatapan polos Jaejoong.

"Kau sungguh tidak mengenal mode Yunho."

"Sial, persetan dengan mode atau model sekalipun, aku melarangmu mengumbar tubuhmu di depan umum."

"Kenapa tidak. Kau lupa, seperti inilah aku sebelum menikah denganmu dulu. Dan kenapa kau tidak urusi saja wanita hamil itu dari pada menggangguku disini."

Il Gook menatap Yunho penasaran, diam diam Yunho juga melirik Il Gook dan berkata. "Kim Junsu, nama wanita itu." Ia menghela nafas lelah. "Dia istri dari Park Yoochun, salah satu Manager di perusahaan ini."

Sudah Jaejoong duga wanita itu tidak memiliki hubungan apapun terhadap Yunho. Jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasa lega karena Yunho memang bukanlah seperti orang yang ia takutkan, seorang player. "Untuk apa kau jelaskan itu." Wanita itu duduk di sisi meja dan menyilangkan kaki jenjangnya.

Yunho mengerjap indah, oh ia merasa sedikit gerah. "Berapa umurmu Nona cantik? Kenapa kau masih juga centil seperti gadis remaja."

Bulu mata lentik Jaejoong yang tanpa maskars mengerjap indah memandang Yunho dengan wajah polos yang di buat buat. "Ini tidak ada hubunganya dengan umur." Ia melompat turun dari meja dan berdiri di hadapan Yunho.

Keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah, bahkan mereka mengabaikan Il Gook yang masih setia duduk menatap kedua orang itu berdebat. Sungguh konyol. Yunho terlihat sangat marah mendapati Jaejoong berubah seperti ini, dalam hati Il Gook tertawa. Yunho belum mengenal Jaejoong, semakin putrinya itu dilarang maka semakin menjadilah kebiasaan buruk putrinya itu. Lihat saja besok, Jaejoong akan memakai sesuatu yang akan membuat pria itu semakin terbakar panas.

Il Gook berdeham dua kali karena batuk sengaja pertamanya di abaikan oleh kedua orang yang sangat berharga untuknya itu untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka. "Bisakah kalian lanjutkan perdebatan kalian setelah makan siang. Aku sudah lapar."

"Aku ingin kau mengganti pakaianmu." Yunho masih berkeras.

"Tidak akan." Jaejoong menjawab sengit. "Papa gaun ini indah bukan?" Jaejoong mencari pendukung. Lupakan bahwa ia juga merasa gaun itu terlalu pendek sebelum Yunho mengungkitnya. Ia akan terus mengenakam gaun ini jika itu membuat Yunho kebakaran jenggot seperti pria yang terbakar cemburu.

Jaejoong tertegun sejenak. Mungkinkah Yunho cemburu karena tubuhnya ia umbar untuk orang lain. Dengan polos ia bertanya."Apa kau cemburu Yunho?"

"Demi Tuhan kau masih mempertanyakan hal itu, tentu saja aku cemburu. Aku melarangmu memakai pakaian super minim yang membuat pria manapun melirikmu dengan tatapan lapar mereka."

"Papa tidak seperti itu."

"Pak tua itu tentu saja berbeda, dia adalah Ayahmu."

Kedua tangan Jaejoong mengepal gemas seakan dalam genggamanya terdapat sesuatu yang ingin di pecahkan. "Kau menyebalkan." Melepaskan Jas pria itu ia melempar Jas itu di hadapan Yunho. "Aku benci meladeni orang gila sepertimu." Ia berputar untuk kembali memusatkan perhatianya kepada sang Ayah. "Heechul menunggu kita di bawah. Taemin Myungsoo dan Hankyung Oppa sudah menunggu kita di restoran untuk makan siang bersama."

"Aku ikut dengan kalian." Yunho menyahut. Rahang pria itu masih terkatup rapat karena marah, di tambah nama laki laki lain masuk dalam daftar tamu acara makan siang mereka. "Dan kau akan mengganti gaunmu terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak akan, kau tidak di undang untuk makan siang bersama kami."

"Aku tetap akan ikut dengan kalian, kau tidak keberatan bukan Paman?" Tatapan Yunho tidak beralih dari wajah Jaejoong ketika bertanya.

"Tentu saja!" Il Gook mengabaikan geraman Jaejoong beserta rengekan manja putrinya itu. Ya Tuhan, mereka berdua terlihat lucu ketika berdebat dan Il Gook tidak ingin melewatkan perdebatan lainya nanti ketika Yunho bertemu dengan Kim Heechul dan rencana mereka yang Il Gook sendiri tidak tahu apa. 

Jaejoong mengabaikan tatapan Yunho yang menusuk tajam kearahnya. Pria itu masih memasang wajah cemberut karena keinginanya tidak ia turuti. Dan apa maksud dari Heechul dengan cara duduk mereka. Kedua putranya duduk di sisi Jaejoong sedangkan Yunho Heechul dan Hankyung duduk di sisi lain meja panjang untuk tujuh orang dengan Il Gook duduk di kepala meja. Juga kedua putra wanita itu kenapa memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Sexy girl' yang membuat tawa Il Gook menggema ketika mendengarnya untuk pertama kali.

Dasar wanita srigala, apa yang mereka rencanakan.

Heechul tersenyum bangga karena duduk di apit kedua pria tampan seperti suaminya dan Yunho, demi Tuhan, pria itu jauh lebih tampan dan tinggi dari apa yang ia bayangkan. Meskipun Heechul pernah melihat Yunho di televisi tetap saja berbeda dengan sosok tinggi tegap dan otot lengan pria itu yang menonjol di balik kemeja ketika pria itu tidak menanggalkan Jas miliknya.

Ia berdeham sebelum memusatkan perhatianya kepada Yunho. "Kau jauh lebih tampan dari apa yang aku lihat di televisi Yunho."

Yunho mengalihkan pandanganya pada wanita cantik yang duduk di sisinya. "Terima kasih, kau juga cantik. Senang bisa mengenalmu Ms. Kim"

"Heechul, atau Chuli." Heechul berkedip kearah Yunho.

Il Gook berdeham untuk menyembunyikan rasa terkejut seperti yang Jaejoong rasakan. Hanya saja Jaejoong hanya melotot ngeri kearah Heechul dengan pandangan bertanya 'Apa yang kau rencanakan'.

Wanita nakal itu mengabaikan Jaejoong yang menatapnya tajam dan beralih kearah Yunho. Heechul menggeram dalam hati ketika samar samar melihat serigai di bibir pria itu sebelum memasukkan suapan besar daging untuk menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. Pria itu merasa bangga karena membuat Jaejoong terusik karena kedekatan dirinya dengan Heechul.

Sial, rencana mereka harusnya tidak seperti ini dan terkutuklah Jaejoong. "Apa kau sudah menikah Yunho,,,"Ia berdeham." ,,, maksudku untuk kedua kalinya?" Heechul mengalihkan perhatian Yunho. Pria itu kembali mengalihkan perhatian pria itu kearahnya.

"Belum, dan kau Nona, maksudku ,,, Heechul?"

Wanita itu tertawa centil dan berkata. "Pria yang duduk di sisiku ini adalah mantan pacarku, sayangnya dia sudah menikah."

Jaejoong tersedak sup yang baru di minumnya. Hankyung berdeham dan melirik Il Gook. Sialan Istrinya itu, jadi inilah rencanaya dengan melarang dirinya untuk mengatakan sepatah katapun di meja makan.

Yunho melirik Jaejoong dan Il Gook bergantian. Mantan mertuanya itu berdiri dan meminta ijin untuk ke Toilet.

"Aku juga, permisi." Jaejoong berdiri untuk berpamitan.

Kesunyian melanda sampai Jaejoong menghilang di ujung ruangan lain. Terdengar helaan nafas Hankyung di susul nafas Yunho sendiri. Ia memperhatikan dua bocah yang duduk di di sebrang meja, demi apa dua. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas lelah. Sekarang ia yakin bahwa Jaejoong menikahi Hankyung yang seorang duda dan sudah memiliki dua anak, kalau tidak bagaimana mungkin kedua anak itu tidak ada sedikitpun kemiripan pada Jaejoong.

Menutup mata ia melirik Heechul yang duduk di sisi kiri kursinya. Wanita itu mantan kekasih Hankyung jadi apakah dia tahu ibu dari kedua anak itu.

Mata musang Yunho melebar kala melihat tangan wanita itu terulur untuk menyeka ujung bibir Hankyung yang bernoda saus. Pria itu tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Heechul sedikit lebih lama. Musang Yunho semakin melebar kala mendapati tangan Hankyung menggenggam tangan Heechul yang lain sudah di berada di atas paha pria itu.

Brengsek. Apa yang mereka lakukan di belakang Jaejoong. Kepalan tangan Yunho menggenggam sendok kuah miliknya semakin erat. Ia akan mematahkan sendok itu jika saja teriakan salah satu bocah yang lebih kecil itu membuat genggaman tanganya melonggar. Ia memberi tahu kepada diri sendiri untuk tidak boleh gegabah, ia akan menyelidiki terlebih dahulu sebelum meyakinkan diri sendiri dan Jaejoong bahwa Hankyung memiliki sebuah hubungan rahasia dengan Heechul.

Apakah Jaejoongnya tahu kalau Hankyung adalah seorang pria yang seperti itu? Dan apakah hankyung berselingkuh dengan Heechul. Susah payah Yunho menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar pria itu sekarang juga karena mempermainkan Jaejoong. Ya Tuhan, wanita itu tidak pantas di perlaku seperti itu oleh Hankyung.

*TBC*

 **Kami mengadakan even FF untuk melestarikan Yunjae yang mulai punah.**

 **Persyaratan dan info lanjut lihat di wall FB : Sherry Kim**

 **Atau**

 **Echa Jung herliana**

 **PENGUMUMAN kami para Author kece(?) membawa Yunjae kedalam negeri dongeng. Dan di rangkum dalam sebuah buku oleh sepuluh Author kece lainya.**

 **Judul : Yunjae Fairy Tales (Hard Cover)**

 **Author : Nara Yuuki, Jaeho Love, Gothic Lolita, Misscelyunjae, Sherry Kim, My Beauty Jeje, Snow Queen BabyBoo, Yoori Michiyo, KimRyan 2124, dan Puan Hujan.**

 **Harga : 109.000**

 **Bonus : Tas lucu, Pin/ Ganci**

 **Halaman : -/+ 450**

 **Sinopsis : Menyusul**

 **Paket souvenir : 135000 -edisi terbatas-**

 **Harga belum termasuk ongkir.**

 **minat hubungi Author.**

 **Fb : Sherry kim**

 **Line :Ziyakim**

 **Batas PO 10 November**

 **Membeli buku sudah termasuk donasi berbagi sebesar 5000 untuk mereka yang kurang mampu dan sekolah sekolah yang membutuhkan.**


	14. Chapter 13

**LOVE IN THE PAST**

Sherry Kim

 _Happy Reading...!_

Yunho masih diam saat kedua bocah di hadapanya itu merengek dan berkelahi antar saudara. "Diamlah dan makan makanan kalian." Kedua bocah itu terdiam dan sibuk kembali dengan makanan mereka.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Kedua anak itu bahkan begitu menuruti perkataan wanita itu.

"Permisi. Apakah Anda Mr. Hankyung." Seorang pria Tua beruban putih menghampiri meja mereka. Pria tua itu berpakaian rapi dengan jas yang Yunho akui mahal menyapa Hankyung. "Apakah Anda Putra Directure Han Taesang, pengusaha dari china?" pria itu meneruskan pertanyaannya.

Yunho pernah mendengar nama pebisnis dari China itu, hanya saja belum pernah melihat atau bertemu secara langsung. Jadi, Hankyung adalah putra seorang Directur.

Hankyung berdiri untuk mengulurkan tangan menjabat tangan pria itu dengan ramah. "Senang melihat Anda Mr. Song." Hankyung mengenali pria Tua itu sebagai sahabat lama Ayahnya.

"Senang rasanya mengetahui pria tua ini tidak salah mengenalimu, nak." Pria Tua itu tertawa. "Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini, apakah ada urusan bisnis di Korea?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Juga berkunjung bersama anak anak kemakam Almarhum keluarga dari ibu mereka."

Heechul mengutuk dewa yang tidak mendukung acara yang sudah ia susun dengan sempurna, bagaimana bisa teman baik dari Mertuanya itu berada disini. Ia memalingkan muka kearah lain ketika pria tua dengan mata tajam itu mengenalinya. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi Mrs. Han, sudah sangat lama kita tidak bertemu,"Pria tua itu mengulurkan tangan menjabat tangan Heechul. "Sejak kau pindah ke Italia, kalau otak tuaku ini tidak salah ingat." Dan Heechul tidak yakin pria tua itu setua kelihatanya.

Bagaimanapun juga tidak mungin dirinya mengabaikan sahabat baik dari Mertuanya itu hanya karena permainan konyol yang mereka mainkan dengan Yunho. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan menyapa pria itu dengan ramah seakan tidak terjadi apa apa sebelumnya. "Ingatan Anda begitu tajam Mr. Song, aku tidak yakin Anda setua kelihatanya." pria tua itu tertawa lepas. Sungguh Heechul masihlah berlidah tajam seperti yang ia ingat.

Jung Yunho sendiri menghempaskan serbet keatas meja dengan santai. Heechul tidak berani melirik jangankan memperhatikan Yunho untuk memastikan apakah pria itu marah. Dan kenapa dirinya masih bertanya. Tentu saja marah setelah apa yang pria itu pikirkan tentang mereka yang ternyata hanya permainan keluarga Kim dan Han yang konyol.

Il Gook kembali tepat ketika pria itu akan pergi, namun mereka sempat saling sapa sejenak sampai Jaejoong yang tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang terjadi kembali duduk di kursinya dengan nyaman. Jaejoong tahu Yunho memperhatikan dirinya tanpa melirik pria itu.

"Jadi siapa diantara kalian yang sebenarnya adalah istri dari, Hankyung." Tekanan di setiap kata Yunho membuat Jaejoong menatap pria itu dan menemukan wajah keras dan dingin Yunho laksana bongkahan es di kutub utara bersuhu paling dingin.

Jaejoong tahu Pria itu marah besar! Tetapi kenapa?

Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandanganya kepada Heechul yang menunjukan gigi begitu lebar pasrah. Hankyung tersenyum meminta maaf dan ia tahu permainan ini sudah berakhir ketika dirinya pergi ke toilet dan ia tidak akan bertanya kenapa.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku adalah Istri dari Hankgung Oppa." ujarnya santai.

"Tetapi kau tidak juga membatahku ketika aku mengatakan Hankyung adalah suamimu."

"Karena tidak ada gunanya."

Wajah Yunho terlihat menakutkan kala pria itu menahan dorongan untuk tidak membentak Jaejoong di hadapan keluarga dan muka umum. "Bagaimana tidak ada gunanya setelah kau tidur di ranjangku dan apa yang sudah kita lakukan tadi pagi."

Jaejoong menggerang ketika semua mata menatapnya tajam." Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan,,," Ia menatap sang Ayah dengan wajah bersalah. "Papa aku tidur di kamar Yunho sendirian."

Yunho menyahut. "Kau melupakan pagi ini Jaejoong, aku yakin aku meninggalkan bukti di bagian tubuhmu." Jaejoong lagi lagi menggerang. Sialan pria itu.

Tuhan, apakah Yunho tidak bisa menutup mulut sebentar saja dan membiarkan dirinya menjelaskan kepada sang Ayah tentang kesalah pahaman tentang apapun yang ada dalam pikiran mereka. "Diamlah Jung Yunho."

Dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan Yunho lakukan. Mengigit lidahnya semakin keras, Yunho menggenggam kedua tanganya di balik meja menahan kebahagiaan yang menjalar seperti aliran listrik begitu cepat dan dasyat mengalir keseluruh indra dalam tubuhnya. Ia menekan diri untuk tidak melompat bahagia detik ini juga karena berita besar ini.

Terima kasih Tuhan, Jaejoong belum menikah dan permainan mereka cukup sampai disini dan kini akan ia ganti dengan permainan Jung Yunho.

Yunho tahu kesempatan ini tidak akan datang dua kali, ketika semua orang berpikir hal positif telah terjadi diantara mereka semalam, sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu ketika Yunho bermalam di rumah Jaejoong. Dirinya memang tidak merencanakan ini tetapi Tuhan memiliki rencana lain dan berpihak kepadanya, Yunho akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebaik baiknya.

Sampai matipun Yunho tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan ini dan memang inilah kesempatan untuk memaksa wanita itu agar bersedia berjalan ke altar bersamanya, lagi!

"Aku yakin bukti itu masih ada di bagian tubuhmu Jaejoong." Yunho menambahkan dengan santai.

Il Gook menatap putrinya dengan pandangan tegas seorang Ayah. Jaejoong melihat luka itu, keputus asaan seorang pria tua karena kesalahan yang ia lakukan untuk kedua kalinya. "Papa aku bersumpah kami hanya,,, hanya,,," Bagaimana cara menjelaskanya. "Pokoknya Papa harus percaya padaku."

"Jongie, apa kau memakai pengaman." Pertanyaan tanpa tedeng aling aling Heechul membuat rona merah muda pada wajah Jaejoong semakin kentara. Ya Tuhan. "Aku tidak tidur dengan Yunho."

Yunho menang. Ucapan wanita itu menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung lain dan beberapa dari mereka tentu saja mengenal siapa mereka. Terutama Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Dua bintang penghuni majalah dan televisi beberapa hari ini.

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti malam. Pulanglah Jongie dan tunggu Papa kembali." Il Gook berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki dan meninggalkan acara makan siang mereka yang baru setengah jalan yang harus berakhir tidak menyenangkan.

Tanpa dosa Heechul kembali duduk tenang dan menyibukkan diri dengan kedua putranya mengabaikan sekeliling seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. Hankyung menatap Jaejoong meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa membantumu."

Meraih tas tangan miliknya Jaejoong bangkit dan berpamitan. "Maafkan, aku harus pergi."

Heechul melambai kearah Jaejoong yang sudah berjalan menuju pintu depan. Hankyung menepuk bahu Yunho penuh pengertian. "Kejar dia. Pria sejati tidak akan dapat marah lebih lama dari ini kalau kau benar benar mencintainya."

Dan Yunho memang mencintainya. Yunho segera berpamitan untuk mengejar Jaejoong.

"Mommy kenapa Kakek, Mama dan Samcon pergi." Taemin bertanya.

"Bukan urusanmu nak, ini urusan orang dewasa."

Hankyung kembali duduk untuk menikmati kembali makan siang yang tertunda mereka. "Rencana kita berantakan."

"Siapa bilang. Bukankah Yunho mengejar Jaejoong, dan mereka pasti akan menikah tidak lama lagi."

"Ya, jauh dari rencanamu yang ingin membuatnya cemburu."

"Tetap saja berhasil, aku membuat mereka kembali bersama." Hankyung tidak mendebat lagi karen kenyataan sudah di depan mata dan sudah tidak dapat di pungkiri. Mereka akan menikah tentu saja. Dan istri cantiknya itu tidak akan mengalah dalam berdebatan mereka ini.

"Benarkah Yunho dan Jaejoong..."

"Tidak," Heechul menyahut. "Mereka hanya pemanasan dan mungkin kelewat panas." Tambahnya sebelum terkikik geli mendapat pelototan dari suaminya.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut namun tak membuat Jaejoong lelah untuk berjalan dengan Highhell tinggi yang membuat Yunho ngeri ketika melihat wanita yang berjalan di depanya itu sedikit limbung.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan dan seharian ini Jaejoong telah mengelilingi Seoul berjalan kaki naik taxi juga kereta. Yunho sedikit cemas dengan kondisi Jaejoong terutama kaki wanita itu, apakah tidak apa apa? Tidakkan Jaejoong pegal pegal atau lecet disana?

Wanita itu butuh hiburan setelah apa yang terjadi siang ini. Sungguh tidak masuk akal seharusnya Yunho lah yang marah karena merasa di bohongi dengan setatus Jaejoong dengan Hankyung. Tetapi setelah di pikir pikir tidak ada yang membohongi dirinya. Yunho sendiri yang mengambil keputusan tentang pernikahan Jaejoong dengan Hankyung, tidak ada yang memberitahunya tentang pernikahan atau lainya tidak juga Taemin karena panggilan Mama yang anak itu gunakan khusus kepada Jaejoong.

Ya Tuhan, sekarang Yunho tahu mengapa Il Gook maupun Jaejoong tidak mampu berkata dan hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut ketika dirinya mengutarakan kata pernikahan. Yunho pikir mereka terkejut karena dirinya tahu terlebih dahulu tanpa ada orang yang memberitahu dirinya bukan karena ia salah menduga tentang pernikahan mereka.

Sial. Bahkan mereka semua bekerjasama membohonginya, terutama Kim Heechul adalah Artis yang patut di acungi jempol.

Langkah Yunho menerjang maju kala Jaejoong terjatuh karena Highhell miliknya patah. Wanita itu mengumpat kasar dan melempar sebelah Highhell miliknya yang lain entah kemana.

Tanpa memakai alas kaki Jaejoong kembali berjalan dengan sedikit aneh,"Kau butuh sepatu atau sandal baru." Yunho menangkap lengan Jaejoong.

Wanita itu menghempaskan lenganya lepas dari cengkraman Yunho. Jaejoong tidak mengatakan apapun atau mengusirnya karena telah mengikuti wanita itu sejak siang tadi. Jaejoong hanya mengabaikan Yunho dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Yunho untuknya.

Udara musim panas tidaklah cukup panas pada malam hari. Yunho berpikir akan sedikit dingin jika Jaejoong terus berpakaian pendek seperti itu. Jaejoong masih memakai gaun yang sama yang ia kenakan untuk menggoda Yunho di ruang rapat dan Yunho benar benar khawatir wanita itu akan sakit karena Jaejoong belum makan sejak siang tadi mereka meninggalkan restoran.

Kaki wanita itu menginjak sesuatu karena Jaejoong berhenti dengan langkah terpincang menuju bangku sebuah toko yang kosong. Sebuah batu tajam tertancap disana sampai mengekuarkan darah.

"Sudah ku bilang, Bukan!" Yunho berlutut di hadapan Jaejoong dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk ia gunakan menyeka darah yang tidak seberapa di telapak kaki Jaejoong. "Tunggu disini."

Jaejoong terlalu lelah untuk membantah Yunho karena ia mengeliling kota sepanjang sore untuk mencari sebuah jawaban. Dan ia tidak tahu dimana mereka saat ini.

Kakinya keram tetapi ia mengabaikan rasa sakit karena lecet di setiap sisi jari jari karena rasa marah yang menguasai hatinya ketika mengingat kata kata Yunho yang menyudutkan dirinya di hadapan sang Ayah.

Demi segala sesuatu yang ia benci Jaejoong membenci diri sendiri ketika mengingat wajah terluka Ayahnya setelah mendengar apa yang Yunho uraikan karena kesalahan yang telah kembali ia lakukan untuk kedua kali dengan orang yang sama.

Yunho kembali dengan air mineral antiseptik juga plaster luka. Dengan hati hati pria itu berlutut di hadapan Jaejoong untuk membasuh kaki Jaejoong yang terluka dan menempelkan plaster dengan gambar beruang disana. Ujung bibir Jaejoong sedikit terangkat ketika melihat gambar beruang mungil di bawah telapak kaki dan kedua tumit juga ibu jari.

"Kau bisa berjalan sendiri atau ingin aku gendong."

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, ini hanya luka kecil." Wanita keras kepala itu berdiri dengan terburu buru.

Lengan Yunho menghalangi Jaejoong untuk menahan wanita itu melangkah, pria itu berdiri di hadapanya untuk menanggalkan Jas kerja yang masih pria itu kenakan. "Lain kali berpakaianlah yang sopan. Bukan untukku tetapi untuk dirimu sendiri kalau kau memutuskan untuk jalan jalan keliling Seoul. Dan jangan memakai Highhell karena aku tidak yakin akan berada di belakangmu untuk menggendongmu lagi." Usai mengikat Jas miliknya di pinggang Jaejoong Yunho berbalik. "Naiklah, aku akan menggendongmu."

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak sebelum naik keatas punggung lebar Yunho dengan kedua lengan miliknya memeluk leher pria itu erat. Aroma Shampo yang menguar dari rambut Yunho bercampur udara malam terasa menyenangkan, entah mengapa Jaejoong menyukai aroma Yunho. Aroma lelaki yang menurutnya hanya Yunho yang dapat mengeluarkan wangi senyaman itu untuk ia hirup. "Terima kasih." punggung Yunho terasa pas untuk Jaejoong. Ia merasa nyaman dan tidak takut jatuh karena Yunho begitu besar dan kuat. Sama seperti beruang.

"Ada yang lucu?"

"Kau begitu besar seperti beruang." Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lekukan leher belakang Yunho.

Yunho ikut tertawa mendengar itu. Kedua tangan Yunho berada di belakang lutut antara kedua paha Jaejoong menahan wanita itu tetap di punggungnya. Ia bersyukur karena Jaejoong tidak menolak atau Yunho benar benar akan menyeretnya pulang detik dimana wanita itu kembali mengusirnya. "Apa kau lapar? Aku sangat lapar." Jaejoong tertawa Yunho senang wanita itu sudah dapat tertawa sekarang.

"Aku ingin makan Cacangmien."

"Aku tahu dimana kita dapat menemukan Cacangmien yang enak di sekitar sini." Melempar Jaejoong sedikit naik kepunggungnya Yunho mendapatkan jambakan menyakitkan di kepalanya.

"Kau mengejutkanku bodoh."

"Kalau begitu pegangan, atau kau akan jatuh, aduuuh... " Yunho memekik keras ketika sekali lagi Jaejoong menarik helai rambutnya semakin keras. "Kau berat Kucing nakal, diamlah jangan bergerak atau kita berdua akan jatuh."

"Aku tidak berat."

"Ya, kau berat mulai besok kau harus diet." Jaejoong tahu Yunho hanya menggoda dirinya tetapi ia menikmati ini dan kembali berdebat dengan sesekali menjewer atau menjambak rambut Yunho sedikit keras. Mengabaikan orang orang yang menatap mereka aneh.

"Oh, aku akan botak jika kau terus menarik rambutku seperti itu."

"Meskipun kau botak sekalipun aku tetap akan mencintaimu." Langkah kaki Yunho berhenti berayun, keduanya terdiam dalam pikiran masing masing. Yunho menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati wajah Jaejoong yang juga menatapnya. "Kau mencintaiku?"

Wanita itu mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukanya di sekitar leher Yunho. "Ya." ia berbisik dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sisi leher Yunho dan lenganya sendiri.

Kali ini Yunho tidak memprotes dan membiarkan Jaejoong memeluknya semakin erat. Langkanya kembali terayun ringan seakan tidak ada lagi beban yang ia tanggung selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini. Beban itu lenyap seketika hanya dengan mantra cinta Jaejoong.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu sampai ingin mati rasanya karena kepergianmu dulu." Ujar Yunho tanpa menoleh atau menghentikan langkahnya. Sesuatu yang basah mengalir di bahu belakangnya dan ia tahu Jaejoong menangis.

"Kau menangis?"

"Tidak!"

"Kalau begitu kau tertawa."

"Juga tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku bahagia."

Yunho tersenyum konyol membayangkan wajah Jaejoong yang tentunya akan terlihat sangat menggemaskan jika merajuk seperti ini. "Aku juga, sampai aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan karena terlalu bahagia. Ingat Jongie, jangan menoleh kebelakang tetaplah maju karena kebahagiaan itu untuk kita kejar bukan untuk kita lihat dan berdiam diri untuk mengenang."

"Kalau sepatuku jatuh, apakah aku tidak boleh menoleh kebelakang."

Ujar Jaejoong dengan nada bercanda.

"Aku akan membelikan sepatu baru yang lebih indah untukmu."

"Kalau begitu kau akan membelikan Highhell ku yang rusak tadi, bukan?"

Yunho membenturkan kepalanya kebelakang sampai berbenturan dengan kepala Jaejoong cukup keras. "Kalau kau mengijinkan."

"Sepatu itu sangat mahal."

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong mengangguk. Entah mengapa Yunho tahu tanpa harus melihat kebelakang. "Aku tetap akan berusaha untuk membelikanya untukmu kalau uang tabunganku selama sepuluh tahun ini tidak cukup aku akan memeras uang Pak Tua itu."

Tawa renyah Jaejoong menghangatkan hati dan jiwa Yunho dengan begitu mudah. Sungguh suatu perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelum ini, ia merasa bunga bunga bertebaran di sekeliling mereka dalam setiap langkah yang ia ambil.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk merampok brangkas Papa, kita akan mengurasnya sampai habis."

Tanpa sadar Yunho ikut tertawa cukup keras dan membalas. "Pak Tua itu akan marah. Dan aku suka melihatnya marah."

"Dia akan senang mendengar kita akan menikah."

"Kau ingin menikah denganku." Yunho terkejut dengan apa yang Jaejoong utarakan. Sampai hampir saja melepaskan Jaejoong.

"Aku bisa jatuh, bodoh."

"Maaf," melempar tubuh Jaejoong di punggungnya lebih tinggi Yunho kembali merasakan pelukan Jaejoong semakin erat."Kita akan menikah, dan apapun dan seperti apa pesta yang kau inginkan akan aku siapkan untukmu. Kita buat pesta pernikahan yang termewah tahun ink." Yunho berkata antusias.

"Ya, kau harus melamarku dulu sebelum menikah." Yunho tertawa. "Tentu!"

"Harus romantis," Jaejoong merajuk."

"Pak tua itu menginginkan cucu secepatnya." Jaejoong tahu itu. "Kita sudah sampai. Dan kapan kau ingin pernikahan kita di adakan."

Jaejoong merunduk atau kepalanya akan membentur pintu kedai yang tidak terlalu tinggi, bahkan Yunho harus merunduk untuk menghindari pintu yang keras itu membentur mereka berdua.

"Yunho turunkan aku." Pria itu mengabaikan beberapa pengunjung yang memperhatikan mereka terang terangan.

Menjatuhkan Jaejoong di atas lantai kayu ber alas bantalan empuk Yunho melepaskan kedua kaki Jaejoong agar wanita itu dapat berdiri di atas kakinya. "Dengan senang hati tuan putri."

Jaejoong merasakan wajahnya menghangat mendengar panggilan manis itu. Ternyata Yunho bisa semanis ini.

"Aku ingin kita menikah secepatnya, karena aku sudah lelah sendiri dengan menyesali masa lalu."

Yunho tersenyum tulus sebelum menjulurkan wajahnya di atas meja untuk menarik tengkuk Jaejoong dan mencium bibir wanita itu dengan rakus namun singkat, tanda kepemilikan. "Apapun untukmu." Ia beralih kepada seorang wanita tua yang tersenyum kearahnya. Wanita itu berdiri disana dengan kedua tangan terikat rapi di depan perutnya."Sesuai janjiku Umma, aku membawa calon pengantinku kembali."

Jaejoong menatap wanita tua yang juga tersenyum kearahnya. Ibu Yunho! Bagaimana bisa mantan mertuanya itu,,, ah tidak! Calon mertuanya itu berada di Seoul.

*TBC*

PENGUMUMAN kami para Author kece(?) membawa Yunjae kedalam negeri dongeng. Dan di rangkum dalam sebuah buku oleh sepuluh Author kece lainya.

Judul : Yunjae Fairy Tales (Hard Cover)

Author : Nara Yuuki, Jaeho Love, Gothic Lolita, Misscelyunjae, Sherry Kim, My Beauty Jeje, Snow Queen BabyBoo, Yoori Michiyo, KimRyan 2124, dan Puan Hujan.

Harga : 109.000

Bonus : Tas lucu, Pin/ Ganci

Halaman : -/+ 450

Sinopsis : Menyusul

Paket souvenir : 135000 -edisi terbatas-

Harga belum termasuk ongkir.

minat hubungi Author.

Fb : Sherry kim

Line :Ziyakim

BBM :

Batas PO 10 November

Membeli buku sudah termasuk donasi berbagi sebesar 5000 untuk mereka yang kurang mampu dan sekolah sekolah yang membutuhkan.


	15. Chapter 14

**Love In The Past**  
Sherry Kim

 _Happy Reading...!_

Jaejoong tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dirinya berada di Gwangju. Kota kelahiran Yunho. Apakah ia sudah tidak waras sampai naik kereta ke kota ini ketika dirinya tidak tahu alamat rumah Ibu Yunho yang baru di Gwangju.

"Masih marah." Duduk di sisi Jaejoong, Yunho mendapat delikan dari sang kekasih. "Baiklah, aku mengaku, aku yang menuntunmu secara tidak langsung kesini. Jadi tidak marah lagi, bukan? Salahkan dirimu yang melamun sepanjang sisa hari sampai kau tidak menyadari kita meninggalkan Seoul." Hal yang sangat bodoh untuk di akui.

Memang dirinyalah yang menuntun Jaejoong untuk kembali bersamanya ke Gwangju tetapi Yunho pun tidak sengaja. Pikiran itu datang begitu saja saat Jaejoong masuk kedalam kereta jurusan Gwangju sampai secara tidak langsung ia menyarankan wanita itu untuk turun di station tidak jauh dari rumah sang Ibu.

Seandainya Yunho tahu akan mendapatkan ceramah manis dari Jaejoong ia tidak akan membawa wanita itu jika Jaejoong tidak menginginkanya. Demi Tuhan, wanita itu mengomel kemudian mendiamkan Yunho sepanjang makan malam dan juga Ceramah sang ibu menambah kadar rasa bersalah Yunho akan kemarahan Jaejoong.

"Kita akan menikah dan kenapa kau marah karena aku membawamu kesini?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak marah, kita datang tanpa persiapan apapun terlebih ketika Umma menatapku dengan wajah merona tanpa berkedip melihat pakaianku yang sangat minim, Ya Tuhan, kau mempermalukanku di hadapanya Yunho." Hanya itu! Yunho menggeleng.

Tawa Yunho menggelegar di ruang TV rumah kecil Gwangju. Sungguh konyol. Jaejoong menghawatirkan pakaian yang ia kenakan tidak sopan hanya karena seorang wanita tua yang keriput ibu dari Yunho. Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri dengan percaya diri tingkat akut melenggang masuk keruang rapat dan membuat keributan disana kemudian keliling kota tanpa rasa malu. "Ya Tuhan, Jongie kau sungguh manis." Gemas, Yunho mencubit kedua pipi Jaejoong yang sedikit lebih berisi dari seminggu lalu. "Kau tidak perlu menghawatirkan itu, sayang. Umma menyukaimu tidak peduli kau berpakaian seperti tadi atau tanpa pakaian sekalipun... Aow kenapa kau mencubitku." Yunho mengusap perutnya beberapa kali tepat di mana Jaejoong mendaratkam cubitan gemasnya.

"Tetap saja tidak sopan, aku malu." kedua tangan Jaejoong menepuk nepuk sisi wajahnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak malu karena berpakaian minim sepanjang hari dan kenapa harus malu dengan Umma."

"Karena dia ibumu," Ia berkata lirih. "aku ingin terlihat baik di depanya..."

"Akulah yang kau nikahi bukan Ibuku." Yunho menyahut.

"Tetap saja, aku tidak memiliki Ibu untuk aku hormati jadi aku ingin terlihat baik dimatanya."

"Oh, sayangku. Maafkan aku karena membawamu kesini tanpa persiapan." Menarik tubuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukan, tangan besar Yunho mengusap rambut panjang Jaejoong penuh sayang.

Dentuman di dada Jaejoong masihlah sama saat Yunho memeluknya. Pria itu begitu besar dan kuat melingkupi tubuhnya dengan lengan pria itu posesif. Kemarahan itu lenyap entah kemana dan Jaejoong membenci dirinya karena begitu lemah oleh sentuhan sentuhan Yunho.

Menyusuri lekukan punggung Jaejoong Yunho mendapati tubuh kekasihnya itu mulai tenang. "Umma menyayangimu jauh lebih dan lebih dari dia menyayangiku, kau harus tahu beliau selalu menanyakan kabarmu selama sepuluh tahun ini."

Suara Jaejoong teredam dada bidang Yunho saat berkata. "Apakah Umma tahu kau mencintaiku?"

"Jauh lebih dulu tahu dari pada aku sendiri, aku sudah pernah menceritakan padamu bukan, bahwa Umma marah dan melarangku kembali kerumah ini untuk waktu yang lama karena perceraian kita." Jari tangan Yunho memainkan rambut panjang Jaejoong yang masih sedikit basah. Aroma shampo miliknya yang Jaejoong gunakan terasa berbeda dari yang ia hirup sebelumnya. "Aku menjanjikan akan membawamu kembali tidak peduli kapanpun sampai akhirnya Umma memaafkanku karena perceraian kita."

"Tidak hanya kita, tetapi juga Papa dan Umma terluka karena perpisahan kita." Pelukan Yunho mengerat namun Jaejoong menyukai pelukan hangat dan aroma sabun mandi pria itu di tubuhnya. "Maaf karena menjebakmu dimasa lalu."

Menarik diri ia menatap wajah Yunho yang bersih setelah pria itu selesai mandi namun menyisakan bakal bakal janggut yang belum di cukur di wajah kekasihnya itu. Kasar namun menyenangkan ketika jemarinya membelai lembut wajah Yunho sebelum mengecup dagu pria itu singkat. "Aku menyesal."

"Aku juga," Yunho menyukai kehangatan tangan Jaejoong di wajahnya. "karena aku mengabaikanmu, tetapi tidak lagi setelah kita menikah nanti karena mungkin kau akan bosan melihatku setiap hari dan mengetahui betapa posesifnya aku terhadap sesuatu yang menjadi milikku terutama dirimu." Menangkup wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangan ia menunduk untuk mengigit lembut bibir bawah Jaejoong dengan lumatan kasar karena bibir itu sudah menggodanya sejak wanita itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Persis seperti bayangan Yunho, manis dan lembut seperti yang ia ingat. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi apapun yang terjadi."

Jaejoong menutup mata menikmati ciuman lembut tanpa hasrat mereka yang singkat. Ia memekik keras saat Yunho berdiri dengan dirinya dalam gendongan pria itu. "Oh, diamlah mungil, Atau umma akan mendengar teriakanmu itu." langkah panjang Yunho melewati ruang tengah dengan cepat, Jaejoong membuka pintu berwarna cokelat kayu untuk Yunho dan dirinya masuk kedalam.

"Maaf tidak ada ranjang besar dan kasur yang nyaman untukmu, karena aku hampir tidak pernah menginap disini sejak aku tinggal di Seoul." Menarik kasur lantai dengan kaki untuk mereka, Yunho menempatkan Jaejoong di atas kasur tipis yang terasa keras dibalik punggung ia bergabung bersama kekasih cantiknya.

Jaejoong bergeser mencari kenyamanan di sisi tubuh Yunho yang besar dan hangat ia menyelipkan lengan pada pinggang kekasihnya itu untuk memeluk tubuh Yunho yang kekar. Ia merasakan tanga besar Yunho menepuk ringan punggungnya. "Tidurlah sayang, meskipun sebenarnya aku ingin membuatmu tidak tidur semalaman dengan kegiatan menyenangkan yang kemarin tertunda," Yunho memekik tertahan saat Jaejoong kembali mencubit bagian tubuhnya."Baiklah baiklah, kita harus bangun dan kembali pagi pagi sekali besok ke Seoul."

"Aku ingin setelah kita menikah Umma tinggal bersama kita di Seoul." Mencium kening Jaejoong Yunho mengangguk lemah, hari panjang dan terasa melelahkan namun juga menyenangkan. Ia dan Jaejoong butuh istirahat setelah perjalanan panjang mereka hari ini. "Apapun untukmu."

Suara nafas Jaejoong mulai tenang menandakan wanita itu sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi meninggalkan Yunho yang meneliti dalam diam wajah damai Jaejoong yang tenang. Ini seperti mimpi dan jika benar ini mimpi Yunho tidak ingin bangun untuk mendapati dirinya sekali lagi terbangun di kamar Jaejoong dalam kehampaan di Apartemen yang sempit. Tetapi ini bukan mimpi! Ini nyata dengan Jaejoong berada di dalam rengkuhan dua lengan miliknya.

Tanpa sadar Yunho mengeratkan pelukanya sedikit lebih erat sampai Jaejoong mengerutu dalam tidur dan mendaratkan pukulan lemah di dadanya. "Tidurlah Bear. Kita sama sama tidak mempercayai ini dan takut jika ini hanyalah bunga tidur. Tetapi ini bukanlah mimpi. Aku yakinkan kau bahwa aku milikmu, selamanya." Suara Jaejoong menghilang. Bibir hati Yunho terangkat mendapati wajah Jaejoong semakin menyuruk kearah tubuhnya dengan sifat posesif yang tidak Wanitanya itu tunjukan ketika sadar.

"Aku juga milikmu selamanya, aku mencintaimu. Sangat, sangat mencintaimu Jaejoongie." Bisiknya. Ciuman terakhir Yunho mendarat di atas daun telinga lembut Jaejoong sebelum pria itu menyusul kekasihnya ke alam mimpi. Dan ia benar benar berharap ketika ia bangun Jaejoong masihlah di dalam pelukanya.

.

.

.

Yunho mendapati dirinya terbangun sendirian di atas kasur lantai sempit di kamarnya, Gwangju. Tidak ada Jaejoong tidak juga ada tanda tanda seseorang tidur disisinya. Apakah semalam hanya mimpi?

Pria itu duduk di atas kasur tipis lantai dengan tatapan setengah sadar menyusuri sudut kamar yang tidak terlalu luas untuk mencari sebagian memorinya yang masih hilang.

Melompat dari kasur tipis otot dalam tubuhnya meronta sakit karena kerasnya lantai yang menyapa tubuh Yunho ketika kakinya tersandung tumpukan selimut. Mengabaikan rasa nyeri di setiap syaraf, pria itu menerjang keluar kamar untuk mendapati dua wajah wanita yang ia sayangi menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Selamat pagi." Suara merdu Jaejoomg menyapanya.

Jaejoong masih disini. Terima kasih Tuhan! Ia menghela nafas lega dan menghampiri kekasihnya untuk memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, manja. "Aku takut yang semalam itu hanya mimpi." ujarnya, merebahkan kepalanya di bahu kecil Jaejoong yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya.

"Umma." pekik Yunho.

Karena gemas dengan tingkah putranya itu Mrs. Jung Yoori mendaratkan sendok kuah di atas kening Yunho sampai pria itu mengaduh manja. Ya Tuhan, dasar putranya itu tidak sadar umur. "Dadar anak nakal, cepat cuci muka dan kembali untuk sarapan, lepaskan tangan kotormu dari tubuh menantuku atau kau ingin merasakan kembali sendok ini."

Melompat mundur Yunho mendelik kearah Jaejoong yang menertawakan dirinya. "Baiklah tetapi berikan aku sebuah ciuman selamat pagi... Aow." Sekali lagi Mrs. Jung memukul putranya dengan suka rela.

"Kau tidak malu, ibumu di sini anak nakal. Dan kemana saja kau beberapa bulan ini, kau melupakan ibumu sendirian di kota kecil ini tanpa sekalipun menjengukku."

Merentangkan tanganya Yunho menerjang sang ibu. Mrs. Jung memekik kaget saat tubuhnya terayun dengan satu putaran karena ulah putra nakalnya. "Turunkan aku bodoh, kau akan meremukan tulang tuaku."

"Baiklah." Pria itu menurut dan beralih untuk memeluk Jaejoong sebelum masuk kedalam kamar mandi dengan siulan bahagia.

Jung Yoori menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan hangat penuh kasih sayang. "Maafkan kesalahan putraku di masa lalu Jae, Yunho terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa anakku itu mencintaimu jauh sebelum kalian bercerai."

Menghampiri Wanita tua ibu dari kekasihnya, Jaejoong memeluk wanita itu sayang. "Kami memutuskan untuk menikah lagi."

"Benarkah." Kebahagian dalam duara Yoori terdengar jelas. "Syukurlah, aku sangat bahagia memiliki menantu sepertimu, nak." Tangan keriput wanita itu mengusap wajah Jaejoong lembut. Tangan itu kasar menandakan bahwa hidup wanita tua ini tidaklah mudah.

"Kami ingin Umma tinggal bersama kami di Seoul, bantu aku menjaga anak anak kami nantinya." wajah Jaejoong terasa menghangat saat mengatakan itu.

"Jika kau menginginkanya, Umma akan sangat senang bisa melihat calon cucu Umma tumbuh dari hari ke hari."

"Kami sangat berharap Umma ingin tinggal bersama kami."

"Jaejoong sayang, ambilkan handuk untukku." Teriakan Yunho dari dalam kamar mandi memaksa Jaejoong melepaskan pelukanya pada sang ibu.

"Astaga, anak itu menjadi manja dan suka merajuk karena ada kau disini. Ambilkan Handuk untuknya, Umma harus ke pasar atau malam ini kedai Umma harus tutup. Hati hati di jalan saat kalian kembali ke Seoul nak." mencium sayang Jaejoomg, Yoori mengambil tas juga kereta dorong kecil untuk memuat sayur yang wanita itu beli nanti.

"Umma juga hati hati, maaf kami kembali hanya sebentar, kami berjanji akan kembali lagi secepatnya." Jaejoong tidak mengatakan apapun melihat wanita itu keluar dari pintu rumah, ia berjalan kearah lemari di sisi pintu kamar mandi untuk mengambil handuk.

Ia mengetuk pintu ringan. Pintu terbuka sedikit dengan Yunho mengintip dari balik pintu. "Celaka! Kau harus melihat kesalahan apa yang kau buat disini."

"Apa?" Yunho menahan bibirnya agar tidak tersenyum saat menyadari wajah kekasihnya itu mulai pucat. "Kau harus melihatnya sendiri." Membuka pintu kamar mandi lebih lebar Ia membiarkan Jaejoong masuk dan menutup pintu di belakang wanitanya itu, dan tidak lupa mengunci pintu.

"Kau membohongiku." Jaejoong memekik dan bersiap menerjang pintu untuk keluar saat Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bergabung fi balik tirai kamar mandi bersamanya. "Yunho..." Air sudah membasahi kepala Jaejoong turun keseluruh tubuhnya.

Dari balik mata Doe Jaejoong yang buram karena air ia menyadari Yunho telanjang bulat berdiri di hadapanya. "Aku menginginkanmu." Bibir hati itu melahap bibirnya yang terbuka tanpa memberi waktu untuk Jaejoong menyerap kata kata Yunho barusan.

Dinginya dinding membuat bulu roma tubuh Jaejoong meremang atau ciuman pria itulah yang membuat punggungnya di jalari rasa aneh yang menyenangkan. Ait hangat mengalit melewati pori pori kulit dari kepala sampai kaki tetapi ia masih merasa kedinginan.

Gemercik suara air menyamarkan desahan Jaejoong saat tangan besar Yunho menggerayangi tubuhnya sebelum tangan nakal itu menyusup masuk kedalam piama tidur milik Mrs. Jung yang ia kenakan. Jemari pria itu mengirimkan gelenyar aneh keseluruh indra dalam tubuhnya sampai ia merasa kakinya gemetar.

Pekikan dari mulutnya teredam bibir Yunho saat tangan besar Yunho menangkup payudara miliknya dari balik bra yang sudah basah kuyup, bibir pria itu mengigit menarik dan menyesap rasa Jaejoong sampai ia kehabisan napas." Yun, jangan." Ini salah tetapi ia juga menginginkan ini. Gairah yang terpendam bertahun lamanya hanya bisa Yunho bangkitkan dan hanya Yunho seorang yang ia inginkan.

Kesadaran akan hal itu memaksa Yunho menarik kembali tanganya dari balik piama Jaejoong. Mendesah kasar ia memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar atau tubuh Yunho lah yang bergetar karena gairah mereka tak tersalurkan. "Ini gila. Ya Tuhan Jaejoongie aku ingin membawamu kegereja saat ini juga dan menjadikan kau milikku atau aku bisa gila karena terlalu menginginkanmu setiap detik dan setiap nafasku.."

Tubuh Jaejoong bersandar sepenuhnya saat Yunho membawa wanita itu keluar dari balik sekat, mendudukan wanita itu di atas toilet. Memalingkan wajah karena ketelanjangan Yunho Jaejoong mendapatkan cubitan gemas dari Yunho di pipi. "Sayang, kau sudah pernah melihatku telajang sebelumnya bukan." Meskipun begitu tetap saja Jaejoong malu untuk menatap Yunho secara terang terangan.

Menjauh dari Jaejoong adalah pilihan terbaik karena Yunho tidak ingin menodai Jaejoong sebelum wanita itu sah menjadi miliknya. Ia merasa itu sebuah penghinaan untuk sang kekasih sebelum Yunho memberikan janji suci di hadapan Tuhan dan seluruh orang di dunia terutama Jaejoong dalam sebuah upacara pernikahan suci.

"Ganti pakaianmu setelah itu kita kembali ke Seoul. Meski sungguh aku tidak ingin mengembalikanmu kepada pak tua itu secepatnya."

Seluruh tubuh jaejoong bergetar dan ia membutuhkan waktu untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang menggila. "Pak tua yang kau maksud adalah Ayahku." Ia terdiam. "Aku tidak punya pakaian ganti."

"Kita akan membelinya. Dan membeli mobil baru untukmu."

"Untukku?"

Selesai mengikatkan handuk di pinggang, Yunho menunduk untuk mengecup ringan kening Jaejoong. "Ya, hadiahku untukmu, sebuah mobil keluaran terbaru tahun ini. Warna merah, tapi bukan mobil sport karena aku tidak suka melihatmu memakai mobil berbahaya itu. Yoochun sudah mengurusnya dan sebentar lagi mobil itu akan sampai disini bersama pakaian gantimu, jadi cepatlah berganti pakaian sebelum aku kehilangan akal dan menerjangmu lagi."

Pria itu keluar kamar mandi meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan perkataan Yunho yang masih berputar putar di luar kepala untuk ia coba serap dan renungkan. Astaga, sentuhan pria itu membuat otak dan tubuhnya tidak dapat mencerna dan bekerja dengan baik.

*TBC*

Pleas ya, bagi semua. Tolong sabar menanti sherry update. Perasaan udah sering banget update dan masih di bilang kurang panjang. ~Sedih banget.

Kalau udah ada pasti di up, aku nulis di tengah kesibukan jadi gx tentu dan pasti kapan up ffnya. Tolong di mengerti karena ide itu muncul tidak pasti dan juga ff mana yg bakal di tulis duluan memang tergantung mood juga.

Tolong kritik dan saranya tentang tulisan aku, bukan tentang bagaimana cara aku ngefandom atau menggambarkan karakter pemain d real sama di FF.

Trimakasih buat yg ngasih tau typo dan kesalahan lain dalam semua ff SHERRY ~BOW~ sangat membantu.

Terimakasih juga yang sudah bilang sama sherry bahwa semakin banyak reader ,, seorang author semakin ... (Rahasia)

Saya sadar tentang posisi saya saat ini. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan bahwa aku harus lebih berlapang dada. Thanks semuanya.  
~Bow~

Sering Bow jadi kena encok. #Abaikan


	16. Chapter 15

**Love in The Past**  
Sherry Kim

 _Happy Reading...!_

Selendang merah itu menari nari indah di terpa angin yang menerpa separuh dari tubuh Jaejoong selama perjalanan kembalinya mereka melewati sisi tebing pantai menuju Seoul.

Sengaja, Yunho membuka atap mobil membiarkan angin menyapa mereka dengan Jaejoong duduk di disisinya. Wanita itu seperti dewi angin yang menyatu dengan sekeliling membiarkan helaian rambut panjang miliknya menari nari indah di belakang pungung. Kacamata hitam bertengger manis di atas hidung bangir Jaejoong namun tidak menutupi binar kebahagiaan yang manita itu tunjukan di mata Doe miliknya.

Senja telah menggantung di sisi barat laut memberikan sinar jingga indah untuk mereka berdua lihat. Detik, menit, jam terasa begitu cepat berlalu ketika mereka melaluinya bersama sepanjang sisa hari ini. Waktu yang terasa teramat begitu berharga dimana hanya ada tawa kebahagiaan juga senyum cantik Jaejoong di matanya. Wanita itu begitu bahagia, dirinya juga bahagia bisa melewatkan hari ini hanya berdua tanpa ada pikiran tentang hal lain di saat kebersamaan mereka memenuhi rongga dada.

Mereka sudah akan kembali ke Seoul jika saja Jaejoong tidak tertarik untuk jalan jalan ke pantai dan kencan adalah kata yang tepat untuk menyebutkan acara mereka sepanjang hari ini. Lupakan tentang Seoul dan Pak tua Kim yang sudah menghubungi Jaejoong siang tadi dan menanyakan keadaan putri cantiknya itu.

Roda mobil melewati jalan utama sebelum menepi untuk berhenti disana, depan gerbang kediaman Kim. Wajah memberenggut tidak suka Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersenyum konyol dan gemas untuk melewatkan cubitan kecil di hidung kekasih cantiknya. "Masuklah, kau pasti lelah setelah kencan seharian kita yang menyenangkan ini." ia mecondongkan tubuh menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukan. "Aku mencintaimu, terima kasih untuk kebahagiaan hari ini yang melebihi kebahagiaan yang pernah aku lalui dimasa lalu hidupku."

Begitu juga dengan Jaejoong. "Lain kali aku berjanji akan memberikan banyak lagi dan lebih banyak kebahagiaan untukmu, untuk kita."

"Benarkah?" Mendaratkan kecupan singkat di kening Jaejoong, dengan tidak rela Yunho bersiap untuk turun dari mobil. "Aku ingin mengantarmu masuk, tetapi tidak ingin membuat impian masa mudamu tentang kencan pertama kemudian di marahi oleh Paman ketika kau kembali tidak terwujud." Mereka berdua tertawa. Yunho mengingat pembicaraan kecil mereka tadi siang.

"Ya, aku akan menghubungimu nanti." sebelum Yunho keluar dari mobil, Jaejoong menahan lengan pria itu. "Kau melupakan sesuatu."

Kedua alis Yunho mengeryit aneh. "Apa?" tentu saja Yunho tahu! Tetapi ia ingin menggoda Jaejoong dan menyukai wajah kekasihnya jika cemberut seperti saat ini. Ia tertawa untuk memberikan ciuman perpisahan di bibir mungil Jaejoong untuk hari ini. Sedikit lebih lama untuk sekedar ciuman singkat seperti yang Jaejoong inginkan dengan lumatan menuntut Yunho syarat ketidak relaan pria itu akan berpisah denganya."Sial, aku menginginkanmu lebih Jaejoongie." Ia menggerling nakal.

"Pergilah Yunho," Kedua tangan Jaejoong mendorong pria itu menjauh. "Atau Papa akan mengirim satpam untuk menghajarmu."

Meskipun tidak rela pria itu tetap keluar dari mobil setelah menyerahkan kunci mobil kepada Jaejoong. "Nanti aku hubungi."

Mobil lain berhenti di belakang mereka. Tangan Yunho gatal untuk menghajar pria yang ia hubungi untuk menjemputnya itu mengganggu momen indah mereka dengan suara klakson yang nyaring. "Sayangku, aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, aku akan mengurus pernikahan kita secepatnya agar kita bisa setiap hari bersama."

"Kau belum melamarku."

"Aku akan melamarmu setelah kita menikah."

"Tidak lucu Jung Yunho."

"Oh baiklah, berhenti cemberut atau aku akan mengigitmu disini di hadapan kamera CCTV juga Changmin yang menungguku di mobil."

"Kau sudah mengigitku."

"Gigitan di tempat lain yang belum pernah aku berikan."

Kembali, suara klakson membuat Yunho menggeram. "Aku pergi atau Changmin akan membuat semua penghuni rumahmu berhambur keluar." Ia melambai untuk terakhir kali dan masuk ke mobil hitam Changmin sebelum mobil itu melewati sisi mobilnya dan menjauh.

Jaejoong tidak dapat menghentikan tawanya sendiri saat kaca mobil itu terbuka dengan Yunho membentuk tanda hati menggunakan kedua tangan pria itu sambil mengucapkan kata cinta tanpa suara sebelum mobil menjauh.

Ya Tuhan, Yunho adalah pria yang sangat humoris dan pencemburu, jauh dari sifat pria itu yang di tunjukannya kepda Jaejoong selama ini. Tetapi ia menyukai sifat Yunho yang ini, dimana pria itu terlihat manja yang haus akan kasih sayang serta cinta Jaejoong.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh di sana Jaejoongie?"

Memutar tubuh cepat ia mendapati wajah Kim Heechul menatapnya menyelidik. Oh, orang inilah yang akan ia hindari sesampainya ia di dalam rumah tetapi Heechul sudah menunggunya disana. Bersandar santai di tengah pintu sisi lain gerbang utama.

"Masuklah, Paman akan memberimu ceramah yang panjang. Mobil yang bagus, apakah Yunho memberimu hadiah ini setelah malam panjang kalian." Dasar otak mesum, wanita itu pasti memikirkan hal yang iya iya telah terjadi di antara mereka. Jaejoong membatin.

Usai memarkirkan mobil kedalam garasi Wanita itu berjalan di belakang Heechul masuk kedalam dengan jantung berdebar tak karuan. Jadi seperti ini rasanya ketika kau ketahuan melakukan kencan buta dan Ayahmu akan memarahimu. Ia membenci perasana ini, jantungnya berdegup tidak tenang sampai merasa seluruh tubuhnya bergetar ringan.

Andai ia tahu sebelumnya ia akan membiarkan Yunho masuk bersama dan menghadapi sang Ayah, setidaknya ia akan aman jika bersama pria itu dan tidak merasakan ketidak nyaman ini.

"Paman belum kembali." Heechul berkata dari bawah tangga menuju lantai dua. Wanita itu menatap Jaejoong konyol karena Jaejoong sudah akan masuk kedalam ruang baca, dimana Ayahnya menghabiskan waktu ketika di rumah.

"Kau bilang,,,"

"Aku bercanda bodoh. Aku hanya menggodamu dan sungguh wajahmu yang ketakutan membuatku merasa sangat bersalah." Jaejoong tidak yakin wanita itu merasa bersalah karena wanita itu tertawa terbahak bahak sampai harus berpegangan pada lengan tangga.

Melangkah menaiki tangga, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kamar Jaejoong."Tumben." "Bagaimaan semalam? Hanny mengatakan Paman memberitahu bahwa kau berada di Gwangju, rumah orang tua Yunho tinggal, apakah pria itu melamarmu?"

"Sesuai janjiku aku yang melamarnya." pintu tertutup di belakang Heechul, wanita itu mengekor Jaejoong dan duduk di ranjang dengan Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya disana. "Tapi aku mengatakan pada Yunho bahwa aku tidak akan menikah denganya tanpa lamaran yang romantis."

"Dan dia berjanji akan melakukanya." sahut Heechul.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Astaga sangat kelihatan di wajah serius Yunho, mata musang itu berbinar seperti kelereng saat menatapmu tadi."

Jaejoong menyipitkan mata. "Kau mengintip." Cengiran tanpa dosa wanita itu benar benar menyebalkan. "Yunho seperti kucing yang mengejar ikan." Heechul menambahkan.

Duduk dari rebahan Jaejoong melotot kearah Heechul. "Yunho bukan kucing dan aku bukan ikan."

"Baiklah. Dia Beruang dan kau tetap Ikan."Wanita itu tersenyum misterius sebelum kembali berkata. "Yunho terlalu menikmati saat saat bersamamu sampai melupakan hari ini masih ada rapat penting yang kemarin kita gagalkan. Untunglah Suamiku ada disini untuk membantu, jadi rapat berjalan dengan sempurna." ujarnya membanggakan Hankyung.

"Sangat pentingkah?"

"Rapat pemegang saham," ulang Jaejoong dengan nada terkejut. Apakah ada masalah dengan perusahaan Ayahnya? "Terjadi masalah?" Rasa bersalah karena menahan Yunho untuk dirinya sendiri selama hampir dua puluh empat jam memenuhi rongga dada Jaejoong.

Wanita yang duduk santai di ujung ranjang itu menggeleng. "Ayahmu sudah akan pensiun dia sudah hampir berumur enam puluh tahun."

"Itu tiga tahun lagi." Jaejoong memprotes. "Papa masih sanggup untuk memimpin."

"Masalahnya dia ingin pensiun dan merenungi hari tuanya seorang diri tanpa cucu yang bisa menemaninya di salah satu pedalam hutan." ucapan ngelantur Heechul membuat Jaejoong memutar bola mata dengan tarikan nafas dalam.

"Astaga Drama apalagi yang kalian mainkan, dan siapa yang akan memegang perusahaan jika Papa pensiun." Jaejoong ngeri membayangkan pemilik saham lain yang hanya memiliki tiga puluh persen dari saham perusahaan akan memimpim perusahaan mereka. "Mereka akan membuat perusahaan kita bangkrut."

"Hanya ada satu cara. Menikahlah sebelum tahun depan maka Yunho akan menjadi pemimpin selanjutnya." Memutar bola mata jengah Jaejoong melempar bantal kearah Heechul lebih keras.

"Kalian menang, Drama ini berhasil kalian menangkan karena Yunho mungkin sudah membawaku ke Gereja untuk menikah hari ini, kalau saja aku tidak menolak karena ingin pesta dan janji suci kami disaksikan banyak orang."

Heechul tidak terkejut, tapi tetap saja tidak membayangkan Yunho akan sangat terburu buru. "Sebegitu terburu burukah sampai tidak sabar untuk membawamu keatas ranjang bersamanya? Atau semalam sudah terjadi kecelakaan yang di sengaja dan kalian takut kebobolan maka dari itu,,, Aow."

"Aku akan mencekikmu jika kau mengatkan hal gila yang tidak kami lakukan." Tawa wanita itu memenuhi kamar Jaejoong. "Jadi tidak ada yang terjadi di antara kalian, bahkan sekedar ciuman?"

Jaejoong merasa wajahnya menghangat. "Hanya ciuman."

"Lalu..." Serigai evil wanita itu membuat Jaejoong malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal. "Oh diamlah Kim Heechul."

Mengedikan bahu Heechul berdiri, ia tidak akan mengganggu Jaejoong lagi karena ia puas dengan hasilnya untuk saat ini. "Aku senang kalian sudah memutuskan untuk menikah, aku akan membantumu sebisaku untuk menyiapkan pesta mewah. Baiklah aku tidak akan menggangumu selamat beristirahat." Pintu tertutup di hadapan Jaejoong saat Heechul melangkah keluar.

Kembali ia merebahkan tubuh dan menutup mata. Wajah tersenyum Yunho berada tepat di hadapanya dan Jaejoong masih bisa merasakan sisa ciuman pria itu di bibirnya. "Owh aku sudah mulai gila." Menarik selimut ia membungkus tubuhnya dan bergelung untuk mengulang kebersamaan mereka kembali di alam mimpi.

"Ada masalah apa?"

Yoochun berjalan mondar mandir di depan pintu apartemen Yunho saat Yunho juga Changmin keluar dari Lift. Pria itu terlihat berantakan dengan pakaian tidak rapi dan rambut acak acakan. "Kemana saja kalian, aku menghubungimu puluhan kali." semburnya. "Aku membantumu membeli serta mengirim mobil jauh jauh ke Gwangju pada pagi buta, dan inikah balasanmu saat aku membutuhkan kalian." Minggir dari depan pintu, Yoochun membiarkan Yunho membuka pintu Apartemen pria itu meski mulutnya sibuk mengomel tidak jelas..

"Handphon mati. Dan Terima kasih kau sudah membantukut, sobat."

"Handphon ku di rumah." sahut Changmin yang berjalan persis di belakang Yunho.

Yoochun menahan tangan Yunho dan Changmin saat kedua pria itu akan masuk kedalam. "Ikut denganku."

Kedua pria yang merasa tanganya di remas begitu keras saling menatap senjenak, heran. "Aku lelah." Yunho berkata.

"Aku ada kencan dengan Kyuhyun."

"Junsu akan melahirkan."

Kedua pasang mata menatap Yoochun ngeri. "Dan kau tidak membawanya kerumah sakit dan meninggalkan Junsu sendirian,,, kenapa kau malah di sini?" Membanting pintu Apartemen kembali tertutup. Yunho menyusul Changmin yang sudah menyeret Yoochun kedalam Lift. "Bodoh, kenapa kau meninggalkanya sendirian." Lift turun sedikit lebih pelan.

"Kata Dokter mungkin tengah malam bayinya baru akan lahir, aku tidak tahan mendengar suara Junsu berteriak kesakitan dan keluargaku sedang menjaganya, mereka mengusirku karena aku hanya membuat kegaduhan di rumah sakit. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana aku bisa diam di saat Junsu menjerit jerit di dalam ruang persalinan."

Pintu Lift terbuka di lantai dasar, mereka berlari keluar seperti di kejar hantu kearah parkiran. "Oh kau akan tahu jika Jaejoong hamil dan akan melahirkan putramu, dan aku ingin melihat apa kau akan diam saja. Aku ketakutan dan aku membutuhkan kalian."

"Kami bukan Suster atau Dokter yang bisa membantu Junsu."

"Kau dan Changmin bisa menenangkanku Yunho." Ketiga pria itu masuk ke dalam mobil dan detik berikutnya mobil melaju membelah jalam raya dengan kecepatan di atas rata rata menuju rumah sakit yang berjarak tidak begitu jauh dari Apartemen Yunho.

Jika tahu seperti ini Yunho tidak akan ikut bersama Yoochun dan itu pula yang di pikirkan Changmin saat ini, dimana pria dengan tubuh tingginya itu beringsut di sudut kursi ruang tunggu dengan wajah sama pucatnya seperti Yunho. Mereka akan lebih suka menonton film horor yang paling mereka benci ketimbang melihat Yoochun yang mondar mandir di depan ruang operasi juga mendengar suara teriakan bebek yang menggema seperti lumba lumba Junsu selama berjam jam.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam dan Junsu masihlah belum melahirkan bayi mereka sampai Dokter memutuskan melakukan operasi caesar adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Wajah ketiga pria yang saat ini berdiri di depan pintu ruang tunggu, pucat pasi mendengar keputusan Dokter tersebut tetapi tidak ada jalan lain atau pasangan Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu itu akan kehilangan bayi mereka, dan terparah Junsu menghalami pendarahan dan kondisinya tidak memungkinkan untuk melahirkan secara normal.

"Bukan ini yang aku inginkan." wajah Yoochun sudah berlinang air mata sejak tiga puluh menit lalu. "Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya dengan membuatnya hamil dan mengandung."

Changmin maupun Yunho mengabaikan komentar Yoochun yang menurut mereka konyol. Mereka tidak dapat berbuat apa apa selain mencoba menenangkan Yoochun.

Ketakutan akan kehilangan salah satu dari dua orang yang kita sayangi membuat seluruh tubuh Yunho di jalari rasa takut yang tidak dapat ia bayangkan. Membayangkan bagaimana jika wanita yang ada di dalam sana adalah Jaejoong, bisakah ia setenang saat ini? Dan demi Tuhan, sedikitpun ia tidak tenang.

Lampu operasi padam, menandakan operasi tersebut telah usai. Tidak terdengar suara apapun dari dalam sana dan itu menambah kadar ketakutan seluruh anggota keluarga yang menunggu di luar. Yoochun menghampiri Dokter saat pintu terbuka, ia sudah berkata saat melihat sosok kecil dalam gendongan suster mengikuti di belakang.

"Selamat Mr. Park anak anda laki laki." Tangisan bocah itu terdengar disaat Yoochun menyentuhkan jarinya yang sedingin es di wajah putra mereka dengan gemetar.

Helaan nafas lega dan ucap syukur mereka utarakan di saat yang bersamaan.

Dari tempat Yunho duduk ia memperhatikan sekeliling. Wajah yang beberapa menit lalu di selimuti kegugupan dengan warna yang hampir menakutkan telah lenyap dan terganti tawa bahagia dari setiap wajah seluruh anggota keluarga. Yoochun telah ikut bersama suster masuk kedalam untuk melihat keadaan Junsu.

"Kita sudah tidak di butuhkan lagi di sini." Changmin tersenyum lebar, sama seperti senyum orang orang yang saat ini menunggu dengan sabar Junsu dan bayinya di pindahkan keruang perawatan. "Kau tidak apa apa, wajahmu terlihat pucat, Hyung?"

Kedua tangan Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ketakutan itu masihlah tertinggal dan melingkupi dadanya saat bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. "Tidak apa apa, hanya lelah setelah hari panjang ini."

Usai berpamitan dan berjanji akan menjenguk mereka lain waktu, kedua pria lajang itu berjalan beriringan menuju lift untuk kembali kerumah. "Aku tahu kau mempunyai pemikiran dan entah apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu itu, Hyung. Katakanlah dan jangan kau simpan seorang diri karena siapa tahu aku dapat membantumu."

Langkah Yunho terhenti dan ia berjalan kembali mengikuti Changmin yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu Lift. "Aku takut membayangkan Jaejoong akan seperti itu saat melahirkan nantinya." mata Bambi Changmin menatap terkejut pria yang saat ini tertunduk lesu dengan wajah sang sungguh ingin membuat Changmin tertawa. Meskipun ia sendiri merasakan perasaan yang sama sebelumnya, tetapi sungguh! Wajah Yunho masihlah sepucat tadi.

Ya Tuhan. "Kau menghawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi, dan seandainya kalian menikah dan Jaejoong hamil..."

"Kami akan segera menikah."Dengan marah Yunho menyahut.

"Baiklah. Aku yakin Jaejoong akan jauh lebih kuat dari Junsu. Telingaku sakit mendengar teriakan bebek unik bersuara lumba lumba selama beberapa jam lamanya." Pintu lift terbuka dan mereka masuk kedalam Lift yang sudah terisi beberapa orang. "Apakah tenggorokanya tidak sakit?"

Akhirnya Yunho tertawa meski sedikit di paksakan membayangkan teriakan Junsu juga Yoochun beberapa jam tadi. "Aku tidak tahu," Mereka berdua tertawa sampai Lift membawa mereka ke lantai dasar. Pintu terbuka, Yunho melangkah keluar bersama Changmin mengikutinya.

"Bukankah itu Jaejoong?" Langkah Yunho terhenti untuk melihat kearah dimana Changmin menunjuk. Seorang wanita berdiri membelakangi mereka di meja resepsionis, wanita cantik yang tidak pernah Yunho lupakan barang sedektikpun.

Jaejoong berbutar setelah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada suster jaga tepat di saat Yunho berhenti dan berdiri di belakang tubuhnya. "Ya Tuhanku,,," mundur karena terkejut ia mengusap keningnya sendiri , kaget. "Kau mengagetkanku Yunho."

Pria itu terlihat berantakan dengan wajah kusut karena lelah dan Jaejoong menyadari Yunho masihlah memakai pakaian yang sama dengan apa yang Yunho kenakan sejak pagi hari mereka di Gwangju. "Aku menghubungimu tetapi handphon mu tidak aktif, karena khawatir jadi aku menelfon Yoochun dan dia bilang kau disini."

Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang mampu menjelaskan lebih rinci dari sebuah pelukan hangat yang Yunho berikan saat ini. Pelukan itu mengatakan segala pikiran Yunho tentang betapa lelahnya pria itu. Tubuh hangat Yunho bersandar manis pada tubuh Jaejoong dan berkata. "Aku merindukanmu." Kekehan Jaejoong membuatnya memeluk tubuh Jaejoong erat. "Aku benar benar merindukanmu."

Changmin memutar bola mata dari tempat ia berdiri. "Belum genap dua belas jam sejak kalian berpisah. Mungkin baru lima jam," ujarnya sakartis. "Baiklah, aku pulang sendiri karena Jaejoong Nuna disini." Changmin tidak perlu menunggu jawaban dari kedua orang yang sedang mabuk cinta itu, karena ia yakin keduanya tidak mendengarkan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Ia butuh istirahat panjang setelah malam yang lebih panjang dari biasanya. Dan demi Tuhan, ia memiliki ketakutan yang sama seperti Yunho jika ia menikah dan istrinya melahirkan nanti. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan jika Kyuhyun berada di tempat Junsu dan oh ,,, ide yang bagus. Ia akan mengganggu kekasih barunya itu malam ini.

Cho Kyuhyun, wanita keras kepala yang sangat sulit ia taklukan itu harus membayar pengorbanan yang telah Changmin lakukan selama empat bulan pendekatan mereka.

Langkah Changmin terasa ringan berjalan ke mobil sambil melompat lompat kecil. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat wajah Cantik Kyuhyun saat marah karena kunjungan tengah malam yang akan ia lakukan sekarang juga.

*TBC*

Ok. Terima kasih yang sudah ripiu dan ngasih tahu typo. jangan lupa vote dan komentar lagi, Itu sangat membantu. Udah di edit maaf jika masih ada typo yg tertinggal.

Maaf kalau buat Yoochun ngaco di chap ini. Kabur dAri menunggui istri. Aneh memang, tapi ini pengalaman dri tetanggaku juga kkk...  
Entah tidak tega atau apa dia numpang di tetangga sebelah saat bidan datang. Jamanku kecil dulu kan banyak yang nglahirin di rumah beda sama skrng kerumah dakit itu di wajibkan. *Abaikan ocehan sherry.

Ff ini mulai ngelantur. Jauh dri title dan plot awal. Aku cuma pengen nambahi aja dikit biar gx ngebosenin karena selalu sorot yunjae terus. Sebagai selingan. Mungkin beberapa chap kedepan udah akan end, masih belum tahu berapa chap lagi.

Menerima kritik dan saran. Beritahu jika ada kesalahan penempatan kata juga typo. ~Bow~

Maaf karena sherry sibuk di real, lomba ff serta sibuk nyelesaikan movel 789 hal ~atau lebih~ lupa ingat.


	17. Chapter 16

Title : Love In The Past  
Author : Sherry Kim

Main : Kim Jaejoong  
Jung Yunho  
Other

Genre : Angst, Romance, Drama.  
Rate : T ~ M

 **WARNING**

 _Happy Reading...!_

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin bahwa aku akan menerima lamaran yang kau ajukan untuk putriku?" Bersandar pada punggung kursi, Il Gook menatap santai namun mengintimindasi Jung Yunho yang saat ini duduk tegak di seberang meja ruang kerja kediaman Kim.

Pria itu datang pagi pagi setelah jam sarapan usai dan menahan Kim Il Gook untuk tidak pergi ke kantor hanya untuk mengatakan lamaran yang sudah jelas akan di terima oleh Il Gook sendiri. Mengingat bagaimana pria di hadapanya ini telah membawa kabur putrinya ke Gwangju beberapa hari lalu. Meski pada kenyataan bukan kesalahan Yunho sepenuhnya, tetap saja ia merasa geram karena Yunho menahan Jaejoong sehari setelah itu.

Dan demi Tuhan, bagaimana bisa pers mengetahui itu dengan memberitakan pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk kedua kalinya akan segera di laksanakan dalam waktu dekat. Di tambah pers menemukan kenyataan Yunho baru saja membeli rumah besar berlantai tiga di kawasan elit sebelah Timur sungai Hangang yang menambah keyakinana setiap orang bahwa Jung Yunho membeli rumah tersebut untuk calon istrinya.

Punggung Yunho berubah sekaku baja dengan keringat dingin merembes di antara pori pori seluruh tubuh mendengar jawaban atas lamaran yang pria itu ajukan untuk meminang Kim Jaejoong.

Dari semua apa yang Yunho pikirkan dan ia bayangkan tentang jawaban Il Gook atas lamaranya ini, jawaban inilah yang paling terakhir hinggap di pikirkan Yunho. Tidak mungkin pria tua ini akan menolak lamaranya, bukan?

Astaga, jangan sampai hal itu terjadi.

"Kau tidak menerima lamaranku untuk Jaejoong?" Yunho mengulang kata yang masihlah belum ia yakini sebagai jawaban atas lamaran yang ia ajukan dengan suara sedikit lebih tinggi.

Oh Tuhan, dirinya sudah mempersiapkan diri sepanjang malam dan pagi ini untuk menyusun kata lamaran yang ia sendiri yakini tidak akan di tolak oleh Kim Il Gook dan apa yang pria tua itu katakan barusan, membuat amarahnya tersulut. "Kau tidak menginginkan kami menikah?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan tidak menginginkan kalian menikah, aku hanya mengatakan kenapa kau begitu yakin bahwa aku akan menerima lamaranmu untuk Jaejoong."

Yunho melambaikan tangan geram, meski sesungguhnya ia merasa lega karena secara tidak langsung Kim Il Gook sudah menyetujui lamaran ini. "Sama saja." ia melanjutkan, "Alasanya tidak bisa disebutkan satu persatu karena tidak akan habis dalam waktu sehari jika aku mengatakan semua itu. Intinya adalah bahwa kami saling mencintai, titik! Dan itu sudah cukup." Ada sedikit kemarahan dalam setiap kata yang Yunho lontarkan. Pria itu berubah gugup dan tegang di tempatnya duduk dan entah mengapa itu membuat Il Gook merasa harus menilai ulang kegigihan Yunho meski dengan menahan senyuman di bibirnya sendiri.

Ia berdeham sebelum kembali berkata. "Kau yakin tidak ingin memikirkanya lagi, karena aku tidak ingin kau menyakiti putriku untuk kedua kalinya."Sekuat tenaga Il Gook menahan tawa mendapatkan delikan lebar musang Yunho.

"Kau tahu itu tidak akan terjadi lagi, aku tahu kesalahanku di masa lalu, tak termaafkan, tetapi kita sudah melaluinya dan menyelesaikan semuanya dengan baik."

"Tetapi..."

"Kalau kau menolak lamaranku untuk Jaejoong pak tua," Kedua tangan Yunho terkepal erat. "Aku akan membawa Jaejoong kawin lari dan tidak akan mengembalikanya lagi padamu."

Il Gook tertawa terbahak bahak melihat wajah Yunho merah paham karena marah. Sungguh, belum pernah ia melihat Yunho semarah saat ini dan itu sebuah hiburan tersendiri untuknya. "Siapa yang lebih tua disini, kau atau aku anak muda. Dan kau sedang mengancam calon Ayah mertuamu atau mantan mertuamu."

Sial, Yunho tahu pria tua itu hanya menggoda dirinya tetapi ia tidak menyukai perang lidah yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Kalau boleh ia akan mendorong Heechul mewakili dirinya dan ngomong ngomong kemana perginya wanita itu. Musang miliknya memperhatikan sekeliling. "Dimana yang lain?"

"Kita sedang membicarakan Jaejoongie atau wanita lain."

"Tentu saja Jaejoongie-ku." Yunho menekan kata terakhirnya dengan sangat kentara. "Kau sembunyikan dimana dia?"

Il Gook memutar bola mata jengah menghadapi tingkah ajaib calon menantunya ini. "Apa kau pikir Jaejoong anak kemarin sore yang bisa aku sembunyikan di bawah kolong meja atau bawah ranjang."

"Katakan alasanmu menolakku Pak Tua?"

"Sopanlah kepada Ayah dari wanita yang ingin kau nikahi anak muda."

Yunho menggeram. "Baiklah, maafkan aku. Kita kembali ke inti masalah, maukah kau memberi tahuku alasanya kenapa?"

Duduk lebih santai, Il Gook menyilangkak sebelah kaki di atas kaki lain. "Aku hanya ingin Putriku bahagia, Jaejoong sudah cukup menderita selama ini Yunho."

"Aku akan membuatnya bahagia meski harus mengorbankan nyawaku sekalipun."

"Apa kau punya nyawa cadangan untuk memastikan Jaejoong bahagia setelah kau mati." ujar Il Gook santai.

Sudah cukup kesabaran Yunho di uji. "Jadi maumu apa Abeoji? Aku tidak yakin tidak akan mencekikmu kalau kau tidak mengatakan keinginanmu sekarang juga."

Panggilan yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia dengar. "Senang mendengar kau memanggilku _'Abeoji_ ' setelah selama lebih dari beberapa abad kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu." Il Gook tersenyum senang. "Kau hanya perlu melakukan satu hal dan aku akan merestui kalian."

"Apa itu?" Tubuh Yunho condong kedepan saat Il Gook melakukan hal yang sama untuk berbisik di telinganya.

.

.

.

*

Heechul menahan Jaejoong di tempat dan berujar perkataan sama yang sudah ia ulangi puluhan kali. "Kau tetap tidak boleh keluar sampai Paman selesai dengan Yunho."

Doe Jaejoong menyipit saat wanita cantik itu mengunci pintu kamar dan melarangnya turun setelah memberitahu Yunho datang untuk melamarnya. Oh, Jantungnya berdegup degup tak karuan mendengar kata lamaran yang di katakan Heechul.

"Benarkah?" Kenapa Yunho tidak memberitahukan itu kepadanya semalam, saat pria itu menelfon ketika mereka akan beranjak tidur. Yunho hanya mengatakan akan berkunjung setelah tiga hari tidak bertemu karena kesibukan pria itu di kantor.

Jaejoong tak percaya bahwa Yunho akan melamarnya hari ini di pagi hari dan ia akan menemui kekasihnya jika saja Heechul tidak melarang dirinya untuk turun dan mengunci pintu kamar dengan Jaejoong bersama wanita itu di dalam kamar Jaejoong sendiri.

Mondar mandir di hadapan Heechul, ia di abaikan seakan dirinya kasat mata karena Kim Heechul hanya meliriknya sekilas dan kembali membaca majalah atau menyibukan diri dengan jari jari lentiknya atau kuku yang di cat berwarna warni. "Berapa lama lagi mereka akan selesai? Sudah dua puluh menit sejak kau masuk ke kamarku Chulie."

Mengedikan bahu, Heechul kembali sibuk dengan majalan gosipnya namun berkata. "Paman hanya menyuruhku untuk menahanmu sampai mereka selesai,,," melihat Jaejoong akan bertanya ia kembali menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka diskusikan jika kau ingin bertanya." Ia tersenyum angkuh. "Duduklah atau kau akan merobohkan lantai karena mondar mandir disana terlalu lama."

"Mengapa kau tidak menengok Myungsoo atau Taemin, apakah mereka tidak akan mencarimu atau menangis?"

"Dan membiarkanmu turun untuk menemui Yunho, Tidak!" Melempar majalan keatas meja ia bangkit dan menghampiri Jaejoong. "Taemin pergi bersama Hanny, Myungsoo bersama pelayan dan dia masih tidur." Lengan tangan Heechul melingkari bahu Jaejoong, memeluk wanita itu sedikit lebih erat. "Kau menghawatirkan Yunho, Bukan? Itu juga yang aku alami saat Hankyung melamarku."

"Apa Paman menerima Hankyung saat itu?"

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang akan melewatkan pri tampan, kaya raya, berkuasa seperti Hankyung untuk menjadi menantu di rumah mereka." Wajah polos Jaejoong mendelik percaya begitu saja atas apa yang Heechul ucapan, yang memang ada benarnya.

"Oh, aku hanya bercanda, Papa mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan karena Papa belum pernah mendengar nama Hankyung sebelum pria itu nekat terbang dari China dan melamarku, kau tahu Almarhum Papa bukan pebisnis."

Bibir keduanya terangkat. "Kau pasti bahagia?"

"Sangat!" Kebahagiaan itu terlihat jelas di mata Heechul. "Kehadiran kedua putraku menambah kebahagiaan pernikahan kami. Kau akan tahu setelah memiliki anak sendiri."

"Yunho takut aku akan seperti Junsu ketika melahirkan putra mereka yang harus menjalani operasi."

"Tidak semua wanita seperti itu. Dan kau masih tetap ingin hamil bukan? Meski mengetahui tidak mudah melahirkan seorang anak dan menjadi seorang ibu?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin anakku sendiri! Terutama jika Yunho ayah dari anak anakku." Wajah Jaejoong merona membayangkan keintiman proses pembuatan anak yang terbayang di benaknya, dasar otak kotor.

Oh Tuhan, ia merasa malu harus mengatakan ini. "Aku mencintai Yunho sedalam luka yang pria itu torehkan di masa lalu. Dan jauh lebih dalam perasaan cintaku untuknya." Senyuman pengertian Heechul membuat Jaejoong lebih santai. Dirinya berpikir wanita itu akan menghinanya karena terlalu bodoh dengan mencintai seseorang sampai begitu dalam dan membuat Jaejoong menutup diri selama sepuluh tahun.

Ketukan di pintu mengalihkan perhatian kedua wanita yang berdiri di tengah kamar. Membawa langkah Jaejoong melewati ruangan menuju pintu dengan langkah lebar wanita itu. Pintu terbuka, Yunho berdiri disana dengan wajah lelah juga senyum yang sedikit di paksakan. "Apa yang terjadi?" Genggaman pada gagang pintu mengerat saat menunggu Yunho berucap.

Pria itu merentangkan kedua tangan pasrah dengan helaan nafas kasar Yunho yang mambuat nafas Jaejoong tertahan untuk sekian detik. "Kita menikah minggu depan." ujarnya. Musang Yunho menyipit saat pria itu tersenyum lebar menunggu Jaejoong memeluknya.

Tubuh mereka terhuyung sampai Yunho harus merasakan kerasnya tembok di punggung saat Jaejoong melopat kearahnya. Benar benar melompat sampai Yunho harus menahan bobot Jaejoong agar wanita itu tidak jatuh ke lantai marmer berlapis karpet. "Kita akan menikah minggu depan, Ya Tuhan, akhirnya kita akan menikah." Lengan Yunho memeluk Jaejoong semakin erat. Mereka sudah menunggu terlalu lama untuk kebahagiaan ini.

"Mungkin aku akan lebih sibuk akhir akhir ini cinta, untuk mengurus keperluan pernikahan kita sampai tidak memiliki waktu menemuimu, tetapi aku akan menemuimu jika aku memiliki waktu luang sedikit saja meski hanya untuk lima menit." Ia berbisik di telinga Jaejoong. "Jangan pikirkan apapun kecuali gaun pernikahanmu, biarkan aku yang mengurus segala sesuatunya untuk kita." Jaejoong tahu itu bukan permintaan, dan tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menolak Yunho. "Baiklah." Ia berbisik.

Kehangatan basah terasa di leher Yunho yang ia yakini sebagai air mata Jaejoong. "Oh Cintaku, jangan menangis." Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukanya saat tahu Yunho ingin melihat wajahnya yang berlinang air mata.

"Jangan!" Kedua jemari tangan Jaejoong menyatu di punggung leher pria itu, menahan diri agar ia tetap berada disana dalam dekapan pria yang sangat dicintainya. "Aku tidak ingin kau melihatku menangis."

Heechul mengangguk dan tersenyum, wanita itu berlalu tanpa berkata meninggalkan Yunho bersama Jaejoong. Pria itu membawa Jaejoong yang masih berada di dalam pelukanya masuk kekamar dan menendang pintu pelan agar tertutup.  
"Sudah, sekarang hanya kita berdua dan bolehkan aku melihat wajah cantikmu."

Ia tertawa dan mundur agar Yunho bisa mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan besar hangat Yunho. Kehangatan jemari Yunho begitu nyaman menyapa kulit wajah Jaejoong yang dingin. "Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku, aku tidak akan membiarkan air mata ini mengalir selain air mata kebahagiaan."Bibir Yunho mengecup sisa lelehan air mata di kedua pipi Jaejoong. "Hanya akan ada kau dan aku."

"Aku tetap pada keputusanku untuk memiliki anak." Jaejoong mendongak untuk melihat wajah Yunho yang tegas. Pria itu memiliki ketakutan mendalam tentang kelahiran putra Yoochun dan Junsu yang harus berdiri di ambang maut untuk melahirkan putra mereka. "Aku akan baik baik saja, kau tidak akan kehilanganku."

"Aku tahu," Kembali, Yunho membawa Jaejoong kedalam pelukanya. "Hanya saja aku takut kau menderita saat melahirkan nantinya."

"Oh, Yunho. Kita bahkan belum menikah, haruskah kau memikirkan semuanya sampai sejauh itu." Tatapan tegas pria itu menunjukan bahwa Yunho tidaklah bercanda dengan ketakutan yang pria itu rasakan. "Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkan saran dokter jika aku hamil nantinya. Janji!" Dua jari terangkat saat Jaejoong mengatakan itu memaksa Yunho untuk terkekeh pelan.

Jemari Yunho terangkat membelai sisi wajah Jaejoong dan mengirimkan gelenyar nyeri sejaligus menengankan keseluruh indra dalam tubuhnya karena menginginkan Yunho. "Tetapi aku yakinkan kau bahwa kau akan menyukai kegiatan menghasilkan Anak anak kita nantinya."Semburat merah muda di wajah Jaejoong membuat Yunho kembali tertawa.

Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukan leher Yunho setelah mendaratkan pukulan ringan disana. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Aku yakinkan kau akan menyukainya, kita bisa mencobanya sekarang." Yunho berbisik di sisi telinga sensitif Jaejoong. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jaejoong ia mencium lembut bibir kekasihnya dengan lumatan lumatan lembut lain di setiap sisi bibir mungil Jaejoong sampai wanita itu menggerang.

Yunho mundur hanya untuk mendaratkan bibirnya di sisi wajah Jaejoong, menyusuri rahang tegas wanita itu sampai kesisi telinga sensitif Jaejoong.

Wanita itu bergidik ngeri sekaligus mendamba, Yunho seakan tahu dimana ia harus mencium jaejoong sampai wanita itu meleleh hanya karena ciuman serta sentuhan tangan Yunho yang menyusuri punggung pinggul dan turun ke bokong mungil Jaejoong untuk memberikan remasan kasar disana.

Erangan Jaejoong tersamarkan bibir Yunho yang melahap bibir Jaejoong sepenuhnya sebelum pria itu berhenti dengan mengcengkeram kedua pundak Jaejoong saat Jemari Jaejoong naik ke bagian depan kemeja Yunho dan menyusuri kancing kancing kemeja pria itu sampai bagian kerah dan menariknya mendekat.

"Oh, sayang. Ini tidak boleh terjadi sebelum kita menikah." Pelukan pria itu begitu erat dan Jaejoong juga menginginkan Yunho sama besar seperti Yunho menginginkanya. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya membutuhkan Yunho dan ia tidak yakin apa itu. "Yun,,," Suara Jaejoong bergetar lembut. Sekali lagi memaksa Yunho mencium Jaejoong dengan ciuman panjang yang memabukan lalu melepas Jaejoong hanya untuk memeluk Jaejoong, lagi.

"Ya, Tuhan, cinta. Aku tidak yakin bisa menunggu seminggu lagi untuk dapat menyentuhmu, membawamu keranjang dan membuat mulut mungilmu menjeritkan namaku disaat aku menyatukan tubuh kita."

"Aku juga menginginkanmu." Jaejoong berbisik.

Keduanya bernapas dengan memburu untuk beberapa saat dengan memeluk erat satu sama lain. Mereka butuh waktu untuk memadamkan api gairah yang pasangan mereka nyalakan.

Jaejoong mencoba berbicara untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari pikiran mereka."Jika kita menikah nanti, bolehkan aku kembali ke dunia Balerina?" Pelukan Yunho mengendur untuk menatap wajah Jaejoong. Dan ia tahu itu adalah permohonan tanpa kata calon istrinya ini.

"Tentu saja!" Dan Yunho sadar. Membuat Jaejoong tersenyum lebih mudah bahkan tidak hanya Jaejoong, dirinya juga akan merasakan kebahagiaan itu saat tubuh ramping nan tinggi Jaejoong melompat lompat seperti anak kecil di hadapan dirinya karena bahagia. "Apapun untukmu cintaku, aku mencintaimu." Yunho meraih tubuh Jaejoong untuk kembali menguasai bibir wanita itu dengan ciumanya yang pelan dan singkat.

"Aku tahu, dan aku juga mencintaimu Jung Yunho."

.

.

.

~TBC~

Gaje ah. Kabuuur.  
Wuaaaa otak macet, ide buntu.

Kasih saraaaaan.  
Endingnya mau sampai nikah atau gimana?

Tetima kasih yang sudah ngasih tahu kesalahan typo dan lain lainnya. Terima kasih juga buat seseorang yang nawarkan diri untuk jadi beta reader. Wah seneng deh kalian begitu perhatian dengan kemajuan tulisanku sampai ngasih tau typo dan cara nulisnya juga. ~bow~

Menerima masukan setiap saat. No Bash.


	18. Chapter 17

**Love in the Past**  
Sherry Kim

 _Happy Reading...!_

Pesta pernikahan Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong benar benar di adakan seminggu setelahnya. Dengan minimnya waktu yang tersisa pasangan fenomenal itu memberikan pesta pernikahan yang cukup membuat semua orang terkagum kagum dengan disain gereja yang terlihat mengagumkan karena mereka membawa banyak awan buatan kesana. Gereja itu telah di rubah layaknya kau berada di atas awan dengan separuh dari bangku bangku tertutup kabut buatan yang menyejukan.

Tidak sampai disitu. Hotel tempat resepsi juga tak kalah menarik dengan karangan bunga, meja dengan taplak indah menjutai menutupi sampai ke lantai dengan kursi yang berbungkus indah dengan warna senada berbahan surta.

Tidak seperti pernikahan mereka yang pertama. Kali ini benar benar megah dan Yunho menuruti apapun yang diinginkan Jaejoong sama seperti keinginan kekasihnya itu. Sebuah pesta megah yang selalu di impikan Jaejoong dengan segala sesuatu yang serba sempurna.

Semua tamu mengagumi pernikahan mereka. Bukan hanya tentang pasangan fenomenal tersebut tetapi juga mas kawin yang Yunho berikan untuk Jaejoong serta hadiah yang diberikam kim Il Gook untuk Yunho. Semua orang sudah menduga bahwa Yunho akan menduduki kursi CEO setelah pria tua itu pensiun, dengan atau tanpa pernikahan mereka. Namun tak sedikit pula yang menggunjingkan Jaejoong maupun Yunho seperti ketika mereka menikah dulu.

"Mereka tidak akan pernah puas untuk berucap buruk dengan apapun yang akan kalian lakukan, apa yang kalian pilih dan apa yang kalian punya, karena pekerjaan mereka hanya membicarakan orang. Mereka juga akan mengatakan kau bodoh jika tidak menikahi Jaejoong sementara semua orang tau Jaejoong mencintaimu. Lakukan yang terbaik untuk dirinu sendiri." ujar Heechul pada Yunho suatu hari. "Untuk apa kau mempedulikan mereka. Toh kebahagiaan itu kalian yang merasakanya dan bukan mereka. Jadi abaikan mereka yang cemburu atas kesuksesanmu menggaet Jaejoong." Seperti biasa wanita itu akan berkedip ganjen setelahnya.

Yunho menatap pria dengan balutan jas putih gading yang berdiri di dalam pantulan cermin di hadapanya. Menhela nafas dan membuangnya perlahan. Ini memang bukan pernikahan pertama mereka tetapi inilah yang pernah Yunho inginkan saat ia akan menikahi wanita yang di cintainya. Gugup dan berkeringat dingin berharap semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar. Namun ia benar benar tidak menyukai perasaan ini. Bukan pada dirinya tetapi ia terlalu menghawatirkan Jaejoong, berbagai pemikiran tentang wanita itu jika berubah pikiran selalu menghantuinya selama beberapa hari terakhir. Dan bagaimana jika Jaejoong kabur dari pernikahan ini.

Hankyung datang untuk memeriksa Yunho apakah sudah siap. "Kau sudah harus menunggu mempelai di Altar dalam waktu sepuluh menit lagi."

"Aku tahu." ujarnya gusar. Musang miliknya melirik jam puluhan kali untuk memastikan waktu berjalan normal seperti biasa karena Yunho merasa waktu berjalan begitu lamban hari ini.

Melirik Hankyung yang berdiri di balik pintu dengan menyandarkam tubuhnya santai ia bertanya. "Apakah mobil yang membawa Jaejoong sudah berangkat?" Hankyung mengangguk.

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat!"

"Semoga kemacetan tidak terjadi mengingat hari ini hari minggu." Gerutu Yunho dengan nada khawatir yang dangat kentara.

Shim Changmin ikut bergabung, pria tinggi itu mengintip dari pintu masuk di belakang Hankyung. "Boleh aku masuk?"

"Kau sudah melakukanya." Jawab Yunho kasar.

"Tadi aku melihat Mobil merah Jaejoong melewati rumahku, beberapa waktu kalu sebelum aku kesini. Aku takut Jaejoong berubah pikiran dan kabur meninggalkanmu di altar." Changmin menahan cengiranya mendapati Musang Yunho mendelik horor. Oh ini sangat menyenangkan, menggoda Yunho yang selalu terlihat tenang menghadapi segala hal. "Kau yakin Jaejoong akan datang?" ia kembali bertanya untuk menambah kesan bahwa Changmin melihat Jaejoong melarikan diri.

"Oh Tuhan, aku tidak yakin akan sanggup mencekik Jaejoong jika kabur dari pernikahan ini." Pria itu, Jung Yunho bersiap untuk berlari saat pintu di belakang Changmin kembali terbuka lebar. Wanita cantik yang tidak ia kenal berdiri terkejut karena Yunho hampir saja menabrak wanita yang lumayan cantik itu. "Maaf."

Tawa Changmin menggema, memaksa pandangan kedua orang yang berdiri di tengah pintu menatapnya heran. "Aku hanya bercanda Dude, Astaga aku tidak tega melihat wajahmu sepucat itu saat membayangkan Jaejoong kabur dari pernikahan kalian." Changmin tidak pernah menduga bahwa cengkraman tangan Yunho sangatlah menyakitkan sampai ia merasakanya sendiri saat ini.

Hankyung berhambur untuk memisahkan kedua pria itu, atau tepatnya Yunho yang mencekik Changmin tanpa welas asih. "Dude kau tidak boleh membunuhnya sekarang, atau Jaejoong akan menjanda sebelum menikah denganmu." Ujar Hankyung asal.

Dengan enggan Yunho melepaskan cengkraman tanganya. "Tidak lucu Changmin." Pria itu menghela nafas kasar dan menjauh."Jika kau melakukan lagi aku bersumpah akan mencekikmu." Ya Tuhan, ia benar benar ketakutan membayangkan Jaejoong pergi.

Changmin terbatuk dan mendapatkan tepukan lain di lengan dari wanita yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka. "Kau pantas mendapatkan itu karena kejahilanmu."

"Dan siapa wanita cantik ini?" Hankyung bertanya.

Wanita cantik itu menunduk memberi salam dengan wajah merona sebelum mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat Hankyung. "Cho Kyuhyun..."

"Kekasihku." Changmin menyahut.

"Menyebalkan, tidak perlu terang terangan seperti itu."

"Benar! Aku ingin memerkanmu kepada dunia bahwa kau milik Shim Changmin, mutlak!" ujar Changmin penuh penekanan. "Kalau kau mau, kita menikah hari ini juga setelah pasangan YunJae kita menikah. Kapan lagi kita akan menikah di angkasa kalau bukan di upacara pernikahan mereka." 'Changmin menggeleng sok dramatis. "Astaga mereka seperti anak kecil dengan dekorasi yang menurutku lucu." Changmin memekik saat Yunho melempar kotak tisue ke arahnya lagi.

"Tutup mulutmu atau aku sendiri yang akan menendangmu keluar dari gereja."

Hankyung hanya mengulum senyum karena kehebohan yang ada di hadapanya, sesungguhnya Jaejoong sudah ada di ruang lain dimana mempelai wanita dan keluarganya menunggu. Hanya saja ia tidak akan membuat Yunho bernafas lega jika memberitahu pria itu akan mengurangi kegugupan serta kekhawatiran Yunho dan membiarkan Changmin berujar sesukanya.

Mrs. Jung Yoori mengintip dari balik pintu. "Sudah waktunya, nak." Wanita itu menghentikan pertikaian antar sahabat itu.

Memutar tubuh, Yunho berjalan cepat untuk memeluk ibunya dengan erat namun tidak menyakiti wanita itu. Ibunya itu tersenyum menengangkan. "Aku tahu kau gugup, tetapi semua akan berjalan dengan sangat baik dan dalam sekedipan mata semua akan berlalu dan Jaejoong sudah akan menjadi istrimu."

"Bagaimana jika Jaejoong tidak datang, bagaimana kalau mobil mereka macet atau Jaejoong berubah pikiran dan kabur." memikirkan itu membuat Yunho ngeri. Ya Tuhan, jangan sampai Jaejoong berubah pikiran dan kabur.

"Jaejoong sudah datang sejak dua puluh menit lalu, apakah Hankyung tidak memberitahumu. Aku pikir anak itu kesini dengan tujuan itu?" mata tua wanita itu menatap Hankyung yang tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Dasar kalian anak muda, selalu menganggap ketakutan seseorang itu menyenangkan dan hiburan yang menurut kalian lucu." Dengan asal wanita itu memukul Hankyung yang sudah berdiri di sisinya dan membuat pria berdarah china itu tertawa lepas.

"Saatnya kau menunggu mempelaimu di Altar." Dengan itu Jung Yoori membiarkan putranya menuntun dirinya memasuki Aula gereja. Atau lebih tepatnya di seret oleh putranya.

"Ya Tuhan," Hankyung mengikuti mereka. "Jaejoong tidak akan kabur jika kau berjalan lebih lamban anak muda, atau kau akan membuat kaki ibumu tersandung." Namun Yunho mengabaikan itu dan berjalan dengan langkah cepat dan pasti.

.

.

.

*

"Apa Papa gugup?"  
Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Il Gook. Tangan pria itu terasa begitu dingin di bawah sarung tangan sutra tipis miliknya. "Seharusnya aku yang gugup bukan Papa." ia mencoba bergurau.

"Aku mengurangi kegugupanmu manis, itulah kenapa aku gugup dan kau tidak." Bibir Jaejoong berlapis pewarna pich itu melengkung indah. Karena Ayahnya tidak mengakui kegugupannya. "Baiklah, terima kasih."

Il Gook menggeleng. "Kau tahu aku berbohong."

"Tapi aku senang karena dengan begitu aku sedikit lebih tenang. Kau menghiburku, dan menemaniku sepanjang waktu sejak pagi tadi." Jaejoong menunduk untuk mendaratkan ciuman pada kening Ayahnya yang duduk di sofa.

Heechul membawa buket bunga masuk dan memberikan buket itu kepada Jaejoong. "Sudah saatnya," Wanita itu tersenyum hangat. "Kau sangat cantik sayang."

"Aku tahu!"

"Kegugupan itu hal umum saat hari pernikahan. Cobalah untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan agar kau tidak terlalu gugup." Hanya ciuman Yunho yang menyenangkan dan Jaejoong sangat paham untuk tidak membiarkan dirinya membayangkan ciuman ciuman pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya itu. Atau ia akan mempermalukan diri sendiri dengan rona wajah merah parah seperti kebiasaanya saat menerima ciuman penuh gairah Yunho setiap kali pertenuan mereka sepanjang minggu ini.

"Kita harus keluar dalam waktu lima menit." Heechul berkata kepada Il Gook. "Paman tahu apa yang harus paman lakukan bukan?

"Tentu saja, untuk kedua kalinya aku membawa putriku ke altar dan sialnya untuk menyerahkan Jaejoong kepada pria yang sama." Suara Il Gook tegas namun pria itu tersenyum menyambut uluran tangan Jaejoong.

"Aku mencintaimu Papa."

"Oh senangnya, kau masih mencintaiku disaat Yunho memiliki dirimu untuk dirinya. "Mereka tertawa. "Aku juga mencintaimu sayang, bahagialah untuk dirimu sendiri."

Il Gook menuntun Jaejoong memasuki gereja, ruangan itu sudah di penuhi para tamu dengan Yunho berdiri di ujung sana bersama pendeta menunggu Jaejoong.

Dari balik cadar, Jaejoong memperhatikan Yunho dengan setelan toxedo yang pria itu kenakan. Tidak heran Jaejoong mencintai Yunho sampai pada titik ia tidak menghitung seberapa besar cinta yang ia miliki untuk pria itu. Yunho begitu tampan dan pria itu lebih tampan dari pernikahan mereka dahulu. Berada di usia matang tidaklah membuat Yunho terlihat lebih tua, tentu saja dengan perubahan tubuh pria itu yang sedikit berisi namun tidak mengurangi kharisma yang Yunho miliki.

Seiring langkah yang ia kikis menambah debar di dada Jaejoong yang semakin menggila. Musang Yunho tidak pernah lepas darinya sepanjang Jaejoong melewati karpet merah berkabut menuju ketempat pria itu berdiri.

"Kau sangat cantik." itulah kata pertama yang Yunho ucapkan saat ia berdiri di hadapan pria yang sebentar lagi menjadi suaminya itu.

Tangan pria itu terulur dan dengan keyakinan yang pasti Jaejoong menerima uluran tangan kekasihnya. "Terima kasih."

Il Gook berkata sesuatu tetapi Jaejoong terlalu gugup untuk menangkap apa yang kedua pria di sisinya itu ucapkan. Jemari Yunho meremas jemari Jaejoong kala tubuh wanita itu bergetar ringan.

Senyum itu mampu meluluhkan bongkahan batu andai saja Yunho menginginkannya. Oh, ia sangat bahagia sampai tak mampu berkata ataupun menunjukan kebahagiaan mereka. Bibirnya sampai sakit karena terus tersenyum sepanjang pagi ini.

Tanpa terasa Janji suci itu telah mereka ucapkan di hadapan Tuhan dan seluruh tamu yang hadir. Yunho menarik pinggang Jaejoong begitu kuat sampai tubuh wanita itu terhuyung bersandar kepada tubuhnya yang jauh lebih tinggi. "Aku mencintaimu, istriku." Kebanggaan dalam nada suara itu dengan menyebut Jaejoong sebagai istrinya menghangatkan dada Jaejoong.

Yunho menciumnya dengan lapar, tidak peduli dengan adanya puluhan pasang mata maupun pendeta yang masih berdiri disana. Bibir pria itu mencecap bibir Jaejoong secara menyeluruh sebelum mundur untuk mendapati wajah Jaejoong yang merona dengan bibir wanita itu basah akibat ciuman mereka.

Memeluk tubuh Jaejoong ia membisikan sesuatu di telinga kekasihnya. "Bolehkah kita tidak menghadiri resepsi, aku lebih suka menghabiskan malam pertama kita sekarang juga, Aow..." Jaejoong yakin Cubitan itu akan membekas di perut Yunho yang tidak lagi keras seperti beberapa bulan lalu karena pria itu sedikit lebih berisi.

"Dasar mesum."

"Hanya denganmu."

Decakan kesal membawa pandangan Yunho terarah kepada sahabat baiknya. Changmin berdiri disana bersama Yoochun dan Junsu tanpa kehadiran putra mereka. "Kau terlalu lama memeluknya dude, masih ada waktu lebih banyak untuk kalian berdua nanti malam setelah Jaejoong melempar bunga itu." Changmin menunjuk buket kecil yang di bawa Jaejoong.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan bolehkan aku meminta itu,"Wanita cantik yang berdiri di sisi Changmin menyenggol lengan pria itu dan Yunho tahu Changmin dan Kyuhyun akan menyusul secepatnya.

Kedua mempelai pengantin baru itu berjalan keluar di iringi sorak sorai dengan taburan bunga bagai hujan yang menyertai mereka menuju mobil pengantin yang akan membawa mereka ke Hotel tempat resepsi di adakan.

Il Gook menghapus air mata yang dengan lancang membasahi kedua matanya saat Jaejoong berjalan menghampirinya di sisi Mobil. Ini memang bukan akhir dari segalanya dia juga tidak akan kehilangan Jaejoong tetapi ia merasa merindukan Almarhum istrinya karena Jaejoong begitu mirip dengan istrinya saat mereka menikah dulu.

"Jika ibumu masih hidup dia pasti akan bahagia." Air mata Jaejoong jatuh begitu saja. Ia baru menyadari jika selama ini Ayahnya pastilah kesepian.

"Oh, Papa. Maafkan aku karena telah meninggalkanmu selama sepuluh tahun." Betapa tega dirinya meninggalkan satu satunya orang tua yang ia miliki sendirian di dunia. "Aku menyesal."

Dengan nada menenangkan Il Gook berkata. "Bahagialah anakku dan berikan aku cucu sebanyak yang kalian bisa dengan begitu aku tidak akan kesepian lagi." Wajah Jaejoong merona. Apakah Ayahnya harus seterbuka ini dengan mengatkan hal itu di hadapan seluruh tamu.

Yang lebih membuatnya merona adalah jawaban Yunho. "Tentu! Kami akan memberimu lima cucu seperti yang sudah aku janjikan." Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya dimanapun ada tempat untuk bersembunyi. Ketika pintu mobil terbuka ia buru buru masuk tanpa menunggu Yunho menuntunya. Oh, karena ia sangat malu.

.

.

.

*

Malam begitu larut ketika mereka naik ke lantai teratas Hotel untuk istirahat. Ini adalah hari terindah untuk keduanya dimana mereka terlalu banyak tersenyum dan tertawa. Bahkan Yunho bisa memastikan senyum hari ini lebih banyak dari senyuman yang ia miliki selama seumur hidupnya.

Kaki Yunho menendang pintu kamar pengantin mereka dengan santai karena ia sibuk memperhatikan Jaejoong yang duduk di atas ranjang pengantin. Wanita itu terlihat semakin cantik dengan gaun indah yang membalut tubuh Jaejoong dengan sempurna.

Karena lelah Jaejoong merenggangkan otot dengan menyatukan tangan dan membawanya keatas kepala tanpa menyadari tatapan lapar suaminya yang memperhatikan lekukan tubuh serta payudara Jaejoong yang tercetak semakin jelas di bawah tekanan gaun tipis yang wanita itu kenakan.

"Kau ingin mandi?" Ia bertanya saat Yunho berjalan mendekat.

Pria itu menatapnya tajam dengan pupil mata yang sudah di penuhi oleh gairah. Dan Jaejoong yakin Yunho juga tidak akan memberinya ijin untuk membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu. "Aku ingin mandi air hangat untuk menghilangkan penat." ia berkata ketika Suaminya berdiri tepat di depan wajahnya.

Pria itu menunduk untuk mencium kening Jaejoong, jemari telunjuk Yunho menarik dagu Jaejoong membuat wanita itu mendongak menatapnya. "Perlukah aku memandikanmu?" Serigai pria itu begitu menawan dan Jaejoong tidak yakin akan dapat menolak ciuman yang sudah ia tunggu tunggu.

"Tidak." Ujarnya. Nafas keduanya memburu ketika Yunho hanya menempelkan hidung mereka tanpa berniat mencium Jaejoong.

Bibir Jaejoong bergetar menunggu ciuman yang akan Yunho berikan. Tetapi pria itu mundur untuk menarik Jaejoong berdiri dan memeluknya. Yunho tertawa karena menahan gairah yang sudah akan meledak, namun ia tidak ingin memaksa Jaejoong jika wanitanya ingin membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu. Mungkin saja Jaejoong membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri dan ia juga perlu menghilangkan sisa alcohon dalam tubuhnya karena minum beberapa gelas tadi.

Ia ingin sepenuhnya sadar tanpa ada dorongan Alcohol ketika ia dan Jaejoong bercinta untuk pertama kalinya. "Mandilah, aku perlu mencari sesuatu untuk menghilangkan aroma alcohol di tubuhku." Ia mendorong tubuh Jaejoong menjauh.

Wajah tidak rela Jaejoong membuatnya menggeram. Ia kembali menarik Jaejoong untuk mencium wanita itu dengan gairah yang sama besarnya seperti yang Jaejoong miliki. Tangan Jaejoong terulur untuk menarik Yunho lebih dekat dan dekat semampu mereka bisa.

Ciuman itu begitu mengetarkan sampai Jaejoong merasa lututnya gemetar hanya dengan ciuman dan sentuhan tangan Yunho di punggungnya. Pria itu menurunkan telapak tanganya di atas bongkahan pantat mungil Jaejoong dan meremasnya sebelum menarik tubuh Jaejoong merapat kebagian tubuhnya yang sudah menegang.

Tersentak oleh sentuhan asing itu Jaejoong menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Yunho. Sorot mata pria itu telah di selimuti kabut dan Jaejoong juga menginginkan pria itu bersamanya dan ia sendiri perlu menenangkan diri sebentar. Telapak tangan Jaejoong mendorong dada bidang Yunho. "Yun, aku perlu mandi."

"Aku ikut denganmu." Pria itu berpindah untuk mengukur rahang Jaejoong dengan bibirnya naik ke telinga sensitif Jaejoong. "Kita mandi bersama."

"Tidak!" Ia berkata tegas.

"Tidak?" Menarik diri Yunho melepaskan Jaejoong dengan tidak rela. "Jangan katakan kau... " Yunho terdiam. Seharusnya ia tahu Jaejoong gugup, ini adalah malam pertama mereka. "Sayang, maafkan aku." Ia tersenyum dan mencium bibir Jaejoong sekilas. "Mandilah, aku akan memeriksa kulkas karena tidak ada satupun dari kita yang mengisi perut seoanjang hari kecuali beberapa gelas anggur."

Jaejoong menghela nafas lega melihat Yunho keluar kamar. Sengaja ia mengulur waktu karena ia tidak hanya membutuhkan waktu menenangkan diri tetapi ia juga memiliki kejutan untuk Yunho. Dan ia berani bertaruh Yunho akan menyukai kejutan itu. Oh, berterima kasihlah kepada Heechul atas ide ini.

~TBC~

Wkwkkw maaf aku potong. Ketawa evil.

Ide hanya ini, sungguh sherry bingung mau gimana endding ff ini.  
Mungkin 2 atau 3 chap lagi bakal end. Atau 1. Entahlah...

Macet ide dan kalaupun mau panjang harus nunggu laamaaaa dan gak tau berapa lama karena nyari inspirasi baru itu susah.

Alasanya karena otakku udah penuh ide ff baru.

Kamsahamnida sudah baca fan vote. Terima kasih sudah memberitahu kesalahan typo dan lainya. Seperti biasa menerima saran.

Kritikan jangan ya, soalnya hatiku itu rapuh *plak.

Takutnya retak gx bisa di benerin dan munduk di pojokan. ~Halah.


	19. Chapter 18

**The Love in The Past**  
Sherry Kim

 **WARNING...**  
 **19+**

 _Happy Reading...!_

Usai menata sedikit makanan di atas meja Yunho menyiapkan dua gelas bening dengan wine kwalitas terbaik yang ia temukan di lemari anggur.

Makanan yang ia temukan memang tidak cukup banyak tetapi cukup mengganjal perut mereka yang belum terisi sepanjang hari pernikahan.

Mungkin Jaejoong sudah selesai membersihkan diri dan tepat untuk menyantap makan malam sebelum mereka melanjutkan acara yang tertunda. Astaga, ia tidak mengira dirinya mampu begitu sabar menunggu Jaejoong tanpa memaksa untuk bergabung dengan istrinya di dalam kamar mandi dan itu ide yang buruk karena ia tidak yakin untuk tidak menyentuh istrinya itu di dalam sana. Tempat yang buruk untuk percintaan pertama mereka.

Kamar kosong. Ranjang masih tertata rapi dengan selimut di atasnya ketika Yunho mengecek kamar pengantin mereka untuk kedua kalinya. Melangkah ke pintu kamar mandi Yunho mengetuk pintu pelan. "Sayang, apa kau sudah selesai?" Ia terdiam untuk mendengarkan.

Tidak terdengar suara apapun dan Yunho sedikit merasa cemas mengingat Jaejoong sudah .terlalu lama di dalam sana. "Sayang." Pintu terbuka dan tidak ada Jaejoong didalam kamar mandi. Lantai di balik sekat pembab dan basah menaninggalkan jejak Jaejoong memanglah mandi tetapi kemana Istrinya pergi?

Terdengar pintu kamar tertutup tepat ketika Tunho berbalik dan melihat Istrinya berdiri di pintu kamar. Bunyi kunci terdengar nyaring menggema di kamar luas yang sunyi.

Jaejoong mengunci kamar dan berjalan menghampiri Yunho. Wanita itu berdiri di tengah ruangan tepat di bawah temaram lampu yang menyinari seluruh kamar dan dirinya hanya dalam keremangan lampu kuning kamar. Yunho bahkan tidak menyadari lampu kamar berubah redup ketika ia masuk.

Dengan susah payah Yunho menelan ludah melihat linggerin transparan Yang Jaejoong kenakan nyaris memperlihatkan lekukan tubuh istrinya. Linggerin sutra itu begitu tipis sampai menyatu dengan kulit memperlihatkan mahkota Jaejoong yang menggoda. Pandangan Yunho berhenti untuk menatap wajah gugup Jaejoong. Susah payah ia menahan senyum karena tidak ingin menambah kegugupan istrinya.

Jaejoong berdiri kaku di tengah ruangan dengan gaun sutra tranparan yang Heechul berikan kepadanya sebagai hadiah pernikahan. Ya Tuhan, ia seperti tidak mengenakan apapun karena tipisnya gaun tersebut nyaris menelanjangi dirinya. Melihat Yunho yang hanya berdiri mematung ia sangat malu karena ia terlihat seperti wanita jalang yang menggoda pria itu.

Tunggu... mereka sudah menikah dan kenapa dirinya harus malu untuk menggoda suaminya sendiri.

Dagu Jaejoong terangkat dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi meakipun semburat merah muda menghiasi kedua pipi wanita itu. Ia harus terlihat semenggoda mungkin seperti yang Heechul ajarkan untuk menggoda Yunho. Jadi ia berjalan perlahan dengan kaki telanjang menghampiri tempat tidur dan duduk disana. Doe miliknya mengerling nakal memberi isyarat suaminya untuk mendekat.

Nafas Yunho tercekat melihat Jaejoong menjentikan jemari telunjuk kurusnya seakan memanggil memanggil. Tanpa menunggu Yunho berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Jaejoong yang menumpukan lenganya kebelakang. Ya Tuhan, apakah Jaejoong melakukan ini dengan sengaja, dan mempertontonkan tubuhnya yang menggiurkan seperti buah persik yang ranum.

Kaki Jenjang Jaejoong terangkat dengan jemari kaki menyusuri sepanjang kaki panjang Yunho yang masih berbalut celana. Terus naik sampai pada lutut dan menyelinap kebelakang lutut untuk memberikan sentuhan ringan disana.

"Kau menggodaku Manis?" Suara pria itu begitu dalam saat berkata.

"Apakah kau tergoda." Jaejoong memasang wajah polos dengan bulu mata lentiknya bergerak gerak laksana kipas para dewi. Ya Tuhan, Yunho tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh istrinya detik itu juga.

Ia menunduk, menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua telapak tangan di kedua sisi pinggang Jaejoong. "Kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama untuk ini," Bibir Yunho menemukan denyut nadi pada lekukan leher Jaejoong, "dan kau menggodaku sampai aku takut tidak bisa memperlakukanmu dengan lembut malam ini, manis."

"Kenapa harus lembut?" Pertanyaan polos Jaejoong membuat Yunho kembali menggeram. "Aku takut menyakitimu, Manis. Aku takut pengalaman pertama kita akan membuatmu menolakku."

Jaejoong mendengus. "Sangat konyol." leguhan dalam suara Jaejoong menggelitik seluruh tubuh Yunho.

Dengan nafas yang mulai tak beratur ia menambahkan. "Aku percaya kau tidak akan menyakitiku." Hanya itu kata terakhir yang Yunho ijinkan keluar dari bibir Jaejoong. Ia menyambar bibir menggoda Istrinya untuk memberikan ciuman dalam untuk kekasihnya itu. Ciuman yang mengklaim Jaejoong sebagai mikiknya. Dan ia berjanji hanya akan ada suara desahan yang akan ia dengar berikutnya disana.

Lengan Yunho mengangat tubuh Jaejoong untuk naik keatas ranjang dan lebih kedalam pelukanya. Tubuhnya yang besar seakan menyelimuti tubuh mungil Jaejoong. Meskipun Jaejoong bukanlah wanita bertupuh kecil, wanita itu tinggi namun tidaklah lebih besar dari Yunho yang memudahkan pria itu menyelimuti Jaejoong dengan rengkuhan tubuhnya.

Jemari Yunho menuntun jemari Jaejoong untuk melepaskan kancing kemeja yang masih Yunho kenakan. Mereka bahkan melupakan makan malam yang sudah menunggu di meja makan.

Mengerti dengan apa yang diinginkan suaminya, dengan cekatan Jaejoong menanggalkan kemeja Yunho dan menariknya melewati bahu, punggung dan melempar kemeja itu kasar. Ia membuka mata untuk melihat tubuh telanjang Yunho, namun ia malah menemukan musang pria itu menatapnya begitu tajam dengan pupil membesar syarat akan gairan yang sudah ia nyalakan.

Kembali, bibirnya memagut bibir Yunho lebih dalam menyadari dirinya mampu membuat pria itu terangsang dengan mudah hanya membuat indra dalam tubuhnya merespon hal yang sama. Keduanya tidak sadar bahwa kini mereka sudah telanjang bulat tanpa adanya sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuh keduanya.

Yunho menarik diri. Rambut pria itu berantakan oleh ulah kedua tangan jahil istrinya. Bibir hati Yunho terlihat bengkak dan basah dan Jaejoong ingin bibir itu kembali menciumnya, mencium di tempat tempat yang berdenyut nyeri karena ulah suami tampanya ini. Alih alih Yunho mendaratkan bibirnya di sisi rahang untuk menyusuri leher Jaejoong mengulur jarak itu sampai tepat di atas gundukan lembut istrinya. Dan Jaejoong menggerang saat lidah Yunho mendinginkan bagian tubuhnya yang panas.

Suara pekikan Jaejoong mengirimkan gelenyar panas keseluruh indera tubuh Yunho .Ia ingin menyatukan tubuh mereka sekarang juga namun ia tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman karena terburu buru. Mereka memiliki waktu sepanjang malam untuk diri mereka sendiri dan Yunho ingin membuat kesan indah dalam percintaan mereka yang pertama. Ia ingin membuat kekasihnya itu puas sebelum dirinya sendiri terpuaskan.

"Jika aku menyakitimu manis, katakanlah." pikiran Jaejoong masih buyar sampai ia tidak mampu menangkap suara lembut suaminya, dengan sisa kesadaranya ia menata kembali pikiranya dengan susah payah dan menggeleng. Jaejoong masih memejamkan mata rapat, jemarinya mencengeram lengan Yunho saat Yunho menyatukan tubuh mereka dengan perlahan.

Bibir Yunho memagut bibir Jaejoong saat terdengar pekikan rasa sakit dari bibir kekasihnya. Yunho berhenti saat melihat kekasihnya mengigit bibirnya sendiri. Ia memberi kecupan lembut untuk menangkan sampai tubuh Jaejoong mulai membuka diri dengan kehadiranya sampai mereka menyatu seutuhnya. Yunho menggeram merasakan kelembutan Jaejoong melingkupinya. Jaejoong melengkuh ketika mampu menyesuaikan diri dengan kehadiran Yunho.

Inilah yang ia inginkan, inilah yang mereka inginkan. Sepuluh tahun penantian mereka tidaklah sia sia karena pada akhirnya mereka bahagia dalam kebersamaan yang dulu hanya sebatas bayangan dan mimpi. Semua ini terlalu indah, lebih indah dari apa yang pernah mereka bayangkan.

"Oh sayang." Keduanya melengguh dalam kenikmatan surga dunia yang mampu mereka rengkuh. Tubuh keduanya basah oleh keringat dan Yunho bersandar sepenuhnya di atas tubuh Jaejoong yang memeluk tubuh besar Yunho begitu erat usai menemukan surga mereka.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih Yunho." Bisikan Jaejoong, menarik wajah suaminya untuk menatap wajah pria itu dan menghujani ciuman lembut di seluruh wajahnya.

Istrinya menangis, wajah yang di basahi oleh keringat itu merah dengan hidung basah. "Ya Tuhan, apa yang sudah aku lakukan. Apakah aku menyakitimu sayangku?"

"Tetaplah di sana." Lengan Jaejoong menahan Yunho agar suaminya itu tidak menjauh. Jantung Jaejoong berdetak cepat di bawah tekanan dada bidang Yunho. "Aku hanya merasa sangat bahagia karena memilikimu." ujarnya lirih.

Sakit itu masih terasa mengingat ke egoisanya di masa lalu. Bagaimana ia telah menyia nyiakan Jaejoong sampai mereka harus menanggung kesalahan dalam kehampaan dan kesepian selama sepuluh tahun.

Yunho mendaratkan bibirnya pada kening Jaejoong, tubuhnya berputar membawa Jaejoong bersamanya sampai tubuh istrinya berada di atas tubuhnya yang besar. Ini bukanlah saat untuk merenungi masa lalu ketika kebahagiaan terbentang lebar di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Aku juga, sangat sangat bahagia." Untuk beberapa waktu keduanya terdiam. Hanya ada suara nafas mereka dan debar jantung keduanya untuk waktu yang lumayan lama sebagai musik malam yang indah.

Mereka membutuhkan waktu untuk kembali bernafas normal setelah percintaan pertama mereka, Yunho tergoda untuk membawa surga kehadapan Jaejoong lagi dan lagi sampai wanita itu puas. Namun ia tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya merasa terbebani dengan nafsu yang sudah ia tahan selama sepuluh tahun lamanya. Keduanya terdiam sampi suara perut Yunho membuat keduanya tertawa.

Menarik diri, Jaejoong menatap Yunho. "Kau lapar?"

"Aku ingin memakanmu." Ia mengigit lembut ujung telinga Jaejoong yang lembab.

Lengguhan keluar dari tenggorokan Jaejoong tanpa ia coba tahan. "Kalau begitu apalagi yang kau tunggu." Jaejoong mengerakan tubuhnya. Membuat sesuatu yang baru beberapa menit lalu tertidur kembali terbangun.

"Sayang, tidak! Kau butuh istirahat setelah percintaan pertama kita. Dan besok pagi pagi sekali kita sudah harus ke terbang untuk bulan madu."

Terlambat. Karena hasrat keduanya kembali menyala ingin di puaskan. Jaejoong melihat itu dari sorot mata Suaminya saat menatapnya. Yunho memutar tubuhnya untuk menempatkan Jaejoong di bawah kungkungan lengan kekarnya itu. "Kaitkan kedua kakimu pada punggungku, jangan lepas karena aku akan mengajarimu sesuatu yang baru." Jaejoong tertawa saat Yunho memenuhi apa yang pria itu ucapkan dengan menggerakan tubuhnya.

Memeluk Tubuh Yunho, Jaejoong belajar cukup cepat dengan apa yang suaminya ajarkan kepadanya. Keduanya berharap mereka akan bahagia selamanya dengan beberapa anak untuk meramaikan rumah mereka seperti yang Ayah Jaejoong inginkan. Dan tentu saja mereka inginkan.

.

.

.

*

"Selamat pagi suamiku."

"Selamat pagi, istriku sayang." Mencondongkan tubuhnya di atas meja, Jaejoong maju untuk mendapatkan hadiah pagi yang menyenangkan. Ciuman penuh gairah dari suami barunya.

Ciuman itu begitu lama sampai punggung mereka terasa pegal karena terhalang oleh meja makan. "Kau yang membuatnya?" Akhirnya Jaejoong menarik diri dan bertanya setelah melihat hidangan pagi mereka.

"Terlalu lama hidup melajang memaksaku untuk belajar beberapa menu ringan." Cairan susu memenuhi gelas bening untuk kemudian menyodorkan gelas itu untuk istrinya. "Minumlah, setelah itu mandi dan sarapan. Kita melupakan makan malam kemarin dan aku tidak ingin kau sakit karena itu."

Godaan yang Jaejoong berikan tidak mampu menggoyahkan suami barunya itu, ia mengerucutkan bibir sebal. Karena sepertinya Yunho tidak tergoda dengan kemeja milik pria itu yang ia kenakan asal. "Baiklah, kau mau mencobanya?" Jaejoong hanya menggoda karena ia tahu Yunho membenci susu.

Pria itu meneguk setengah dari gelas susu kemudian menyambar bibir Jaejoong untuk menyalurkan cairan putih kental itu dari mulut ke mulut istrinya. Bibir hati Tunho melekung di atas bibir Jaejoomg setelah yakin Jaejoong menelan habis sisanya.

"Mau lagi?" Kedua wajah Jaejoong terasa panas merona namun tak ayal ia mengangguk. Siapa yang akan tahan untuk tidak mendapatkan ciuman selamat pagi pria tampan seperti pria yang saat ini berdiri di seberang meja yang hanya mengenakan celana tuxedo semalam tanpa kemeja maupun kaos untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Terlebih pria itu adalah suaminya.

"Mandi atau sarapan terlebih dahulu, tiga jam lagi kita harus sudah di bandara untuk perjalanan bulan madu kita." Jaejoong menatap wajah suaminya yang terkejut oleh apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Bulan madu? Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak menginginkan itu?"

"Kejutan dariku." Mengitari meja Jaejoong menyelipkan lenganya pada pinggang Yunho dan menarik suaminya untuk menghadap kearahnya. "Kau sudah memberiku pesta pernikahan yang sempurna. Jauh dari apa yang sudah aku bayangkan dan aku ingin kau beristirahat selama dua minggu penuh di Paris setelah minggu minggu melelahkan yang telah kau lalui." Lengan Yunho menarik tubuh istrinya untuk mendekat. Ia mengarahkan lengan Jaejoong untuk bersandar di atas bahunya yang bidang.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan bulan madu, yang aku butuhkan adalah kau."

Wajah Jaejoong berubah masam, susah payah dirinya menyiapkan rencana ini dan Yunho tidak terlihat antusias mendengar kejutan darinya. "Sayang sekali, karena aku aku akan tetap pergi dengan atau tanpa dirimu."

"Apa itu sebuah ancaman."

"Tidak! Aku tidak suka mengancammu karena aku tahu tidak akan menghasilkan apapun."

"Kali ini kau berhasil cinta, kita akan bulan madu seperti apa yang kau inginkan. Karena sungguh, aku tidak ingin jauh darimu."

"Bagus." Serigai nakal Jejoong menyadarkan Yunho akan sesuatu. Wanita itu bersandar sepenuhnya di atas tubuhnya yang kaku karena ulah tangan nakal Jaejoong.

"Mandi atau sarapan."

"Keduanya." Jemari Jaejoong meraih kancing celana yang Yunho kenakan. Alis Yunho mengeryit melihat tingkah nakal istrinya itu. "Kau menggodaku lagi."

"Aku ingin mandi dan memakanmu." Bibir Yunho menemukan bibir Jaejoong untuk menyantap sarapan pembuka. "Berpegangan."

Jaejoong tahu Yunho memiliki stamina yang kuat. Hanya saja ia belum terbiasa dengan kuatnya lengan suaminya itu saat merengkuh pinggangnya fan mengangkat tubuhnya dengan tiba tiba.

Yunho melangkah menuju kamar dengan Jaejoong masih dalam gendongannya masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Sekali lagi mereka bercinta disana sebelum akhirnya menyantap sarapan yang sudah dingin.

.

.

.

*

Satu jam berikutnya mereka sudah berada di bandara Incheon, dimana Heechul dan keluarganya sudah berada disana bersama barang barang mereka. "Kau akan kembali lain waktu, bukan?"

Heechul menyambut pelukan Jaejoong. "Ya jika kau tidak terganggu dengan kehadiranku setelah kau menikah." Wanita itu melirik Yunho yang terlihat mempesona dengan pakaian trendinya. "Ya Tuhan, suamimu benar benar tampan. Tidak heran banyak wanita yang menangis karena dia telah menikahimu."

Yunho memutar bola mata mendengar pujian yang tidak meyakinkan itu. "Kau selalu memujiku Nona tua, tetapi kali ini ku maafkan karena aku tidak tahu kapan lagi akan mendengar pujianmu yang lain setelah kau kembali ke Prancis."

"Aku terharu mendengar kau memujiku, tetapi akan lebih baik jika kau menghilangkan kata berikutnya setelah 'Nona' ." Senyum Yunho mengembang. Pria itu membiarkan Heechul memeluknya untuk terakhir kali.

"Kami akan selalu menyambutmu untuk berkunjung dan terima kasih sudah membawa Jaejoong kembali untukku."

Jaejoong sibuk berpamitan dengan kedua putra Heechul dan Hankyung. Sesekali pri itu melirik jam tangan untuk memeriksa waktu. "Sudah waktunya kita pergi." Hankyung memeluk Yunho untuk berpamitan. "Aku yakin kau akan menjaga Jaejoong dengan baik, dan jangan biarkan dia menyusul kami tanpa dirimu bersamanya."

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

"Semoga bulan madu kalian menyenangkan."

Menunduk, Yunho memeluk Taemin dan Myungsoo sebelum melepas mereka untuk cek in. "Aku akan merindukan kalian Anak anak."

"Kita bisa berkunjung ke Prancis jika merindukan mereka."

Keluarga kecil Hankyung melampai dan menjauh. "Tentunya tidak setelah kau hamil, dan aku sudah berjanji kepada Ayahmu untuk membuatmu hamil sebelum bulan pertama kita menikah berakhir." Jaejoong menatap wajah suaminya dengan kedua mata menyipit.

"Itukah yang kalian bicarakan pada malam kau meminta ijin kepada Papa untuk menikahiku?"

Menunjukan giginya yang rapi Yunho mengangguk. "Salah satunya."

"Masih ada lagi, apa?"

"Rahasia." Melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Jaejoong, dengan santainya Yunho menarik koper mereka memasuki tempat cek in menuju Paris yang berada di sisi lain bandara.

"Yunho... "Jaejoong merengek. "Katakan apa itu?"

"Aku suamimu sekarang Manis, akan lebih baik jika kau mengganti nama panggilanmu untuk suami tampanmu ini."

"Aku bukan manis." Ia berlari kecil untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah lebar Yunho.

"Kau bahkan lebih manis dari gula gula manapun, dan tentunya kau tidak akan membuat gigiku sakit karena terlalu manis ketika aku menikmatimu." Menggerling nakal, Yunho tertawa melihat rona merah muda pada wajah istrinya. "Sayangku," ia berhenti untuk menangkup wajah Jaejoong. "kau sangat manis jika seperti ini dan aku sudah tidak sabar untuk segera sampai di Paria dan segera menikmatimu."

Rona di wajah Jaejong semakin pekat. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling untuk memastikan tidak ada orang lain yang memperhatikan mereka. "Ya Tuhan, haruskan kau tidak seterbuka itu di muka umum."

Tangan Yunho yang lain meraih jemari istrinya dan menautkan jemari mereka untuk kembali berjalan. "Kau istriku dan terserah aku ingin berkata apa, bahkan aku bisa saja menciummu disini sekarang juga jika aku mau."

"Kau tidak boleh melakukanya."

"Kenapa?" Langkah Yunho berhenti untuk menatap Jaejoong.

"Karena... " Belum juga Jaejoong menjawab Yunho telah berhasil mencuri satu ciuman di bibir istrinya. Pria itu menarik Jaejoong untuk kembali berjalan.

Satu yang Jaejoong pelajari sejak menikah dengan Yunho kemarin. Ia tidak akan menantang suaminya itu dalam hal apapun karena tentu saja semakin kau menekan Yunho, pria itu akan semakin senang menggodamu tidaj peduli dimanapun kau berada.

~TBC~

Wuaaaa apa ini.  
Kipas kipas. Untung disini musim dingin. Plak.

Next part end.

Sungguh kehilangan minat buat nglanjutin karena otak penuh dengan ff baru. ~Ampun dah. Yang lain masih banyak yang belum kelar~ (^_-)


	20. Chapter 19

**LOVE IN THE PAST**  
Sherry Kim  
.

.

.

5 Tahun kemudian

Jung Yunho membuka lembar demi lembar majalah gosio dengan sikap tenang yang mengagumkan. Siulan bernada mengalun indah keluat dari bibir hati pria itu yang membentuk kerucut.

Sungguh berbeda dengan dua penghuni ruang tunggu di sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Seoul. Kim Il Gook dan Lee Yoori, kedua orang itu terlihat gugup di tempat mereka duduk sampai memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan tepat ketika sahabat baik putranya berniat masuk.

Changmin tersenyum lebar, memberi jalan untuk Mrs. Jung. "Selamat siang imo. Jaejoong nuna belum juga melahirkan?" Wanita paro baya itu menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan pria bertubuh jangkung itu.

"Sudah tiga jam Jaejoong di dalam." Mata sayu Mrs. Jung menatap pintu ruang persalinan yang berada di seberang ruang tunggu dengan gelisah.

"Tidak usah khawatir, umma." sahut Yunho. Pria itu masih santai duduk di sofa tunggal dengan sebelah kaki berada di atas kaki yang lainya.

Dan sejak kapan putra Mrs. Jung itu menyukai gosip?

Changmin sendiri menggerutu tidak jelas. Ingin rasanya pria itu menggulung majalah itu dan mendaratkanya keras keras di atas kepala Yunho. Bagaimana bisa Yunho terlihat begitu tenang disaat istri tercinta pria itu sedang berjuang untuk melahirkan anak mereka yang ketiga.

Baiklah. Mungkin karena ini kali ketiga Jaejoong melahirkan membuat pria itu terlihat tenang duduk disana tanpa memperhatikan kedua putrinya yang nakal sudah mengacak acak seluruh isi laci ruang tunggu.

Jung Hyuna dan Jung Seohyun, dua putri yang sudah di lahirkan Jaejoong empat dan dua tahun lalu. Dua gadis manis yang memiliki replika wajah kedua orang tuanya itu sibuk membuat ruangan semakin berantakan yang di abaikan oleh ayahnya, atau sengaja di abaikan.

"Samcon, mau bermain dengan Hyuna?" Putri pertama Yunho yang berusia empat tahun itu berlari menghampiri Changmin dengan langkah cepat.

Menutup pintu, Changmin menggendong Hyuna, membawa gadis berkuncir kuda itu untuk duduk di sisi ayahnya. "Kau tidak menghawatirkan istrimu?"

"Jaejoong memintaku untuk tidak menghawatirkanya." jawab Yunho santai.

"Dan kau benar benar tidak menghawatirkan Jaejoong nuna? Dan entah putra atau putrimu yang akan lahir kali ini." Changmin heran, kenapa Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak ingin mengetahui jenis kelamin bayi yang akan di lahirkan Jaejoong lebih awal.

 _'Biarkan kelahiran ini menjadi kejutan dari Tuhan'_  
Itulah yang Jaejoong katakan setiap kali seseorang bertanya mengapa.

Kaki Yunho bergoyang goyang santai, atau itulah yang di lihat oleh Changmin. Tetapi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ia pikirkan dan khawatirkan.

Yunho khawatir, tentu saja! Bagaimana dirinya tidak menghawatirkan Jaejoong yang sedang berjuang di dalam sana untuk melahirkan bayi mereka. Dan ini kali ketiga Jaejoong berjuang demi nyawa lain dan nyawanya sendiri.

Yunho mengingat jelas bagaimana takutnya ia saat pertama kali Jaejoong melahirkan putri pertama mereka, Jung Hyuna. Jaejoong meyakinkan dirinya pada kelahiran kedua bahwa ia akan baik baik saja dan memang benar. Kali kedua berjalan dengan lancar dan Jung Seohyun lahir lebih cepat dari persalinan pertama. Kali ini ia berharap persalinan tidak akan memakan waktu lebih lama dari sebelumnya tapi sepertinya mustahil dengan tiga jam mereka menunggu di sini.

Putri kedua Yunho, Jung Seohyun menarik lengan sang ayah, "Gendong." kedua tangan bocah berpipi Chubby itu terluru.

Yunho tersenyum mengangkat tubuh putrinya untuk duduk di pangkuanya. "Apa kau lapar?" Yang hanya di jawab senyuman lebar oleh putrinya.

"Jam berapa mereka makan?"

Yunho melirik jam. Jarum jam menunjuk jam tiga empat puluh menit. "Sebentar lagi waktunya mereka minum susu."

"Mr. Jung?" Seorang suster masuk keruang tunggu.  
Secepat kilat Yunho bangkit, menyerahkan Seohyun kepada Changmin sebelum menghampiri suster tersebut.

"Apa ada masalah?" Yunho merasakan adanya firasat buruk.  
Belum terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari dalam sana dan ia sudah di panggil. Sebelumnya tidak pernah seperti ini.

"Dokter meminta Anda untuk mendampingi istri Anda di dalam." Firasat buruk membuat wajah Yunho memucat.  
Pengalaman pertamanya membuat dokter pribadi keluarga Kim melarang Yunho menemani persalinan Jaejoong.

Pertama kali menghadapi persalinan istrinya teriakan Yunho lebih keras dari teriakan Jaejoong sendiri. Bahkan pria itu membuat seluruh suster dan dokter tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaan mereka sampai dengan terpaksa dokter menyuruhnya keluar. Dan kedua kalinya dokter melarang dirinya untuk menemani Jaejoong.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk?"

Changmin mengikuti Yunho keluar ruang tunggu dengan kedua putri pasangan Yunjae dalam gendongan. "Nuna baik baik saja, bukan?"

"Sedikit masalah." Hanya itu yang di katakan suster sebelum masuk keruang persalinan.

"Ya Tuhan." Ia harus mencari ayah Jaejoong dan ibu Yunho. Mereka berpamitan ingin ke toilet dan membeli kopi sebelumnya.

"Tenang Anak anak." Ujar Changmin kepada dua bocah yang menatapnya dengan mata bulat replika ibu mereka.

"Oh, akulah yang membutuhkan kata penenang itu bukan kalian." Grutunya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kau kah itu Yunho?" suara Jaejoong terdengar serak dan kering saat berbisik.

Mendekat ke sisi ranjang, Yunho menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya di sisi wajah Jaejoong yang lembab oleh keringat. "Ya, sayang. Ini aku."

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku tidak menangis." Jemari Jaejoong mencari cari tangan Yunho dan mengaitkan jemari mereka. "Semua akan baik baik saja." Bisikan itu terdengar lemah, sama sekali tidak meyakinkan.

Yunho tidak yakin ia dapat meyakinkan Jaejoong karena ia sendiri ragu dengan suaranya yang bergetar saat berkata. "Aku tidak menangis." jemari Jaejoong basah dan dingin di bawah genggaman tangannya sendiri.

"Aku dan anak kita akan baik baik saja."

"Ya, kalian akan baik baik saja."

Dengan sabar Yunho membisikan kata pujian, rayuan atau apapun agar membuat Jaejoong tetap sadar. Tanpa terasa waktu berlalu dan kondisi Jaejoong semakin lemah dari sebelumnya.

"Mr. Jung, istri Anda akan melahirkan putra kembar, karena kondisi istri anda sangat lemah beliau memerlukan operasi segera, tapi..." Dokter tersebut terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir.

Ada sesuatu yang dokter itu rahasiakan darinya. Sesuatu yang buruk! Yunho merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Tidak boleh terjadi apapun terhadap Jaejoong dan bayi mereka. "Katakan dokter, apapun itu."

"Mungkin Anda akan kehilangan salah satu bayi Anda, atau ibu bayinya," Dokter itu berkata lirih. "Anda harus memilih salah satu dari mereka. Istri Anda berhak tahu dan memilih, itulah sebabnya saya mengatakan ini secara terbuka dan saya harap secepatnya Anda mengambil keputusa., karena kami tidak memiliki banyak waktu, operasi harus di lakukan."

Tekanan jari Jaejoong mengerat, wanita itu mendengar dengan baik setiap kata yang dokter ucapkan. Ia menekan dan menepuk tangan Yunho yang melingkupi tanganya di depan dada. "Selamatkan bayi kita, putra kita dan itu kembar." bisik Jaejoong lirih. Suaranya menunjukan rasa takjub meskipun terdengar lemah.

"Tidak." Menggeleng, Yunho ingin berteriak lebih keras. Tidak peduli putra ataupun kembar, ia hanya ingin Jaejoong selamat.

Susah payah mereka bisa bersama dan kebahagiaan ini tidak pertahan lama. Ya Tuhan, "Tidak." suara Yunho tercekat. "Selamatkan ibunya." Ia memberi keputusan. "Selamatkan ibunya dokter."

Dokter tersebut mengangguk. Kemudian berseru kepada dokter lain yang masuk keruangan bersama suster suster lain yang membawa ranjang dorong. "Siapkan ruang operasi. Kita akan berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa mereka."

Salah seorang suster meminta Yunho keluar. Pria itu tidak berniat melakukanya ketika istrinya bertarung dengan maut seorang diri. "Anda harus menunggu di luar, kami akan berusaha menyelamatkan istri dan bayi Anda sebisa kami."

Itu pula yang di katakan dokter sebelum ayahnya meninggal dulu. Tapi apa, ayahnya tidak selamat dan pergi meninggalkan Yunho di usia yang masih sangat muda.

"Yunho." Mr. Kim menatap pria itu dengan wajah pucat. Pria tua itu terlihat semakin tua jika khawatir seperti itu. "Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? Aku melihat dokter dan suster... " pria itu tak sanggup berkata kata.

Mrs. Jung menuntun putranya untuk duduk. "Katakan kepada kami?"

"Dokter akan mengoprasinya, Jaejoong atau bayi itu, hanya salah satu dari mereka yang akan selamat."

"Ya, Tuhan." Mrs Jung terkesiap. Tangan keriput wanita itu menutupi mulutnya yang bergetar karena tangis. Di kejauhan, Changmin menatap mereka dengan kedua putri Yunho dalam gendongan pria itu. "Aku akan membawa mereka pulang, Kyuhyun dan aku akan menjaga mereka untuk sementara."

"Terima kasih." Hanya itu yang mampu Yunho ucapkan.

"Ucapkan selamat malam kepada ayah kalian anak anak, Samcon akan membawa kalian kerumah samcon untuk beristirahat." Kedua putri cantik Yunho tidak menolak atau mendebat seperti yang biasa keduanya lakukan saat akan berpisah dengan ayahnya.

Hyuna menghampiri Yunho dan memberi ciuman kepada ayah dan kakek neneknya, begitu juga Seohyun.

Yunho mengamati kedua putrinya pergi, dan ia mampu mendengar putri bertamanya berkata kepada putri keduanya, "Saat kita kembali, Seo. Mommy akan memberikan kita seorang adik bayi."

Ya Tuhan. Menunduk, kedua tangan Yunho mengusap wajah kasar. Kedua putrinya terlihat sangat bahagia, dan bagaimana ia akan menjelaskan kepada mereka tentang adik bayi yang tidak akan pernah mereka lihat. "Jaejoongie, maafkan aku."

Seharusnya Yunho meluangkan lebih banyak waktu untuk memperhatikan kondisi kehamilan Jaejoong, seharusnya mereka memeriksakan kandungan Jaejoong lebih sering dan mencari tahu apakah bayi itu laki laki atau perempuan sebelumnya, seharusnya ia menerima saran dokter untuk melakukan pemeriksaan menyeluruh tentang kondisi kehamilan istrinya yang memang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Putra kembar, dan mereka akan kehilangan keduanya sebelum melihat putra kembar itu lahir dengan selamat. Putranya yang malang, kedua putranya tidak akan pernah menghirup udara dunia semenitpun. Itu semua kesalahanya.

Ya Tuhan, seharusnya ia tidak menyetujui keinginan Jaejoong tentang kejutan jenis kelamin mereka. Seandainya ia menentang istrinya akan hal itu, apapun yang membuat bayi mereka kurang sehat selama di dalam kandungan akan terlihat jelas.

Semuanya tidak ada gunanya sekarang, karena Yunho menyadari dirinya tidak akan pernah mampu mendebat apapun keinginan istrinya.

Jaejoong di dorong keluar dari ruang persalinan menuju ruang operasi yang ada di ujung lorong. Yunho berdiri untuk melihat istrinya berbaring lemah di atas bawah selimut rumah sakit, istrinya itu terlihat sangat pucat. "Kau akan baik baik saja, sayang."

"Aku tahu. Dokter akan menyelamatkan salah satu dari kami, aku ingin kedua bayi kita selamat Yun."

"Kau, aku tidak ingin yang lain." Ketika melihat Jaejoong akan membantah ia menambahkan. "Kedua putri kita membutuhkanmu, aku membutuhkanmu dan Papa Il Gook membutuhkanmu."

Sekilas, Jaejoong melihat ayahnya yang terlihat lebih tua sepuluh tahun berdiri di pintu ruang operasi. Ayahnya tidak akan kehilangan dirinya lagi. Ia akan bertahan untuk menemani seluruh keluarganya sampai beliau tua.

Genggam tangan Yunho melonggar dan terlepas. Ia melihat Yunho untuk terakhir kali, dan pria itu berbisik tanpa kata. _'Aku mencintaimu'_

Pintu tertutup. Lampu operasi menyala terang dan Yunho jatuh terduduk. Telapak tanganya bergetar menempel pada daun pintu yang dingin , ia menunduk mencoba mendengarkan apa yang terjadi di dalam sana, yang tentu saja tidak dapat ia dengar.

Air mata dengan lancang menuruni pipi dan jatuh ke lantai. Ia berdiam diri di sana, berdoa demi keselamatan Jaejoong dan kedua putranya. Semoga Jaejoong selamat! Semoga kekasihnya itu baik baik saja, Tuhan. Dan berilah kesempatan untuk kedua putranya melihat dunia.

.

.

.

Dua jam berlalu, belum ada tanda tanda bahwa operasi akan usai, Yunho menunggu dengan gelisah. Begitu juga dengan yang lain.

Yoochun baru saja datang menjenguk bersama Junsu dan putra mereka. Mengabarkan kedua putrinya baik baik saja di rumah Changmin dan istrinya. Setelah itu Yunho mengusir mereka, karena mereka hanya menambah ruang tunggu semakin sesak. Bahkan jika ruang tunggu berisi dirinya seorang pun ruangan itu akan terasa sesak.

Kembali ia berjalan mondar mandir dengan gelisah, sesekali mengintip ke pintu operasi yang masih betah tertutup sempurna.

Suster lain baru saja masuk membawa dua kantong darah untuk istrinya. Apakah Jaejoong mengalami pendararahan hebat, sampai membutuhkan begitu banyak kantong darah.

"Kau butuh istirahat Yunho." Mrs. Jung menyentuh pundak putranya. Yunho tidak bisa diam barang semenitpun. Putranya itu sepucat mayat tanpa adanya rona sedikitpun di wajahnya. "Makanlah sesuatu ayah mertuamu membeli beberapa makanan. Kau harus tetap sehat sampai Jaejoong melahirkan."

Meski ia tidak nafsu makan, Yunho memaksa diri sendiri duduk dan menerima apa yang di berikan ayah mertua untuknya. Demi ibunya, demi ayah mertua, ia tidak ingin membuat mereka berdua khawatir.

Mendorong sesuap demi sesuap roti, Yunho ingin muntah karena lambungnya menolak untuk di isi. Ia menahan diri dan menegug segelas air dengan terburu buru sampai ia terbatuk.

"Tidak apa apa, minum pelan pela.." Dengan sikap ke ibuan Mrs. Jung menepuk pelan punggung putranya. Ia memeluk Yunho untuk membiarkan putranya itu bersnadar pada bahunya yang jauh lebih mungil. Membiarkan putranya beristirahat sejenak.

Punggung putranya bergeta, Yunho menangis. "Jaejoong akan baik baik saja." ia berbisik.

Sampai dua jam berikutnya pun operasi belum juga selesai. Seluruh keluarga semakin di buat cemas. Jika biasanya operasi berjalan lancar, kenapa kali ini operasi Jaeejoong berjalan begitu lamban.

Lampu operasi mati, menandakan operasi telah usai. Mr. Kim berdiri untuk pertama kali untuk menepuk pundak Yunho yang terlelap di pundak ibunya. Pria itu baru beberapa menit terlelap karena lelah.

"Yunho!" Tatapan Kim Il Gook tidak lepas dari pintu ruang operasi, menunggu. Yunho berdiri dengan tiba tiba dan sedikit terhuyung.

Lima menit berlalu.

Ketiga orang itu berdiri dengan berdebar di depan sana menunggu pintu terbuka. Sepuluh menit berlalu. Tidak ada tanda tanda. Mereka belum juga keluar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Yunho melangkah maju tepat ketika pintu terayun terbuka.

Seorang suster mendorong inkubator keluar ruangan dengan sosok kecil di dalam sana, bayi bayi mungil yang lemah.

Musang Yunho mengerjap. "Ya Tuhan." Ia berseru. Kecemasan melanda Yunho, suaranya bergetar saat bertanya. "Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?"

"Istri Anda baik baik saja, beliau masih terlelap karena pengaruh obat." Suster itu terlihat sama lelahnya, tapi senyuman mengembang menunjukkan keberhasilan perjuangan mereka semua. "Mrs. Jung wanita yang hebat. Beliau berhasil bertahan dan mempertahankan putra Anda."

"Putriku memang hebat." ujar Kim Il Gook bangga, mata dayu tua pria itu menatap cucu barunya dengan wajah bangga dan terkejuy. "Tuhanku, dia selalu membuatku bangga." Beliau maju untuk melihat cucu barunya.

Mrs. Jung lagi lagi berurai air mata. "Oh, menantuku."

Yunho masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Jemarinya terulur untuk menyentuh kaca Inkubator, putra putranya mungil diam bergerak lemah. "Apakah mereka baik baik saja? Mereka terlihat lemah."

Suter itu menjawab. "Si kecil menyulitkan kami karena kondisinya sangat jauh dari kata baik baik saja, tetapi kami yakin dia akan bertahan meski beratnya kurang dari dua kilo." Suter meminta ijin untuk membawa mereka keruang perawatan.

Dokter keluar berikutnya dan menjabat tangan Yunho dengan bangga. "Selamat Mr. Jung atas kelahiran ketiga putra Anda."

Ya. Tiga putra kembar yang di hadiahkan Jaejoong untuknya.

"Istri Anda masih dalam perawatan, dia akam pulih secepatnya. Kami harap Anda semua tidak mengganggu Mrs. Jung untuk beberapa waktu."

"Tentu saja! Terima kasih dokter." Kim Il Gook berkata bangga. Pria tua itu memeluk Yunho dengan erat. "Aku tidak percaya, kembar tiga bagaimana mungkin, kami tidak memiliki keturunan kembar."

"Kakek dari Ayah Yunho kembar." Mrs. Jung menjelaskan.

"Dan kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu." Yunho berkata skeptis.

"Karena kau tidak pernah bertanya." Mrs. Jung menjawab sama kasarnya seperti putranya. Tapi senyuman di wajahnya tidak pernah luntur.

"Apa aku boleh menemui istriku."

"Tentu, tapi tunggu setelah kami memindahkan istrimu keruang perawatan."

-End-

Adakah yang minat dengan epilognya? ^^

Wuaaaa... Ane rembes mili waktu edit ini ff.


	21. Chapter 20 end

Love In The Past  
Sherry Kim

.

.

.

Suara teriakan dan tawa tiga bocah berumur tiga tahun menggema di rumah baru keluarga Jung. Beberapa anak dengan celana jins kodok berwarna biru dan kaos panjang bergaris dan rambut hitam yang memiliki tinggi tubuh hampir sama saling berlari dan mengejar satu sama lain di ruang tamu luas itu.

"Daehan, Minguk, Manse. Berhenti atau Daddy akan marah." Putri pertama Jung Yunho, Jung Hyuna yang saat ini sudah berusia tujuh tahun menarik kedua adiknya yang super hiperaktif. Si kecil Manse masih berlari kesana kemari sampai Seohyun, putri kedua Yunho yang berusia lima tahun berhasil mengejar dengan susah payah menggandeng tangan si kecil Jung erat erat dan membawa adik adik mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Kelima kakak beradik itu kembali bermain dengan mainan mereka. Kedua putri Yunho mengawasi ketiga adik nakalnya dengan tenang. Persis seperti permintaan ibu mereka untuk mengawasi yang lain selama Jaejoong membereskan belanjaan mereka di dapur.

Yunho sendiri sibuk memperhatikan rumah yang baru mereka tempati hari ini. Barang barang sudah tertata rapi pada tempatnya seperti yang ia inginkan. Rumah besar dengan dua lantai taman serta kolam renang untuk keluarga besar mereka yang akhirnya selesai di bangun sebulan lalu.

Hanya untuk berjaga jaga suami istri itu sibuk kesana kemari untuk sekedar memastikan tidak ada barang yang membahayakan ke lima putra putrinya yang super duper nakal. Yunho mengekor Jaejoong menuju dapur, mencuri satu ciuman di pipi istrinya dan berdiri di sisi Jaejoong untuk mengganggu kesibukan sang istri seperti biasa.

"Aku rasa sudah tidak perlu khawatir lagi, karena hampir tidak ada barang di atas meja." Yunho berkacak pinggang mengawasi ruang tamu luas itu dari pintu dapur. Minimnya perabotan membuat ruang tamu itu semakin pertambah luas.

"Beberapa tahun lagi, kita bisa membeli apapun benda yang kau inginkan untuk menghias rumah ini." Yunho tersenyum kepada istrinya.

Pria itu bersandar santai pada konter dapur yang penuh dengan sayur dan buah. Tangan Yunho memainkan jeruk dengan melemparnya keatas kemudian ia tangkap berulang kali. Seharian mereka sibuk berbelanja ria dan baru saja kembali. Sungguh, istrinya ini benar benar pandai membelanjakan uang. Beruntunglah karena Yunho tidak kekurangan uang karena Kim Il Gook mewariskan perusahaan itu kepada mereka berdua sepenuhnya.

Kim Il Gook telah pensiun, pria yang mengaku dirinya sudah tua di umur enam puluh tahun itu benar benar merepotkan. Bagaimana tidak, Yunho membeli rumah baru dan ayahnya itu membeli rumah lain yang lebih kecil di ujung jalan untuk beliau tempati.

 _'Aku ingin tinggal lebih dekat dengan cucu cucuku.'_

Yunho tidak merasa keberatan. Tidak! Asalkan pria tua itu memperhatikan kapan tepatnya ia datang berkunjung. Ibu Yunho sendiri tidak bersedia tinggal bersama mereka, beliau ingin tinggal sendiri di apartemen tidak jauh dari rumah baru mereka. Apartemen yang Jaejoong belikan untuk hadiah ulang tahun ibu mertuanya itu.

"Aku ingin memperkerjakan dua pengasuh untuk menjaga mereka." Yunho berkata kepada Jaejoong. Istrinya itu sibuk mengiris buah untuk Anak-anak sebelum mereka pergi tidur siang.

"Aku bisa menjaga triplets sendiri. Hyuna dan Seohyun sudah masuk sekolah dan tk kalau kau lupa. Tiga pelayan yang kau kerjakan sudah cukup membantuku mengurus rumah besar ini."

"Tetap saja, tiga beruang kecil itu akan membuatmu kelelahan. Jika kau kelelahan kau akan tidur lebih cepat dan jika kau tidur lebih cepat kau akan mengabaikanku." Kedua alis Jaejoong berkerut aneh.

Ia merebut jeruk dari tangan Yunho dan mengupasnya dengan lihai. Jadi karena itulah Yunho khawatir. Ia tertawa dalam hati.

Jaejoong mengabaikan suaminya dengan membawa senampan irisan stobery, apel dan jeruk berlalu menuju ruag depan, di mana ke lima Anak-anaknya bermain dengan berisik. "Anak-anak."

Panggilan itu membuat kelima pasang mata menatap ke arah di mana suara itu berasal, dan mengabaikan mainan apapun yang mereka pegang. Melihat ibu mereka membawa sesuatu yang di namakan makanan, kelima putra putri Yunho menyerbu maju.

Jaejoong mendelik, Yunho segera mengambil alih nampan sebelum ketiga beruang nakal mereka melemparkan diri mereka ke arah Jaejoong. Kebiasaan yang membuat Yunho marah setiap kali melihat mereka melakukan hal itu. "Anak-anak." Suara Yunho terdengar tegas.

Ketiga mata bulat yang sama dengan Jaejoong dengan sedikit rampuran miliknya itu mendongak menatap Yunho tanpa dosa, dengan senyum mengembang, mereka menunggu ayah mereka membagikan makanan untuk mereka. Itulah yang mereka pikirkan saat ini.

"Sepertinya kalian ingin masuk ke goa beruang."

Ketiga beruang kecil itu bergidik ngeri. Goa beruang adalah musuh mereka, di mana sebuah ruangan dengan palang pintu yang tidak bisa mereka buka -kamar mereka sebagai tempat penuntasan hukuman anak nakal- menurut ayah.

"Tidak mungkin di rumah baru kita ada goa beruang?" Si bungsu, Manse berkata dengan suara cadel bocah itu.

"Apa kau ingin mencoba untuk pertama kali, Manse?" Yunho menatap putra terkecilnya, tegas. Bocah itu menggeleng cepat dengan ngeri.  
"Tidak."

"Jangan harap kalian akan selamat dari hukuman jika berbuat nakal, goa beruang akan ada dimana mana ketika kalian berbuat nakal, tidak sopan dan tidak patuh kepada Mommy. Terlebih jangan membuat Mom menangis."

"Tapi kami anak baik" Minguk menyahut, suaranya tersamarkan oleh tiga jari yang terselip ti mulutnya.

"Jangan menaruh jari jarimu di mulut, itu kotor, Minguk. Sudah beraa kali Daddy memberitahumu." Yunho menyerahkan nampan itu kepada Jaejoong. Istrinya itu membawa nampan ke meja dan mulai membagi untuk masing masing anak.

Kelima pasang mata itu melirik ibu mereka, mengabaikan Yunho yang masih menjulang tinggi di hadapan mereka dengan amarah yang masih berkobar.

Pria itu berdeham untuk mendapatkan kembali perhatian lima berandal nakalnya. Yunho sampai pusing memikirkan bagaimana anak perempuanya juga terseret menjadi berandal seperti yang lain setelah ketiga putranya itu lahir.

Ya Tuhan, duku kedua putrinya itu anak manis dan penurut. Dan sekarang virus nakal menukar kemera dan Yunho maupun Jaejoong kuwalahan mengurua kelima Anak-anaknya .  
"Lihat Daddy." suara Yunho datar namun tegas.

Secepat kilat mereka melakukan apa yang di minya dan berbaris membentuk satu barisan seperti anak tangga. Di mulai Hyuna dan berakhir dengan Manse.

"Kalau masih menaruh jemarimu di mulut, Minguk. Dad akan menyuruh Taepong membantu membersihkan jari jari mungilmu, dan Dad yakin Taepong akan dengan senang hati mengigit jari jarimu sampai bersih."

Bocah yang lebih gembal dari kedua saudaranya yang lain itu menarik jemarinya secepat kilat dan menggeleng ngeri. "Minguk tidak suka Taepong."

Tentu saja Yunho tahu, kembar tiga takut anjing. Itulah sebabnya Yunho membuat kandang di luar rumah.

"Masih ingin melakukan kesalahan lain?"

"Tidak!" mereka menjawab serempak.

"Kami tidak akan nakal lagi." Seohyun menambahkan.

Jaejoong menghampiri mereka, menunduk untuk menjajarkan tubuh dengan ketiga putra kecilnya. Kedua putrinya berdiri di belakang mereka dan berbisik. "Aku sudah memperingatkan mereka."

"Kerja bagus anak anak." Ucapan Yunho membuat kedua putri Yunho tersenyum senang.

Jaejoong menatap ketiga mata yang menatapnya minta tolong. "Kalian hampir saja mengagetkan Mommy dengan berlari dan memeluk mami ketika mommy membawa nampan." Ketiganya menelengkan kepala tidak mengerti.

"Akan sangat bahaya jika nampan itu terjatuh dan melukai salah satu dari kita. Itulah sebabnya Daddy marah."

"Daehan Janjji tidak akan berlari dan memeluk Mom ketika mom membawa sesuatu." Janji putra pertama Yunho itu.

"Minguk juga berjanji."

"Manse juga." Si bungsu mendongat menatap ayahnya. "Maafkan kami Dad, kami janji akan jadi anak baik."

Suara Yunho masih terdengar tegas saat berkata. "Kalian sudah janji berulang kali tetapi tidak pernah menepatinya."

"Kali ini mereka benar benar akan melakukanya, Hyuna dan Seohyun akan mengawasi mereka." Putri pertama Yunho menyahut. "Jadi Dad, Mom, kalian tidak akan menghukum mereka, bukan?"

Susah payah Yunho menahan senyum, tapi tidak berhasil. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Patikan mereka melakukanya, karena Dad juga akan memasukan kalian kedalam goa beruang jika kalian nakal." Kelima anak anak Yunho Jaejoong mengangguk serempak.

"Baiklah, duduk anak anak, Mom punya strobery untuk kalian."

Kelima mulut mungil itu berteriak keras. Yunho mengerang. Ia tidak akan pernah lagi mendapatkan hari tenang dan nyaman barang seharipun. Tidak sejak kelahiran triplet yang menyibukan mereka selama dua puluh empat jam.

Astaga, ia ngeri membayangkan kehidupan mereka pada tahun pertama menjaga triplet. Siang malam Jejoong dan ia jarang beristirahat sampai kondisi istrinya itu kurus dan pucat. Tapi semua itu tidak mengurangi sedikitpun kebahagiaan mereka, karena mereka bahagia Tuhan masih memberi kesempatan bagi mereka untuk hidup bersama.

Dan kelima Anak-anak mereka sangat menggemaskan dan penurut. Oh, baiklah. Ralat, setidaknya saat mereka tidak membuat onar.

.

.

.

Para pelayan sibuk menyiapkan hidangan makan malam pertama di rumah baru keluarga Jung.

Mereka mengadakan jamuan makan malam di teras belakang, tepat bersebelahan dengan taman dan air mancur buatan yang di sinari lampu lampu di setiap sudut, memberi keindahan bayangan malam yang mengagumkan..

Jaejoong mengetukan jemarinya pada permukaan meja yang berlapis taplak indah. Sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu sejak kelima anak dan suaminya menjemput Ibu mertua dan ayah Jaejoong.

Pelayan menunggu perintah untuk menghidangkan jamuan makan malam. Tiga pelayan utama dengan dua pelayan tambahan yang di datangkan Yunho untuk membantu pesta kecil kecilan ini sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan sempurna.

Salah satu koki sudah mulai memanggang daging iga sapi di atas bara api, aroma daging panggang menyeruak kesegala penjuru membuat perut Jaejoong bergemuruh minta di isi.

Ya Tuhan, ke mana mereka sampai sekarang belum juga kembali. Apakah ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada mereka? Tidak!

Jaejoong beranjak dari kursi, ia harus menelefon Yunho atau...

Terdengar suara pintu bergeser dari dalam rumah. "Selamat malam, cantik." Mr. Kim menghampiri Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Mr. Kim mencium pipi Jaejoong dan berbisik, "Kau semakin cantik setelah memiliki lima orang anak," mengukurkan sebuket bunga Mr. Kim menambahkan. "Bunga cantik untuk wanita ter cantik." Pujian itu hanya membuat Jaejoong memutar bola mata jengah. Tapi ia sedikit tersanjung karena ia tahu ayahnya jarang menyanjung wanita.

"Aku semakin tua Papa. Dan di mana yang lain?"

Mrs. Jung keluar melalui beranda belakang dengan membawa kotak besar berpita untuk beliau berikan pada Jaejoong. "Semoga kau suka hadiah Umma nak."

"Aku selalu menyukai apapun yang Umma buat sendiri untukku." Jaejoong memeluk ibu mertuanya.

Kemudian sekelompok kecil prajurit berjalan keluar melalui pintu yang sama. Manse memimpin jalan di ikuti saudaranya yang lain mengekor di belakang.

Bocah itu berhenti sedikit ragu sebelum di dorong oleh Minguk maju. Saudaranya yang lain berbisik di belakang mereka dan Yunho berdeham memberi perintah tanpa kata agar mereka kembali berjalan.

Pria itu berjalan di belakang, wajah Yunho terlihat serius tanpa ekspresi saat menyapa. "Selamat malam semuanya."

Kening Jaejoong berkerut melihat Manse, putra bungsunya maju selangkah. Ke enam orang itu memakai pakaian berwarna putih, kemeja gaun dan dasi kupu kupu pada kerah Triplets. Kapan mereka berganti pakaian?

"Mommy, untukmu." Menyerahkan setangkai mawar merah untuk Jaejoong.  
Minguk maju dan melakukan hal yang sama. Daehan Seohyun dan juga Hyuna pun memberikan setangkai bunga untuk Jaejoong.

"Terimakasih sudah menjadi Mommy kami, kami bangga menjadi Anak-anak Mommy."

Sudut mata Jaejoong terasa basah. Ia mendongak untuk menahan air matanya melelh turun. "Terimakasih Anak anak, Mommy juga senang memiliki segerombolan anak nakal sebagai putra putri Mommy."

Kelima bocah itu tersenyum lebar, menunjukan giginya yang rapi. "Segerembolan anak nakal." Daehan terkikik geli. Diikuti saudaranya yang lain.

Jaejoong menahan senyum menunggu Yunho maju, tapi pria itu masih berdiam diri dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan memuja yang begitu kentara.  
"Happy aniversary untuk kita. Delapan tahun yang menyenangkan, kita akan selalu berusaha agar lebih bahagia di tahu berikutnya dan berikutnya lagi, Mrs. Jung," Melirik ibunya Yunho berkata. "Bukan kau Umma." Mrs. Jung senior hanya menyipitkan mata kearah putranya.

Kembali pada Jaejoong, Yunho menmbahkan. "Terimakasih karena kau telah memberikan kebahagiaan yang begitu banyak untukku, juga anak yang cantik dan tampan." Imbuhnya menahan senyum geli memikirkan kenakalan kelima putra putrinya.

Jaejoong mengikat lengan di depan dada, menunggu suaminya menyelesaikan kata katanya "Terimakasih untuk semua yang kau berikan, terimakasih bersedia menjadi istriku dan maaf karena telah membuatmu kelelahan karena harus melahirkan dan menjaga kelima berandal nakal kita ini."

Jaejoong menahan senyum melirik kelima Anak-anaknya yang memberenggut tidak suka kepada sang ayah. Menyangkal bahwa mereka berandal nakal.

"Kami bukan berandal."

"Kami tidak nakal.

"Kami anak anak yang manis dan patuh." Semuanya memprotes ucapan ayah mereka.

Yunho mengabaikan protesan mereka, menunggu Jaejoong mengatakan sesuatu, namun Jaejoong masih tetap diam. Akhirnya istrinya itu berkata. "Terimakasih juga karena memberiku banyak cinta dan aku berharap cinta itu selamanya."

"Tentu saja!" Maju, Yunho meraih pinggang Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat. "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Hyuna segera berbalik memunggungi kedua orang tua mereka, Seohyun menutup mata erat. Daehan Minguk Manse cekikihan melihat ayah mereka mencium ibu mereka.

"Apa kami mengganggu?" Suara lain muncul di pintu belakang dari arah rumah. "Sepertinya tidak." Jawab suara yang sama itu.

Dua pasang suami istri bersama ank mereka menerobos ke taman yan sudah mereka rubah sebagai tempat mengadakan pesta kecil kecilan ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengadakan pesta besar besaran untuk merayakan hari pernikahan kalian." Yoochun menuding Yunho.

Junsu dan putra mereka yang sudah berumur sembilan tahun mengikuti ayah mereka. Anak anak bergabung dengan anak anak lain untuk bermain bersama pengasuh mereka.

Changmin menggendong putra keduanya dan Kyuhyun menyapa Jaejoong.

"Istriku tidak suka pesta." Yunho memberenggut. "Dan kenapa kalian datang, aku tidak mengundang kalian." Jaejoong mencubit pinggang Yunho cukup keras sampai suaminya itu merintih kesakitan.

"Aku yang mengundang mereka."

Mengerjabkan mata cepat, Yunho mengulang kata Jaejoong. "Kau mengundang mereka?"

"Ya." Mengecup sudut bibir Yunho untuk menenangkan pria itu ia menambahkan. "Akan lebih menyenangkan jika banyak orang bukan."

Serigai di bibir Yunho bukanlah suatu petanda yang bagus. Karena Jaejoong merasa pelukan suaminya pada pinggangbya semakin erat. "Tapi aku lebih suka hanya berdua." Menunduk ia menyambar bibir Jaejoong dan mencecap rasa istrinya tanpa memedulikan sekeliling.

Dehaman Mr. Kim memaksa Yunho melepaskan istrinya untuk mempersilahkan tamu -tak di undang- untuk menikmati hidangan istimewa koki mereka.

Sebelum menjauh dari istrinya Yunho berbisik. "Nanti malam kita lanjutkan.

.

.

.

Yunho melepas kaca mata bacanya mendengar pintu kamar terbuka dan tertutup. Jaejoong masuk ke kamar mereka dengan wajah lelah usai menidurkan anak anak. Pesta berakhir cukup larut dan ia tidak menyalahkan istrinya karena mengundang mereka.

Hanya saja ia tidak suka kedua sahabatnya bersama istri mereka menggangu Jaejoong dan menyarankan istrinya untuk menambah jumlah anak mereka "setengah lusin saja, tambah satu lagi" itulah yang di sarankan Changmin

Menepuk sisi ranjang, Yunho melempar senyum kepada istrinya. "Mereka sudah tidur?"

"Ya, Daehan selalu sulit untuk pergi tidur, aku harus membacakan dua buku cerita baru dia tidur. Anak anak tidak pernah lelah saat bermain." Menggeser tubuh, Jaejoong bersandar di bahu bidang suaminya.

"Istriku yang malang. Kita bisa mencarikan pengasuh, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu terlalu lelah."

Jaejoong menggeleng. Tekatnya sudah bulat tentang apa yang sudah pernah ia katakan sebelumnya. "Hyuna dan Seohyun sudah cukup besar untuk sekolah, Triplets... " Bibir Jaejoong mencebil. "aku akan menerima tawaranmu jika kau mengijinkanku mengajar balet lagi."

"Tidak!" Yunho tidak suka Jaejoong kembali menari. Ia sudah pernah memberi istrinya ijin dan hasilnya istrinya itu pernah ikut pentas yang katanya untuk para guru guru balet seantero Korea. Lomba dan tentu saja iatrinya itu memang menang. Tapi sungguh, ia membenci pakaian yang melekat seperti kulit kedua yang Jaejoong kenakan. Lekukan tubuh menggiurkan istrinya terlihat begitu jelas, dan ia tidak suka melihat Jaejoong menjadi tontonan semua mata, terutama pria.

"Kau masih cemburu? Ayolah, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu kau cemburui."

"Perlu, perlu sangat perlu." Yunho bersikeras. Meniru gaya Anak-anak mereka saat merajuk. "Kau hanya milikku seorang!"

"Bagaimana dengan Anak-anak." Jemari lentik Jaejoong memainkan kancing kancing kemeja Yunho yang sudah terbuka. Kulit suaminya itu terasa hangat di bawah sentuhanya jemarinya saat Jaejoong melarikan jemari milknya ke dada telanjang pria itu.

Mendongak, Jaejoong berbisik. "Boleh kan?"

Nafas Yunho tersenggal. Aroma Jaejoong memenuhi indranya dan ia nyaris tidak bisa berpikir. Curang, Jaejoong menggodanya. Berharap Yunho akan luluh karenanya, jangan harap!

Serigai menakutkan muncul di bibir hati pri itu. "Tidak!"

Mendorong tubuh istrinya, ia tidak memberi waktu untuk Jaejoong memprotes dengan membungkam mulut istrinya dengan bibirnya.

Bibir Yunho mengusap dagu istrinya mengukur jarak rahang menuju tekinga sensitif Jaejoong dan memberikan gigitan lembut di sana.

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar. Yunho selalu bisa membuatnya melayang hanya dengan sentuhan bibir dan lidah pria itu yang bermain dengan lehernya. "Yun,"

"Ya, cinta." Pria itu berkutat dengan tali jubah tidur Jaejoong, menarik dan menyibakkan benda itu dengan sangat mudah. Menunduk ia menikmati apa yang ia sukai dari istrinya sampai Jaejoong memekik keras karena Yunho tidak memperlakukan istrinya dengan lembut.

Menarik diri, Yunho menjulang di atas wajah Jaejoong. Mata sayu iatrinya menatap Yunho pasrah. "Sepertinya aku akan mempertimbangkan saran Changmin." Ia menyerigai.

"Dan kali ini aku akan mengikuti semua saran dokter."

"Bagus." Yunho beranjak hanya untuk mematikan lampu meja dan kembali untuk bergabung dengan istrinya.

"Tanggalkan celana sialan ini."

Yunho menahan tangan Jaejoong yang terulur kearahnya. "Jongie, sabar sayang."

"Sekarang Yunho!"

FIN

Ending gaje. *Di gebukin masa

Ada yang minta ff ini di bukukan.

Waktu yang jadi masalah karena sibuk di real malas edit kalaupun di bukukan gak tau kapan readynya *Lempari sendal.

*penyakit umum. Padahal ff lain menumpuk.

Adakah yang minat jika ff ini di bukukan?

Jika ada hubungi saya, karena saya masih mikir juga mau tidaknya.

Line : ziyakjjlover  
IG : Sherry_kim26  
Fb : Sherry kim.

Hanya untuk yang minat gak maksa kok.

Baca juga FF Sherry yang lain. Terima kasih sudah menjadi reader setia ff Sherry. ~Bow~  
N

antikan ff baru(?) lainya.

~peluk satu satu


End file.
